No Day But Today
by hitorisuko
Summary: Non-magic AU. Slash. Mpreg. Harry looked up at the man who was supposed to be his father. He recognized him vaguely form the pictures Lily had burned to keep away from him and James. He wondered absently if the man knew the real reason she'd sent him.
1. I Find Some of What You Teach Suspet

**EDITED: 12/2o1o**

**Author's Note - I've decided I start another story and trust me, this one was very impromptu. The idea developed after seeing the lyrics to the song **_**No Day But Today **_**(which is essentially the combination of the songs **_**Life Support**_** and **_**Another Day**_**) form the musical, RENT.**

**This will be **_**very **_**vaguely reminiscent of a song-fic, because the lyrics of the song (though thoroughly rearranged to fit my needs) will serve as chapter titles and a bases for the chapter. It will be, roughly, 15 chapters long.**

**Summary: Non-magic AU. Slash. Mpreg. Harry looked up at the man who was supposed to be his father as he stood. He recognized him vaguely from unclear memories of his childhood as well as the pictures Lily thought she kept safely stashed away from both him and James and could immediately see the resemblance between them. He wondered absently if the man knew the real reason she'd sent him here.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will and though I desperately need the revenues, I wish J.K. Rowling and her family all the best and was wondering if I could borrow like 20 dollars (or pounds, whichever) so I can eat this week. Please?**

**WARNINGS: Again, slash, mpreg, alternate (non-magical) universe. Drama (bordering on angst), Hurt/Comfort, Romance. Indicated/ validated substance abuse (non-graphic). Implied pedophilia/ molestation (non-graphic). Attempted suicide. (Past) Pairings of /B. Zabini and S. Snape/ L. Evans**

**Also, the time line has been altered. For lack of knowledge (and wanting to research) of the 1980/90s, the time line has been bumped up 10 years (ex. The year of Harry's birth is 1990).**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Look I Find Some Of What You Teach Suspect**

Severus kept an eye out for the figure he was supposed to be picking up. It was the second time he'd drove past this section of the airport and he _still_ hadn't spotted the boy he thought he would have recognized at first glance. He figured he was either not paying enough attention or he was asking for too much for the boy to look even remotely like Lily or himself.

Severus sighed at the thought. He hadn't seen his son in over ten years so obviously he wouldn't look as Severus remembered. He'd been cut off from almost all contact from his son when Lily had left in a fit of rage when the life they were living wasn't enough for her and had taken the boy with her. The court proceedings that followed her appeal for divorce had been horrendous and she'd been given full custody thanks to her heinous lies that no one would ever suspect coming out of such a seemingly sweet woman.

_That _had been the last time he'd seen the little boy he helped create.

He had wanted desperately to continue the fight for his son but he'd seen what it had done to the boy, all the court dates and pressure, and decided not to push it, thinking maybe Lily would do right by the both of them and let Harry stay in contact with him. She hadn't. In fact, despite his efforts and arguments with Lily, the first time he'd even heard his son's voice again had been only three years ago when the boy had called _him_ quite literally out of the blue.

_Briiing. Briiing. Briiing._

"_Hello?" Severus answered the phone in a monotone. It was never someone particularly important who called, usually just Albus or his editor trying to convince him to come to some inane faculty event or finish his manuscript respectively. _

"_Um, hello? May I speak to Severus Snape please?" _

_Severus frowned. The voice was soft and childish sounding and distinctly _British_, which was not, since he'd moved, something he was used to hearing. He considered for a moment that it could be one of his students before promptly throwing that idea out. Not only would none of them dare call him but neither did any of them have such an accent. _

"_Speaking," _

"_Oh," the voice hesitated before a throat was cleared. "Um, this is Harrison Evans, um-" _

_Severus started. "Harry?" he breathed in shock. There was a pause. _

"_Yeah," was the soft admission. _

"_My god," Severus felt weak and immediately took a seat in the chair next to the in table where the phone sat. _

"_Yeah," was the repeated response over the line and Severus didn't know what to say. What do you say to a boy you hadn't seen nor heard from for more than half his life. "Um, I was wondering, well, if I could talk to you…" _

"_Talk?" Severus asked still feeling more than a bit dazed. _

"_Yeah, talk. Just… talk. Um, if you're busy or- or you don't want to, I understand, I just- I was hoping-" _

"_No, of course," Severus cut him off. "I would love to talk to you, Harry," he said sincerely and there was silence for a moment before the boy spoke quietly._

"_Okay,"_

That conversation and the ones following it had been awkward and paused filled but Severus reveled in the feeling of speaking to his son. He'd learned from the boy that Lily never talked about him or mentioned the fact she'd spoken to him repeatedly in his attempts to reach Harry.

Harry had never received any of the Christmas or birthday presents he'd sent or even phone messages Severus had practically begged Lily to give him. In fact, the only reason he'd been able to call Severus at all was because he'd happened across the phone number in his mother address book. He hadn't known why it was there and was hesitant to call the number but he figure it wouldn't hurt terribly to call his father and see if what Lily had been saying for years was true- that his father had never wanted him.

Severus had been outraged and had spent a copious amount of time trying to convince Harry that he did indeed want him and had been trying to at least speak with him for years and that Lily had always thwarted him. Harry had easily accepted that at face value, he hadn't even seemed surprised.

Since then he'd continued to call Severus, though irregularly, at least a few times a month just to 'say hi' as he put it. For a brief amount of time the calls had stopped when Lily had found out about the interaction but it was too late for her to do anything about it, a bond, no matter how tiny it was, had been made and neither side was willing to give it up.

Severus still didn't know much about his son- for instance, what he bloody looked like- but he was hoping that these next few months (at least) with him, despite the circumstances, would help with that. Sighing again, this time in irritation Severus took out his cell phone (a/n - don't talk and drive people!) and called the boy he was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Harry? Where are you? This is the third time I've drove around and I still haven't spotted someone I thought could be you."

"Oh, well, I'm in the pick-up zone for people getting off international flights. Um, there's a bus stop not very far from me and what looks like a parking lot two lanes over. It's painted mostly blue and white. Does that help?"

"Immensely," Severus replied and it did. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Severus hung up quickly and pulled the car around to where he remembered the pick-up zone Harry described being. This time around he managed to see a young man that had a vaguely familiar air about him sitting on a bench and pulled over. He stepped slightly out of the car.

"Harry?"

-x-

Harry blinked as he heard his name called and looked up at the man who was supposed to be his father as he stood. He recognized him vaguely from unclear memories of his childhood as well as the pictures Lily thought she kept safely stashed away from both him and James and could immediately see the resemblance between them

He had Severus' black hair though his was much longer as he'd grown it out as part of his rebellion against his mother. He also had the mans high cheek bones though his was still mostly unnoticeable due to a lingering of baby fat. With slight disappointment he also noticed he had the man's pale skin. Now he knew why he could never get a tan, not that he'd expected to get one anyway. Besides the fact he didn't really want to take off his shirt in front of anyone at this point, he had a daunting suspicion that this part of the US didn't get much sunshine.

The passing thought about taking off his shirt made him inwardly grimace and he wondered absently if the man knew the real reason Lily had sent him here. He really hoped she'd told him; he didn't think he had it in him to hold that particular conversation just yet.

Severus came around the car and towards him immediately after he acknowledged the call and stopped in front of him, staring intently. Harry supposed he was looking for similarities too.

-x-

Severus practically drunk in the sight of the boy. They actually looked more alike then he'd expected. Like when he [Harry] was younger he had Lily's eyes and nose and Severus' black hair but now that he was growing into his features there were even more distinctions.

Though a bit shorter then most boys his age, Harry looked healthy and was _glowing_ in a pretty sort of way with was only accented by his stature. The boy _was_ more pretty than handsome but there was a aura around him that clearly said he could take care of himself if he needed to that diminished the hesitation anyone would have over which to call him. He looked a bit awkward in a pair denim shorts that reached past his knees a bit and a black tee-shirt, both of which was covered by a worn looking, calf length black length leather trench coat.

Longish black hair was pulled up and back, away from his face and Severus could see all of the light freckles dusting the boys nose and checks as well as the slight imprint on his nose that showed that he usually wore glasses. Severus smiled and received a small smile back.

It was hesitant arms that wrapped around him for a few seconds and were removed before Severus could respond. "Hey," the boy mutter and Severus smirked amusedly.

"Hey," h bent to pick up some of the bags on the trolley at the boys side. "Well, come on."

Harry obeyed and heaved the last bag up and followed him silently towards the car.

-x-

The drive from the airport was going to be long Harry realized about twenty minutes in after they'd hit a road that looked oddly undeveloped. They'd been silent after the initial 'how was your flight' conversation and while he generally didn't mind silence, the one between him and Severus was kind of suffocating.

"Do you know why she sent me here to you?" he asked suddenly and Severus glanced at him in surprise before returning his eyes to the road.

Harry was surprised himself, he hadn't meant to blurt that out, he'd just wanted to end the silence, but it seemed he didn't have very good control over himself anymore. That had been starting to show lately…

"Of course," Severus replied easily. "You don't really think she'd send you all the way here especially after all these years, without giving me a reason, do you?" Harry gave him a pointed look to which Severus lips quirked. "Well, she didn't."

Harry waited for the rest but when the man didn't continue he had to ask "And…?"

"And what?"

"That's it?" he raised an questioning eyebrow. "You have nothing to say about it?"

Severus was silent again for a minute. "What do you want me to tell you?" he asked suddenly. "I mean, I don't really approve, you _are_ only fifteen after all, but there's nothing I can do about it. You've made your choice, right?"

"Of course."

"Then what's done is done," Severus gave the odd impression of shrugging without really doing so and it made Harry smile fleetingly; he did that too. "I'm very glad you're here, Harry, no matter the circumstances and I'm not going to make this difficult. Besides, I haven't been much of a father to you, so I really can't dictate your life." Harry frowned.

"Severus…"

"No, it's true. Though I wanted to be, I haven't been."

"I don't blame you, you know that," Harry's frown deepened. "You're still my father and I'll try my best to respect you as such."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Harry glanced at him sharply and caught the soft smile on the man's face. "You are still a teenager after all,"

Harry snorted softly and turned his eyes back towards the road ahead of them. The silence was decidedly more comfortable this time.

-x-

Severus watched as Harry curiously looked around the front hall. He'd noticed the boy was much like him when it came to a lack of facial expressions but when they did show they were easy to read.

"You seem surprised," Severus commented and his son looked back at him.

"I am a bit. This is by far the cleanest house I've ever been in." Severus rolled his eyes.

"I spend most of my time in my office when I'm not at work because I'm writing. So there's no reason for the house to be messy."

"Ah," Harry nodded as his continued to inspect his surroundings. He trailed his hands over the table that held a vase of flowers and one of the two telephones in the house. Glanced briefly into the open archway leading to the living room, opened and closed the doors leading to the downstairs wash room and Severus' office and looked into the door that lead to the kitchen before coming back to Severus at the base of the steps.

"My room?" he asked eyes still wandering and Severus led him upstairs.

"This is the linen closet," he pointed out the first door on the left, right in front of the stairs. "And my room is just there," he said indicating a bit further down the hall and to the right. "The other door is a guest room. It's small and I usually use it for storage."

Severus turned right so his back was facing the three doors and pointed to the door opposite the banister. "That's another spare room and the door next to that is your room and across from it is a full washroom. You'll have it to yourself because I have a private bath connected to my room." Severus walked to the door he'd indicated as Harry's rooms and opened it. "It's not much but…"

-x-

Slowly Harry walked into the room and looked around. In the opposite right corner was a full size bed with deep blue sheets and a black comforter and a bedside table right next to it. Above the bed was a window that showed the street down below. To the right was a large bookcase already a forth of the way full with, from what Harry could see, a verity of subjects. He could see that some were even the text books he would need for school.

Directly to the left of him next to the door was a large armoire and up against the wall opposite him was a desk, already stocked with paper, a few notebooks, a desk lamp and pens from what he could see. In the center of the room, there was a decent amount of empty space, the hardwood floor covered by a round, dark blue throw rug. All the furniture was a lovely cheery wood color and Harry could tell that Severus had worked hard on all of this as he turned to face the man.

"It's wonderful, I love it," he said honestly. A gentle smile crossed Severus' face.

"I'll bring up your other bags and you can get settled in while I make dinner. Anything in particular you want?"

"Something with anchovies," Harry answered absently as he went to look at the bookcase. He realized belatedly what he said and turned slightly embarrassed towards Severus. "Sorry, that's disgusting. It's the-"

"I know, don't worry about it," the man placated. "I'm sure I'll think of… something." he grimaced a bit to himself but smiled at Harry before leaving the room. Harry smiled a bit after him. It had been a long time since he'd had anyone do something for him and it made him feel warm inside. He hadn't thought living with Severus would be a bad experience but it was starting to look better then he could have ever expected.

-x-

Harry looked amusedly at the food in front of him.

"How did you learn to make pizza?" he asked glancing at Severus as the man put down a large bowl of salad too. Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I didn't. It's the frozen kind you put in the oven."

Harry let out a light laugh at the confession. "I didn't know they came with anchovies," he grinned lightly and pointed out the little fish that covered half of the dish, his grin widening when Severus grimaced again.

"They don't. I found those in the cupboard and put them on your half." He paused. "I don't even remember buying them or have any idea why I would have."

Harry bit back another laugh and took a seat at the table. "Well thank you," he said and smiled a bit more openly. He did, after all, appreciate the effort.

Severus nodded and sat too. "Dig in."

* * *

**A/N - So how do you like this first part? I thought it was fun /smile/. Feel free to ask any questions (though there's no guarantee I'll answer if it's something I want to keep hidden for the plot /smile/) or correct anything such as spelling or grammar if you wish.**

**Love you guys, please review, hitori**


	2. Because I'm used to Relying on Intellect

**EDITED: 12/2o1o**

**Author's Note - Thanks a bunches to the people who reviewed, all **_**three **_**of you are really sweet /grins/.**

**IMPORTANT - A note about the mpreg, in my little made up world, it's a natural ocurance for men to get pregnant (this also takes care of most (not all of course) of the bigotry about homosexuality).**

**I've never written a mpreg before and my story idea would take a lot of revamping if it were to be applied to the magical world even though that's where this sort of thing could be brushed off a lot easier, so bare with me. I know it's not possible. I've taken Biology for three years (two of which were advance) and know perfectly well boys just don't have the right 'equipment' on the inside or the hormones to sustain a pregnancy. But, this is a work of fiction so… lets pretend they do? **

**I made a note (a rant) on my thoughts on my live journal (profile homepage) under the title 'Mpreg' but note that I'm to be an English major and not a Bio major for a reason and so there's only so much I can say as far as technicalities go because my knowledge is limited. Just know that men in this world are, well, sometimes born with ovaries and so starts the process if I remember the reproductive system right… I'm pretty sure I failed that part of the final… They're not hermaphrodites per say… but, yeah. **

**Not everyone has the… alteration, of course, but enough do that same sex parings are (more) common. Babies are deliver through cesarean section.**

**WARNING - this chapter deals with very sensitive material. Physical and sexual child abuse and implied attempted suicide, drug and alcohol abuse. Non-graphic.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Because I'm Used to Relying on Intellect**

Waking up the next morning was an odd experience for Harry. He wasn't so much put out by the fact that he woke up in an unfamiliar place, that had happened more times then he cared to admit, but he was quite surprised to find how comfortable he was. His bed back at Lily's wasn't nearly this soft and neither was the one at Blaise's for that matter so…

Blinking open his eyes he looked at the blurred world around him and was startled by the window over his head and it's surrounding blue wall. Oh. That's right. He was at Severus's.

It took him a minute to gather the energy to sit up, the bed was _really_ comfortable, but when he did he looked around blearily. He could hardly believe he'd forgotten something so important as being sent off to live with the father he hadn't seen in over ten years in the States. That was a bad lapse in memory even for him.

He stretched leisurely and covered him mouth as he yawned before checking his cell phone for the time. For some reason he'd never responded well to alarm clocks and so always had his phone nearby to determine the time for him and wake him with it's alarm if necessary. It was only 8:53, later then when he usually got up but still reasonably early. It was odd actually, he'd thought he'd have to deal with jetlag but his body seemed to have adjusted well considering he knew for a fact it was already well into the afternoon back in London.

He stood and gathered some of the clothes he'd packed away into the armoire last night and crossed the hall to the bathroom to go about his morning routine. He stepped out a bit over a half an hour later dressed much better then he had been yesterday. Shorts had been a stupid idea with the weather out here. Low slung jeans hugged his hips and a form fitting grey turtleneck kept him warm. He'd washed and brushed out his hair and it now hung in gentle curls around his shoulders from lingering dampness. He'd but it back into a ponytail later after it had dried. With bare feet and a little trepidation he headed downstairs.

He'd looked around briefly when they'd first gotten here yesterday but the only place he'd seen in true detail was his own room and the bathroom. Now was as good as time as any to check out the rest of the place. The living room was the first door on his right and so he went in there first. It looked… very homey.

The floor was a light hardwood like back in his room and the chocolate couch and armchairs matched it to perfection. A large bay window was to his right and he could catch a glimpse of the front lawn through the heavy navy curtains. There was a brick fireplace on the wall opposite the door where the seats in the room were partially facing and a navy rug lay in front of it.

Tucked away in the corner almost as an after thought was an entertainment system that held a large television and a few DVDs. Mostly books were placed in the empty spaces but it looked exciting just the same. A glass coffee table in front of the sofa completed the lovely picture and Harry suddenly felt a bit weary. He didn't come here to ruin any of Severus' things but everything he had was so _nice_. Harry wasn't exactly clumsy but it was only a matter of time before he broke something…

"Ah, I thought I heard you get up."

Harry blinked up at the voice and noticed the man of his thoughts standing in the doorway that connected the living room and the kitchen smiling at him. "Would you like breakfast?"

Harry all but shuttered at the thought. "No. I wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway."

Severus nodded his understanding. "Tea then?"

Harry smiled and gave the impression of shrugging just like Severus had the day before. "Tea's fine,"

He followed the man back into the kitchen and sat down at the table gingerly. There was a lingering scent of coffee in the air and it made his stomach turn briefly, but it wasn't strong enough to truly set him off. Severus must have noticed his slightly grim look because he asked what was wrong. Harry waved his hand absently. "Just the smell of coffee." Severus frowned.

"My apologies, I'll remember that for future reference."

Harry shook his head immediately. "No, don't bother. It's nice enough of you to let me stay here, you don't have to struggle to survive in the morning without you caffeine intake. I'll manage."

Severus eyes showed amusement for a moment at the halfhearted joke before he frowned again. "Nonsense. I'm not just _letting_ you stay here, Harry, I want you here. And if I have to miss out on a few months of coffee to make you more comfortable, I'll do so." Harry didn't meet his eyes. Instead he looked down at the table.

Severus took that as the end of the conversation for now and turned back to making his son tea. He finished quickly and deposited a cup in front of the teen and sat down opposite him with one of his own. "Thank you," Harry murmured quietly and sipped some. He blinked in surprise at the taste. Severus watched him carefully.

"I remember you telling me once that you favored peppermint tea so I went out and bought some before you arrived."

Harry felt the warmth from his heart and the tea spread through him at the mention of the gesture. "Thank you," he repeated and smiled a little shyly over the rim of his mug. Severus returned it. They sat in a comfortable silence together for quite a while just drinking their tea. It was a good ten minutes later when Severus broke that silence by asking the question Harry had, in the back of his mind, known was coming and had been dreading.

"Do you mind… if we talked a little about…well-"

Harry's sigh cut him off and the boy drained the rest of the liquid in his mug. "Sure," he said a bit dully. "I was actually wondering when you would get around to asking."

Severus gazed at him understandingly. "If you don't want to just yet-"

"No," Harry interrupted again and placed down his mug. "We may as well get it over with. You, at the very least, have the right to know how I ended up pretty much dumped on your doorstep."

"Harry…"

"I know, you want me here. But it's still the way I feel." The teen was relieved when Severus was silent at that. He really didn't want to get into _that _issue when they had something much bigger to talk about. He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts and fiddled with the handle of his mug. "How much do you know?" he asked suddenly and looked up quickly to catch the older man's reaction. Severus blinked back at him calmly.

"Just what you're mother told me, which isn't much. Basically she called me up and said, _'I can't take it anymore, the boy has gone to far. I won't do it anymore, you want him so bad, you can take him.'_"

Harry smiled a bit bitterly. "I'm sure you toned that down quite a bit," he commented and Severus stayed quiet because he had. The exact conversation had been more along the lines of _'You have to fucking take your son! The brat has gone too far! He went and fucked around with that boy who's always coming around here! If he thinks I'm going to take care of him after the way he's acted, he has another thing coming! You want him so bad, you can take him and if you don't he'll be living on the streets because I refuse to have him in my house a minute longer!' _

Harry had, in fact, stayed with her two days longer. Severus had gotten him the earliest flight he could out of there.

Harry sighed again. "I guess I should start at the very beginning then. But… you have to promise me something." Severus hesitated.

"What?" Harry bit his lip.

"Promise me you'll hear me out. No getting mad or jumping to conclusions until I'm finished." Severus frowned.

"Very well."

Harry looked up at him through his bangs, still nibbling on his lower lip. "Before I start, I have to tell you, I'm fine now. Really I am."

"What?" Severus asked confused.

"I just want you to know I'm fine. There's… there's nothing wrong with me." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I think there was anything wrong with you?"

Harry took in a shuddering breath. "It started when I was twelve. Well actually, it started before that, but it really takes off when I was twelve." Harry clasped his hands in his lap. "It had been going on for a few years…"

"What had?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"The problems… with them," Harry muttered and though confused Severus remained silent to let him continue.

"Lily met him, James, when I was seven. We'd been fine before that. Well, not fine, but I didn't have any complaints. I remember missing you for a long time but when I asked she used to show me pictures so I was okay. But when she met James…

"He seemed like a nice guy. Lily liked him a lot. He'd worked in law enforcement before he had some sort of accident and was forced into early retirement. They started going out and he was always really nice me. Bringing me stuff like candy or toys or something when he came to pick her up. It was only a few months later when he moved us in with him and, well, things started to go from there.

"He had people over a lot. Little parties with some of his friends. I never liked it when they did that because they always made so much noise that I couldn't sleep and ended being up all night. Lily didn't approve of it at first but she started getting into it and she just… got sucked in I guess.

"James, apparently, had inherited quite a lot of money and with his retirement savings he was able to live very comfortably without working so soon Lily had quit her job and started just hanging around the house with James while I was at school. When he had his parties, she stopped going to bed early like me and stayed up drinking and smoking and doing whatever else down there. It bothered me but it wasn't bad, not really.

"One day I came home and she was out shopping- James always gave her money to go shopping- and he was there with a few of his friends. I didn't think it was weird since he didn't work he was always home and I'd gotten used to people being there. I went to my room and…" Harry stopped.

Severus waited several moments but when it seemed when the boy wasn't going to continue he gently prompted "And…?"

"One of them followed me up there." Harry finally said softly.

Severus felt his heart clench. He had an awful feeling he knew where this was going but couldn't comment as Harry continued. "I went into my room and he came up a few minutes later and just stood in the door. I was doing homework so I really didn't pay him any mind. James friends were weird, but he stood there so long I started getting uncomfortable so I asked him what he wanted. He said nothing and that he was just looking. When I asked him why he just said I was pretty and walked away. It was weird but not as weird as some of the other things his friends did so I just let it be. He hadn't _done_ anything to me after all.

"It was… probably a few days later when James brought it up to me when Lily was out again. I came home and he was with the same guy from before and a few of his other friends. He said the guys had mentioned I was cute and the rest of them had agreed. They all laughed about it and James told me to come over and sit with them so I did.

"They talked for a while but I wasn't paying attention, I was tired from school and just wanted to do my homework and take a nap. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember I was being carried upstairs. When we got to my room I was laid down and I was about to fall back to sleep when I felt someone… touch me. It was the same man who called me pretty. I was… I was scared. I pretended to be asleep and he kept doing it. He… he put his hands under my shirt and pretty much felt me up before he tugged on my pants. I couldn't stay still anymore and rolled over. He just smiled at me, said goodnight and left.

Harry shuddered. "I told Lily as soon as she got home. I knew it was wrong, God, all they talk about when you're little in school is 'bad touches'. I wasn't stupid and when I told her she was mad and went strait to James. They argued a lot that night and it was the first time I'd heard them argue but eventually James agree not to let that friend come over anymore and Lily agreed not to go to the police." Harry snorted slightly. "That was lie. He was there the next day. And the one after that and it kind of went on like that for a while. The guy would say something weird, I'd tell Lily and she and James would argue. He'd do something inappropriate and I'd tell Lily and she and James would argue.

"I think… I think she just got tired of it, because one day she snapped at me and told me to, and I quote 'stop being such a big ass baby and take care it yourself! Tell him to stay away from you because obviously no one listens to me.' I… I didn't know what to do. I tried, but… She and James stopped arguing, actually, they got on famously. But anything I told her, about the man, or even stuff about school she just brushed aside. Said I could deal with it myself. So I did. I stopped talking to her about it."

Harry never looked up but if he had he would have seen Severus shaking with rage. How dare he? Whoever he was, and Lily! Surely she wouldn't just leave their son to fend for himself against a child-molester! But the look on Harry's face told him differently.

"It went on, of course, but I tried not to let it bother me. I went to school, did my work and came back to the house everyday. I even joined the art club because my teacher said I was good at drawing. It was almost… normal. I was eight by the time things got worse.

"James and his friends would be drinking when I got home now. I don't even know where Lily spent the whole day, she didn't work but she couldn't have been shopping all that time. They would sit and laugh and make jokes and one day James called me over like before and right there, in front of everybody, his perverted friend touched me." Harry clenched his fist.

"They kept talking and joking like it was no big deal and I was so embarrassed… and then I got angry. He just kept doing it and they ignored it and I just turned around and punched him." Very softly, very sadly, Harry laughed.

"I got him good enough to split his lip. I hadn't known I had it in me. But he got me better and James sent me to my room. His friends left not long after and came up stairs and I thought maybe he would say he was sorry about all that had happened but instead he said _I _embarrassed _him_ and then…" Harry laughed humorlessly again. "Then he beat the shit out of me. When Lily got home there was no way she could ignore the bruises and she demanded to know what happened. I was so _relived_ because she was on my side again. I told her what the man had done downstairs and what James had done and while she was furious about the touching… she told me that I shouldn't lie on James. That he had been _so good _to us and if that man had beat me then I could tell her, but don't lie on James."

For the first time Harry's voice broke and Severus was up in a heartbeat and gathered the boy to his chest. Harry didn't move away but neither did he cry. He'd cried too much about it already.

"I stuck to my story, that James was the one that beat me, but she didn't believe me. _That_ friend of his didn't come over anymore and I could tell James was mad. It was quiet for a while but then he started hitting me for all sorts of reasons. Never when Lily was around, only when it was me and him or some of his friends. I didn't take the trash out, I didn't wash my dishes, I left my bag on the floor in the living room, I didn't turn out the light in the bathroom. He used any reason to give me a smack and his friends only encouraged him so soon it was a full out beating for any little made up infraction.

"Lily was convinced I was getting in trouble at school, she wouldn't hear a word against James, and she called them up. I was sent to the counselor and then the headmistress but since they couldn't prove the trouble was happening at school they asked me where I got the bruises. I didn't tell them. My own mother wouldn't believe me and it was happening in her own house, why would they? It went on for… years, until…"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes and leaned heavier into Severus. "It-it as a few months before I called you, when I was twelve, remember? I wasn't getting mo-molested but the beatings, they hadn't slowed down at all. But one day, _finally_, she walked in when James was beating me. I thought, 'This is it, she'll see I'm not lying and maybe we could finally leave'. I missed having a life that wasn't… pain, or fear. She came in and he as standing over me with a belt, a bloody _belt_ and you know what she said? She stood there in the doorway and asked me what _I_ had done."

Severus pulled Harry tighter against his chest. He wanted to scream and rage and rant and most of all, to _kill_ several people back in England but he knew the story wasn't finished yet.

"I just- I couldn't do it. Not anymore. So I ran. That night I ran until I was completely lost in the middle of London. I slept on the streets for three days. I got water from public fountains but I got so tired and hungry and it wasn't like I had anyplace to go so I ended up walking and asked people to point me in the right direction until I found my way back to the house. I just walked in the front door and they were both there for once, along with a bunch of his friends again and Lily said- Lily said that it was about time I came back because the _school_ called about me being absent and she wasn't in the mood to deal with me _and_ them. I-I don't- they didn't even _look_ for me." Harry was trembling but still he didn't cry.

"I did something bad, dad."

Severus started. That was the first time Harry had called him 'dad' since he was little. When they'd started their phone conversations he'd kept calling him 'Severus' and had continued to do so. To hear the word he'd hoped to hear again for over a decade come out so broken though…

"What did you do, Harry?" Severus asked quietly. The teen wouldn't look up at him.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I already promised," Severus reminded gently.

Slowly and with shaking hands Harry pulled up the sleeves of his turtleneck. Severus just stared blankly down at the marred skin, seeing but not processing. "I was just so… tired. The cuts were deep, precise. I _meant_ it. This wasn't just some bid to ease the pain, I wanted to be dead. I hated feeling the way they made me feel. I gave up," Harry said quietly. "I woke up in the hospital a week later. That's where I met Blaise."

"Blaise?" Severus repeated blankly, his mind desperately grasping onto something comprehensible.

"Yeah," Harry muttered and an arm curled around his stomach.

Severus looked down and realization dawned on him. "Oh," was all he could say however.

"He was fifteen," Harry continued. "He'd been in the hospital because he had appendicitis and was recovering from the surgery. He just talked to me one day… he was nice." Harry bowed his head.

"Lily had told the doctors I was being bullied at school, that I'd overreacted. She said she would take me to a licensed therapist and it was over, they let her take me back. But Blaise… I hardly thought it mattered at that point so I had told him what happened, how I really ended up there and he said he would check up on me. I didn't believe him at first but…he did.

"He called me everyday after I was released from the hospital, he came and waited for me after school and walked me back to the house. He kept me out as much as he could and brought me over to his house. He lived with his mother and stepfather and had a little sister and they all seemed like the perfect family. They were always so nice to me and then Blaise told me he _liked_ me and suddenly we were boyfriends. He treated me like I was special and after Lily and James… I really wanted to believe him." Harry shifted slightly but still didn't try to get out of Severus's arms.

"He was older. He knew a lot more than I did and like a lot of other kids he did some pretty messed up things when left to his own devices, no matter how perfect his family was. He drank he smoked… he tried out a lot of shit and I was his boyfriend, so I was right there beside him." Harry frowned.

"I was out of control, not that it mattered to Lily and James, they were rather relieved I was gone most of the time.

"During the week, I went to school, did my homework and acted perfectly normal, but during the weekends and any holidays it was just me and Blaise and… he was my everything." Harry shook his head. "I didn't even know how to function without him anymore. If I didn't see him one day I went on a bloody bender and I was so relieved when I started high school because then I could be with him everyday.

"My- my freshman year, he told me he loved me. We'd been officially dating just over a year and a half and I was so thrilled. No one loved me, I mean-" For the first time in a while Harry glanced up. "I mean, by then I had started talking to you semi regularly and even though you told me I- I wasn't sure… I mean-"

"I understand," Severus soothed and he did. After everything Harry had already been through, why would he trust the words of an adult he barely knew?

Harry looked back down. "When he said it… it meant the world. I was so happy. I got to see him everyday and he loved me and things were looking so far up. I started making friends and hanging out with other people. I… blossomed and I couldn't have been happier and it was all because of Blaise. I loved him too and I would have done anything for him, he knew that. It wasn't long after that that we started sleeping together.

"He had me completely blinded. He could do no wrong. Actually," Harry snorted joylessly. "I was acting a lot like Lily. His friends, they started telling me things. Like Blaise had gone to this party and had hooked up with this girl or guy. They told me Blaise was a good guy but he wasn't as serious about me as I was about him. I liked them well enough but… their word meant nothing to me. Not when compared to Blaise who still told me everyday he loved me. Soon though, other people started whispering. They'd look at us when we walked down the hall. They'd come up to me and tell me what they'd seen him doing. I just ignored them. I stopped talking to them and all the friends I made and my world became so small again, but I still had him, so I was okay." Harry smiled bitterly.

"A month ago my world collapsed in on itself. I caught him doing exactly what everyone else said he was." Harry wrapped both arms around himself now. "He met her at a bar, she was a university student and it was a one-night stand but… it definitely wasn't the first he'd had. He told me so after I'd yelled and screamed myself hoarse. He said he loved me still but we'd been together for so long and he was about to go to university himself, so how long did I expect us to last? He was just _preparing_ himself for the real world. He was sorry he hurt me but really, these things happened all the time. People grow up- they grow apart. That's what he told me.

"I tried really hard to hold it together and for about a week I did. I didn't talk to him, or anyone else for that matter, at school but everyone had figured out what happened. People actually came up to me and _congratulated _me for getting rid of him. After a week of that I just… burst.

"I went home and I cried. I cried about him and the shit way my life had turned out. I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I cried so much I made myself sick and after spending the day crying, I spent the night throwing up; I couldn't help it. I woke up the next morning and felt terrible, nauseous. I was still dry heaving and my head felt like it was going to explode. I thought something was wrong with me and I couldn't call Blaise and like hell Lily or James would help me so I went by myself to the emergency room. That's how I found out."

"Wait," Severus stopped him with a frown. "You've known for, what? At least two- three weeks? How is it that your mo- Lily- just called me a few days ago?" Harry snorted looking amused.

"Well I wasn't exactly jumping for joy and Lily and James were the last people I wanted to know. Instead I- I called Blaise. He came and picked me up from the hospital and took me to school that morning. There was a big commotion when we got out of his car together. It wasn't until later that day though that he actually asked me what I had been in the hospital for. I looked like hell but not enough to have me hospitalized, so- I-I told him. Right there in school in the middle of a crowded hallway."

Severus's frown deepened as Harry gave a grim little smile again. "What happened?"

"He denied it."

"What?"

"In the middle of the hall he called me a liar. That _I_ had to have cheated on _him_ because it just wasn't possible. He didn't know what sort of game I was playing at but I wasn't bringing him down with me." Harry rolled his eyes. "He should have just called me a slut and got it over with. It would have been less humiliating. It was all over the school within the hour. People came up to me and asked me was it true but I didn't say anything. He'd managed to break my heart twice in as many weeks, I wasn't really in the mood to have rumors floating around about how I was just saying that to win him back."

"Is that what happened?" Severus asked solemnly and was completely caught off guard when Harry chuckled and little and a small, barely there smile crossed his lips.

"No, actually. I just so happened to get a lot of support. Apparently the student body as a whole knew how utterly devoted I was to him, or obsessed depending on who you talk to, but it was agreed that I wouldn't have cheated on him and that if the rumors were true then he was definitely at fault." Harry shook his head. "That's also how Lily found out. There were so many rumors flying around, and none of them were subtle, so it got back to the teachers who were… concerned. They called Lily to question the validity of those rumors and she cornered me when I got home that day. You know the rest I'm sure."

Harry fell silent and Severus followed his lead. This was… all much more than what he expected to hear that day. It was enraging, heartbreaking and all he wanted to do in that moment was comfort his son but in that moment Harry gently withdrew himself from Severus's arm. "If it's okay with you, this emotional rollercoaster has taken a lot out of me. Can I go back to bed?"

Severus considered the child in front of him for a moment, because he was still that, just a child. A child who'd experienced far too much but a child nonetheless. "Of course," he granted the request softly and watched silently as Harry smiled tightly than rose and left the room.

He listened and once he heard the door upstairs close he let his head fall to the table to be cradled in his arms. His mind was racing and he was exhausted but he had a lot of wrongs to right for his son and he had no time to rest and think things through as thoroughly as he wanted to.

He had to make a plan of action now.

* * *

**A/N - F**king hell! I just ate a pepper flavored Bertie Bott's bean and my tongue burns! It's dark and I wasn't paying attention to the color, I thought it was sausage! And there is no sympathy from the people around me, just laughter… stupid, mocking laughter…ugh. **

**/looks over what was just written/ God, that's a lot of dialog. How the hell did that happen?**


	3. But I try to open up to what I dont know

**EDITED o7/2o11**

**BETA: itachisgurl93**

* * *

**Chapter Three - But I Try to Open Up to What I Don't Know**

It was late afternoon the next time Harry awoke and this time he knew immediately where he was. He sat up in bed wearily and blinked to reduce the fog covering his eyes, he'd fell asleep with his contacts in. Once his eyes were cleared, Harry heaved himself out of bed. His clothing which, if he said so himself, had been impeccable this morning were now wrinkled thoroughly.

With a bit of a sigh he pulled his jumper over his head and fished a tee-shirt out of the armoire. The jeans went next and were replaced by lose sweatpants. He immediately felt a small drop in temperature but he also felt more comfortable, Severus kept the house fairly warm after all. At the thought of the man Harry hesitated. He'd said a lot more than he probably should have that morning. What had he been thinking, telling the man he'd once tried to kill himself? He probably thought he was out of his flipping head by now and would sooner kick him out on the streets then have some unbalanced teenager staying with him.

Deep inside Harry knew that wouldn't be the case, Severus had been more of a parent to him in the last twenty-four hours then Lily had been in the last eight years and he had promised he wouldn't get mad… so maybe he'd let him stay?

Harry rubbed his temple in exasperation. This was giving him an unneeded headache.

Quietly, so as not to invoke the man's wrath if he was upset, he left the room and slowly went downstairs. The house was silent and Harry frowned. It didn't sound like anyone but he was there. He strained his ears to listen but there was nothing. Though feeling a little disappointed that Severus had left him here by himself, it was better than being kicked out and so he sucked it up.

A small cramp in his stomach focused his attention on the fact that he was starving, which was understandable, he hadn't eaten since last night after all. With a last glance around the empty front hallway Harry headed to the kitchen.

The light came on when he stepped in, a feature he hadn't noticed the day before or that morning, and he went straight to the refrigerator. After a quick inspection Harry knew Severus had all the means to make several different types of traditional meals, but he wasn't much in the mood for traditional. Instead he grabbed some bread, ketchup and two bananas and headed back to than counter. It took him a few moments to find the right cupboard and drawer that held the plates and knifes respectively but once he had them he set about making a sandwich to satisfy the odd craving he had. He ignored the fact that at any other time he would have found this disgusting and it was sure to make him throw-up later on because, honestly, he just really wanted it at the moment.

"That can't possibly be healthy." Harry jumped at the soft voice and turned to face his father who was eyeing his banana-ketchup sandwich with both amusement and mild disgust. Harry quirked a smile.

"Probably," he agreed easily and then paused. "Where were you?" he asked. Though he hadn't been paying close attention he knew he probably would have heard the front door opening and closing meaning the man had to have been in the house.

"My office," Severus gave is odd little shrug. "It's sound proof," he added after seeing Harry's curious look. The teen nodded and turned his back to continue making his sandwich.

Silence feel between them and it was the same sort of suffocating silence from the day before in the car, the kind of silence where both persons were nervous but were afraid to say something that would set the other off. This time, however, it was Severus who broke the overcast mood first. "I was making a few calls to some of my contacts still back in England."

Harry felt his body tense and almost winced at the overwhelming feeling of sadness that incased his heart. So that was it then, he was being sent back to England. This almost felt as bad as his last conversation with Blaise. Almost. "I requested that they get in touch with some of their friends in the legal system." Harry blinked and turned to frown at Severus who was still in the doorway and looking perfectly calm.

"Child abuse of any kind is not something I tolerate, Harry. Especially when it's aimed at my own son." Harry's lips parted in shocked surprise. That was unexpected, but before he could say anything Severus continued. "And I would also be most obliged if you'd give me the contact information to… Blaise's family. I'd like to have a conversation with his parents myself."

Harry had to physically restrain himself from outright gaping at the man now. "That's- I- you don't have to do that…" Harry protested weakly. Severus merely shook his head.

"Yes, I do." He stepped forward until he was right in front of Harry who refused to meet his eyes. "What happened to you was wrong, Harry," he stated with a certainty that shocked the boy. "From what was going on in that house with those…people," he spit out the word as if loathed to call them something so tame, "to what that boy did to you. His response, however, was typical of those who don't wish to face responsibility and I'm prepared to be a bit more lenient, if you wish me too, with him. But this will be settled, his parents will know and Lily and James… Lily and James will not be forgiven."

Harry was quiet, but inside, his mind was racing and his heart was thrumming. He'd never had someone take up for him like that. Slowly, he looked up to meet Severus's eyes. "You really mean it…" he said, searching, "don't you?" Severus's eyes softened.

"Yes."

The next instant he had his arms full of the boy who was his son. The boy was trembling and had his face buried in Severus's chest so the man just held him close.

"I can't change what's happened to you, Harry. Though I wish I could, I can't. But I will try my best to do right by you now. You won't want for anything while you're here and I will make those who hurt you pay." Gently Severus tilted the boys head up so he could look into the moist green eyes. "Snapes don't take kindly to threats to their family." The older man hesitated for a moment before he gently pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry sniffed and his face flushed with embarrassment but he gave a faint smile and inside his heart swelled with warmth.

Then his stomach rumbled and they both laughed.

-x-

After he'd finished eating Harry had went upstairs to finish unpacking and Severus joined him, after all, there was only so much he could have done last night before dinner and he'd been so tired afterwards he'd just went up, changed into pajamas and gone to sleep. "I don't have too many things," Harry said shifting through his one of the four suitcases he brought with him. "But I brought everything I had. I cleaned out my whole room except for the bed sheets and towels form back at James'. I even cleaned out my locker at school."

Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry blushed lightly. "I kept a lot of stuff in there," he defended and Severus just snorted and reached out to ruffle Harry's hair affectionately. Harry flinched a bit but didn't move away. Instead he stared doe-eyed up at Severus with a small smile.

"So what all did you bring?" the man asked.

"Er, clothes, underclothes, pajamas, trainers, shoes, boots, my sketch books, my notebooks and all my reading books. Everything."

"Hmm," Severus hummed eyeing the things Harry was unpacking and putting away. The clothes went in the armoire as did his footwear along the rack at the bottom. His notebooks and things went on the desk and his reading books were placed in the bookcase with care, answering one of the questions Severus had held about his son's personality.

"Do you like to read?" he asked just to be sure. Harry nodded.

"Sure, all sorts of things. I'm a fan of fiction, but if a non-fiction author catches my attention I'll read just about anything they write."

"Example?" Severus asked folding his arms and leaning against the doorway. He wasn't helping much at all he supposed but Harry seemed like he knew where he wanted everything.

The boy hummed in acknowledgement of his question before pulling down a paperback book he'd just placed on the shelf. "This is _The Tipping Point_, by Malcolm Gladwell (1), it's about how ideas and products and messages and behaviors spread like viruses. It's about the point in which something like…a television show or a book or…the rise in crime rate, becomes a social epidemic." Harry smiled.

"It caught my attention and I loved it and I started reading his other works like _Blink_, which for the most part talks about the power of first impressions and then I read a bunch of articles he wrote for the _New Yorker_." Harry trailed off for a moment as he looked at the book before smiling brightly.

"But I also really love the book _World War Z _by Max Brooks (2). That one was about zombies."

Severus started for several seconds before he started to chuckle. "You have very interesting taste."

"I like to think so," Harry smirked before he continued on with his unpacking, Severus pitching in when the mood struck him. It wasn't until he was almost finished that a thought occurred to Harry. "It's the middle of the week." he stated suddenly. Severus raised a brow.

"Indeed." Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why aren't you at work?"

Severus smiled slightly. "I took a few personal days. Trust me, I've saved up enough of them. I'll return once your transfer paperwork goes through."

"I'm going to the school you teach at?" Harry asked curiously.

"Would you prefer not to?"

Harry quirked a smile. "No, I don't mind. I'm just surprised is all." Severus nodded.

"Everything should be set by Monday, the headmaster is doing me a favor and making sure the paperwork goes through personally. Do you think you'll be ready to start on Monday?"

Harry bit his lower lip and smiled tightly. "No reason why I shouldn't be."

Severus considered him for a few moments. "You're not nervous?"

"I didn't say all that," Harry muttered as he put away the last of his sketchbooks into the drawers of his desk. "But… it's not like anyone will know unless I say something. It'll even still be a few months before it'll become obvious, so… I have nothing to worry about."

Severus stared. "But you are still worried." It wasn't a question and Harry gave him a sheepish look.

"Maybe a little. I don't want you…well, there's sure to be talk because I'm your son. I just…I don't want you to be embarrassed."

Severus smiled softly at him suddenly and beckoned Harry after him as he turned from the door. "Come here, I want to show you something." Harry frowned but followed after the older man. Severus only led him as far as the door next to him.

"I wanted to wait until you'd settled in a little more but…" Severus opened the door, flicked on the light and stood aside to allow Harry in. The boy stepped through the door and after a moment he realized what he was looking at. He looked sharply at Severus.

"I had all this delivered after I talked to Lily. I haven't gotten a chance to set it up yet of course and we can paint it an appropriate color in a few months."

Harry was silent as he walked slowly forward and looked around. The room was a bit smaller than his own and painted an off-white color. The window was large and the floors were, of course, hardwood, and scattered across it were large boxes, each with a picture on the side portraying what it was. One showed a picture of a bassinet, another of a changing table and still others had pictures of a dresser, a tiny armoire, a toy chest, and a shelf.

The only piece of furniture in the room that was actually set up was a rocking chair. It was white with a padded seat and looked to be made out of a wicker material. It was…lovely.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly and turned to Severus with a watery smile. "Thank you," he said softly and Severus smiled back. He reached forward and pulled Harry into his side.

"I thought you needed to know. No matter what happens at school, you will always have a place here. I'm certainly not embarrassed to have you as my son, and when you walk through those doors, hold your head up high and don't let what anyone says get to you."

Harry looked over at the rocking chair and smiled.

* * *

**A/N - **

**(1) This is a very real and very awesome book. I'm doing some shameless advertising for one of my favorite authors here. He's funny and actually has a good idea of what he's talking about.**

**(2) Another very real and very awesome book. Yes it is about Zombies and it's actually very, very realistic. In fact, I'm pretty creeped out whenever I read it and I do so like reading it.**

**By the way, there is really a rocking chair that I adore, if you want to see it the link is:**

h t t p : / / b a b y c a r e n u r s e r y . c o m . a u / P r o d u c t _ D e t a i l . a s p ? P r o d u c t I D = 8 4 5 & P r o d u c t G r o u p I D = 7


	4. Because reason says I should have died

**EDITED: o7/2o11**

**BETA: itachisgurl93**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Because Reason Says I Should Have Died Three Years Ago**

Severus glanced over at the boy sitting next to him in the car with a hint of worry. Harry was looking determinedly out the window and destroying his lower lip as he chewed relentlessly on it. His hands were twisted in his lap and his right knee was jumping up and down in an uncontrolled tempo.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked wearily and the boy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine." he replied and smiled a smile that looked more pained then anything.

"You know if you're not ready to start school today…"

"No." Harry said instantly. "I'm ready, I'm just a little…a little nervous, that's all." Severus resisted the urge to snort, that was an understatement. "But it's just secondary sch- _high school_. I've been to high school before."

Severus raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes on the road. It sounded as if Harry was trying to convince himself of that more than Severus. "Just take it easy today. Try to make friends."

Harry frowned but didn't comment. He didn't _want_ to make friends. With the way his reputation was sure to eventually end up, he didn't want to make them just to risk losing them. He didn't tell Severus this though, the man would just worry and he didn't want that. Sev had already done so much for him, from letting him stay, to the nursery, to the work he was doing to try to get Lily and James arrested from another continent… The man was working hard but if he knew Harry was still wary about school and how things would turn out between them, he'd just work harder and Harry just wanted the man to relax even though he himself couldn't. He could take care of himself and he really didn't want the man feeling so obligated to him.

As it was, Severus knew almost exactly how Harry was feeling. He knew he was still hesitant about this whole situation and it had only been proven over the last four days when Harry insisted on doing things for himself. But Severus was determined to prove to his son that he would indeed continue to love him and would do anything for him.

In the last few days they had not brought up the topic of Lily and James, nor the one about that Blaise boy again, though he was sure Harry knew that he was following through with his threat, er, promise. The teenager who had got his son into this situation however was proving to be a problem. Because they had not talked about it, Severus knew nothing about the boy, not even his surname and soon he would require Harry's cooperation so that he could get the all the boy's information.

He hadn't wanted to pressure Harry into it, which is why he had yet to say anything more about it, but it would _not_ be ignored. Even if the boy refused to take responsibility for his actions Severus was going to make sure everyone knew without a shred of doubt that he was involved. He refused to allow Harry to face this alone and if that meant forcing a teenager to acknowledge where his sexual promiscuity had got him, then so be it.

He knew Harry wouldn't be overly thrilled with this idea and so was letting him take the time to get used to the fact that his ex-boyfriend was going to be forced to accept this all. He'd give it a few more days.

Severus turned his attention away from his son as they pulled up to the school in which he worked; Hogwarts School for the Gifted. He'd always scoffed a bit at the name in his mind. Maybe about a handful of the students were actually gifted and that was stretching it a little in his opinion. The rest of them were dunderheads who's only purpose in life was to serve as a bad example.

The school, while public, only accepted students on a 'special admission' bases. They had to do an application for admission which included documentation of their grades and standardized test scores from middle school as well as a list of extracurricular activities, and if those were not up to par, you wouldn't even be considered (1). Of course that hadn't been a problem for Harry for which Severus was proud of his son. He would have been really very worried if Harry had to go to another school where Severus couldn't look after him simply because he didn't have good grades. But the fact was Harry was very intelligent and it showed in his school work and so he was more than qualified of come to Hogwarts.

Severus pulled into his normal parking spot and cut the ignition. He took a moment to gather his suit jacket and briefcase bag before he opened the door. "Well, it's now or never. Come on then, I'll walk you to the office."

Harry started but to his credit he pulled himself together quickly, grabbed hold of his messenger bag and got out of the car along with his father. Severus watched him as the boy came over to him. Harry was dressed neatly in a pair of fitted black jeans, a white turtle neck with a black vest open over it. Severus smiled as he pulled on his suit jacket to block out the cool November air, it looked good on him and Severus knew Harry was dreading the time he would no longer be able to fit into his favorite clothes.

"The office?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Yes, you'll meet briefly with the headmaster, get your roster and I'm sure he'll get you a guide to direct you to your classes. I think officially speaking he's treating this as if you're here as an exchange student."

"Oh."

With a gentle look and hand Severus guided Harry through the faculty parking lot and towards the door of the school. To get there they had to pass by the student lot and as Severus expected a lot of curious and shocked looks were directed towards them. He smirked. It wasn't everyday after all that the most feared teacher in the school walked calmly to the doors gently guiding a small, nervous looking teenager that shared similar facial features. Yes, Harry would be getting a bit of attention, but not for the reason he thought. Speaking of which, Harry had already noticed the not so subtle looks and was frowning deeply. Seeing his son growing more and more uncomfortable by the second Severus set his face in a sneer and glared at anyone who was so much as glancing in their direction affectively altering their attention. Severus smirked.

-x-

Harry allowed Severus to guide him to the school. They were getting a lot of looks from the students lingering in the parking lot and it was making him feel a bit nauseas. Well, he assumed it was the stares, but to be fair it could have just been his body having one of those mornings again. He saw from the corner of his eye Severus glare at everyone staring and was both surprised and amused when the stares instantly stopped or at the very least became discreet enough that he didn't notice them.

Together they walked up the steps to the reasonably sized institution and through the front doors. It looked like a typical school. The halls were brightly lit and lined with doors, lockers and bulletin boards and there was a hand full of students scattered around who all looked up at them briefly and turned away before doing a double take and looking again. Severus had the same reaction that he'd had outside, which resulted in the same averted eyes of the students. Harry got the impression that this happened fairly often.

It was a short walk to the main office and when they arrived the only person in there was a stern looking woman, just pass middle aged, wearing wire framed glasses and her stark black hair in a bun. "Minerva," Severus stated gaining her attention and the women looked up, dark eyes narrowed but not unkind.

"Severus," she replied back easily before she took a look at Harry. She considered him for a few moments before her thin lips twitched into a small smile. "I assume this is your son, Mr. Evans?" Severus nodded with a fond smile towards the shorter male.

"Indeed he is. Harry, this is Minerva McGonagall, she's the vice principal as well as the 11th and 12th grade Advance Placement English teacher. If I'm right about your schedule, you'll have her class. Minerva, my son, Harrison Evans." Harry held out a hand without hesitation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Minerva looked amused. "Likewise young man." She then turned back to Severus. "Albus is in his office, you can go right in," she told him and Severus waved his hand slightly in thanks and directed Harry to the door in the back of the office marked 'Principal'. He knocked twice and without waiting for an answer pushed the door open. Harry blinked in surprise. The room was… colorful, to say the least.

There were pictures and awards and newspaper clippings covering the walls and all sorts of kick-knacks took up the spaces of the shelves not occupied by heavy looking texts, from jars of candy to little glass figurine dolphins. Harry even thought he saw a wayward pair of socks but before he could examine the room further a cough was sounded and his attention was brought to the man behind the desk who looked perfectly suited for his environment. If Harry had to compare him to something, he would say the ancient man sitting behind the principals desk reminded him of Merlin from the story books he'd read when he was younger. He was elderly and exceptionally wrinkled with a white beard and hair that trailed down past the desk so Harry couldn't determine where it stopped. He wore half-moon spectacles over twinkling blue eyes and had on an…ah, _clever_ suite, purple in color with a crooked red and gold tie. Harry stared.

"Ah! Good morning Severus, my boy."

Harry looked quickly to his father, he may not have known the man long but he could tell that type of greeting would not usually be accepted. However, Severus merely looked exasperated as he maneuvered Harry forward and into a chair in front of the paper flooded desk. "Good morning, Albus. I trust you are well?"

The man, Albus, chuckled. "Indeed I am, and this must be Harrison! How are you young man?"

Harry's mind tried to catch up with the sudden change of subject when the attention turned to him. "Erm…fine sir."

"Wonderful," Albus said cheerfully. "We are so happy to have you here. Now, let's see about your classes." Harry watched as the man swiftly picked up a lemon drop from a ridiculously large bowl on his desk and proceeded to type something in on the computer by his side as he sucked on it. "Lemon Drop?" he offered absently.

"No…thank you." Harry hesitated and looked up at Severus who was standing right behind him, hands resting on the back of Harry's chair, but instead of the man looking confused at the old man's behavior he just looked resigned.

"Ah, here we are!" Albus said. "My my, you had quite a few areas of talent back at your school in England. You're obviously a hard worker." Harry flushed slightly.

"I try," he muttered and briefly Albus smiled at him.

"Of course. Well, the schedule we drew up for you based on your previous courses and grades was this," Smoothly the old man turned the computer monitor around so that both Harry and Severus could peer at it.

HARRISON M. EVANS, 11TH GRADE, ROSTER: 1ST SEMESTER

1st - AP ENGLISH LANGUAGE& COMPOSITION - McGONAGALL - RM. 107 - MTWThF

2nd - AP CHEMISTRY - SNAPE - RM. 101 - MTWThF

3rd - AP EUROPEAN HISTORY- BINNS - RM. 409 - MWF

3rd - WORLD GEOGRAPHY - SINATRA - RM. 208 - TTh

4th - HOME ROOM - LUPIN - RM. 306 - MTWThF

5th - AP FRENCH 3 - LUPIN - RM. 306 - MTWThF

6th - ELEMENTARY FUNCTIONS - FLITWICK - RM. 301 - MTWThF

7th - LUNCH

8th - BUSINESS TECHNOLOGY - GRUBBLY-PLANK - RM. 407 - MTWThF

9th - STUDY HALL - PINCE - LIBRARY (RM. 203) - MTWThF

Harry looked over all the words and while realizing what classes he had to take, the rest made no sense to him whatsoever. It all seemed much too complicated to be only be a schedule, but behind him Severus nodded, obviously understanding the complicated mess.

"I'm afraid we had to decide on your electives for you out of what was available, your World Geography and Business Technology classes, but I believe you will be fine," the old man commented and Harry nodded not having the heart to tell either man that he was considerably lost. "Okay then?" Albus smiled and proceeded to print out the paper.

"Severus? I asked Miss. Granger to escort Harry throughout the day…"

"That's fine," Severus said nodding his approval. "At least she won't corrupt him, being one of the more tolerable of the dunderheads." Albus shook his head fondly and Harry struggled not to smile.

"Here you are, my boy." Albus said handing the printout to Harry who took it and looked over it again meekly. He really hoped this Granger girl would be able to explain it to him.

"I have a class to get ready for," Severus said checking his watch. "I'll see you soon though, second period." In a show of affection Severus pressed a brief kiss to the top of Harry's head, nodded once more to Albus and took his leave. The older man looked curiously at the boy before him who was flushed with embarrassment but had a small but happy smile on his face.

"Miss Granger will come here as soon as she arrives in school Mr. Evans, you can wait here or out front if you want."

"I'll, er, wait out front," Harry said standing. He didn't want to intrude after all, besides, Albus was a bit, well, odd.

"Very well, my boy." the man said cheerily and popped another Lemon Drop in his mouth. "Sure I can't tempt you?" he asked gesturing to the bowl of yellow candies. Harry smiled a bit bemusedly at him.

"I'm sure," he insisted and walk back out the Principal's door amidst the old man's chuckles.

-x-

Harry glanced around the main office as he re-entered and saw that Ms. McGonagall had left and in her place was someone whom Harry assumed was the actual secretary. The women looked up at him curiously but didn't say anything, just smiled and went back to her work. Harry bit back a sigh and sat on the bench in front of the front counter.

For about ten minutes he just sat, the office was quite but for the tapping of keys on the secretary's computer and her occasional shuffling of papers. A few adults who he assumed were teachers came in during that time as well, walking up to the counter, signing in, gathering any paper out of their mail slots, looking at him curiously, greeting the secretary and walking out again. Harry's wait was just going on a quarter of an hour when the office door opened and a student walked in. It was a girl about his age wearing what could be considered a stereotypical English school girl uniform with frizzy brown hair and warm eyes. She caught sight of him quickly and smiled, showing off the silver wire that lined her teeth.

"Hello, are you Harrison Evans?"

Harry nodded and stood. "You must be Miss Granger," he replied and held out a hand. The girl took it looking amused.

"Hermione, please."

"Then you can call me Harry," the boy in question smiled. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me if I would mind showing you around, of course I said I 'd be happy to, I don't think we've ever had an exchange student before. Do you know what class you need to get to?"

"About that," Harry said holding out his schedule, "I'm a bit confused about this whole thing." he admitted sheepishly. Hermione looked curiously down at the paper and laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it is rather confusing. But here, let me show you." She pried the paper from his fingers and pointed the numbers down the side. "These are the periods you have the classes, the classes themselves, the teacher you have them with, the room number, and the days of the week you have that class." she explained.

"See here, this morning you have first period with Ms. McGonagall in room 107, here on the first floor. You have this same class first period everyday, MTWThF, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. Simple, right? Third period is the only odd one. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays you have History but on Tuesdays and Thursdays you have geography, got it?"

"I think so…"

"Great!" Hermione beamed and despite his orientation and her braces Harry noticed how pretty she was, in a classical sort of way. "As it turns out, I have about half my classes with you," the girl laughed lightly. "So come one, Ms. McGonagall first." Harry trailed after Hermione as she led him out into the hallway.

"Do you want to go to your locker first? The number and combination should be on your roster too." Harry looked down and sure enough along the bottom was a line that read: LOCKER 192, COMB. - 23-34-17."

"No," Harry told his guide. "I don't actually have much to carry yet." Hermione smiled over her shoulder at him and kept walking. They gained some attention from the student body but not nearly as much as what he had gained while walking with Severus.

"Here we are," Hermione stated and Harry blinked. That was fast. Hermione giggled at his look. "All the 100 numbered classes are on the first floor. 200 number classes are on the second floor and so on," she smiled and Harry nodded. That made since. They entered the room to find it half full with quietly chattering students who didn't bother to look around when they walked in. Hermione pointed him towards the desk where Ms. McGonagall sat going through a stack of papers before she took her seat in the front of the room, almost in front of said teacher's desk. Harry stepped forward alone towards the woman who looked up at him and gave her ghost of a smile.

"Ah, Mr. Evans, I'm glad to see you again. Made it into my class, hmm?"

"Apparently," Harry greeted and he could see Hermione watching them curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"Very well," the woman said and stood and beckoned Harry after her. They went over to a filing cabinet by the window and McGonagall pulled several papers from it. "This is the syllabus for this class, your reading list- you'll have to buy those on your own, and classroom agreement - you're father will have to sign that too, it just says you're responsible for any damage that comes to the books I assign you which are," here she bent over to reach a box at her feet and pulled out two books. "Everything's An Argument, 50 Essays (2) and anything else I assign you." Harry nodded and took the books carefully from her. "Now your seat," McGonagall said straitening up and eyeing the room critically. "Last row, third seat. Over by the window."

"Thank you Ms. McGonagall," Harry said politely as he maneuvered his way through the desk to the indicated spot.

"Not at all, Mr. Evans."

Harry took his seat and placed his new books on the desk carefully before pulling out a note book and a pen, he had the feeling that this was a class not to be taken lightly. Over the next several minutes people drifted in and for the first time Harry realized that he and Severus must have gotten here pretty early. Most people went straight to their seats and started surprisingly quiet conversations with those around them and some halted in the door way, holding a slightly louder conversation over the trashcan as they finished a breakfast they'd brought with them. He watched all the actions of his new classmates in mild fascination.

Back in England in the time before class started he would be out in the hallway talking in sweet whispers with Blaise and after their… disagreement, he would purposefully get to school just before the late bell to avoid both Blaise and the gossip going on about them. But here…it was interesting watching other people in their morning rituals.

Harry started as two bags were dropped on the floor next to him. He looked up into mercury colored eyes. "Hey," the person attached to those eyes greeted and Harry blinked before taking in all the person's features. It was a boy with short blond hair that was tucked back behind his ears and an easy smile. He was dressed in grey slacks and a white button down shirt that, while un-tucked, was still neat. Harry, much to his disgruntlement, could tell that the boy was taller than him even from this angle.

"Hi," Harry answered back quietly as the boy sat in the desk to his right and his eyes wandered to the other youth that was taking a seat in front of the boy. This one was a girl with scarlet red hair that was held back in a ponytail and very dark, almost black green eyes. She had on a pleated green skirt and a black sweater. She smiled at him but remained silent.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy introduced boldly and stuck out his hand. Harry eyed it wearily before taking it.

"Harry Evans," he replied and his eyes widened when without any preamble the Malfoy boy took his hand, raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it gently.

Harry snatched his hand back and violently fought back the burning feeling his cheeks immediately felt. Both the boy and the girl laughed and Harry let his face tense into a blank mask though inside he was almost seething. Who did the boy think he was?

"Sorry about him," the girl apologized, gaining control of herself first. "He's hormonal. I'm Daphne Greengrass." This time Harry didn't answer, just nodded stiffly.

"Aw, come one," the boy said leaning forward. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just-" he paused looking thoughtful before smiling charmingly. "I act without thinking when I see someone so beautiful."

Harry blinked, momentarily distracted by how handsome that smile was before he heard the rest of the sentence and scowled unimpressed. It wasn't that he thought the boy was lying, Harry had no doubts about whether he looked good or not, Blaise had told him so for years and that boy, though unwilling to admit it, was pretty shallow. Not to mention over the past few days Severus would comment at random intervals that he was glowing. No, Harry knew quite well that he was beautiful, he just disliked people who flirted like that right out.

In the back of his mind he could imagine this Malfoy child saying that to a number of people who he may or may not have been serious about. The surprised look on the boys face when he saw Harry scowl only confirmed that. Obviously he wasn't used to that happening. The girl, Daphne, stifled a laugh and turned towards the front of the classroom as the bell rang and McGonagall called for attention.

"Okay, we're going to continue on from yesterday. Who can tell me what pathos, ethos and logos are and a brief definition of each?"

-x-

Draco Malfoy was reluctant to admit that he didn't concentrate well that day in his English class and was more than a little relived that it was mostly note taking and review and not a discussion day. His class participation would have been dismal. It wasn't his fault though, of course, it was because of the raven haired daemon sitting next to him.

The boy was beautiful and after Draco had told him such he'd been scowled at. Scowled! No one had ever scowled at Draco Malfoy after he'd complimented them. He'd had the blushing and inane stammering and even the shy doubtful looks, but never a scowl! It was insanity. And the boy sitting next to him didn't even seem aware of what he'd just done. His emerald eyes remained locked on the front of the room and he was obviously paying close attention to what was being said. He took notes in an amazing fashion, writing on the paper as the teacher spoke, his eyes only glancing down at his written words occasionally to make sure they were neat, which they were, before continuing to write blindly. And from what Draco could tell he was getting almost every word McGonagall spoke without even writing in the shorthand.

Draco sighed and tried to concentrate on his own notes of which there was a significantly lesser amount. He managed for about five minutes before his mind abruptly turned back to the other teen. He looked… oddly familiar, especially when he was scowling now that Draco thought about it, but he was sure he hadn't seen the boy before today.

In fact, if the fact that he'd never seen the boy before didn't confirm that this was the exchange student everyone was going on about, the heavy accent he caught when the boy had softly introduced himself did. They'd only known since last week that they would be having someone new coming and it was still the biggest thing going around. So there was no reason Draco should have found his features familiar, the boy was from England.

"…for tonight. You're dismissed."

The bell rang just as McGonagall finished her words and Draco stiffened. Had he just missed the whole class? Judging by the way everyone was getting up, including the new boy and Daphne, he had to assume he did. He stood quickly and grabbed his bag and turned around to once more talk to the boy who'd captivated him, only to find he wasn't there any longer. Draco blinked and frowned and Daphne giggled.

"He's over there," she said and pointed out and Draco followed her finger to the front of the classroom where the boy was hovering near Granger as the girl gathered her things. Draco grimaced. She must have been the one assigned to show him around. Great. The two exchanged words that Draco couldn't catch over the din before leaving together, Harry trailing just behind the brunette. Draco huffed and Daphne grabbed his arm, pulling him from the room.

"Get a grip," she scolded lightly. "You'll be seeing him every morning for the rest of the year. You have all the time in the world to get him to pay attention to you." Draco glared.

"You make me sound desperate." Daphne raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I saw the notes, or lack thereof, you took today in your favorite class. Aren't you?"

Draco dislodged the girls hand from his arm and waved her off to the fourth-floor where she had biology. Draco didn't envy her hike up the stairs as he had to only go around the corner to the chemistry lab for his next class.

-x-

Harry followed Hermione to his father's classroom which happened to be her class as well. Severus stood in front of the room writing instructions on the board and Harry had a moment of indecision before going over to him. Severus noticed him before he got there.

"How was your first class?" he asked quietly as the rest of the students filed in, almost silently Harry noted.

"It was…informative. Ms. McGonagall obviously knows what she's talking about." Severus nodded.

"I'm glad you got her instead of the other English teacher, Lockheart is a joke." Harry quirked a smile and Severus sent him a fond look. "Would you rather sit by yourself or have a partner?" the man questioned and Harry did his shrugging gesture.

"I'll be fine by myself." Severus outright smiled this time.

"Then take the desk in the front, no one dares sit there." Harry found that odd but didn't comment and just did as he was told. He noticed that once again he was getting a lot looks, some people were even openly gaping at him. He frowned. In McGonagall's class, no one but the Malfoy boy and his friend had paid him much mind for which he was grateful. But here…

He sat down at the empty two person desk on the right side of the room in front of Hermione and her partner who were both watching him wide eyed also. Harry felt distinctly uncomfortable especially when he noticed the Malfoy boy was in here as well and was sending him a piercing gaze which he promptly ignored. He was completely oblivious to the fact that while curious about him, his new classmates wouldn't be staring nearly as much if it wasn't for the fact that their teacher had _smiled_ at him. Snape didn't smile, not at anyone.

They had, for the past two years, built up the firm belief that Snape was incapable of doing anything other than scowl, glare, glower, frown or stare daggers at anyone. Harry had no idea that they were wondering just who he was and what sort of magic did he just use on Snape. Across the room Draco just realized why Harry's scowling features looked so familiar.

The class was instantly at attention as soon as the bell rang and Harry paused in taking out his notebook at the stifling silence that suddenly fell over the room. He looked around wearily and saw that all eyes were upfront though a few did flicker discreetly back at him. He slowly looked up at his father who was regarding the room coldly.

"I'm sure you've all noticed the new addition to our class. His name is Harrison Evans and you will refrain from using him as a distraction. That means no staring at him and no talking to or about him while inside this class lest you're doing group work. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape."

Harry looked around the class and felt oddly disturbed at the weary postures of his classmates before looking curiously up at his father who smirked in his direction before barking "Copy the notes on the board, we're reviewing today." Everyone jumped into action.

-x-

Though still utterly bewildered by the strange behavior in his father's class, the rest of the morning passed by quickly for Harry. European history was the most boring. The teacher, Mr. Binns, spoke in a monotone that within the first few minutes of class had a majority of the room dosing. Hermione and himself were two of the very few people who managed to stay awake the whole period. It was a shame really. If you could get pass the teachers speaking voice, the things he was lecturing about, though Harry already knew them, were very interesting, they just didn't seem that way when spoken about so unenthusiastically.

Homeroom with Mr. Lupin was fine, the man took roll and read off announcements and then let them socialize for the rest of the time (not that Harry wanted to talk, but he ended up introducing himself to a few people) but French class with the man was fantastic.

From the moment the bell rang they were immersed in the language and Harry enjoyed it very much. Lupin gave him the option of introducing himself and he did so reluctantly, saying his name, age and that he enjoyed art. Lupin had complemented him with a bright smile on his accent and the lesson after was a whirlwind of conversation between him and everyone in the small, twelve person class. Harry was unsure if he'd caught the class on a good day but it seemed from the enthusiasm of the students this was how Mr. Lupin always worked.

There was no conjugations of verbs and other meaningless vocabulary. They just spoke. If someone said something wrong, Mr. Lupin would gently correct them. If someone had a question on how to say something he would open the question up to the class and if no one had the answer he'd tell them. Harry surprised himself by learning a few new words when he spoke shyly to a boy named Dean who seemed to love football, the real kind and not the American kind, and art just like him. The phrases the boy used to describe his passions had Harry laughing and trying to think up something to even come close to matching him.

After French Harry had his first non-AP class and his second class without Hermione (who took AP Latin instead of French). Math was never his strong suit and while he always managed to show some level of competence in the subject, it was only through lots of work. The teacher, Mr. Flitwick, however was a tiny man with a squeaky voice who had the patience of a saint and kindness to match. Before he knew it, it was lunch and after Hermione walked him to his locker he told her he had to go see Mr. Snape and would find his own way to his Business Technology course. Hermione looked reluctant to leave him to his own devices, especially when he mentioned Severus, but relented and left him to organize his locker.

He first put in all the new books he'd gained from his teachers today, silently thanking the heavens that Severus had a car as he would have to bring all these home tonight. He was just about to start packing away the notebooks he'd used in his earlier classes today when someone leaned on the locker beside him. He stared blankly into Draco Malfoy's face.

"Hello again," the boy greeted and after observing him for a moment Harry turned his attention to his previous actions and ignored him. He didn't see Draco roll his eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to join my friends and I for lunch. I saw that your little Granger Guide left you and I figured you'd want someone to hang around with."

"You figured wrong," Harry deadpanned and closed his locker. He turned towards Draco. "Excuse me."

"Okay, I confess," the other boy cried theatrically. "I wanted you to sit with me because I like you. I know, I'm horrible, using you for my own means of entertainment."

Harry almost smiled at the melodrama before reminding himself that this boy was only trying to chat him up. "Still, no thank you." he replied and this time Draco frowned.

"But why not?" Harry raised a condescending eyebrow at the almost whine and Draco's frown turned curious. "You know, you look a bit like Mr. Snape when you do that."

"Do I?" Harry asked blandly but inside he was amused. Draco shook his head to get his mind back on track.

"Why don't you want to come sit with me?" He asked again and Harry tensed his shoulders in an imitation of a shrug.

"Because I don't want to." When he saw the boy about to protest again he quickly continued. "Look, Draco, I'm not interested in making friends here with you or anyone else," he said calmly and Draco blinked in surprise. "You seem like a nice enough person, a bit of a prat, but otherwise nice, but I really rather not get beyond an average classmate relationship with anyone."

With that Harry brushed passed the shocked boy and went to go find his father. Severus had made lunch for him claiming the school lunches held no nutritional value whatsoever and he was starving.

-x-

Lunch was a quiet affair as Severus, after greeting him, sat down to grade papers. Harry didn't mind, the silences between them were a lot less awkward then they had been at first and he took comfort in it a bit. When the bell rang Severus directed him to his Business Technology class on the fourth floor and said he'd see him after school.

The business class was held in one of the schools computer labs and had an online text book. Because it was November they were already well into the book but the work was easy enough. There were two sections in each chapter in which the teacher, Ms. Grubbly-Plank lectured about for the majority of the class and then set them a computerized task like flashcards on the terms they learned or open-ended questions. Harry was told they'd have a 15 question quiz every Friday about the material in the chapter before moving on to the next one and that was that.

After Business Harry made his way to the library for his study period. It was a large enough room with enough tables and computers that everyone who had this as a study period and those who had decided to skip ninth period lunch to work on something could work in peace without disturbing someone else. He picked a table in the back and near a window and settled down so that he could read a book he'd brought with him. He left the homework from his other classes in his locker and made a mental note not to do that again so he would have something to do this period. He had only been at it for a few minutes when someone sat down next to him. He didn't bother to look up already knowing who it was.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bother you by trying to be friends. All the other tables are full and I have some work to finish."

Harry did a cursory glance around the room and though very few of the other tables were actually full, his was the one with the most space as he was sitting by himself. His eyes flicked to the boy at his side who was indeed concentrating on the English work they'd been assigned this morning. Though he still felt a bit uncomfortably he supposed this wasn't so bad and continued reading.

In the next hour the only sound made between them was the scratching of Draco's pen and the turning of the pages of Harry's book. In what seemed like no time at all, the afternoon announcements came over the loud speaker and people started to pack up their things in preparation for the last bell. Harry blinked out of the haze his mind had fell into while reading his book and put it back in his bag as Draco sighed and swept away his work too. When the bell rang Harry stood and was about to back to his locker to get what he needed to bring home tonight when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Draco released him once he turned around.

"Look, I know you said you weren't interested in making friends and while I can't imagine why, I still think you seem like a really kind person, and I was wondering if you would consider going out with me?"

-x-

"How'd your last class go?" Severus asked as Harry climbed into the car.

"Fine. I'm missing a few of the basics because I wasn't in the class form the beginning but Ms. Grubbly-Plank said not to worry about it, I'll either get it as I go along or I can read the first couple of chapters. She gave me the actual textbook for the course." Severus hummed as he started up the car.

"Do you have much homework?"

"I have some for you, Ms. McGonagall and Mr. Flitwick. I didn't think to bring it with me to study hall so I have to do it all tonight."

"That's not so bad."

Harry smiled. "No, not at all. Today wasn't as bad as I imagined it was going to be," he admitted quietly and Severus spared him a look as he pulled out of the parking lot amongst a few looks from the students. "Ms. McGonagall is a great teacher and Mr. Binns, while not very enthusiastic, is well informed. Mr. Lupin has been my favorite, his class was unconventional and I ended up having a lot of fun and actually learning a few things. Mr. Flitwick was really nice about explaining things to me, I have a bit of trouble in math and Ms. Grubbly-Plank, she's loud and makes really unfunny jokes, but knows what she's talking about. Then there's you," Harry said and smirked at his father who arched an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Yes, your class was by far the most entertaining. I don't know what you've done to those kids but their reactions to you…" Harry laughed lightly and Severus smirked.

"I've done nothing unwarranted."

"I'm sure."

"Did you make any friends?"

Harry was quiet for several moments in face of that question. "I don't want to make friends," he stated and Severus resisted the urge to sigh.

"Today wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, you could be wrong about how having friends will affect you once your news come out. It could make it easier rather than harder."

Harry sighed and bit his lower lip in a moment of consideration before speaking again. "The only people I really talked to were Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas from my French class. I wouldn't call them my friends though and I ended up introducing myself to a few people who got up the nerve to talk to me. Then there was…"

Severus regarded him out of the corner of his eye as he trailed off. "Yes…?" Harry pressed his lips.

"A boy, Draco Malfoy, asked me to go out with him.

Silence rang out in the car and Severus blinked several times. "Draco Malfoy you say?"

"Yeah," Harry reaffirmed and Severus fell quiet again. It was a few minutes later when he finally spoke.

"Well… I have to admit, Mr. Malfoy is one of my better students, I've never had any problems with him. He doesn't have any disciplinary issues and gets good grades…I wouldn't mind him per se, but I have to tell you, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you dating in your condition."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I told him no."

Severus stopped at a light and turned his head to Harry fully. "Did you now?"

"Yes," the boy said and sunk down in his seat and looked out the window. Severus seemed to ponder over him for a few seconds.

"Did you really want to?" Harry didn't answer.

-x-

Over the next two weeks Harry settled in very well at school. He still was under the belief that he didn't want nor need friends but he didn't try very hard to push people away either. Hermione seemed to like him and introduced him to the small group she hung out with, which was an odd group to say the least.

It consisted of Ron Weasley, a boorish sort of boy who was always testing Hermione's patience, Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister and the average hormonal teenage girl, Neville Longbottom, a shy and clumsy boy that seemed the most normal out of all of them and Luna Lovegood who was really Ginny's friend and a bit on the odd side. Harry found her endearing rather than insane as he'd heard more than one person including Ron mutter.

He'd also continued to talk to Dean in French and met his best mate Seamus, an loud mouth boy with a Irish brogue who took an immediate liking to Harry who he felt, though Harry was British, was enough of a kinsmen that he could cling to him. Harry also became well acquainted with the people in the art club which Dean had brought him to. It hadn't taken a lot of convincing to have him join, he loved art and they did projects in the after school club like it was a class. It was truly a lot of fun and Severus didn't mind waiting for him the extra hour twice a week so that he could attend.

In the matter of Severus, the students had come to the conclusion that he was staying with the teacher but had yet to connect the dots as to why. Occasionally one of his new, er, _acquaintances_ would hint at it, but never asked outright. Harry was amused by the amount of fear Severus had exerted over the student body and instead of answering their unspoken request for information, he danced around the subject and watched as they sent him and Sev odd looks whenever they were seen together.

One other thing that had become a constant over his time at Hogwarts was Draco Malfoy's presence. The boy took every opportunity to start up a conversation with him and every other opportunity to ask him out. Sometimes Harry was eventually drawn into a conversation and found himself becoming a bit fond of Draco. He was as dramatic a person as Harry had ever seen and funny in his actions. He was a far cry from being a class clown but it was obvious he liked being the center of attention. He flirted shamelessly with Harry and anyone else nearby when Harry didn't respond to his advances, but he kept coming back to Harry, begging a date or even to be acknowledged at the times Harry was more firm about ignoring him.

The boy was also very smart and a hard worker. No matter how long he spoke quietly to Harry during study hall he always got all his work done before the left. He also seemed to know when to quit for the day when it came to trying to get Harry's attention. Though he didn't know what caused Harry's slight mood swings he was able to see when one directed at him was coming and immediately stopped acting like an annoying prat and became a lot calmer. Speaking of which…

"Hello Harry," the cheerful voice greeted and the boy rolled his eyes as he packed his stuff into his bag to take home for the evening.

"Draco," he addressed casually.

"So I was thinking-"

"The answer is still no Draco," Harry cut him off already knowing where this conversation was going.

"Why?" Draco exclaimed and slumped against the locker next to the raven haired boys. "And an actual answer would be appreciated, not just 'because I don't want to'." Harry paused in his motions.

"Why is it that you want so badly to go out with me?" he asked quietly and Draco started. He looked at Harry with a frown for a moment and then shrugged.

"A lot of reasons I guess." he said and Harry was about to glare at him when he continued. "I mean, obviously it was your looks that first got my attention, you are beautiful Harry, and then it was the fact that when I gave you my patented Malfoy charm you had the nerve to scowl at me. I mean honestly, that's never happened to me before and then you turned me down that first time and I was ready to say 'oh hell, it's not worth it' but then I kinda thought maybe it was." Draco smiled his patented Malfoy smile. "I started to think you were obviously not impressed with me and that in itself was attractive. Everyone is always impressed with me so you were unique. And then when I started, er-"

"Stalking me?" Harry snorted softly.

"That's such an ugly word. Let's say… obsessively shadowing. When I started shadowing you I realized you're really smart and funny and you always look hesitant when you smile." Draco drew closer. "You don't like it when people stare at you and you start biting your lip and you frown up your face when you're embarrassed like you're trying really hard to stop from blushing."

Draco leaned his head right next to Harry's locker and stared into his eyes. "You also give the impression of shrugging when you don't want to answer a question but you don't actually move your shoulders and I know that when you smile and really mean it, it's this tiny little smile, that's really just an amused look and the quirk of your lips. I learned all that from watching you and I really started to like you." Draco sighed. "That's why I want to go out with you."

Harry stared at the boy in front of him feeling a bit overwhelmed by the amount of information he'd gathered over the past two weeks. He wasn't sure if he should be flatter or worried that Draco had noticed that much. He settled for slamming his locker door causing Draco to jerk away and wince as the sound reverberated through his head.

"Ugh," he groaned clutching his ear and glared half-heartedly after Harry who was walking away. "Is that not a good enough reason?" he moaned due to the ache in his ear. Harry stopped walking, and after a moment's pause turned to face him again.

"No, it's a perfectly good reason. In fact, that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard." Draco almost grinned until he heard the next line. "But I still won't go out with you." Draco's grin turned into a groan of frustration.

"Why?"

"Because despite all you know about me, you don't really know me." Harry said simply. "You don't know anything about my life now, my past, the reason why I moved to America outside being an exchange student." Harry stepped closer to him like Draco had done before. "You don't know anything about my parents or the people who were my friends or the pressure I'm under or the constant reminder I have of my first boyfriend who completely destroyed my heart." Harry was now toe to toe with Draco and looked up into his eyes. His voice got very quite. "You don't know the kind of baggage I carry around, the kind no one should have to put up with. The kind _you_ shouldn't have to put up with." He paused and searched Draco's eyes.

"I know you like me Draco, you've made that clear, but I'm not the type of person you should be involved with. I'm not nice, or considerate or a good person in general. I'm… selfish and dramatic and I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, god, three years ago I was so messed up that I tried to kill myself." Harry shook his head and turned away again. "That's not the type of person you want to be with." And he left leaving a shocked Draco in his wake.

* * *

**A/N - **

**(1) This is not what would normally be considered for a high school but I am using my own experience with "special admissions" schools.**

**(2) Real books that I, of course, do not own and did indeed use last year in my AP English course.**

**By the way, I'm aware I have readers from other countries (actually I'm under the impression most of you guys are)… I think… so if you want to know or are confused about the horrors of the American school system, I'd be happy to explain it to you as far as grade level and ages and classes and stuff go and anything else I'll try my best with.**


	5. The Heart May Freeze

**EDITED: o7/2o11**

**BETA: itachisgurl93**

* * *

**Interlude - The Heart May Freeze**

**Harry, age 12**

Harry ran as fast as he could. How could she? How could she just say that? Like she didn't see James beating the shit out of him? Did it really matter what he had done if he _had_ actually done something? Her _boyfriend_ was beating her _son_. The child she gave birth to who she was suppose to love and cherish and protect and- and-

Harry let out a gasping sob and slowed down until he was limping through the dark city streets. His body was screaming with pain from the lashes he'd received form James' belt and the running hadn't helped at all, but he had just had to get out of there. He couldn't stand to stay there a moment longer with either of them. The man who hurt his body and the woman who hurt his soul.

Pained filled green eyes so much like his mothers looked around and he felt an odd mix of satisfaction and dread. He had no idea where he was and while that was all well and good because he didn't _ever_ want to go back to that house, _he didn't know where he was_. What was he supposed to do now?

Harry choked back the few sobs that were still leaving him. Now wasn't the time to cry, now was the time to think. He slumped against the side of a building and slowly slid down until he was sitting. His back stung viciously from being rubbed up against the wall and it took him a few moments to gain back the breath that had left him when he hissed in pain. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and brought his knees up to his chest as best as he could. Now what? He was away from James but lost in the middle of bloody London…this didn't much constitute as a win, did it?

He nibbled on his bottom lip, a nervous habit his mother was always scolding him about, and thought. Maybe…maybe he could just bide his time for a few days? Surely that would give his mother enough time to worry about him, then maybe she would leave James and they could go back to being a family…well, as much as a family as they could be without a dad around. Not that it mattered, the man didn't want him and if Harry hated anything other than James it was being unwanted, which is actually part of the reason why he hated James.

He could almost imagine that James actually did love his mother, he gave her everything she wanted and then some and they always acted so close, but even when they'd just started dating, it was obvious that the man hadn't wanted Harry around. He'd wanted Lily all to himself and her son was just a burden, a unfortunate thing he had to deal with to be close to the beautiful red head. Harry remembered when James had tried to win him over and while it didn't necessarily make Harry like him, Lily had noticed the effort and it made her fall for him even more which was just fine with James.

Harry closed his eyes in exhaustion from his beating and all the running and crying he'd done. He didn't like the idea of sleeping so exposed on the streets of London, he had only managed to get a bit into the cover of the alley way, but it seemed he had no choice. It wasn't like he would be able to find a place to sleep tonight and he was just so tired. A little nap, that was all, and then he'd get up and find some place more suitable to hide away for a while…

-x-

The morning sun caused Harry to blink into awareness as well as the hustle and bustle of the street right outside of the alley. Harry opened his eyes wearily and took a brief glance of his surroundings. He was only confused for a second as to why he was laying on the hard ground before the memories of last night came back to him. The stinging of the belt on his back, the sound of his mother walking through the door, and the most callus words he'd ever heard from her. And then the running.

Slowly he sat up, wincing as his muscles and back protested the movement. He had to move before he was noticed. Though he rather not go back to James' place he also wasn't too keen on the idea of being shipped off to an orphanage.

He stood on shaky legs, being sure to stay under the cover of the alleyway and tried to keep his balance. He looked down at himself and saw that while he felt like hell, his clothes, even after having slept on the ground didn't look too messed up. Wrinkled maybe with a dusting of dirt, but nothing that couldn't be shrugged off as just the roughhousing of a little boy. It wouldn't draw attention to him. Hesitating a few minutes to get his wits about him, he stepped boldly out into the crowded streets of London and was immediately swept away.

He followed the general movement down the side walk and looked around, searching for something that in the darkness last night may not have looked familiar. Shops lined the streets, in front of him people sat outside a café, and people in suites hurried past on their way to work as cars ambled by in the street. He assumed it was still rather early if so many people were still on their way to work.

His stomach growled as he passed the café and the scent of coffee and baked goods engulfed him but he ignored it. He wasn't quite ready to resort to stealing yet though he knew he wasn't being logical. What did he expect to have to do if he lived on the streets? But the thing was… he was hoping to be found soon. Surly his mother would come looking for him. For all she put him through by continuing to be together with James he knew she loved him. He'd just wait her out a few days and when he did make it back, she'd be relieved to see him, no doubt.

For an hour he meandered round, looking into store windows and trying to ignore the churning in his stomach. He found a small park around noon and much to his relief it had a public drinking fountain there and he drank his fill. Afterwards his stomach felt much better and he continued on his way, making sure not to go too far from that area, who knew when he'd find another good resting place like that again. Even having to go to the bathroom later wasn't a problem. He'd simply walked into a dusty looking antique shop and asked the kindly old lady behind the counter who'd smiled and directed him to the employee bathroom. Running away seemed to be a lot simpler then he'd thought it would be.

For the rest of the day and the day after this went on. He slept in a discreet alleyway that though chilly, wasn't very dirty or frequented, he made his way to the park to have a drink and asked kindly shop owners to use their facilities. His clothes didn't stray too far into disarray and so he was welcomed as more of a normal unkempt child then the street urchin he'd become when he left the house.

By the third day, however, he'd grown weary because though he could have his fill of water, he hadn't eaten, adamant about the fact that he wouldn't become a thief and despite what he'd lived through, he was still a bit too sheltered and spoiled to consider eating from the garbage. That left him with no other choice then to find his way back to the place he was forced to call home. While wishing he could have held out longer he accepted that fact, after all, his mother must be dying from worry right about now.

He approached a few people and asked for directions to his neighborhood and all but a few stopped and sympathetically helped him find his way, he'd even been offered a ride a few times. The walk back to the house was longer than he imagined it to be (but he supposed that in the adrenalin of the other night he just hadn't noticed) and he didn't manage to get back until dusk and using the key kept hidden under the potted plant on the side of the steps, he opened the door. What he saw first confused him before it devastated him.

Sitting on and around the couch was, of course, James and perverse friends, laughing and drinking and talking. What bothered him however was the red head curled around James, laughing and drinking along with them as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Harry blinked furiously to ward off the tears in his eyes. Maybe she was just trying to calm down…maybe she had already called the police to search for him and was just reliving stress…maybe she was- she was-

"Oh, there you are." Her light voice called and it was obvious she was more than a bit tipsy by the small giggle in it. All the adults turned around to look at him at Lily's proclamation. "Where the hell have- the helluv you been?" the woman slurred as she tried to raise herself off the couch without spilling the drink held precariously in her hand.

"It's about time you came back. That school of yours called again asking why you hadn't come in and when I told them I didn't know the woman on the phone got all pissy and started talking about how I should be a more attentive parent so I'll tell you like I told her, I'm not in the mood to deal with them or you. So next time you decide to skip school make sure they have another number to call so they don't bother me." She finished with a scowl and plopped gracelessly back down on the couch she had never fully risen from. A few snickers rose around the room but Harry ignored them in favor of staring at his mother. She met his gaze unabashedly and though her eyes were glazed slightly in drunkenness, he could see what was in them. The truth of the statement and her suggestion.

He clenched his fist. She hadn't cared where he had been, she probably hadn't even spared a moment looking for him. Instead she'd stayed here with James and his fuck-head friends and gotten drunk off her ass instead of sparing a single thought for her only son who'd been missing for three days.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply before walking slowly pass them and up the stairs to the bathroom where he sat on the side of the bath and finally let the tears leak down his face.

What was he supposed to do now? His plan hadn't just backfired, it had blew up spectacularly in his face. His own mother didn't give a _shit_ about what happened to him. She didn't care that he was starving and had slept on the streets or that her boyfriend beat him and his friend molested him.

Harry gasped out a sob and clutched his chest just over his heart.

Why did it hurt so much all of a sudden? Why did it matter? He been practically taking care of himself for the last few years since they'd moved in with James, Lily hadn't really cared much before so why did this incident seem to stab at his heart? It hurt to breath, he couldn't see and his head was spinning. So what if Lily didn't care? So what if _no one _cared? So what? It didn't matter.

Harry bit back a yell of anguish as he cried and wrapped his arms protectively around his contracting stomach. Why wouldn't the pain stop?

He shot up from his seat on wobbly feet and reached blindly for the medicine cabinet, pulling it open and knocking half the things in there down into the sink as he searched through his tears. He grabbed a bottle of what he hoped was pain killers and poured many more than what the label required into his hand and swallowed them like sweets. He obviously needed more for the kind of pain he had, he thought, nothing could possibly hurt this much.

He turned on the faucet, ignoring the objects in the sink and gathered water into his cupped hands to help wash down the chalky pills stuck in his throat and sink down to the floor when he was done disregarding the still running water and the mess around him.

He took shuddering breaths as he waited for the pills to kick in and tried to focus on something other than the pain in his chest. And focus he did, on something metallic sitting on the floor not a foot away from him. It was a switchblade, one of the many James had stashed around the house due to paranoia from his law enforcement days. Harry had seen them before but for some reason this one seemed different, it almost called to him through the haze that was beginning to settle over his mind. He reached for it and grabbed it weakly and considered it for several moments before a switch went off in his brain. That was it! The pain, that hadn't eased in the slightest, would go away if he wasn't alive to feel it. Something in the back of his head warned him against this thought but he ignored it.

He wanted the pain gone. He didn't want to be where he wasn't wanted or cared about anymore. He wanted to die.

His fingers curled around the handle and he shivered at the coolness and closed his eyes.

-x-

The first thing he heard were voices.

They faded in and out, in and out, always talking in a faster pace than his sluggish mind could follow. Sometimes they were gentle, sometimes they were harsh and sometimes they were pitying.

He didn't like any of them. They were just noise.

The first thing he saw…was light.

It wasn't very bright but when he first opened his eyes they were so sensitive it seemed like the sun was burning directly in front of him. He didn't like their blinding intensity and decided to keep his eyes close as he tried to determine where he was. The bed was soft but firm and the sheets a little scratchy and everything smelt so clean. It was like a bottle of disinfectant had exploded somewhere nearby. And that awful beeping, god! How was anyone supposed to sleep through that?

"Good morning Mister Evans! How about we open these curtains, hmm? It seems a bit dreary, don't you think duckie?" Harry cracked open his eyes again and quickly spotted the young woman in scrubs breezing past his bed to open a set of blinds on the other side of the sterile white room. Though he hadn't been in many before, he suddenly recognized the room for what it was-a hospital.

"Some of the others pitched in and brought some nice flowers for you, isn't that nice?" Harry blinked slowly as he followed the woman with his half-lidded eyes. It was obvious she hadn't realized he was actually awake yet and was just talking to be talking, like what people did with coma patients. Had he been in a coma?

"They're lilies, like your mother's name. Everyone thought it would be sweet. I happen to agree, what about- Ahh!"

The woman jumped and clutched her heart as she stared wide eyed into his own green ones. "Dear god, you're awake!" she said shakily. "I had no idea- I thought- I just- I'll go get the doctor!" she blurted and left the room quickly still looking as if she was trying to fight off a heart attack.

Harry felt a bubble of amusement tinged slightly with guilt. Her reaction was funny, but he hadn't meant to scare her. He ached all over and with difficulty tried to sit up but only accomplished elevating himself a bit before flopping back on to the bed as his muscles protested. He sighed and resigned himself to wait for the nurse to come back.

While waiting he took the time to examine himself. He frowned at the stiff feeling in his joints and the pale parlor of his skin, that which he could see anyway because aside from what was covered by the hospital gown he wore, his arms were wrapped tightly with bandages and his right one had a needle sticking out from under the white wrappings that was attached to a drip. How long had he been in here?

The nurse returned quickly enough with another woman, the doctor he assumed by her attire and while she smiled at him she didn't speak as she checked his charts and the strange machines around him. A few, he noticed, where attached to his person in some way.

"Well Mister Evans, looks like your well on the road to recovery." She spoke for the first time and though he could tell she was trying to make her voice cheery, it was obvious she was not happy about something. "Do you feel up to answering a few questions for me though?"

Harry blinked wearily at her and frowned at her tone. Questions? What could she possibly have to ask him that she couldn't have asked his mother…oh.

Suddenly the events of what happened before he woke up here ran through his mind, disorientating him with their intensity. His beating and subsequent running away, finding his way home only to realize no one had cared that he was gone…and his attempt at suicide that obviously had been thwarted.

Against his will tears started to leak out of his eyes and due to the ache in his body he couldn't even lift a hand up to brush them away. He ignored the pitying look the doctor gave him and the sad hum of the nurse as he cried. He really wished he hadn't woke up.

"Don't worry, Mister Evans. We don't have to talk now. Why don't you get some rest and we'll speak later, alright? Please don't cry…"

-x-

A week later found Harry sitting up on the bed in his room looking unblinkingly down at the meal that was brought to him by his nurse, Nurse Stephanie. As it turned out, he had never had to really talk to the doctor at all, his mother-_Lily_-had taken care of that. She'd told the doctors quite convincingly that he was being bullied at school, which explained away the bruises from James' beatings , and also the self mutilation. Sure it painted him as a melodramatic little kid but it did earn him the sympathy of all the nurses and got the doctor and social worker that stopped by off Lily and James' back.

The redheaded woman played the role of hysterical mother quite well and even stopped by to 'visit' and beg him not to do something so rash again-which was code for 'don't you dare cause us this much trouble again you ungrateful whelp' but by then it didn't matter to Harry. He'd long since given up that anyone would take notice of what was really going on in that house and care enough to do something and so kept his mouth shut and didn't contradict her story. With his lack of denial and Lily's believable performance, they had no reason to doubt her sincerity and as long as she agreed to get him proper counseling, as soon as he was healed up he was free to go back to that hell hole.

"Harry, duckie, are you-oh! You didn't eat!"

Harry blinked and looked up into the sullen face of the nurse that had come in when he first awoke and smiled tightly. "Sorry, Steph, I'm just not that hungry," he told her softly and she frowned.

"Well…okay. But that means you have to finish all of your dinner and breakfast."

"Deal." Harry smiled amusedly. This made Stephanie grin and go to his windows to throw open the curtains like she always did.

"It's a bit rainy today but natural light is still a lot better than all these fluorescents, don't you think?" Harry hummed, absently pushing his tray away knowing after a week she wasn't really looking for an answer and that most if not all of her questions were rhetorical.

"Well now," she said clapping her hands in satisfaction and coming over. "Let me just take this down to the cafeteria and I'll see you later for dinner, okay?" She took the tray and waltz just as happy as she pleased from the room. Harry shook his head after her and settled back on the bed. Stephanie was nice, a bit odd, but nice.

He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. No one had told him when he would be released but he was dreading it in the fullest. He'd had a brief thought of running away again but quickly dismissed that idea. He may not end up as lucky as the last time and he wasn't cut out for living on the streets. He'd even considered trying the alternative again but dismissed that even quicker than the running away bit. The next time he could very well end up in a mental hospital if they thought him unstable and as much as he hated Lily and James he had no wish to be locked up like some nut job. No one would take his words over theirs.

The sound of a grunt outside his door had him turning to look at it, curiously wondering if Stephanie had come back sooner than expected, but what he saw made him raise an eyebrow. A boy, a few years older than him was right in his line of sight and was struggling with trying to turn the wheels of a wheel chair. Much to his amusement he watched as the boy stood with a wince and glared at the offending object and lightly kicked it with his foot. "Stupid thing," he muttered and crossed his arms disdainfully.

Against his will Harry found himself snickering at the boy who turned to look at him when he heard the noise. Harry flushed in embarrassment, both at being caught laughing at someone and at the easy smile that crossed the boys face when he spotted him. Without a word the boy grabbed his chair and pushed it into Harry's room, directing it to rest at the side of his bed and collapsed into it. "I just got my appendix taken out, the doctors want me to use it so as not to aggravate my stitches but it's more trouble the it's worth. What are you in for?" the boy greeted and Harry stared. He was very handsome, dark skin and light eyes complimenting each other as well as the angular, aristocratic features he possessed.

"I was brought in for overdose and self mutilation. I'm on suicide watch," Harry said bluntly. There was no point in lying. Not only did he dislike lying and liars but all the adults in the hospital already talked about him and he was sure the kids at school knew by now…what difference did telling this boy whom he didn't know make?

The boy in typical fashion all but gaped at him for several seconds before closing his mouth and shaking his head to reorient himself. "Wow," he muttered. "That's intense." He sat stock still for a moment before smiling gently at Harry and leaning over so that his elbows rested on the side of Harry's bed. "If you don't mind me asking, why would you do that to yourself?" he questioned softly and looked directly into Harry's green eyes.

Harry started. He certainly hadn't been expecting that, but nevertheless, "I don't really think that's any of your business."

"Maybe not," the boy shrugged. "But I'd like to know anyway, if you're willing to talk about it." Harry remained silent and avoided looking at the boy, really wishing now that he hadn't laughed and brought attention to himself. They both stayed quiet for several minutes, the only sound was the chatter and noise going on outside the room that floated through the open door. Then there was a sigh.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," the boy introduced properly this time and Harry glanced up at him hesitantly to see the easy smile still being directed towards him.

"Harry Evans," he responded faintly. Blaise's smile widened.

"It's nice to meet you Harry."


	6. Or It Can Burn

**EDITED: o7/2o11**

**BETA: itachisgurl93**

**Author's Note - Editing means that all but a few of my witty author's notes are gone…isn't that sad you guys?**

**Warnings: Substance Abuse, implied sex between minors**

* * *

**Interlude - Or It Can Burn**

**Harry, age 13**

"Hello?" Harry asked dispassionately as he answered the phone. "Potter/Evans residence, how may I help you?"

"Hey, baby,"

Harry smiled gently at the sound of the voice he'd gotten to know quite well over the last several months. "'Lo Blaise," he greeted and was glad that once again he was left in the house alone. Lily disliked Blaise and what she called his prying. James didn't care either way.

"How's it going today?" The other boy asked over the phone. Harry half shrugged though he knew his boyfriend couldn't see him.

"Okay. James and Lily are out so I'm by myself. I was just about to make some lunch."

"Ah, fantastic! Don't make anything yet, I'm taking you out, go get dressed." Harry rolled his eyes at Blaise's spontaneity.

"Out where?" he asked and headed upstairs to his room to find something to put on rather than the t-shirt and track bottoms he wore around the house.

"Does it matter?"

"Well yes, I need to know so I can dress to impress," Harry teased and Blaise laughed.

"Too right you are, babe. Just casual but sexy, I want to show you off, as always." Harry smiled at the loving tone as he reached his room and started to sort through his closet. "I'll take you out to lunch and than we can catch a show at the cinema. Oh, and Danny is having a party tonight."

Harry paused in his search. "It's Sunday," he deadpanned. Blaise laughed again.

"His parents left Friday and will be back Thursday, better now than later." Harry still hesitated and as if reading his mind Blaise spoke up again. "Don't worry, I'll have you back at a semi reasonable time so you won't be too exhausted for school tomorrow." Harry laughed lightly.

"And what about you?"

"Ah, baby, you know you are my main concern." Harry smiled silently to himself and hummed slightly to show he'd heard. "I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, see you than."

"Of course, babe. Bye." Harry hung up the phone absently without properly ending the call. It was a pet peeve of his, he didn't like saying bye to people. Blaise found it cute. His search through his closet had him pulling out a dark pair of jeans and a silvery grey turtleneck that Blaise liked because it was actually too small and he said it showed of Harry's body. The teen snorted at the thought. He was thirteen, what body did he have to speak of?

Exactly 18 minutes later the doorbell rang and Harry grabbed his jacket and key and headed down the stairs again. He opened the door to reveal the dark skinned boy who was his boyfriend and smiled sweetly as Blaise bent to kiss him swiftly on the cheek. "You look dashing, as usual," the boy grinned and Harry blushed lightly, still not used to the affectionate gestures and compliments that poured from Blaise's mouth constantly.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," he smiled and it was true. Blaise was only in jeans and a dark jumper but he managed to look highly refined. It must have been because all his things were designer brands, came from having a wealthy family Harry guessed. Blaise laughed at the statement and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's waist after Harry had donned his jacket to beat off the cool October air.

Lunch went by quickly, as did the movie and soon they found themselves at the steps of Blaise's friend Daniel's house. It was still too early for the party to be in full swing but Harry didn't mind sitting around with a few of his boyfriend's friends. They were all very kind to him despite him being the youngest of the bunch and he didn't think it was purely Blaise's doing. They seemed to genuinely like him which was not only novel for Harry but the boys themselves.

Blaise and his friends were very much the 'popular crowd' that everyone saw as stupid jocks or stuck up rich kids and in a few ways some of the teens were, but for the most part they were just fun loving and kept to those who knew them best and were kind to those who didn't judge them. Harry was one of those people and was both envied and despised at school because of it by his year mates. Not only was he younger than them (1) but it was almost guaranteed that he'd be the only year 10 (2) at the party.

Danny opened the door after only a few moments after they knocked and grinned at the pair. "Hey! Bit early don't ya think?" Harry smiled shyly in greeting and Blaise chuckled.

"We had a date today and decided this would be our conclusion." Danny looked amused.

"Well don't let me stop you from working your magic mate, come on in." Harry blushed but followed Blaise inside. Danny's house was just as he remembered it from all the boy's other parties, there was junk and tub of beer and wine coolers in almost every corner and music was playing that he was sure would get louder as the night wore on. "Take off your stuff. Want a drink, Harry?"

The boy in question shrugged off his jacket and gave Danny a smile to indicate 'yes' and was soon holding and sipping from a cooler as he listened to Blaise and Danny talk and joke around. He wondered as he often did where Danny got all the liquor from as the boy didn't look a day over his seventeen years but didn't ask. It wasn't his business and he benefited from it.

"Babe, come here." Harry smiled behind his drink and sat on the couch near the Italian boy who promptly pulled him into his lap and kissed his cheek. Danny laughed when Harry blushed.

-x-

The party started up nearly an hour later with a good number of kids from school arriving, all of whom knew Harry and Blaise, and a few from other schools who had the connections to get in to one of Daniel's infamous parties. For a few hours Harry fell into the music happily with Blaise spending their time between dancing and drinking and laughing around with Blaise's friends. It was in these times that Harry easily forgot the torments of his life and just let himself go with the boy who had saved him though Blaise didn't know that. He had an idea of course, being well aware that Harry had tried to _hurt_ himself, but he had no idea that Harry had tried to _kill_ himself, had fallen as far as he could go, and was more than willing to simply give up when Blaise had found him in that hospital room and gave life back to him.

Blaise was his saving grace.

-x-

It was late into the night when Harry remembered he had school the next morning and had to tell Blaise he had to go home. The older boy nodded and smiled as easily as he always did and bid his friends good-bye so that he could walk Harry home.

As they exited the overly noisy house Harry shivered as the cool night air hit him and Blaise wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulders causing the younger to smile. "You know, I can get home on my own," Harry told him even as he leaned closer into his boyfriends embrace, feeling warm and pleasantly buzzed. Blaise snorted.

"It's nearly 12 am, the hell I'm letting you walk back home at this time of night by yourself. I love you too much to see you get hurt over something stupid like me not walking you home."

Harry stopped immediately and with Blaise's arm still wrapped around his shoulders this caused Blaise to halt too. "What?" the older boy asked bewildered as he looked back at Harry. His light eyes widened when he saw tears. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked softly and turned to stand directly in front of Harry. The other boy simply stared at him for a few seconds before covering his water logged green eyes with his hands. Blaise frowned at the reaction and gently gathered Harry into his arms in the empty street. "Babe, Harry, tell me what's wrong. Did I do something? I'm sorry. Please tell me so I can fix it." He murmured quietly as he hugged the boy.

Harry sniffed and lifted his head up slightly to gaze at Blaise tearfully. "Y-you-" Harry stopped and took a shuddering breath and started again. "You said you love me," he whispered without stuttering. Blaise frowned again not seeing the problem.

"Yeah…" Harry gave a small, wet laugh.

"You mean it?" Blaise paused and than his eyes lit up in realization and he bestowed Harry with a beautiful smile.

"Yeah, I do. I love you Harry, very much."

* * *

**Harry, age 14**

Harry coughed a bit harshly and glared up with stinging eyes when Blaise laughed at him and took the rolled up cannabis plant from his fingers. "It's not even a real cigarette," the boy laughed, "and you smoked those easily enough."

"And they were disgusting. I just didn't expect it to taste like that." Harry protested weakly and fell back on Blaise's bed when the boy laughed again. They were the only ones home in the other boys' large manor. Blaise's mother had taken his sister, Kanna, to her Toddling-Toddlers meeting and his step-father was out of town. Blaise had brought him over to hang out and, as always, the boy had something new he wanted Harry to try.

"Well…" Blaise drowned off as he took a small drag, held it for a moment and slowly released. "Do you want to try again or do you think you're done?"

It was mostly the amusement in the other boy's voice that had Harry frowning and taking back the cigarette look alike. Slower this time, he mimicked Blaise and released a breath. Smoke curled up in the air above him.

"How do you feel?" Blaise asked as he laid on his back beside Harry.

The green eyed boy stared up at the ceiling in consideration as he took a mental analysis of himself. "Dizzy," he finally responded and Blaise laughed lightly.

"I can imagine; you're a lightweight. But trust me, it'll be much better than when you tried 'Adam'." Harry frowned in thought.

"I don't even remember that night. I just know I threw up a lot the next morning. Lily was pissed 'cause I couldn't make it to the bathroom."

In a soothing gesture Blaise rubbed his arm. "I should have had you stay over here that night, did I ever tell you how sorry I was?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Only a million times," he teased and was granted a small grin. They stayed in that position for a while and shared Blaise's 'treat'. It didn't take long before Harry felt his mind relax but his body became wired. "Can we do something?" He asked Blaise lazily and the other sat up and raised an eyebrow, amusement shinning in his eyes, which were much less hazy than Harry felt.

"Like what," the older boy inquired back wondering idly what his small boyfriend would come up with wile under the influence.

"Hmm," Harry hummed and closed his eyes before they snapped back open with a impish gleam. "I have an idea," he whispered and reached up to grab the back of Blaise's head and pulled him down into a searing kiss which Blaise smiled into.

"Ah, yes, and what a good idea that is too," he said as he pulled back from the kiss and trailed smaller ones down Harry's neck, making the younger giggle at the fluttering touch, but only for a moment as the boy soon found himself moaning when Blaise nipped his skin.

Blaise smirked and Harry's eyes gleamed. "I think you have much too many clothes on."

* * *

**Harry, age 15**

Harry ignored the stares and whispers as he tried his hardest to also ignore the boy standing right next to him.

Blaise sighed and leaned against the locker next to his. "So are you or are you not going to tell me what that was about this morning?" he finally asked.

"Why should I?" Harry muttered as he transferred the books he would need for tonight out of his locker and into his bag.

"Because I came and picked you up from the bloody hospital," the taller boy hissed.

"So? I don't really think that's really any of your business," he said, repeating the words he used so long ago when he first met Blaise and knowing they were a lie. This situation he currently found himself in was entirely the other boys business.

"It is!" Blaise protested. "I came and got you when I didn't have to Harry, I signed you out, brought you to school when you insisted and you haven't said another word to me all day."

"What could I possibly have to talk to you about Blaise?" Harry asked as calmly as he could and looked up into frustrated light brown eyes. "You did me a favor, yes, but after what you did before…" Harry shook his head. "I don't have to explain anything to you. You lost that right."

"Oh, come on!" Blaise sneered. "You broke up with me!"

"What did you expect me to do?" Harry snapped losing the blank look that he'd previously held on his face. "You were fucking around Blaise! Of course I broke up with you!"

Blaise looked like he wanted to yell again but instead closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Look, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry but… I still care about you, Harry. Please, tell me what's going on?" He asked softly as to avoid bringing more attention than they already had onto them. Harry slammed his locker door not seeing the point in being discreet. They were already the most talked about and popular couple -well, ex-couple- in school. What did another few stares matter?

"You honestly want to know?" He glared at the other boy and though Blasie's handsome face twisted in a tight frown he nodded.

"Yes."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against his locker. He could feel is hands shaking and determinately clenched them at his side. " I-" he gasped a little when he couldn't get the words past his throat. Taking a steadying breath he tried again. "I'm p-pregnant, Blaise."

There was silence between them for several moments before Harry heard a scoff and his eyes snapped open only to be met with Blaise's furious ones. "You have a lot of nerve…" the older boy growled and Harry blinked.

"What?"

"So you can be all pissy with me because I slept around when you were fucking around too?"

Harry's eyes widened and he gaped. "What? No!"

"You're a fucking liar!" Blaise yelled and the hall instantly went silent around them, Harry glanced around superstitiously before returning his gaze to Blaise.

"What do I have to lie about, Blaise?" He hissed trying to keep the situation discreet now that his secret was out but Blaise was well beyond being quiet.

"You have to be a liar because it's not mines!" Blaise sneered and Harry glared harshly, all former decorum gone.

"Not yours! Who the hell else's would it be Blaise?"

"I don't know but it's obvious you were cheating on me!"

"_Me? _How _dare_ you? You were the one cheating!"

"How dare I?" Blaise snapped back. "You're the fucking con-artist, going around and acting all innocent! You have the whole school on your side but I don't buy it! Fuck you! I don't know what you're playing at but you are not bringing me down with you!"

"You think I want this?" Harry screamed. His face was red and his eyes were tearing up despite himself at Blaise's words. "You think this was planned? I'm _fifteen _Blaise, what am _I _supposed to do?"

"I don't know but I suggest you figure it the fuck out!" Blaise snarled and turned away. "Because it's not mines and not my fucking responsibility."

Harry screamed in pure rage and hurt as Blaise stalked away and turned on his own heel to make his way quickly to the exit. He couldn't deal with this right now.

* * *

**About two and a half weeks later**

"You fucking slut!"

Harry ignored the tone and continued on his way to his room. With that kind of greeting when he first walked into the house he could imagine what this was about.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

He sighed and looked towards the heavens for guidance before snorting to himself. As if _they'd _ever been much help.

"Harry!"

"What?" he asked in a monotone as he looked back down the steps at Lily's furious face.

"Your school called! They wanted to ask me about a rumor that's been going on around about you that has the other brats so worked up. Are you pregnant?"

Harry's blank face didn't change and neither did his voice when he answered plainly, "Yes."

"You slut!"

"You said that already," he muttered as he continued up the stairs. At least she hadn't called him a liar.

"Come back here!"

"There's really not much to talk about," he said just loud enough for her to hear and than he heard the pounding of footsteps following him up the stairs.

"Is it that boy's? The snippy one that's always coming around here?"

"Not that it matters, but yes."

"Of course it matters! What are you two going to do about it?"

"_It_ is a baby and, well, Blaise isn't going to do anything. He doesn't think it's his," Harry said softly, although his voice was calm his heart still clenched at the thought his mind viciously tried to fight off. He didn't want to think about Blaise. Lily sneered.

"Well you better make him believe, because you can't stay here!" Harry raised an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly what he had expected but thinking about it now he wasn't terribly surprised.

"I can't? I don't have anywhere else to go." He stated it simply, as a fact, and Lily's face contorted as she thought of something else to say.

"Than you'll go to your father's!" she spat the word 'father' out like a curse. "Because I'll not be taking care of anymore children you ungrateful brat!" she snapped and fled back down the steps, undoubtedly about to call Severus.

Harry watched her go undeterred and than went to his room thinking on her words. Take care of another child? Ha! She'd hardly taken care of him when he was younger, and she certainly hadn't in the last few years. Over time Lily had just gotten worse, less caring, more vicious and much angrier about anything Harry did. It certainly hadn't helped when Harry had started talking to Severus.

The boy smiled ever so slightly at the thought of his father and wondered if the man would really let him come stay. It would be like starting over, something he desperately needed about now. And maybe, if he started over, his new life wouldn't crash and burn like the life he was living now did.

He was pretty sure that if that happened there would be no survivors.

* * *

**A/N - **

**Whoa. I've never dropped the f-bomb so much in one instance in my life. Does anyone else think it's weird no teacher turned up?**

**(1) I noticed actually when I was trying to explain the US schooling system to a reviewer that Harry was in the 'wrong' grade. In the main story he's a 15 year old 11th grader and that's a bit to young. I mean, I was 15 when I **_**started**_** the 11th grade but that also changed in, like, two days, so it didn't really matter. But his birthday's not until July, so he'll be a 16 year old senior by next year. I screwed up, but I don't want to reevaluate the ages of everyone else so I'll leave it as is, as odd as that is. For the sake of argument, lets just say that Harry just got skipped a grade or so he's younger then all his classmates, that includes Draco and Hermione (ages 17) and whatever other cannon character pops up. As such...**

**(2) Year 10 is a U.K. terminology as far as I'm aware. It **_**should**_** be the equivalent of a high school freshman (U.S.) (someone who's 14 or 15). If anyone is English or knows about their schooling system, please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**(!)The cannabis plant is kinda self explanatory - it's weed, pot, marijuana, hemp, hash or a number of other different things. Whatever you want to call it.**

**(!)'Adam' is, apparently from what my 9th grade Health project told me, one of the many street names for ecstasy, also known as E, X, XTC, Roll, Clarity, Lover's Speed excreta, excreta…yes, thank you Google.**


	7. The Pain Will Ease

7

**Author's Note - It's really a lot of fun writing this… please, for the love of god, don't tell the readers of my other stories… please? If, however, you are one of them…hehe, heeey… how you doin'?**

**Oh did any of you notice something I thought was cool? The last chapter was the first time I actually said Harry was pregnant. I mean, it's rather obvious and everything but I never had any of the characters reference it directly before. I thought that was a fun little tidbit. ****J**

**Ah, a few things I didn't remember to mention in the last chapter and will do now just in case:**

**(!)The cannabis plant is kinda self explanatory - it's weed, pot, marijuana, hemp, hash or a number of other different things. Whatever you want to call it.**

**(!)'****Adam' is, apparently from what my 9****th**** grade Health project told me, one of the many street names for ecstasy, also known as E, X, XTC, Roll, Clarity, Lover's Speed excreta, excreta… yes, thank you google.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - The Pain Will Ease**

The weekend for Harry passed in a bit of a blur, he spent half of his time reading and doing homework and the other half of his time talking with Severus as they tried to figure out how to set up all the things the man had bought for the nursery. Not that Harry wasn't grateful, but honestly, a bassinet shouldn't be that difficult to put together, should it? And don't even get him started on the changing table…

Harry was both happy and a little worried to be getting as close as he was to Severus. The man had of course proven himself to be the kind and loving parent Harry had always wanted but he was still weary. After Lily and James… nothing could really make him trust adults as much as he wanted to and as much as he was coming to love Severus, the extent of the mans kindness was still unknown. What if he did something wrong? Would Sev beat him like James or kick him out like Lily? Neither option was favorable and though in his heart he knew Sev wouldn't do that, his mind had other ideas.

"Are you okay?"

Harry resisted the urge to jump and blinked up at his father startled. "Yeah… just… thinking."

Sev hummed with a frown but didn't press for which Harry was grateful and just climb out of the car. After shaking his head to rid himself of unwanted thoughts Harry followed him. Though it had been two weeks, the pair still garnered looks from the student body as they walked up to the front doors together but Harry had grown used to them, like he had in the past, and ignored them easily enough. It was, after all, nothing new and he wouldn't let a bunch of people he didn't know ruin school for him again.

Not that they would have to try that hard; he may have ruined it for himself.

The minimal amount of time he'd had over the weekend that he wasn't doing almost mind numbing work, his thoughts drifted back to Draco and the conversation they'd had before his leaving on Friday. He couldn't quite figure out why he blurted out all the incriminating information to the other boy, he just felt like it needed to be done.

He had been telling the truth, hadn't he? Draco had no idea what he would be getting into if he got himself involved with Harry and Harry, while unwilling to lie, was still reluctant to tell Draco the whole truth of his situation and so had settled for a brief description of his faults. The list in Harry's mind was long and arduous but he hoped the bit he let slip would be enough for Draco to stay clear of him… and he hoped the boy didn't share the information with too many other people. The staring he could handle, it was the whispers that drove him barmy.

He parted with Severus at the school doors and continued on his way to McGonagall's class silently and still deep in thought. He didn't even realize he was there until he'd sat down in his seat next to a certain blond whom Harry blinked owlishly at. In the two weeks he'd been here he'd never seen Draco arrive before him. The boy usually walked in the last minute with Daphne talking and laughing quietly until they took their seats which meant Draco would turn to him and start his first bought of flirting for the day in the minute or so they had before class started. Today though Draco was already sitting there, books on desk and without the his redheaded sidekick.

Harry didn't know what to think but was both relived and a bit hurt when Draco didn't even look up at him. That meant he did his job. He'd driven Draco away, the boy would not become involved. Harry nodded to himself decisively as he pulled out his own notebook and text and turned his eyes to the front. McGonagall as usual was going through papers on her desk with Hermione already in her seat in far from her reading a thick tomb like book with the intensity most teens used only when playing videogames. Harry shook his head amusedly, that girl sure was one of a kind.

The rest of the class trickled in before the bell rang and the day started. Harry pushed all other matters out of his mind so as to concentrate on his work. He'd think on them another time.

()

Draco Malfoy was known throughout the school as being just what he was- a Malfoy. The blond hair, the grey eyes, the stuck up attitude and the political power of his father backing him in anything he did was well known amongst the teachers as well as the student body. Malfoy's were supposed to be calm and cool and collected, and most of the time the Malfoy heir pulled that off flawlessly without much thought. However there were times when the young Malfoy was just allowed to be Draco, and those times were when he was with his friends, the people who didn't care about his wealth and status but simply found Draco interesting. He cherished those people. Occasionally, however, he let some people outside his group of friends see him for what he was; sarcastic, fun-loving, flirty and what Daphne called 'finicky' but he'd have to disagree.

Those times he let someone outside of his group see him was when he liked someone, and that's what happened when he met Harrison Evens a few weeks ago. He'd sat down next to the boy in class, took one look at him and decided that the young raven haired teen would be his. There had been no doubt in Draco's mind in that instant that he could win the boy over… that is, until the boy scowled disdainfully at him after Draco called him beautiful. Usually Draco's charms worked on everyone, even some of the teachers, and for this boy to blow him off was both disheartening and fascinating. The challenge presented itself to Draco and Malfoys never backed down from a challenge.

For the next two weeks he made it his mission to get Harry to go out with him. He flirted he flaunted (his money and his looks) and at the times it seemed Harry was about to snap, he was just friendly. He though Harry might even have been beginning to like him, but still he refused each and everyone of Draco's advances. The boy was resilient to say the least, but so was Draco. But last Friday…

Draco was getting a bit distressed. He didn't even have to ask anymore before he was turned down and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Harry had then asked him the oddest question- why Draco wanted to go out with him in the first place and though confused he'd answered honestly. Harry _was_ attractive and funny and smart and he _did_ have odd little habits that made Draco both roll his eyes and smile at the charming nature of it all, and for one fleeting moment he'd thought he'd won Harry over with his answer, but just as quickly as the thought came it was banished by Harry's next admission.

He said Draco didn't really know him or anything about him and his life and while Draco thought that was an unfair response as those things are something you learn while _dating_ someone he hadn't had a chance to argue as Harry continued.

"_You don't know the kind of baggage I carry…" _What baggage?

"_I'm not the type of person you should be involved with…" _That sounded a bit ominous.

Then Harry had listed these faults that Draco knew had to be lies or at least half truths, Harry couldn't be that way at all. And then he'd dropped the bomb shell: _"three years ago I was so messed up that I tried to kill myself…"_.

Draco had been stunned into silence. What was he supposed to say to that? He'd never known anyone who even _knew_ someone who'd done something like that. He could hardly imagine what someone would have to go through for them to justify wanting to take their own life. It was inconceivable in his mind. Sure his parents weren't the most attentive and he was spoiled rotten with money rather then tender love and care, and while it bothered him sometimes it had never even crossed his mind to _kill_ himself. So what was so wrong with Harry's life? What had happened to make him so desperate? Was that the reason he was so distant now, why he said he didn't want nor need friends? Why he wouldn't give Draco a chance? These questions and a hundred more had been running through Draco's mind all weekend and he was almost scared as to what the answer to some of those questions might be.

Monday morning he still hadn't figured anything out and made a point of getting to school early rather then just barely on time so he'd have more time to himself to think, but come first period, when Harry had sat down beside him, he couldn't even bring himself to look up and greet the boy like he normally did. Their 'relationship' after all was anything but normal now. Instead new questions rose; why had Harry told him all that? Was he trying to push Draco away?

With a frown, Draco looked up at the boy sitting next to him. Harry, of course, didn't notice, completely focused as he was on taking notes but Draco didn't mind. He had just come to a conclusion in his mind.

Something was really going on with the other boy, something he did want Draco, possibly anyone, to know. That was why he'd told Draco about his attempted suicide (because Draco had no doubt that that had really happened, no one would lie about something as serious as that), to, maybe subconsciously, throw Draco off from the real thing that was bothering him, plaguing him.

Draco felt his resolve harden. Fine then. He could work with that. He _would_ figure out what was wrong with Harry and the boy _would_ be his.

()

Harry made it through most of the day without a problem. He attend class, did his work and was assigned homework just like any other day. It was during his lunch time while he was closing his locker and preparing to make his way down to Severus' classroom when something happened. To be perfectly honest, it was inevitable, but Harry hadn't after this morning even considered it an option.

The tall blond haired teen that was quickly becoming one of his favorite people and one of the banes of his existence appeared in front of him just as smug and smiley as ever. "Hello, Harry." Emerald eyes stared and Harry had to resist the urge to gape.

"Draco." he greeted hesitantly and Draco's smile widened.

"So are you finally going to give in to your primal urges and go out with me?" the boy asked easily and this time Harry's mouth did part slightly in stunned silence. What was with this boy? Did he not understand when the game was over? When it was time to quit?

"Can I take your silence as a yes?" Draco asked slyly with a bit of hope in his voice.

Harry blinked and his mouth snapped close into a firm line as he shook himself back to reality. "No." he scowled and glared at the boy in front of him who sighed in a put out way but was still smiling.

"Why?" he whined and Harry could suddenly feel his anger rising.

"Why? Are you insane?"

()

Draco started a bit, that was the loudest decibel he'd ever heard Harry's voice go (he wasn't yet shouting but for Harry, it was loud) and he inwardly winced. Maybe he shouldn't have approached this situation as nonchalantly as he did everything else.

"Did you not hear a word I said on Friday or are you just messing with me?"

Draco jerked back in surprise. "What? No! Of course not! I wouldn't do that!"

"Then what are you doing?" Harry demanded and Draco felt his chest tighten in sadness and a bit of shame when he saw the pretty emerald orbs in front of him start to glisten with tears.

"Harry…" he began softly but was cut off.

"I knew you wanted me to go out with you but I didn't think, after what I told you, you would be such an-an- an _ass _about it!"

"Harry, that's just the thing," Draco hurried to get in. "I don't care about what you told me-" Draco stopped himself and almost flinched when Harry's face flushed red with barely suppressed anger. "That came out wrong," he mumbled quickly and shook his head. Harry took a breath and looked like he was about to shout when Draco quickly covered his mouth with a hand.

"Please just listen," he whispered glancing around. The halls weren't as empty as the could be and though no one was paying attention to them now that could change in a second if Harry was allowed to vent his obvious annoyance. "I didn't mean it like that. What you told me… I know you had to be telling the truth, and it is important because, god, your life is important! What I meant when I said I didn't care was that… well, despite what you told me, that doesn't change my opinion of you." Draco looked down into Harry's eyes and could still see the fury, now battling with disbelief in the watery depths.

"Look, you said I don't know you, that I have no idea about you family or you life before coming here or you 'baggage' or the things you've done that you're not proud of but… I would like to." Draco removed his hand from the younger boys mouth when he was sure he wasn't going to start yelling. "I would like to know all about you, Harry. I don't really have a reason why, I just would. But for me to do that I'll need you to give me a chance." Draco sighed as he finished and leaned against the locker next to him as what had become customary whenever he and Harry chatted out in the halls. He stayed silent and though he was nervous he didn't show it . Harry wasn't yelling after all, nor had he been punched for laying a hand on the younger boy. He took that as a good sign.

A body slumped against the locker next to him. Draco glanced halfheartedly over at the teen and saw that Harry had his eyes firmly planted on the ground. They stayed like that for several minutes before Harry sighed. "Fine." he muttered and Draco nearly fell over in shock.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I said fine." Harry snapped and looked up with and unhappy frown on his face. "I'll go out with you. On one date Draco." he added when Draco's face became a little too excited.

"What? Only one?" The blond asked in disappointment but Harry shrugged and avoided his gaze as he clutched at the strap of his bag going across his chest.

"Only one. So maybe you can see why this won't work out."

"I really doubt I will," Draco snorted in amusement but he quickly wiped the pleased smirk off his face when Harry frowned deeply at him. "Okay then. One date."

Harry eyed him almost suspiciously as he walked pass. When he finally turned the corner going wherever it was he went during hi lunch hour Draco let a grin bloom across his face, effectively startling some upstart freshman nearby who proceeded to eye him wearily.

Yes, one date. For now.

()

Harry walked slowly down the stairs towards Severus' classroom, knowing he was later than he usually was but not being able to bring himself to hurry. What had he just done? This was insanity.

He placed a hand over his suddenly turning stomach where, without his shirt on, you could see the faintest hints of a baby bump staring to grow. This is destined to end badly, he thought sadly as he stopped outside of Sev's classrooms. But if he was going to lose his new potential friend, he wasn't going to be a bitch about it. He would go out with Draco and when it didn't work out he would hold his head up proudly.

He frowned at the chemistry classroom door before opening it and stepping in amid Sev's curious gaze. That is if Sev even allowed him to go. It almost sucked to have a caring and concerned father.

* * *

A/N - It's a bit short isn't it? But God forbid I make you people wait an entire week for an update /rolls eyes/ That should warrant some reviews, shouldn't it?

You know, I think it's really funny how Harry seems to go through so much drama in front of his locker at school and no teachers are ever around /smiles/. Weird, huh?

The next chapter will undoubtedly be up soon but… I feel so guilty. I haven't updated my other stories since what? August? Well over a month ago, maybe two if it was early August. /hides head in hands/ I want to finish writing them but I just don't FEEL like it. Any muse I had is being sucked dry by this lump of work. This story is a greedy little bastard! It won't let me have a moments peace! I'll wake up at 2 AM and start thinking about something I have to put in the time line, load up my laptop, write two fucking sentences and then lose the idea and fall back to sleep. This happens again at about 5:13 and again before lunch time. Eventually I have a bolt of inspiration, write two pages and here we are! This is how my mind works- it never shuts up!

Sorry. I was having a moment. Review? Thank you, love you all /cough/ hitori-


	8. If I Can Learn

8

**Author Note - Hola! ****¿Cómo estás? It's been a little while, hasn't it? And yes, I do consider this a **_**little**_** while. If you think I took to long to update, I apologize because it is entirely my fault for making any of you think I was even somewhat consistent with my updating /smile/.**

**Ah, I don't know if I mentioned this to you guys, but the change in rating is strictly because of all the swear words I use (I'd like to think I don't curse that much in real life, some of my friends might beg to differ) and not because of something else. I don't really see myself writing semi graphic (what I believe they allow on this sight) domestic violence or any lemons or limes. I take tons of interest in reading that sort of thing, sure, but writing it I think is a bit beyond my level of talent.**

**Oh, and question: Is it, like, obvious that I don't have beta? I mean I think I'm doing rather well but some of you guys might notice things I don't and I absolutely LOATH having to edit my own work. Other people- no problem, actually kind of fun, But my own? /shudders/. The thing is, there are so very many Beta profiles in this place (hell, even I have one) and it just seems so… idk, arduous to look through them all and find this "perfect person", right? …No? Hm, maybe it's just me then. It's not secret I'm lazy…**

**However, If you think I need a Beta and would like to volunteer, I'd be happy to think about someone who would put up with me and bully me into updating faster.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six - If I Can Learn**

Severus watched with a frown as Harry got dressed. Surly the boy didn't notice or he'd try to hide it better but feelings of anxiousness, hesitancy, curiosity and a small bit of excitement were rolling of his body in waves. Severus was still a bit put out that though Harry had been asked out on Monday, it took him until Thursday to garner up the courage to inform him of the situation and ask his permission to go though his "date" was today, Saturday.

Severus shrugged inwardly to himself. At least the boy had told him, it was a sign that their relationship was growing as was the trust between them. That doesn't mean he was happy about the date thing itself though. But Harry ignored his look and continued to prepare himself… if you could call pulling on a shirt, checking it in the mirror and then discarding it quickly preparing.

"I do believe that the last… twelve or so shirts you've tried on went very well with those pants," he stated simply trying to both help and hurry this along.

Harry hummed his acknowledgement. "Me too, that means I'm getting close to the one I will actually wear."

Harry looked in his mirror which reflected the room behind him, including Severus standing in his doorway, and he caught the roll of the mans eyes and smiled. "Don't worry Sev," he tried to placate. "I'm not usually this vain, but I do need to find a shirt that both matches and is… well, loose fitting."

Severus frowned at the last bit and Harry seeing the confusion in the reflected black eyes took off his last shirt and placed a gentle hand on his ever so slightly protruding stomach. Severus followed the hand and raised and eyebrow, obviously having not noticed the baby bump before.

"Ah, I see," he nodded but then sent his son an amused look. "But you do realize that even it you wear something skin tight the chances of Mr. Malfoy noticing it are slim to none. You have a while yet before people will even begin to think you're a bit bloated." Harry smiled wirly.

"True, but I'd rather not take the chance."

Severus eyed him for a moment before speaking quietly. "It's not something you can hide forever, Harry. Even as unnoticeable as it is now, you will eventually have to tell him."

"I know that," Harry muttered. "But am I asking too much to just keep it to myself for now?"

"No," Severus relented and fell silent as Harry continued to dress. It was another five or so minutes when the teen made a noise of triumph and smoothed down the shirt he now had on, a light blue polo, that contrasted sharply with the black jeans he wore but complimented his pale skin nicely. "Lovely," Severus complimented and Harry blushed as he picked up his brush and started to try and tame his hair.

"Thanks," he said shyly and then turned his attention on his rebellious locks. Severus let this continue for a few minutes before sighing and entering the room for the first time that day.

"Here, let me."

He removed the brush for Harry's lax grip and proceeded to brush it back calmly. He ignored the shocked looked he was being given through the mirror as he concentrated on the messy black locks. He had no idea where Harry got this mess from. Sure his hair was strait like his own and even held a bit of a curl at the end like Lily's, but neither of them ever had such trouble taming their hair as Harry did with his own. With gentle strokes he brushed the thick, fairly long mane.

"Do you want it in a pony tail?" he asked easily and that seemed to knock Harry out of the stupor he'd fallen into.

"Y-yes, please," the boy stuttered and it caused Severus to smile as it sounded as if I was more from embarrassment then discomfort and that's what he'd been hoping for. He reached around Harry to grab a ponytail holder from the dresser and proceeded to pull it back tightly enough that it wouldn't come lose unless Harry wanted it to. The resulting look was a low ponytail that fell so that it rested neatly between his shoulder blades. Severus stepped back so that Harry could tilt his head and study it for a moment. He was rewarded for a moment with a warm smile and slightly misty green eyes.

"Thank, dad."

(O)(O)(O)

Draco paused looking at the door before him. It was ridicules that he was this nervous, it wasn't like he'd never been on a date before; but he was and it was frustrating. It was only Harry.

Draco scoffed quietly to himself. Right, _only_ Harry.

With a hand that he'd never in a million years admit was trembling slightly, he rung the doorbell and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Draco scowled. If Harry thought he could get out of this by not answering the door he had another thing coming. If anything the raven haired teen should know that he was persistent. He rung the door bell thrice more in quick succession and waited a moment and was prepared to ring it again when the door swung open and he was met with a very familiar glare.

"Touch it again Mr. Malfoy and all they'll ever find is that finger."

Draco's hand dropped in an instant and it took all his Malfoy pride not to gap like an idiot in face of his chemistry teacher. However, he couldn't help the hesitance in his voice when he spoke. "Er, Mr. Snape? Is… is Harry here? Harry Evans?"

Draco was even more shocked when he thought he saw amusement it the man's eyes but it was gone so quickly he had to have imagined it and was replaced with scowl that made Draco swallow. This was the address Harry had given him. If this was some kind of joke… "Yes, he is. He's retrieving his shoes and will be down momentarily."

Draco _almost _sighed in relief, but was too confused by the entire situation to manage it. He'd heard the rumors of course about Harry arriving with the man to school but had never paid them any mind. It was highly unlikely at best and since he and Daphne arrived mere minutes before the bell rang on a good day, he never had time to investigate the validity of the rumors for himself. But for Harry to be living with the man? That was something that had never come up but he now had no doubt it was true.

The two stood in silence for several moments, Snape not inviting him in and Draco not expecting to be invited in before a sound behind Snape caught both of their attentions. On the stairs, just visible over Snape' shoulders from the doorway was Harry looking vaguely amused at the pair of them. "It's impolite to make people stand at the door, Sev," Harry smiled lightly and Draco started, both at the obvious pet name and the snort that came from his teacher in response to it. Draco watched wide eyes as those bottomless black eyes that struck fear in the hearts of the majority of Hogwarts students softened and, dare he say, warmed at the sight of the other teen.

"Indeed," the man consented and bowed his head in acknowledgement. "But you are here now and there is no longer a need for such courtesy. Do I need I set a curfew?"

"I don't think so," Harry replied easily and came fully down the stairs. Snape moved away for the door to let him pass. "I have my cell, I'll call you if I think we'll be running late." Snape hummed in understanding.

"Very well. Have… fun." It looked as if it physically pained the man to say those words but Harry smiled softly in a way that let Draco know the boy appreciated the effort.

"Thanks. Bye, Sev." He then turned to Draco, whose body began to run on autopilot as his mind tried desperately to grasps what just happened, lead him away.

"Good-bye, Mr. Snape."

"Mr. Malfoy."

(O)(O)(O)

Harry watched with silent amusement as Draco tried to come to grips with what he'd just seen. They'd been sitting in his parked car, a bit of the ways down the street for several minutes.

"So…" the blond finally spoke and Harry's lips quirked.

"Yes," he prompted and waited.

"You live with Mr. Snape…"

"I do," Harry answered and had to stop himself from laughing at the boy. He wasn't going to make this easy, the blond was going to have to ask.

"Can I ask why?"

"You can." Draco groaned and glared halfheartedly at Harry making the younger boy bite his lip to keep in his snicker.

"Very well, why are you living with Mr. Snape?"

"He said I could."

"You know what? Never mind," Draco shook his head ignoring Harry's grin and started the car. "I'll get it out you later. Right now we have a full day ahead of us."

(O)(O)(O)

Severus watched idly as the Malfoy boy finally took off and he wondered absently if Harry had actually answered the boy's obvious question.

A small smile made it's way to Severus' lips. Probably not.

He turned and headed to his home office as his mind wandered onto other things. He hadn't wanted to ruin Harry's day today but tomorrow they were going to have to sit down and talk. He needed the information on this Blaise boy if things were to proceeded as he wanted them to. It was actually a bit hard to believe that it was proving harder to track down a teenage boy than it was to deal with the James and Lily situation.

He hadn't told Harry yet but it had only taken a matter of days before Severus had managed to reach one of his contacts high enough on the chain of command at the London police department to launch an investigation on Lily Evans and James Potter without the evidence, aka Harry, being there to formally file a complaint. They were monitoring Lily and Potter and had been given full access to Harry's school and medical records and were coming up with some pretty good evidence.

It appeared that quite a few of Harry's past teachers had made comments and displayed come concern when it came to Harry's home life. Two had even requested for child services to come in; one when Harry was about nine and the other after Harry's… _visit_… to the hospital when he was twelve, but nothing was done. Their pleas fell on death ears as more pressing matters of child abuse that had actual evidence had come up and Harry's file was, more or less, lost in the system. It pissed Severus off to no end but he understood and there was nothing he could do about it now but try to right the wrongs himself.

The hospital records, or lack there of, was also proving useful. It seemed that the only time Harry was brought in as a child was when he was getting his required immunization shots to start school (1). Now most wouldn't see a problem with that and would just brush it off as meaning Harry was a healthy child but Severus didn't buy it for a second. To him it meant that Harry hadn't been taken in to get yearly checkups as children his age should and it also showed up that he didn't have a primary health care provider nor insurance (Severus got a brief moment of glee from that last bit as he was sure Lily had been charged through the roof for Harry's stay in the hospital when he was younger and would be getting billed for Harry's more recent hospital trip soon if she hadn't been already). In fact, until the incident when he was twelve, there was hardly any documentation of him at all but that trip to the ER brought up still more evidence to use against Lily and Potter.

The wounds Harry had come in for were without doubt self inflicted but it brought up the question as to why. Apparently not all the staff assigned to Harry at the time had believed that he was just being bullied at school and had took the time to make a note on his chart that there may have been evidence of abuse and that Lily Evans nonchalance about the incident was cause for concern. He believed it was a Stephanie Hayes (2) that made the note, Severus would have to remember to find a way to thank her when all this was over.

It was also noted by Nurse Hayes that Lily had agreed to get Harry counseling and as there was no documentation of such a thing it was obvious it hadn't been done.

Severus sighed as he relaxed back in his office chair having came in and sat down while he was thinking. They still had a long way to go and Harry may have to go back to London, with himself of course, if they couldn't settle this without him being there as witness but Severus would deal with that as it came. First, he need to get a few people arrested.

(O)(O)(O)

Harry was more that a little confused when they pulled up to a park and glanced idly at Draco out of the corner of his eyes. Draco managed to catch the look and smiled. "Well, come on then," he beckoned as he got out of the car and Harry followed curiously as they left the care on the street and proceeded into the park and down a path.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked and the blond just looked smugly at him.

"You'll see."

As they continued down the stone path Harry started to notice the unusual amount of people that seemed to be lingering around. It was a bit to chilly out today for them just to be park goers so something must have been going on. The looked suspiciously at Draco as he also noticed they were all headed in the same direction as they were. Pulling his light coat closer around him he followed silently.

They walked for another ten or so minutes in comfortable silence before Harry saw it. A dark blue pavilion was set up in the center of the park and that's where everyone was heading, either congregating outside it or heading to the large flap in the front to be met by a young woman collecting tickets and letting them in. "What's all this?" Harry asked his curiosity peaked.

"A show," Draco replied with a wink and herded him forward to the ticket woman while Harry gazed oddly at him. When he'd agreed to go out with Draco he was expecting something rather mundane like a lunch and a movie, not to be lead to a giant tent in a park, but the surprise was pleasant nonetheless. Draco handed tickets over to the woman who gestured them in with a smile and handing Draco two programs in return which he quickly hid from Harry so that the wouldn't see the title of the show. The younger teen looked bemusedly at this and Draco just shrugged. "I want it to be a surprise," was all he said as they entered.

Harry gazed around in surprise at the set up of everything in the tent. The place was split in half by a curtain and the half they were on was lined with lights that lit the dim space and benches where there were already quite a few people sitting. He wondered if this was normal. He'd never been to a "theater" before, much less an outside one. In fact, the only live performances he'd been to were obnoxiously loud concerts with Blaise where they spent most of the time on their feet screaming and dancing with hundreds of bodies pressed around them or making out in some dark corner. It was an experience sure, but not one of his better ones.

"Let's get a seat up front," Draco smiled and Harry nodded absently in agreement as they headed to one of the benches closest to the curtain. They waited and talked quietly of inconsequential things while others filed in and took seats. It was only a few minuets later when the lights dimmed and the din quieted in anticipation. The curtain's opened to present a young man, a few years older than Draco dressed in a

delicately made green costume amongst a set made up like a throne room.

"Thank you all for coming out to see our show," he said softly but his voice carried with practice ease. "Today we, La Troupe de Grands Pembina (3), are performing Shakespeare' _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. We hope you enjoy." The boy walked away behind a false wall holding a back drop amongst clapping and a few cheers from the audience. Harry turned quickly to Draco who smiled.

"It was the first book I saw you reading when we sat together in the Library. I thought you might like it." Harry blinked back tears and scowled inwardly at his stupid hormones and looked excitedly back towards the front where the actors and actress playing Theseus, Hippolyta and Philostrate entered and the show began (4).

(O)(O)(O)

Draco watched with a small smile as Harry chattered excitedly about the play. "The girl who played Titania was amazing and so was the man who played Lysander. Maybe I'm biased, they were always my favorite characters. I've never been to a real play before either but I imagine that this was one of the best first experiences I could have had!"

"So I take it you had fun?" Draco asked amusedly, he'd never gotten the chance to see Harry's eyes so alight and the smile on his face was genuine which was rare indeed.

"Yes!" the younger exclaimed and clutched the program Draco had handed over after the show had started to his chest, eyes closed tightly and face flushed with happiness.

"I'm glad," Draco said softly and Harry looked up at him at the soft tone. His smile toned down a bit but didn't lose it sincerity.

"Thank you, Draco. That was by far the most fun I've had in ages." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You say that like you think our date is over." Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow right back.

"Isn't it?"

"Hardly," Draco scoffed pompously and lead a humored Harry back to the car. When they reached it and got in Harry placed the program he carried safely on the dash board in front of it so he wouldn't forget it when he left and it wouldn't be wrinkled anymore by his over excited hands.

"So what now my Master of Ceremonies?" he questioned lightly and Draco snorted.

"Now? Now we eat lunch and then I have another surprise for you." Harry rolled his eyes but didn't complain. This was turning out to be a better day then he thought it would be after all. They pulled up to a homey looking diner for lunch and though Harry didn't have a problem with it he was a bit surprised. He wasn't stupid and had long since realized that Draco came from a more that wealthy family and had imagined Draco had much more refined taste then eating at a diner like a commoner but it seemed he was wrong. That or Draco was making a serious effort to make Harry more comfortable. Regardless, both thoughts made him oddly happy.

They sat down in a booth by a window and took off there coats. There orders were taking quickly by a bright eyed young woman who introduced herself Kayla and ended every other sentence with "luv". Harry found it endearing.

"So," Draco started as Kayla walked off to have their meals prepared.

"Yes?" Harry replied as he played with the place settings on his side of the table. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Well, you've only given me one date to impress upon you how well we are made for each other, and since you think we aren't" Draco added hastily at Harry's exasperated look "Why don't we get to know each other better? Maybe we have a lot in common."

Harry sighed, his good mood leaving him somewhat. "And how do you propose we do that?" he deadpanned.

"Somehow I doubt you'd agree to just answering questions-"

"That's right."

"So how about… I make a statement about myself and you make one about yourself one the same topic." Harry stared at him blankly and Draco took that as agreement. "My favorite color is green," Draco smiled and with a huff Harry relented.

"My favorite color is… purple. Amethyst if you want to talk specifics."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Draco said with a smirk and Harry folded his arms and gave the boy a hard look.

"Get on with it Draco."

Draco grinned and thought for a minute. "My favorite book is…The Prince by Niccolò Machiavell."

Harry suppressed the sudden urge to laugh. "It would figure," he shook his head instead. "My favorite book is… The Best Little Monkey's In the World by Natalie Standiford."

Draco blinked before laughing loudly. "What?" he snickered and Harry pressed his lips though his eyes were laughing too.

"I love the book. I remember my father reading it to me when I was little and it's always been my favorite. Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no," Draco chocked trying to calm his outburst. "It's just- I expected you to say something, well, more serious, not a children's' book."

"Oh, serious hmm? Like The Prince?"

"Well yeah," Draco sighed his laughter finally subsiding though his smile was still lighting up his face. "But I'm glad you didn't, it makes you much more interesting." Draco could see Harry's cheeks tint pink and snorted when the other looked determinedly out the window to hide his embarrassment. "My favorite candy is M&Ms," Draco continued the game easily and after a pause Harry responded.

"My favorite candy is too."

Draco smiled softly. "Now we're getting somewhere." Harry sent him an unimpressed look but Draco only smirked and they continued going through favorite music genre, movies, television shows, soft drinks and a number of other inconsequential things like birth dates before Draco thought of something that had been bothering him. "I live with my mother Narcissa Malfoy and my father. Lucius Malfoy."

Harry blinked at him and then cracked a smile, he knew what the other boy was getting at but their game was interrupted by the arrival of their food. They thanked Kayla and the girl waved cheerfully at them as she walked away and Harry took Draco's lapse in attention as a chance to dig in. He hadn't realized until now just how hungry he'd been. Draco noticed his table partners ravenous state and stayed quite, letting both of them eat their meal in peace. When they were done (in Harry's case that included the large piece of lightly frosted pound cake he ordered for dessert) Draco rushed them out after paying the bill and told Harry they had another stop to which Harry nodded absently, sleepiness already setting in after his large meal.

He settled down into the car and soon drifted off as Draco started driving to who knows where. He awoke to Draco's gentle shaking of his shoulder a while later and blinked blearily up at the other boy. "Wha-?" he asked still mostly asleep and Draco chuckled.

"Come on, we're here."

Shaking his head to rid it of the last remains of sleep he stepped out of the car and into a parking lot which Draco quickly led them out of and had them cross the semi-busy road to stand in front of a large building. Harry frowned and looked up at the sign. "The Art Museum?" he asked and looked at Draco who avoided his eyes.

"I kind of didn't know how to end our date so Thursday I cornered Granger and asked her what you liked to do since you seem to spend so much time with her and her little friends." Harry didn't know weather to be irritated or impressed that Draco went through the trouble of harassing one of Harry's maybe-friend's to find out what he liked to do. "She suggested art before she ran off- I think I scared her a bit- and so I bought tickets online to the special exhibit that's going on here. I don't know if you'll like it but I figure, any art is good art." Draco shrugged halfheartedly and Harry stared for a moment when he caught the faintest hint of a blush on the boy's face.

"That's… actually really sweet." Harry conceded and Draco looked at him in surprise.

"It is?" he breathed and Harry huffed, attitude changing in a heart beat.

"Don't get a swelled head about it, blondie," he muttered and proceeded to walk up the stairs to the museum, pointedly ignoring Draco grinning like a loon behind him. When they entered Harry immediately saw the banners displaying what special exhibit was going on.

"Frida Kahlo?" he gasped in awe. Draco glanced around the entrance hall in interest at the pictures of the… odd, looking woman. She wasn't pretty but she was certainly eye catching.

"So you've heard of her then? I did good?"

"You did amazing," Harry said not noticing Draco's much too self-pleased look as he practically manhandled Draco towards the direction the signs were pointing indicating the beginning of the exhibit.

"Is she a good artist?" Draco asked as he walked leisurely and inwardly chuckling at Harry's attempts to get him to move faster. Harry jerked to a stop and turned to gape at him.

"A good artist? Are you joking? She's one of a kind! She was a woman that broke into the world of Mexican artist and she changed the way people looked at art for good. The even made a movies about her!"

"Really?" Draco asked lazily and raised an eyebrow but Harry didn't seem to notice the taller boy's obvious amusement.

"Yes! She's absolutely amazing. Her art is a representation of her life- passionate, political, artistic, tragic and heroic. Her works are so detailed and filled with symbolism and she's made a bunch of self portraits to reflect upon pivotal periods in her life. One of the things she's most famous for is that her still life's are so highly animated and autobiographical- they call it _naturaleza viva_!"

"You don't say."

This time Harry noticed the tone and practically sneered at Draco. "You uncultured swine!" he hissed and Draco rose his hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to offended. I just find it funny you're so enthused about something that I wasn't even sure you'd like. It's unbelievable cute." Harry blushed red before he could even begin to control it and turned sharply from a once again laughing Draco.

"Just get us into the exhibit. I want a pair of those headphones too (5)."

(O)(O)(O)

The date between Harry and Draco ended several hours later as Draco drove Harry home. The younger of the two had been in heaven during the exhibit and Draco entertained himself with watching an excited Harry rather then the beyond strange paintings around him. He'd only paid attention to a few that Harry insisted were his favorites and showed him but after seeing _The Broken Column_, _The Two Fridas_ and _Henry Ford Hospital_, he was sufficiently freaked out enough to not want to see anymore. Harry however took great pleasure in examining each of her works because they told a _story_.

Draco knew the story yeah, the woman was crazy.

But despite his personal feelings about the paintings he was beyond glad that Harry had had fun. The boy had been practically glowing all day, cheerful and happy and he'd completely let him emotionless mask down which was about all Draco could have hoped for. That is until he pulled up in front of Mr. Snape's home.

They sat quietly together for a few beats before Draco broke the silence as he'd been doing all day. "Did you have fun?"

Harry smiled softly but didn't look up at him, his eyes fixed firmly on his lap. "I really did." Draco hummed and paused a few more minutes before he couldn't take the anxiety building up in his chest anymore.

"Harry-"

"Draco-"

Both blushed and broke off and Harry sighed. "I know what you're going to say and even though I really appreciated and had a great time today… I still don't think it would be a good idea for us to see each other."

"Why?" Draco exclaimed in frustration and dropped his head against the steering wheel, just barely avoiding hitting the horn.

(O)(O)(O)

Harry looked away out the window towards his house and hated the guilty feeling welling up inside him and the stinging behind his eyes. Those damn stupid hormones.

He took a shuddering breath. "I'm just not ready to tell you yet. You'll find out eventually, I'm just…" Harry sighed again and closed his house. "The reason I moved all the way out here is because I got myself in trouble back in England and Lily, my mother, kicked me out. My boyfriend cheated on me and then blurted out my… secret, to the entire school. I'm here because I'm a problem child-"

"I don't believe that," Draco stated firmly and Harry couldn't help giving the other boy a sad smile.

"Still, I just want to live my life and take care of all the things I need to. Being in a… relationship with you or anyone else would just complicate that."

"I could help you," Draco almost pleaded. "I promise I can help."

"Don't make promises you don't know you can keep," Harry reprimanded softly. "That makes you a liar. I hate liars."

"Harry-"

"Draco. I can't give you anything. There's no future with me."

"Are you dying?" Harry looked up startled.

"What? No."

"Then there's a future." Harry looked into Draco's own soft gaze and nearly gave into the want he saw there. Nearly.

"I should go. Sev's probably waiting for me."

Draco sighed and broke the eye contact between them. "Fine." he muttered and though it was strained he gave Harry a genuine smile. "Have a good night."

"You too," Harry replied softly as he gathered his programs from both the show and the exhibit and stepped out of the car.

"Harry, wait!" Draco called before he could close the door and hesitantly Harry looked back. He didn't know if he could stand another heart filled look and not give in.

"Yeah?"

"Just tell me one thing, it's been driving me crazy." Harry raised a brow.

"What?"

"What's the relationship between you and Mr. Snape?"

A startled laugh escaped Harry's mouth, light and charming. "Oh, that. All you ever had to was just ask. He's my father," Harry shrugged easily and slammed the car door shut on Draco's astonished face. He made his way up the walk way and once he reached the door he looked back and laughed again at Draco still gaping at him through the window.

(O)(O)(O)

Severus looked up as the front door opened and closed but stayed seated as he waited for Harry to enter the kitchen in his own time and indeed the boy did a few moments later. Severus looked over him and noticing the happily flushed face and gentle laughter still being expressed in his eyes he couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face. "You look like you had fun," he commented and Harry smiled warmly at him.

"I did," the boy admitted and sat down next to his father. Almost absently Severus raised his arm to wrap around the boy's shoulders and though Harry stilled for several seconds, he eventually relaxed into the warmth.

"What did you do?" Severus asked quietly and listened with patience and a little bit of humor as Harry retold the day. He had to say he was impressed. The young Malfoy had certainly put a lot of thought into what would make Harry happy and he could see very clearly that Harry was happy. "It sounds like you like him a lot," Severus commented lightly when Harry finished and the boy stiffened under his arm.

"I just had fun today with him," he halfheartedly protested.

"Indeed, and to have had so much fun, you had to have at least enjoyed his company."

"Please, Sev, not you too." Severus raised an eyebrow not understanding the plea. Harry sighed. "Draco still wants to date me."

"And I'm assuming by your reaction just now that you will not?"

"Well I can't!" Harry said loudly and stood up making Sev's arm drop from his shoulder. "You know why I can't, dad."

"Actually I don't," Severus said calmly though inside he was scolding himself for upsetting his son so. "There's really no reason not to. Your having a baby Harry, not struggling with some fatal illness. Though, like I said when you got here, I can't honestly say I'm happy about you dating while with childe, that's more or less because of all the responsibility you'd have to take on. And now I wouldn't be too happy with you dating when your partner is unaware of you condition. However, all I want is for you to be happy and as much as I hate to admit it, it seems Mr. Malfoy is capable of that, so don't use your unborn child as an excuse for keeping yourself away for being happy. You'll just end up resenting the child and I doubt you want that."

Harry stared at his father in disbelief and Severus gazed eerily right back at him. "Just know Harry, that I'll support whatever you do. I do love you, child."

Slowly, still a bit dazed, Harry nodded and quietly sat back down. Was that really what he'd been doing? Making up excuses so he wouldn't be happy? He admitted freely to himself that he didn't think he deserved to be happy, something _had_ to be wrong with him if his own mother didn't want him and his boyfriend had abandoned him. But… Draco had made him feel incredibly special today…

Harry rested a hand on his stomach. Besides, he didn't want to resent his baby. He wasn't certain he loved it, the circumstances surrounding it's conception not allowing him to just yet, but… it was his, and other than Sev it was all he had. He'd take care of it regardless and would probably grow to love it.

"While on the subject, it just occurred to me today that you haven't been to see a doctor properly yet. You're actually probably due for an ultrasound. I'll make you an appointment Monday and tomorrow we'll have to go shopping for some prenatal vitamins or something of the like." Harry snorted slightly and looked up at his father who was watching him with loving eyes. Yes, he had no doubt that Severus just wanted him to be happy.

(O)(O)(O)

As he prepared for bed that night Harry thought to himself about all that had happened that day and the things Severus had said. As he lay in bed he thought about Draco and his determination to win Harry over and the longing he saw in the boys silver eyes. As he fell asleep, he finally realized what he was going to do.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed after a bit of a wait and the next chapter will be up… whenever. /grins/ But come on, this is hell'a long.**

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! - Since I've been thinking on it a lot and still haven't been able to decide, I'm putting up POLL ON MY PROFILE to see what gender you guy's want Harry's baby to be. There will NOT be any multiples i.e. twins, triplets, etc. But I'll give you guys this and let you argue over it.**

**(1) We do that here in America, forgive me if that's not how it works in other countries.**

**(2) Nurse Stephanie was mentioned in the first interlude, I haven't decided if she'd important enough to go into detail about yet. Right now she's just a cheerful hospital nurse**

**(3) I made up the name, there is no such thing as far as I know. But, if any of you are curious to where exactly Severus lives, as I've pictured absently in my mind, then it may give you a hint**

**(4) I got the idea because there was a armature troupe performance of this in the park this summer that I wanted to see with my friend but didn't get the chance to /sigh/**

**(5) Frida Kahlo, for those of you who don't know, is a very real, very amazing artist is not slightly… disturbing /grins/. If you love the strange you'll love her. I went to an art exhibit of her work a few years back and I still have the, er, what would you call it? The program or something? Anyway, I wanted Dray and Harry to have a three part date and I was kinda stuck as to what that last part would be when I looked in my mirror and what do I see? My old program to the exhibit! Crazy how these things work huh? Quite a bit of Harry's little speech was taken from the description page of the program too so - disclaimer alert! I don't own. Duh. I changed the language a tiny bit though. Either way, you can look up the paintings a mentioned and others on Google Images. That's the easiest way to go.**

**Much love dearies,**

**hitori**

**Note that this was posted at 1:o2 in the bloody morning, your welcome.**


	9. There Is No Future

**9**

**Author's Note - Well, this wasn't as long as a wait, was it? /smiles/ **

**I want to thank you guys for participating in the poll, it will remain up until chapter… /checks notes/ Chapter 12 or so just in case the people who have joined use late in the game can have a say should they want one. It's the first time I put a poll up and it's so exciting seeing which way the results are going /grins/ Which reminds me,**

**FOR EVERYONE WHO DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE LAST CHAPTER****: THERE IS A ****POLL ON MY PROFILE**** I'D LIKE YOU TO PARTICIPATE IN TO ****DETERMINE THE GENDER OF HARRY'S BABY!**

**Thank you. :)**

**Oh and I changed my penname (I'd be very surprised if anyone noticed but)… I took out the hyphen between hitori and suko /grins/. And I made a new icon/avatar. I've been experimenting with that lately…**

**Let's get on with it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven - There Is No Future**

When Harry woke up the next morning it was to a lighter heart then he remembered having in… ever. Well, he assumed he'd been light hearted and carefree when he was younger and before Lily divorced Severus but that was so long ago that he couldn't really recall. In fact, it was hard to remember anything from before Lily started dating James. But that was beside the point.

He felt exalted, free, something he hadn't even felt this intensely with Blaise who while a firm distraction from his hellish life had never been able to remove him from it entirely.

But now he _was_ removed and living with his loving father and was almost making friends and had just gone on a date with a guy he liked genuinely and who wasn't a knight in shinning armor but just another teenage boy who liked Harry for who he was. It was a warming feeling and an overwhelming one. In fact it was so over whelming that when Harry woke up that morning with the lightest heart in his memory… he cried.

He cried great gasping sobs that shook his slim frame and made him clutch his chest at the intensity of it. He cried for his uncaring mother and her cruel lover, he cried for the times he may have gotten help if he hadn't been so adamant that no one would care. He cried for the whispers he didn't listen to about Blaise's unfaithfulness and for Blaise himself and how he loved him and how abruptly that love had ended. He cried for the friends he made and shunned back in London and the people here who wanted to be his friends and that he shunned now. He cried for all the years he lived without his father who _did _want him and who _did_ care for him no matter what Lily said and he cried for Draco who still didn't know how imperfect he was but wanted him anyway.

And he cried for himself and the mess he'd gotten himself into. In a few months he would become a teen parent and he was scared and sad and furious and excited all at once. This was far from how he wanted his life to work out but he'd have to take the cards he was dealt and live with his choices and his mistakes and take up responsibility of caring for and loving his unborn child enough for two parents. Severus would help yes, but Harry was prepared to work hard to make a real life for his child; the only reason he hadn't snapped completely after Blaise had left him like he so wanted to and the reason he was now living with his father. The baby, despite the unfortunate timing of it's arrival, was precious.

Harry cried alone in his room for over and hour before he started settling down and as he drew deep shuddering breathes and tried to return his breathing to normal he smiled and let out a small, slightly hysterical laugh at the fact he couldn't even blame this entirely on his out of whack hormones. It had been a long time coming and it was a relief.

(O)(O))(O)

Severus gave his son until 10 o'clock to come down before he started to get worried. He had been just expressing his opinion on the matter but maybe he went to far last night, saying the boy was making excuses and didn't want to be happy and would probably hate his baby. What was he thinking?

Harry hadn't said anything but he had been thoroughly distracted the rest of the night and now Severus could feel the guilt eating away at him. He'd be lucky if Harry didn't hate him, much less come down for breakfast.

With a heavy sigh he stood and left the kitchen and the light meal he'd prepared to go and see what was going on with his son who usually rose much earlier then this even though it was a weekend. He was silent on the stairs and was straining to listen for any sign that the boy was awake and just avoiding him but could detect no movement nor sound. When he reached the landing he went to his son's door and after a gentle knock pushed it open.

His eye immediately rested on the bed where Harry was laying, still except for the rise and fall of his chest and silent. Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and was about to leave the boy to his rest when a shadow on the teens face caught his attention. Frowning Severus came into the room and over to the bed where he leaned over his son. His heart clenched when he recognized the dark shadows under Harry's eyes and the tear tracks that had dried on his face. His son had been crying, and considering the now he could see the dampness on the pillow beneath Harry's head, he'd cried a lot or at least for a very long time.

Whilst taking in this observation and feeling terrible all the while, Severus failed to notice blurry green eyes opening and focusing on him and a small smile flitting across a pale face. "G'morin, Sev," Harry mumbled half into his pillow and the older man jumped, startled, and looked up to meet his eyes. Severus frowned deeper in concern and ran a gentle hand through Harry's hair and noticed the boy's smile which widened during the gesture.

"You were crying." Though it hadn't been the first thing Severus had wanted to say, it just kind of came out and he blinked when Harry giggled in startled surprise.

"Yes, I was. Quite a bit actually. But you know what?" Severus shook his head watching his son's smiling face carefully. "I feel a lot better." Harry said sweetly and Severus after carefully watching him saw the light and self-pleased look in his sons eye and while in wonder about how suddenly it came about, he acknowledged it and quirked his lips as well.

"Is that so? I'm glad."

Harry nodded and patted the empty space next to his pillow, prompting Severus to sit which he did. Much to his shock and amusement Severus watched as his son took this opportunity to curl up next to him and rest his head on Severus' lap. With a tender look Severus accepted the strange gesture and ran his fingers through the teens raven colored locks. All at once Harry seemed to relax as if he'd been worried Severus would push him away and after a few minutes of comfortable silence he began to speak.

"It was what you said last night that got to me. You were… right. I was just making excuses because I didn't think I deserved to be happy. I still don't, but… you think I do…"

"Indeed I do," Severus agreed softly. "You deserve that a much more, Harry."

"I'm not sure I believe that," Harry shrugged awkwardly. "But I do want to try. For myself, but mostly for you… and for the baby."

Severus thought hard about where this conversation could be going. "Do you… would you like to go see a professional? A therapist? You never got the chance to when you were younger, it may make a difference," Severus asked and waited for Harry to confirm or deny his suspicions.

The boy was silent for several moment before muttering into his leg, "Therapy is expensive…"

Severus raised an amused eyebrow. "So? Surely you realize I'm more than well off. Hogwarts pays surprisingly well and even if it didn't, I have the rather grand revenues from both my novels and my chemistry research articles (1) and besides that I have the Prince fortune to fall back on which is large enough to that I could live six lifetimes in absolute luxury with no other income whatsoever and not put a substantial dent in it. Not to mention my stocks and bonds and various-"

"Okay, okay," Harry laughed. "You're well off, I get it."

"Not just me, Harry. You're my son which means everything I have is yours. You could have anything you wanted- within reason of course. I personally like to live a much simpler life and use only my own earned money, which is why were not living in some hill top manor somewhere in the west of France, but if I didn't have the means, I wouldn't mind at all dipping into the family fortune for you. You, after all, are the last Prince- for now. It's your birth right."

Harry stayed silent for a while longer before awkwardly shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really want to…" he mumbled getting back to the original topic of conversation and Severus nodded.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to but know that it might help. Think about it?" Harry nodded his head easily in agreement and somehow Severus knew that he would think about the decision seriously. Severus paused for a moment think about his next words carefully. "Harry, there is something else I need to talk to you about…"

"Blaise, right?" the boy interrupted and though surprised Severus nodded though the teen couldn't see him. Harry sighed and with a groan sat up in the bed pulling himself away from Severus' warmth. After a beat he stood and walked over to his desk. Severus watched him as he grabbed a stray piece of paper and a pen and wrote on it for a while before coming back to the bed producing it to Severus.

The dark man took the paper and his eyebrows raised sharply when he found a list of information on Blaise Zabini, whose full name was written across the top. It listed the boy's cell phone number and address, his parents name and their various phone numbers and contact information and even the company his father worked for. He looked up at Harry who smiled grimly.

"I want to get better, be better," he said simply. "That means I-I have to let go of Blaise." He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his middle to comfort himself and Severus could easily see how painful this was for his son in the boy's eyes.

"I'll handle everything," Severus informed him solemnly and when Harry avoided his eyes and nodded shakily Severus stood and pulled him into a hug.

(O)(O)(O)

It was several hours later that Harry was walking absently around a store while Severus was a few aisles over looking for prenatal vitamins. Harry didn't know anything about the entire situation and Severus had soon sent him on his way to browse the rest of the store. Apparently there was a difference between prescription and over the counter vitamins and these were better in most cases because some people had trouble tolerating them due to nausea and constipation or some such nonsense that Harry had only been half listening to on the drive over. He couldn't remember being constipated over the time since he'd been pregnant and it wasn't like he had morning sickness more then once or twice anyway.

Severus had also been adamant about the fact that he was only taking it as a precaution until they'd seen a doctor and worked out a proper diet for him because it was important he still got most of his nutrients from food and the like. He was to tell Severus immediately if he felt unwell while taking them and to eat reasonable sized meals at least three times a day as well. Harry took all the instructions in a stride and smiled indulgently whenever Sev had looked over at him to see if he was listening. Right now though he was just running his fingertips over the various shelves not touching any of the products or looking for something at all.

He supposed he did need to start thinking of his health as he went his first few months without even realizing he was pregnant. He'd after all been 9 weeks along when he'd found out and while he'd been fine, considering how much stress he'd been under that ninth week, he hadn't been taking care of himself as far as being conscious of what he was eating and drinking. He was just glad that in that time he couldn't recall having any alcohol or trying out whatever variant of drug Blaise was experimenting with at the moment. Hopefully his baby would be healthy even if it was taking him until his 12th-well, 13th week before he started properly taking care of himself (2).

"Harry?"

Harry started violently, so lost in his thoughts as he was, and knocked several things off the shelf he was walking past as he turned to come face to face with an amused Hermione. She laughed as she bent down to start cleaning up the things he dropped. "I thought that was you but I wasn't sure from behind. I think this is the first time I've seen you outside of school."

Harry blinked at her owlishly for a few moments before shaking his head and bending to help her clear up his mess. They returned the merchandise to the shelf semi neatly as Hermione kept talking. "Ron's been saying how your anti-social but I told him it was probably because you were in a new environment and just shy."

"No," Harry responded even though the girl hadn't asked a question. "He's right, I'm anti-social at the best of times." Hermione stared at him bemusedly and Harry quirked a small smile. "But I've recently decided to work on that. What are you doing here?" Hermione smiled back a bit hesitantly.

"Well, I'm glad. I'd really like to get to know you properly, Harry," Hermione said sincerely. "And I'm here to pick up a prescription for my mother, she's taking pain killers because she's recently had surgery."

"Is she okay?" Harry asked curiously, he didn't know the woman but he was sure the woman who raised Hermione would be as kind as sweet as her daughter. Hermione grinned.

"She's just fine, complaining to high heavens about being on bed rest but fine."

"I'm glad," Harry responded the same as Hermione had before and they shared a secret smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned lightly and stared a bit when Harry stiffened.

"Oh, I'm just here with my dad to get some things," he said absently not noticing Hermione's gasp instead thinking of how he'd rather right now not be when she found out about his pregnancy.

"Your dad?" Hermione asked incredulously and Harry turned his attention back to her, belatedly realizing he'd let out another bit of information slip instead.

"Yes," he confirmed and pressed his lips in amusement when she continued to gape at him.

"But-but how? I thought you were here as an exchange student and-" she stopped short and her eyes widened, much to Harry's amusement, even more. "Mr. Snape?"

"Miss. Granger."

Harry had to fight hard with himself to keep from laughing when Hermione startled so badly at the sound of Severus' voice from behind her that she knocked over all the things on the shelf that they had previously picked up when she'd done the same to Harry.

"Sir!" she exclaimed whipping around, her frizzy brown hair missing smacking Harry in the face but only just. Severus raised an unimpressed eyebrow and then looked at Harry.

"Come along, I'll pay for this and then we can stop somewhere for a late lunch." Harry nodded, body still trembling with suppressed laughter and walked past Hermione who was now looking wildly between them.

"She you on Monday, Hermione," he bid his good-bye to which the girl barely managed to stutter one in return.

"What was that about?" Severus muttered as they approached a register.

"Nothing much," Harry replied with, Severus thought, a much too pleased look on his face. "But be prepared, there may be some talk and more staring then usual tomorrow."

Severus glanced back at Hermione who still looked shell shocked and was once again replacing things on the shelf. "Hn."

(O)(O)(O)

Walking into school on Monday with Severus was an interesting experience. It had been a very long time since Harry had had so many people physically stop and stare at him. In fact, it hadn't happened since he was a freshman in high school, the first couple of days he had walked in on the arm of Blaise and everyone was wondering what a thirteen year old was doing with one of the most popular boys in school. But it was happening again and for a very different reason.

Severus of course ignored it all, a casual sneer adorning his face and effectively making it so no one had the nerve to stop directly in front of them but Harry couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. It was true he hated staring but this time it almost felt better than all the others. They were staring at him more out of shocked curiosity because of who his father was rather who he was dating or what details of his deeply personal life had been leaked. Sure, Severus being his father was personal but it wasn't something they were trying to hide, to be fair, it was relatively easy to determine just looking at them together if you were paying an iota of real attention which, apparently, no one had done before now.

He split from Severus as they reached the front doors with an amused look so the man could go sign in at the office and the man sighed and patted his head fondly which promptly made whispers erupt from the congregated crowed behind him. With a stifled smile Harry made his way down the hall and around the corner towards his English class and was surprised by the scene he found there.

Standing just out side the door Hermione and her friends were having a furiously whispered argument. Well, Hermione was arguing and the others were cowering slightly behind the lanky form of Ron Weasley who seemed to be getting the bunt of her wrath. When he stepped slowly toward him the others looked around startled which gained Hermione's attention and she immediately went pale.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! They're probably all staring at you like some science experiment. I- I went home I called and told Ron because we'd both been wondering about your relationship with Mr. Snape for a while and I asked him to keep it quiet," here the bushy haired girl turned a glare to the red headed boy which caused him and the others with him to flinch back (Harry could see why, it was a very good glare) before she turned back to him and continued. "But he didn't and it was all over the school by this morning. Please forgive me!"

Harry cocked his head, humor lighting his green eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I would have been surprised if you hadn't told anyone and it's not like it was this big secret. I would have told you if any of you had come up with the nerve to just ask." He made that odd shrugging motion with his shoulders and with a fleeting smile to Hermione and her astonished group walked into the classroom.

A few students who of course stopped their conversations and stared at him were there as well as Ms. McGonagall who looked up at him with a half smile before sending an exasperated look at her staring students. "Mr. Evans," she greeted and Harry waved his hello and took his seat to await the start of class. Hermione entered a minute later and sent Harry a deeply apologetic look but Harry just nodded with a small smile which caused Hermione to beam.

After Harry had taken out the materials he needed for class he sat quietly but uneasily in his seat. He was, for once, waiting anxiously for Draco to come in. Depending on what the boy did when he walked in the classroom would cement what Harry was planning to do, but first he had to see Draco's reaction to him after Harry had rejected him once again Saturday.

Not long before the bell rang, as usual, Draco strolled in, Daphne at his side looking as smug as ever and talking animatedly. Harry felt a flutter in his stomach when Draco caught site of him and grinned massively causing Harry to duck his head and try to hide the small smile that threatened to break out on his face. That's what he'd been hoping for.

Draco dropped in the seat next to him and leaned across the gap between the desk so that his elbows rested on Harry's and his face was terribly close. "Good morning, beautiful. You know, there are a lot of whispers going on about you this morning."

"Don't you just hate that?" Daphne deadpanned from her seat and roll her eyes fondly at Draco before smiling at Harry. "Good morning."

"Hello, Daphne," Harry responded with a gentle look that had the girl blinking in surprise before her smile widened.

"I really do," Draco cut in, responding to Daphne's hypothetical question. "Only I'm allowed to whisper about Harry… or to Harry, whichever," he said softly and leaned even closer with a sly look that spoke volumes for what the blonde imagined those whispers being.

With a half-hearted glare Harry nudge Draco's arms off his desk ad tried to ignore the blush that was fighting to make it's way to his cheeks. "Stop that," he muttered and Draco obediently sat back at his own desk though he still faced Harry.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" he continued in the same soft way though this time the tone was more tender and it made Harry feel even more guilty then he already was for his dismissal of Draco's affections the past weekend.

"It was fine," he mumbled and avoided looking at Daphne who was glancing between the two of them curiously, obviously Draco hadn't told her about their date. "In fact I think I'm freaking Sev out a bit, I've hardly stopped smiling since the other night."

A grin crossed Draco's face in a second and he was already leaning forward again. "Really?" he drawled just as the bell rang and Harry turned to the front, hot in the face and stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the other teens preening.

(O)(O)(O)

The day continued on as usual though all the teachers noticed something different about there newest student.

Minerva McGonagall noticed an increase in participation in her new star student. Harry had always answered every question she'd ever asked him politely and correctly but today he actively became a part of the class and raised his hand to answer.

Severus, of course, had already noticed his sons behavior and knew, to an extent, the reason behind it and scared many of his students that morning when he smiled at the boy for quietly explaining something to a classmate. He then threw the student off even more when he promptly scolded his son, telling him firmly that he had said 'no talking'. Harry had taken it in stride, simply raising and eyebrow and pressing his lips as laugh lines formed around his eyes.

Cuthbert Binns (3) noticed, though absently, that his new student seemed to be more inclined to read quietly form the text rather than some random novel like he had become accustomed to the boy doing.

Remus Lupin noticed that the interesting British teen was much more interactive with himself and his classmates during there daily exchange in French. He was seen smiling and laughing with not only Dean Thomas who sat next to him but the others who came to speak with him, most of them, in some way or another, subtly asking if the rumors about his father were true.

Filius Flickwick wondered at the boys sharp increase in attention. Yes, Harry had shown that he always tried hard but it was obvious he had no real interest in mathematics, but that they, something about him just seemed more willing to listen and learn.

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was most intrigued when her little exchange student actually took the time to have fun and play some of the online games that helped learn about their topic for the week instead of just reading the online text book, she guessed he was just becoming more comfortable in her class.

And Irma Pince, though she hadn't had direct contact with the new childe that sat under her care in the last study hall of the day noticed that he seemed much more friendly with the Malfoy boy, letting himself be engaged in a quite conversation and only half paying attention to the book he was reading. She was oddly glad that he seemed to be making friends.

(O)(O)(O)

"Draco?" Harry asked softly as the last bell of the day range and everyone in the library stood to leave for the day including him and the blond who still insisted on sitting next to him.

"Hmm?" Draco smiled and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"After you go to your locker, I need to ask you something. Can you meet me in the chemistry classroom?" Harry asked meekly. His heart was beating so hard at the thought of what he was about to do that he was surprised Draco couldn't hear it. Instead the blond frowned in concern.

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"I-" Harry paused, not sure how to answer that. "I'll see you there," he whispered instead and left quickly before Draco could question him more. He didn't much fancy having this conversation in the library.

He quickly went to his locker and exchanged all the things he would need for the night in favor of his materials from his last class and then headed down to Severus class. He opened the unlocked door and as he knew would be the case, Severus was not there. There was a bi-monthly departmental meeting today and all the science teachers had to be there. Severus had told Harry that morning that he was welcoming to wait in the classroom for him as it shouldn't take more than an hour or so, he would leave the door open.

Harry took a cursory glance around the room and then decided to drop his bag on Severus' desk, careful of the pile of test that sat neatly stack with his fathers neat scrawl written in red ink on them crossing out answers and not doubt making snide remarks.

In the few minutes it took for Draco to arrive at the door Harry tried to calm himself only to find he couldn't and when he looked up as Draco entered and carefully closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but think that this kind of stress would be detrimental to his sanity. The blond looked around curiously, probably wondering where Severus was, but he didn't ask, instead coming over to stand in front of Harry.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" he questioned softly as he noticed Harry's state of unease.

"I-" Harry swallowed and tried to start over. "I just- Look," he paused. "Can- can you tell me… why you like me again? I don't mean to sound conceited but… I really need to hear it, if I'm going to say what I want- need to say." Draco looked confused but he smiled gentle nonetheless.

"Of course. I like everything I've been able to learn about you Harry. The way you only give small smiles, the way you shrug, the way you sort of just huff an amused breath when you think something's kinda funny but you have this awkward laugh that sounds like your surprised when you really think something's really funny. I like the way you blush when ever I say something inappropriate," Draco grinned and Harry could feel his face turning red. "And how I've never heard you yell but you get all flustered when your upset that it's easy to tell you want to. I like how your eyes are my favorite color and we both like M&Ms," Draco smirked as Harry huffed one of those small laughs he was talking about. "And how you try so hard not to like me back. Hell," Draco laughed. "I even think I like the way you raise your eyebrow and sneer at me, even though now I realize why it was so familiar. I like how you now sort of remind me of the most feared teacher in the school, but a much cuter version." Draco stepped closer hesitantly. "I like _you_ Harry."

For a long time Harry was silent as he stared down at his and Draco's shoes. When he looked back up Draco realized he was biting his lip and his eyes were shinning with tears that he promptly blinked away. "I think… I like you too Draco," he whispered. "And so before I can even think of getting in over my head, I have to tell you why, while I-we, both have futures, there is about a zero percent chance we'll have one together." Harry closed his eyes and turned his head sharply away. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N - Woot! A cliff-hanger! Do you love it? /grins/**

**How many of you thought Harry was going to agree to go out with Draco or ask him out? /grins/ He has quite the habit of just dropping bombs on people. Poor Draco… /snicker/**

**(1) I think **_**way**_** back in the first chapter I mention Sev having an editor but never established why- so here you go! He's a writer, go figure. J**

**(2) I don't recall mentioning how far along Harry was before, but correct me if you notice I have.**

**(3) It's never been official established what Binns' true name is though, as I found while looking it up for specifically this part that, and I quote "**_Professor Binns' first name 'Cuthbert' appears on a list Jo created while planning Prisoner of Azkaban; however, this cannot be considered canon because other information on this page changed by the time the book was actually published (__JKR scrapbook__)._**" And on a number of Harry Potter Wiki's it portrayed the same thing so I take it it's widely believed amongst the HP community. Interesting, huh? I was fully prepared to just call him something like Bartholomew and call it a day.**

**Oh, and before I forget, PLEASE review because for the last chapter I got, what? 3 reviews? Really? /raises eyebrow/ I'm on seventy and some odd alerts and I get 3 reviews… /shakes head/ You people…**

**lov eyou all regardless of the mild irritation,**

**hitori**


	10. There Is No Past

10

**Author's Note - Hello again, how's it hangin'? So… I kinda got the expected response to the last chapter /grins/. A few very sad/PO people who didn't quite see eye to eye with me on the humor of a cliff hanger. Oops?**

**In response, I promptly ignored this story for four days before dragging up the strength to start writing this chapter which, after three or so pages I lost interest and ignored until now. Cheers! I'll warn you now though, this is like the shortest chapter I've written for this story.  
**

**Again,**

**THERE IS A ****POLL ON MY PROFILE**** I'D LIKE YOU TO PARTICIPATE IN TO ****DETERMINE THE GENDER OF HARRY'S BABY!**

**It'll be up for a while yet but I think I only set it so you could vote once, however! IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED, or are a NEW READER please proceed to my profile. Like, now. You're not to be reading this unless you've voted! Bad non-interactive reader! Bad!**

**Okay, let's go.**

**I'm sure you ALL remember what happened last chapter /smirk/ but lets recap:**

_For a long time Harry was silent as he stared down at his and Draco's shoes. When he looked back up Draco realized he was biting his lip and his eyes were shinning with tears that he promptly blinked away. "I think… I like you too Draco," he whispered. "And so before I can even think of getting in over my head, I have to tell you why, while I-we, both have futures, there is about a zero percent chance we'll have one together." Harry closed his eyes and turned his head sharply away. "I'm pregnant."_

**Got it? Ready?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight - There Is No Past**

The words resounded around Draco's head and for some reason he just couldn't comprehend them.

_I'm pregnant. _

That couldn't be what was actually said, could it?

_I'm pregnant. _

The probability of that being what Draco had heard coming from Harry's mouth was very low.

_I'm pregnant. _

Sweet, insecure decidedly _not_ pregnant looking Harry.

_I'm pregnant. _

(O)(O)(O)

"No fucking way," Draco muttered without thought and in a completely non-Malfoy-like way and Harry almost wanted to laugh at the boy's gaping expression but withheld, he was sure it would come out a bit more hysterical than he wanted if he did. Instead he stayed silent and waited for Draco's less shaken and more reasonable intelligent reaction.

Draco himself tried to swallow but found his throat dry and his chest aching as his heart pounded. He could hear blood rushing through his head and suddenly felt a flash of irritation. He was not going to faint. Malfoy's didn't faint. It was beyond plebeian and in times of stress he needed to hang on to the calm collectedness that came from him being the heir to a powerful family. Even if his quasi-boyfriend had just told him he was-

"Oh god," Draco breathed and sat down on the nearest available surface which just happened to be his chemistry teachers desk, disturbing the papers that rested there slightly, as his legs gave out from under him. "I-I just-" Draco paused to give himself a moment to breath and closed his eyes.

Harry watched him wearily and wondered if maybe he should have told the boy more gently. But honestly, how many ways could you tell someone you were pregnant? At least he wasn't shouting, already this was going better than it had with Blaise even if Draco did look like he was about to either puke or pass out. Either of which would have been welcome as the sound of retching or of Draco's head hitting to floor would have distracted Harry from this stifling silence.

"Okay," Draco finally said more to himself than Harry. "Okay. Can- can you… explain… please?"

"I don't think I need to tell you how babies are made, Draco," Harry deadpanned and Draco sent him a withering glare.

"You know that's not what I mean."

With a sigh and a hesitant look Harry joined Draco on Severus' desk, neatly moving the papers aside so he had room. He settled himself comfortably enough so that his feet swung barely touching the floor and thought about what to say. Well, the truth was probably his best and only option. "I had a boyfriend back in England," he said softly, reluctantly. "I've known him for three years and been with him for… about two and a half I suppose. We'd gone beyond simply kissing each other a long time ago. Almost two months ago I found out he was cheating on me and broke it off, a little after that I had to go to the hospital and I found out I was pregnant. Blaise claimed it wasn't his, my mum kicked me out and Severus paid for me to come down here so I could live with him."

Draco stared his face twisted in a frown. "That's it? It has to be more to it than that."

"Oh, there is. A whole story full of hurt feelings and teenage angst and other things I'd rather not get into in my father's classroom. The point is I'm pregnant. About three months along now. I-I decided I should tell you, so you wouldn't have to find out with everyone else." Harry didn't look at Draco as he put a solemn hand over his mostly flat stomach. "I'll start to really show soon and people will know. Sev helped me realize that it wouldn't be right if I wasn't honest with you and you didn't know and then found out through the rumors that will undoubtedly start." Harry fell silent and Draco followed his lead, still a little lightheaded and disbelieving of the whole thing. How long it stayed like that neither knew but all too soon for Harry Draco was shaking his head.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. It's just… this is a lot to take in." Harry nodded silently. He'd almost been expecting that.

"Um…" Draco hesitated. "I-I still like you Harry, this doesn't change my opinion of you…"

"But…" Harry prodded quietly, this is the part that he hadn't known until now he was dreading. The part where Draco would throw him aside, would consider him too much of a burden just like Blaise and Lily and James and eventually Sever-

"No buts," Draco said instead and raised his head so that he could smile uncertainly at Harry's confused face. "I'll be the first to admit that this isn't what I expected, I would have been less shocked if you told me you were into hard drugs or something-" Harry desperately wanted to say 'Not anymore,' but didn't think that was the type of joke that would be appreciated right now. "Or at least that would have been the case before I found out Mr. Snape was your father, somehow I don't see him condoning something like that but yeah, this was unexpected. But I'm glad you told me."

Harry absently noticed the burning in his lungs and let out the breath he hadn't realized he been holding. "I… I need time to think on this properly Harry, but," Draco stopped and after a moment nodded to himself and swiftly as if he were scared about the consequences, kissed Harry's cheek chastely and stood. "Know that you'll have at least one person on your side. I… I do care about you."

Harry blinked owlishly at the other boy as he stepped around the desk and toward the door which he opened and promptly bumped into Severus. Draco's eyes went wide and Harry glanced toward the clock unaware that they had been sitting there so long. "Er, good day Mr. Snape," Draco smiled warily and with a soft look back at Harry he left father and son alone. Both Severus and Harry looked after him for a few seconds before Severus turned to the raven haired teen.

"Harry?" he asked cautiously. "What happened?"

"I told him," Harry responded softly without preamble while his hand went up to gingerly trail a finger over his cheek which he knew had to be blushing if the heat he was all too familiar with feeling in his face was any indication. In a few long strides Severus was in front of his son.

"Are you okay?" he almost demanded running a hand through Harry's hair.

"I-" Harry paused as he considered the question and took a swift mental evaluation of himself. "Yeah," he said faintly and a ghost of a smile passed his face as green eyes looked up at his father, glittering with emotion. "I think I am."

(O)(O)(O)

Draco Malfoy wandered towards his car in the student parking lot lost in his thoughts. Almost everyone, those who didn't have an after school club, had gone home so the place was mostly empty and that was just fine. He didn't really revel in the idea that someone would see him like this otherwise. He unlocked his car door and was starting to get in when he started and almost feel back out onto the asphalt.

"Fuc- what the hell Daphne?" he snapped at the smiling girl innocently sitting in his passenger seat.

"My dad couldn't pick me up today, I needed a ride. Where were you? I've been waiting for like forty minutes but you just disappeared after the bell. Well, come on, get in then. You'll have to take me to pick up Astoria."

Draco just stared blankly at her with cause Daphne to roll her eyes and reach over to grab his hand to physically drag him into the car. Draco shook his head as he automatically settled in. "I'm sure there is a law against breaking into peoples cars," he muttered and the red head laughed.

"There are plenty but as you left your passenger side unlocked again, I think we can call this even." Draco gave her a hard look as her started up the vehicle and carefully pulled out of the parking lot. "So where were you?" Daphne asked again looking down at her lap where Draco belatedly realized her cell phone was sitting and faint childish music was coming from letting him know she was playing a game and probably had been for the last 40 minutes while she was waiting.

"I was-" he paused as he considered how much to tell her. He wasn't about to betray Harry's trust but this was Daphne, she'd been his best friend since they were infants… well, except when he went through that cootie phase in the second grade but other than that…

"Was…" Daphne drawled out not looking up from her phone but obviously waiting for an answer.

"I was talking to Harry," he finally responded and for a moment Daphne seemed startled before she smiled sweetly.

"Aww, that so cute. Convince him to go out on another date with you?"

"Didn't ask," Draco said truthfully. Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"He asked you?" she almost whispered and Draco chuckled.

"God, I wish."

"So what happened?" the girl frowned and Draco decided to remain diplomatically silent which caused Daphne to huff and go back to her game. Draco smiled to himself at the girls antics but was thankful he had such an understanding friend. Daphne could have pushed the matter knowing he wouldn't have the heart to keep a secret from her but she hadn't because that's just who she was.

They drove in silence until Draco pulled up to an elementary school where a bunch of small children were hanging around and playing out side. He beeped his horn sharply and several of the kids looked up before one ran to them waving goodbye to the group she left. "It's about time," a little bond girl snapped and climbed into the back seat of his car. "Tutoring ended ten minutes ago! It's freezing out here!"

Draco scowled darkly at the girl and she narrowed her eyes back while Daphne ignored them both. He hated Daphne's little sister, Astoria. She was the textbook definition of brat and every time he cam in contact with her he wanted to strangle the little pale neck. She was nothing like her sister who was redheaded with dark green eyes and a sweet personality to match her outer beauty. No, Astoria was an icy blond with a cold but light colored gaze and a sharp attitude that made Draco thank the heavens for the seemingly endless Malfoy patience or he would have run the tart over after the first time he'd come and picked her up by request (demand) of her sister.

Astoria sneered at the lack of response she garnered and slid down in her seat putting her feet up against the back of Daphne's. Draco resisted the urge to reach back and slap her dirty shoes off the upholstery as he knew it would do no good. It never did. He instead pulled off quickly from the curb and got a twisted pleasure when the girl grunted in discomfort as she slid across the back seat. "Put on your seat belt," Daphne instructed absently still playing on her phone and Draco smirked as the little blond grumbled.

(O)(O)(O)

It was twenty minutes later when he dropped off the girls, Daphne thanking him and kissing his cheek goodbye and Astoria making a vulgar sign behind her sisters back which caused Draco to flip the bird back with no concern whether or not Daphne saw it causing the older girl to roll her eyes. He left them in front of their home and headed towards his own. Now that he was alone his mind had no reason to push what happed earlier out of his head and he sighed.

So, Harry was pregnant. Draco nodded to himself. Okay, he could handle that. A baby would, without doubt, put a strain on any relationship the younger boy had be it with him or anyone else but… it was doable.

Draco slumped in his seat and watched the road in front of him half heartedly. He liked Harry a lot, more than he could remember liking anyone, and while he wasn't ready to be a teenage father (really, if it was his baby he would be freaking out) he didn't think he would mind helping out the younger boy. Harry was fifteen and if his story was true, which Draco was sure it was, he had been in love with an older boy and had been used and abandoned as soon as things got hard. Draco sneered slightly to himself at that thought, he _really_ hoped Mr. Snape wouldn't let something like that slide. That other boy, Blaise, had to show at least some semblance of responsibility, Harry deserved nothing less.

Draco pulled up to his family's home not long after and climbed out of his car feeling mentally exhausted. He'd known he would stick by Harry the moment the boy had said he was pregnant, well, after he'd gotten passed the hole 'no fucking way' phase, but now he was sure and set in his plans. If Harry would have him, he would still pursue a relationship with the boy and if not… well, that had never stopped him before.

Draco smirked. Maybe he would calm down with flirting techniques especially now that he knew why, at times, the other boy seemed almost bipolar, his moods changing at a moments notice. As he entered the house he looked around absently and noticed no sign that either of his parents were home which wasn't surprising as Lucius was probably still working and Narcissa had other pressing matters to attend to… like shopping. The blond snorted. It would figure.

(O)(O)(O)

Severus and Harry drove home in a semi comfortable silence. The elder man was still worried about what had happened between his son and the Malfoy boy but why Harry was teary eyed and seemed a bit out of it, he was also calm and almost looked content. Severus sort of figured that had more to do with the fact he'd finally told someone outside his comfort zone (Severus) rather than how the blond had responded but since Harry wouldn't tell him what the other boy said he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that if it turned out the brat had hurt Harry not even his fathers political powers would be able to save him from Severus wrath.

"Sev? I think you're strangling the steering wheel," Harry said voice rough from crying but eyes alight with amusement and feeling a bit embarrassed Severus loosened his grip on the wheel. "Are you okay?" Harry asked still looking like he wanted to laugh.

"Are you?" Severus shot back and a gentle smile crossed his sons face.

"Yes, I promise you, yes." Severus hummed still disbelieving but decided not to bring it up again unless evidence pointed to the contrary. They were quite the remainder of the ride and when the pulled up to the house Harry got out first. "I have a ton of homework so I want to get started but I want to make dinner tonight," Harry said, his odd but genuine little smile fixed on his face. "Is there something you want?"

Severus thought for a minute before shaking his head. "No, whatever you make will be fine I'm sure." Harry sent him a shy look but nodded and proceeded inside, Severus trailing after him at a slower pace. The boy was already half up the stairs when he entered the door.

"I'll be in my office," he called after him and Harry hummed in response. Severus smirked in his own amusement and went to his office, closing the door behind him and all but collapsing in his chair once it was under him. He sat silent and still for several long minutes before grunting and sitting up properly fishing around for something on his desk. He pulled towards him a scrap of paper with neatly slanted writing that showed that it was written by a gentle hand. He considered it for a moment and after a quick mental calculation, picked up his office phone and dialed a number. After a few rings a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, ma'am," Severus started off calmly as this was sure to be a lengthy conversation. "Sorry to bother you at this hour (1) but may I please speak to Marticia Zabini?"

"Speaking…"

(O)(O)(O)

Harry sat calmly at his desk looking blankly don at the homework Mr. Flickwick had assigned, his other homework already complete but his mind on other things. He was happy he'd finally told Draco and the other boy had said that it changes nothing. Now he just had to wait to see the outcome. With a sigh Harry sat back and twirled his pencil around in his fingers.

Everything was so very different here. hen he was younger with only Lily and the hardships she'd put on him he never imagined in a hundred years he'd get to live with his loving father and have a friend who'd stand by him at a moment notice. Sure, things had gotten better after Blaise, but then they gotten worse. However, if Harry really thought about it, maybe he should be sending a thank you out the Blaise Zabini because if it wasn't for him he wouldn't have the new life he did now. Yes, in a few short months he would be a teenage parent but he had his dad to help him and maybe Draco too. The blond seemed like the type to not let something, even a living breathing baby, come between him and what he wanted and what he wanted, Harry had no doubt, was Harry himself.

Things were going differently for Harry now, they were much better than he'd could have hoped for and though his heart still ached at the very thought of Blaise and Lily and James and all the things that had happened to him and that he'd done, he figured it was time to let go. Maybe if he focused on his new life, the past would haunt him so much. No, he wouldn't forget and he doubted he could ever forgive those three for the entirety of their misdeeds but he could begin healing himself. He'd already cried for the unfairness of it all and made a vow to try and be a better person, now it was time to really move on.

Harry closed his eyes with a sigh. The past was unimportant, he had to focus on the here and now.

* * *

**A/N - Personally I thought that was sort and rather anti-climatic considering how long I had you guys wait. But I figure if I had you wait any longer I'd get an earful.**

**(1) I live in Philadelphia and I THINK that London time is about five hours ahead of us and the place where I picture Sev living is about two hours behind Philly. So if it's about 4 o'clock PM with Sev, it's about 11 PM with Mrs. Zabini (who I don't know the real name of actually, if she has a real name and you know it, feel free to tell me).**

**Okay, I'm done for now. I have to decided if I want to go see the Deathly Hallows this morning or wait until later because I was way beyond tired last night and couldn't make it to the first showing (not that I would have been able to see it anyway considering I didn't buy tickets online- those things have been sold out at every theater near me for about two weeks. If I wanted to get in without a reserved ticket I would have had to stand outside in line /pout/)**

**Please review and all that junk. Literally I'll take anything for a review form "good", to "bad" or "you bitch". Anything. Though, I must confess, I have a liking for the long ones. And I want to thank you guys for being such good sports and reviewing the last chapter ****J I got a very nice amount of reviews, enough to keep my ego happy for another couple of weeks to be sure /grins/.**

**Ooh, an I have an announcement! We are OFFICIALLY HALF-WAY THROUGH! This story has been tons of fun writing /sniff/ I'll miss it when it's done but hopefully it will be soon. As I said before, It'll more likely than not, the first work of fan fiction I'll finish /grins/.**

**Ah, and if any of you read my other story, The Lupin Childe, the next chapter should be up super soon… I hope. If anyone reads the Grand Side of Things, er, that will probably be quite a while longer… /hangs head in shame/**

**hitori**


	11. I Live Each Moment As My Last

11

**Author's Note - Yo. What's up? So yeah, I've been thinking about the whole mpreg thing in very great depth lately (since I started this story) and I had a few minutes to get my thoughts out and write them down. If you'd like to read the ratings of a mad woman you just have to go to my live journal page, which is where my homepage link on my profile goes to (the title of the entry is, you guessed it 'mpreg'). I haven't been on there much at all and what I do have on there is a bunch of nonsense but fun to read if you have half the mind and the time.**

**At the moment… I'm just kinda tired.**

**THE POLL IS STILL OPEN TO MY NEW READERS AND ANYONE WHO HASN'T VOTED YET - GO TO MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON THE GENDER OF HARRY'S BABY.**

**Ah, but something has come to my attention, it didn't occur to me that those of you that may be using the mobile version of the sight can't vote :( My bad. If you want, just tell me in a review and I can still count your vote for you, 'kay? Thank to**** Bugi ****for the heads up!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine - I Live Each Moment As My Last**

Marticia Zabini was sitting silently at her kitchen table with her husband as she waited for her son to come home. Blaise had been staying at his friends house this past weekend but he was due home today as it was a school night and she was glad for it because they _really_ needed to talk.

Late last night she'd gotten quite the phone call from _America_ of all places from a man named Severus Snape who claimed to be the father of Harrison Evans. Of _course_ she knew who Harry was, she adored the boy who was shy and polite and always the prefect sweetheart whenever Blaise brought him around. She'd been most upset, more so than her son perhaps, when Blaise came home one day and said that Harry had broken up with him. She hadn't seen the boy since, even just around town in passing and last night she finally found out why.

Apparently he was now living with his father in America because his mother had kicked him out (Marticia frowned at the thought of Lily Evans whom she'd only had the displeasure of talking to once when the woman had called her home, demanding to know who Harry had been talking to at all hours from her (Marticia's) number. Dreadful woman really). The reason _why_ the poor boy had been kicked out however was such a shock that Marticia was sure she was being tricked for a moment.

Harry pregnant? By her son no less. Honestly!

But the way Mr. Snape had spoke had her doubting her own thoughts. The man was quite sure that Harry was indeed pregnant (at least he was offended enough when Marticia suggested he wasn't) and it was her son who was the other father, after all, he had said, who else could it have been?

As much as Marticia wanted to deny that her son, her precious Blaise, was _idiot_ enough to get his _15-year-old _boyfriend pregnant, there was really no way around it. She'd considered for a moment, and only a moment, that Harry could be pregnant by someone else but had dismissed that thought as quickly as it came feeling not just a little bit ashamed of herself.

She prided herself on being able to read people, men especially, and she could have read Harry like a large print, special addition book for the seeing impaired. The timid but witty, bruised but beautiful boy was as honest as they come and had been completely and utterly in love with Blaise, devoted in such a way that even she sometimes couldn't comprehend. He wouldn't have cheated. Her son however…

As much as she loved him she also knew him and his way of having passing fancies which she had hoped Harry was not one of, and for a while he hadn't been. Her son, if what Mr. Snape had said as he recounted what Harry had told him was true, as she was terrifyingly aware it probably was, was the one who'd been unfaithful, who prompted Harry to end the relationship and who viciously denied the childe that was now resting in the belly of another childe thousands of miles away.

Marticia sighed and a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder by her husband of five years, Michele. Real upstanding Italian man that one, always there for her when she needed him. Not only was he a role model for Blaise but he was the biological father of her precious baby girl and she loved him for it. Not to mention the fact that she liked him a lot more than she had her last three husbands, god bless there souls.

"Do not worry, my love, everything will work out," he whispered and Marticia smiled tightly as her eyes glittered with barely suppressed tears. She certainly hoped so, but they'd just had to wait and see until Blaise got home, wouldn't they.

As if summoned by the thought they both heard the front door open and close and the clatter of someone dropping their things in the entry way and the humming of faint music. Blaise walked into the room a few seconds later bobbing his head to some atrocious music blearing much too loudly from his head phones. "Hey mum, Michele," he greeted louder then necessary as obviously he couldn't hear himself as he went over to the refrigerator and fished around in it for a moment before taking out a can of soda and looking back at them. He caught sight of Marticia's now dried and instead narrowed eyes and smiled sheepishly pulling off his headphones (1). "Why the long faces?" he asked easily and in a normal voice.

"Blaise," Marticia started out as calmly as possible. "Sit down, we need to talk."

The teen frowned but turned off his music and sat down across from his mother and stepfather. "What's going on, you two getting a divorce?" he asked raising an arrogant eyebrow at Michele who he'd never quite got along with. The older man raised a mocking one back while Marticia scowled.

"That's not funny Blaise and no, we are quite happy together as you well know. What we need to talk about is very serious though."

Blaise popped open the top to his soda and took a long sip. "Okay then," he shrugged and sat back to hear what they had to say.

"I received a call yesterday," Marticia started out slowly. "From a man named Severus Snape."

The two adults watched as Blaise frowned though a curious light entered his eye. He obviously recognized the name but couldn't place it. "Who's that?" he asked after a few seconds of thought.

"Harry's father," Michele answered solemnly and Blaise's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger very quickly.

"Oh? And?"

"Blaise, why didn't you tell us?" Marticia asked desperately and was shocked when her son leveled a glare at her and crossed his arms petulantly across his chest.

"Tell you what?" he snipped angrily.

"That you got Harrison pregnant!" Michele snapped having no patience tonight for his stepson's impertinent attitude. This was, as Marticia said, a very serious matter!

With an angry growl Blaise stood up, his chair clattering to the floor noisily. "I don't know what that little slut told you, but the brat he's carrying isn't mine!"

Both Marticia and Michele's eyes widened in shock but for different reasons. Marticia had been holding on to the hope that, despite what Mr. Snape had told her, Harry had maybe exaggerated, had found out he was pregnant and fled without telling Blaise or that Blaise had overreacted and now would regret his decision of not supporting his ex-boyfriend and Michele was simply surprised because no matter how rude Blaise had been to him, he'd never disrespected his mother so much.

"Harry's hardly a slut, he's only ever been with you!" Marticia protested and Blaise slammed his fist down on the table between them.

"You believe that? You believe him over me? I'm you're son!"

"Well, it's true isn't it?" Marticia glared. "You've been together since he was twelve! That baby is your's, Blaise!"

"It's. Not." Blaise sneered.

"Then who's is it Blaise?" Michele rejoined the argument, arms folded across his own chest.

"I don't know! You'll have to ask him yourself! He's the one who fucked around and got himself knocked-up!"

"Why would he do that?" Marticia asked incredulously and pointedly ignoring the horrendous language he was using. Now wasn't the time to stop and scold him for that.

"Because he's a SLUT!" Blaise roared and slammed his fist down on the table again, this time splitting some of the skin. Marticia jumped back in shock and her eyes watered. "He just wants me back, that's why he's saying that it's mine! Because he wants me AND he's trying to cover his tracks but it's not mine! I don't want a kid! I refuse to let this be my problem!"

"It already is!" Marticia shouted back, face red and tears falling down her cheeks, never had she been so angry, much less with her own childe. Blaise almost looked like he wanted to hit her for saying such but instead clenched his throbbing red fist and stormed out of the kitchen. They heard his rampage for there to the front door, knocking things over kicking so door or wall, and then the front door opened and slammed shut with a resounding bang. The house was completely silent after that other than Marticia's ragged breathing. "I-I-" she stuttered and Michele gathered her into his arms.

"Shh," he whispered holding her. "It'll be okay."

(O)(O)(O)

Harry blinked open his eyes slowly, wondering what it was that woke him when he heard it again, a faint inconsistent tapping and the hiss of a voice far away. He sat up in bed, eyes squinting in the dark as he tried to identify where the noise was coming from. He waited silently to hear the tapping again and come it did- from his window.

Grabbing his glasses off his bedside table as it would take much too long to put on his contacts, he got on his knees and pulled back the curtain to his window which was right next to his bed. He blinked in shock at what he saw. A blond head was below his window, bending down now to pick up my pebbles from Sev's front walk. Harry knew immediately who it was, there was no way around that shade of hair.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he whispered after standing, opening the window and leaning slightly out of it. Below him Draco jumped and his head snapped up. He grinned sheepishly.

"Um, hi." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Hi. What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to check up on you," the blond shrugged trying to act nonchalant. "You seemed a bit off when I left you this afternoon. I mean I know why, you just let out a huge secret but… yeah."

Harry stared at him incredulously. "You couldn't just call? Like a normal person?"

Draco scowled. "You're cell is off and like hell I'm calling Snape's house in the middle of the night."

Harry opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly, shaking his head, not quite able to understand the insanity of this situation. "So you decided to _come_ all the way to his house and throw stones at one of _his_ windows at," he glanced back in his room at the alarm clock that Sev had bought but that he'd never actually used, "2:17 in the morning?" Draco paused.

"Well when you say it like that…" he chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes. "Besides, they're pebbles, if that. Stones are bigger."

"I think you're missing the point," Harry deadpanned.

"Look," Draco sighed and ran a hand through his light hair. "I just wanted to see you."

Harry was silent at that for a long minute. "What am I, Rapunzel? This is so cliché." Harry sighed into the chilly night air though inside he was filled with a pleasant warmth that had nothing to do with Sev's central heating. Draco laughed softly.

"I don't know, your dad does seems the one to protect you like a fire breathing dragon."

"Wrong fairy tale," Harry told him folding is arms on the window seal and looking down at him. Draco smiled sweetly.

"Not really. Personally I see you more as a Sleeping Beauty then a Rapunzel after all." Harry pressed his lips but Draco could, even from the ground, see his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"You're a sap," Harry intoned without feeling and Draco shrugged. "So what are you really here for? Certainly seeing if I was okay could have waited for tomorrow and yet here you are at three in the morning."

"You said it was 2:17."

"It's 2:21 now. What do you want?"

"Well…" Draco drawled. "I was sort of wondering… would you like to go out on another date with me?"

Harry blinked and then rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, Draco. Drive safe," he said softly and the other boy grinned cheekily up at him.

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco whispered, pressing his palm to his lips and blowing a kiss to Harry who simply raised a condescending eyebrow. He watched as Draco got in his car, parked halfway up the street and drove off into the night before closing the window and turning back into his room with a faint smile on his face. It wasn't until he was laying down again, about to fall into Morpheus' embrace that he had a thought and snorted aloud into the quite din.

Who knew the upstanding Draco Malfoy could be such a… what was it theses Americans call it? Ah, right! A dork.

(O)(O)(O)

When Harry woke up genuinely the next morning he was feeling a bit silly. Draco was really daft but it was endearing and he made Harry smile, so he could forgive that one of Draco's many, many flaws. Harry smiled softly as he went through his morning routine. At least they had something in common, they were both terribly flawed.

He packed his bag and headed downstairs to find Severus, as usual, already seated at the table, Harry took one look at the sausages and eggs his father had dutifully made for him, turned green and dashed back up the steps.

Severus stared after him in shock for a moment before the sound of reaching snapped him into action. He followed Harry's path up the stairs and to the boy's bathroom. With a grimace and a sigh Severus stepped foreword and pulled back Harry's hair gently, rubbing his back soothingly as he paid homage to the porcelain god with his dinner from last night. The boy continued on for quite a few minutes before Harry managed to stop, gasping and shuddering in disgust. "Better?" Severus asked absently as he grabbed one of the decorative washcloths that hung on the wall and wet it with cool water.

"Define better?" Harry muttered and shivered when Sev pressed the cloth against the back of his neck.

"Well you're no longer choking on a lung." Harry let out a startled hoarse laugh.

"True. Yes, I suppose I'm better." Severus smiled down at his son and helped him up slowly so that Harry could gain his balance.

"Brush your teeth again. I'll clean up the kitchen and make you a bagel or something."

"Thanks, dad," Harry smiled and Severus pulled him to his side, kissing the top of his head and patting it affectionately before he left so that the boy could recompose himself. Harry, much against his will, blushed and wouldn't meet his own eyes in the bathroom mirror for a few minutes until he was sure the heat had faded form his face. When it finally did Harry looked at himself in the mirror and sighed at his now blood shot eyes, dry lips and foul tasting mouth. He was just glad his morning sickness came rarely, he was hungry.

(O)(O)(O)

Severus disposed of the breakfast he made quickly and without complaint, it didn't matter, as long as Harry didn't have to throw up again and went about making the boy the bagel he promised. His body was on auto-pilot as he toasted it and prepared it and without prompting his mind wandered to the conversation he had last night with one Marticia Zabini.

He'd called the woman using the number Harry had given him for her home and was glad to have done so. She'd been disbelieving at first and then became quickly horrified at what he'd told her.

She'd apparently been very fond out Harry and was quite put out when her son had told her they broken up. Severus had sneered at that, it would figure the only thing the brat would say was that they split, not that he'd been unfaithful and sired a childe. Severus had worried for a moment that the woman would take her son's side or blame Harry, it wouldn't have been surprising after all, just irritating, but she hadn't. After several minutes of contemplating silence, she'd sighed and asked quietly what would he like for her to do and what could she do to help.

Severus had been startled at such a reaction but had told her simply enough, "We want nothing from you or your family in a monetary sense, I'm quite capable to caring for Harry and the childe myself. What I would like though, as I'm sure it would mean a lot to my son, is for the baby to be acknowledged by Blaise. He wouldn't have to see Harry or the childe but I will not let it go ignored by him that he is a father. An apology wouldn't be unwarranted either."

The woman had agreed instantly, as Severus had expected she would (he was being more than generous and maybe much too lenient about the whole situation) and said that she would talk to her son the moment he came through the door. She'd also extended her sincerest apologies at the trouble the boy had caused both Harry and in extension Severus himself. Severus had merely shaken his head though he knew the woman couldn't see it.

"I just want my son to be happy," he told her. "I know it hurts him more than anything that Blaise denied the baby and called him a liar-"

"Harry hates liars," she had whispered solemnly.

"Indeed," Severus answered mildly, curious about how close Harry had been to these people. "So as much as I want to demand your son take real responsibility and get a job and support his impromptu family, I'll settle for him healing my son's heart and giving the boy peace of mind."

The conversation had ended shortly after that with his promise to keep her updated on all the happenings with Harry and the baby. Severus had hung up the phone thinking that the probability of her being active in her grandchild's life was pretty nonexistent, but at least she cared enough about Harry that she wanted to make sure he was safe. That would do for now.

"Sev?"

Severus jumped out of his thoughts and smiled slightly at Harry standing at the doorway of the kitchen, watching him curiously. "Let's go," Severus responded handing the boy his bagel and going to get his own bag. They left the house quickly and the got into the car. As Severus started it up and pulled out he thought of something he'd forgotten to mention.

"You won't be going to school next Monday," he said and Harry's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Why?"

"I manage to get you a doctors appointment but it's about mid morning. You'll be having a all around checkup and an ultrasound." Harry blinked.

"So soon? I though doctors appointment usually took a long time to plan?"

Severus smirked. "Usually, but we were in luck. We're going to a hospital a few miles a way that specializes in maternity care and they'll make sure you and the baby are doing okay as well as probably set you up on a healthier diet." Harry grimaced. It wasn't like he ate a bunch of junk food but he didn't like the idea of someone telling him what to eat, but he would do it, for Severus' sake and… well, the baby's of course.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts passed quickly and they separated at the doors like always and Harry continued on his own to Ms. McGonagall's class. Hermione, like usual was already there and he waved at her to which she shot him a brilliant smile. Unlike usual he stopped in front of her desk to speak with her.

"How are you, Hermione?" he asked softly. It wouldn't do for him to forget his promise to himself to be better and that meant at least attempting to make friends. Besides Draco, and maybe Daphne by association, Hermione was his best bet. Besides, he liked the girl, she was sweet.

"I'm doing good, Harry," she grinned and her braces glinted. "And you?"

"Great," Harry smiled slightly and was surprised to fine that he was, indeed, feeling pretty good. Much to Hermione's surprise he sat in the empty seat next to her. He would have to move of course when the rest of the class decided it was time to file it but for now…

"I wanted to apologize," Harry started off slowly and Hermione blinked.

"Whatever for?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Harry mumbled. "You were the first person I met when I got here and you go out of your way to be nice to me but I haven't ever really been nice back. Polite maybe," he relented when Hermione looked like she was about to protest. "But not nice. Yesterday for example, you apologized about telling about Sev and I and I just brushed you off. It really _wasn't_ a big deal but I could have at least smiled at you or something."

Hermione stared for a few moments before she giggled. "Oh Harry," she laughed. "I never took it personally, that just struck me as your personality. I didn't think you were being 'merely polite', I thought you were just being yourself and I'm fine with that."

Harry shrugged a bit uncomfortable and a hint of pink spreading across his cheeks. "Still…" he muttered and Hermione stopped laughing in order to smile brightly at him.

"Don't worry about it. How about this, friends?" she asked holding out a hand and Harry couldn't help but stare owlishly at it.

"That went quicker then expected," he muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and took Hermione's hand gently in his own. They were about the same size but were otherwise a contrast. Hermione's skin had a naturally darker tone than Harry own pale complexion (and it had to be natural, no way could the girl get a tan here of all places, he could count the number of times he'd seen the sun actually out in about on one hand and it had nothing to do with the fact it was November) and she didn't have faint scars, but other wise they were much the same. "Sure," he said with a tiny, hesitant smile that Hermione returned whole heartedly.

After a moment of silence and no longer wanting to feel embarrassed Harry stood abruptly, mostly ignoring Hermione's laugh and Ms. McGonagall's smile from where she'd been watching them from her desk a few feet away and moved to his seat, cheeks turning a darker pink.

"You are so cute," a voice said as Harry sat down and he turned sharply to look at Daphne who he hadn't noticed was already in her seat also.

"What?" he asked blankly and the red head laughed.

"I said you're cute, socially inept, but cute." Harry flushed fully this time and sunk down in his seat trying not to glare at the girl's giggling.

"Where's Draco?" he asked after she'd stopped noticing the boy wasn't here which was not only odd because he'd become accustomed to seeing both of them together in the morning. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"He over slept," he deadpanned. "If I hadn't called him to find out what why he hadn't picked me up yet he still would be. I had to catch a ride with my dad this morning. Not only did I get here early of all things but he wouldn't let me stop for coffee or anything," she complained and Harry had to resist smirking a bit.

"Sorry to hear that," he said instead but she must have caught his tone because she pressed her lips but her eyes glittered in amusement.

"I'm sure," They shared a smile before turning back to their own things preparing for the day to start.

(O)(O)(O)

Draco ignored Daphne's smirk as she passed him in the hall to go up to her lab class and he headed toward Chemistry. Having overslept this morning form being out so late last night made him late this morning and when a student was late, they weren't allowed to attend the class they came in in the middle of so they wouldn't interrupt the class in the middle of a lesson. He'd had to stay in the late room during first period and was dreading the end of the day when he'd have to go to McGonagall and explain to her his lack of attendance. She was sure to be unhappy. But at least he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of missing Snape's class, that would be a real nightmare.

He walked into the classroom with a number of the other students and spotted Harry already sitting at his table though the boy was twisted in his seat to speak to Granger who sat behind him. He was about to go and say hello when a stern voice caught his attention.

"Mr. Malfoy,"

Draco tensed and looked toward his teacher's. Mr. Snape didn't have to say anything for Draco to know he was supposed to come over to the man's desk. "Yes, sir?" he asked as he watched Snape shuffle through some things on his desk.

"I thought I should tell you," the man said softly so the student walking by them to their seats wouldn't overhear. "I generally don't approve of anyone coming to my home at such an inappropriate hour," Draco's eyes widened. "But since Harry likes you so much I'll let last night's incident pass." Black eyes glared harshly up at him. "Be sure it doesn't happen again," he glowered and Draco nodded instantly.

"Of course, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Snape eyed him disdainfully for a moment longer before turning back to his papers. Obviously Draco was dismissed. Stiffly Draco made his way over to his desk. On his way there he caught Harry's eye as the boy was watching him curiously and Draco smiled sheepishly as he sat. He'd _told_ the boy Snape was like a dragon.

(O)(O)(O)

"What did dad say to you this morning?" Harry asked curiously while he and Draco sat in Study Hall. He'd been wondering all day as Draco had come away from the encounter looking pale and mildly mortified. When he'd asked Sev at lunch the man had only shrugged in response but he'd had a distinctly smug look on his face as he did so.

Draco shuddered. "Nothing," he murmured and hunched over his homework.

Harry rested his head in his hand idly and watched the boy. Draco was very attractive, he thought absently. He could probably have anyone he wanted so why was it he was so insistent on going out with Harry, an antisocial basket case with impending fatherhood on the horizon. Harry shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and turned back to his own work. It wouldn't do to think about such things, not when he was so grateful to Draco for wanting exactly the way he is even though he was damaged.

Draco had seen Harry looking but could not decipher the oddly haunted look in his eyes before he shook his head and smiled gently looking back down at his paper. Draco grinned and that seemed to catch Harry's attention as he looked back up and eyebrow quirked in question.

"You know, you never answered my question last night."

Harry's other brow rose and the green eyes looked at him condescendingly. "Didn't I? I sorry, it must have had something to do with the fact that it was 2 in the morning."

"Of course," Draco agreed easily. "But as it is, do you think you could answer now?"

"I suppose I could," Harry cocked his head, his eyes narrowing until they were half lidded and stared at Draco in challenge.

The blonde smirked and leaned forward so that their foreheads were almost touching. He was pleased to see that while Harry eyed him wearily he didn't move away. "Harry," he whispered. "Would you-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the ringing of the dismissal bell which prompted Harry to snort lightly and move away so he could pack up his things and Draco to wince and hang his head in defeat. He stood up grumbling to himself and Harry chuckled at his disgruntlement. "Draco," he called to the boy and grey eyes looked toward his sullenly. "How about Friday we go out o dinner. I won't be in school that day so you'll have to come pick me up, okay?"

Harry smiled slightly at the shocked look he received and left, well aware the when he walked pass Draco their shoulders brushed in an almost tender fashion. Draco stared after the raven haired teen before grinning boldly to himself and giving himself a mental pat on the back. He had to go tell Daphne!

He was half way down the stairs heading for the parking lot where he was sure his friend would be waiting when a though occurred to him. He'd have to go pick Harry up… that meant he'd have to venture back to Mr. Snape's house.

With a groan he knocked his head against the nearest locker scaring the girl who'd just been about to open her own next to it. Instead she gave him a bewildered look backing away before turning and hurrying down the hall. Draco glared half heartedly after her before groaning again, thinking back to the look of his Chemistry teachers' face this morning.

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N - This chapter was actually wicked fun writing. Like it really just kind of flowed (obviously considering how unbelievably soon I updated. Don't expect that again).**

**Who else thinks Blaise is a complete asshole? I mean, denial much?**

**Don't worry, Sev's not going to maim Draco. ^_^ I mean, I guess /shrugs/**

**(1) **It wasn't until just here I thought about the time line in relation to… well, time. If I follow the HP time line, which is already pretty askew in this story considering my blunder with Harry's schooling and age (I mentioned in one of my past AN's that I screwed up Harry's age. I said he was 15 and a junior in high-school when in reality he should be about 17, like Draco or Daphne. I chose to ignore my screw up and just go with it) it should be the year 1995 if I take into account that Harry's the main character and I use his date of birth as a starting point.

Does that make any since?

Anyway, the point is, I don't know too much about 1995 considering I was born in '92 and so I'm avoiding using specifics that would point to the 2000's like saying, "He caught sight of Marticia's now dried and instead narrowed eyes and smiled sheepishly pulling out his _ear buds_," or using a brand name like Skullcandy. I'm trying to stay true to the time line (cause I've stayed true to absolutely nothing else) but please forgive me if I mentioned something weird that has nothing to do with the 90s, like Hannah Montana (not that I think that _that's_ likely to come up but you get the picture). Maybe though I should just push the timeline up 10 years. /sigh/

**About now, looking at the next chapter I'm rather nervous about writing it. In my notes I know what I should be happening next, but the story timeline I'm actually writing is going slower that expected because I'm adding so many additional details (for example, the first part of this chapter- I never planned on having that scene with Blaise and his parents, this chapter was actually supposed to be all about Dray and Harry but alas…) It just makes what I planning to happen so that I can be true to my original story arch seem… err… never mind. This will just take some editing on my part. I'm not sure what'll happen next chapter but you very well may be reacquainted with some warnings.**

**Love you all, hitori**

**OH! And just because I haven't said it in a while doesn't mean you can't still review. /stern look/ That was a hint. /looks pointedly down at button labeled 'Review'/  
**


	12. There's Only Yes, Only Tonight

10

**Author's Note - **You guys are funny :)

I'm sure Draco would be glad to know that he has so many sympathizers so thank you all for the reviews, and for those of you who didn't… No, I won't say it, you know better. But in regards to this, I have enabled the anon. review ability… /raises eyebrow/ Don't abuse it newbies.

I know I already said we are half way through but it's starting to really dawn on me how short of a life this story has left… but I HAVE to finish it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in WIP Writer's Anonymous. They're very friendly there for sure and it's good for my self esteem but I think at least one completed story under my belt would be nice. Don't cha think?

**For anyone who is feeling a little lost when it comes to the ages of the characters or are curious about the timeline, there's a short note for you on my homepage (live journal).**

With that said, let's continue on.

* * *

**Chapter Ten - There's Only Yes, Only Tonight**

The rest of the week passed in a blur for Harry. He, much to Severus satisfaction, continued to try his hand at making friends. It was a bit different from having Blaise just introduce him to all the people he knew but it wasn't very difficult. He supposed it was just because the people at Hogwarts were so nice.

He made nice with Hermione's friends Ron, Neville Ginny and Luna. He also became much better acquainted with Dean Thomas' and Seamus Finnigan, who, Harry found, was even worse than Draco at flirting but unlike Draco's unrelenting persistence Seamus was just funny and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that he was really had a crush on Dean.

Speaking of Draco, Harry had grown closer to him as well in little ways. He talked more to him in study hall, greeted him shyly though determinedly in the halls when they passed each other. He'd even sat with him and Daphne one day at lunch which wasn't quite to Sev's satisfaction but he didn't say anything against it.

Harry also spent most of the week wondering what exactly was the cause of the tension between Severus and Draco. The boy would pale at the very sight of Harry's father and Severus would first look decidedly pleased before sneering, more that usual that is, at the boy. Still neither would answer his inquiries though Draco blushed now before telling him 'nothing' but Harry knew there was definitely something. Sev was being particularly harsh to Draco during class, asking him outlandish questions and making glaring comments dropping his participation points left and right.

By the time Friday morning Harry was rather resigned to the fact that he would not be finding out but was still very curious and slightly put-out, though the put-out feeling came more from the fact that Daphne knew what it was all about. Or at least that's what he took the hysterical laughter to mean the one time he asked her.

Harry came down to breakfast later than usual, having took the almost free day he had to sleep in and felt better for it. He was more well rested than he had been in a while and he supposed that was because of the baby; he hadn't realized until now how much it was actually sapping his strength. He sat at his usual spot across from Severus and the man smiled gently behind his newspaper and pushed a mug towards him. Harry smiled back his thanks and took a deep breath, shuddering at the calming scent of the peppermint tea.

"When are we leaving?" he asked his father after they had both had their fill of the light breakfast Severus had made which included simply toast and sliced fruit. Harry was grateful for it, his stomach was starting to turn a little on him but the breakfast was dainty enough that it allowed him not to feel nauseous.

"In about half an hour, it's a bit of a drive." Severus stood. "Go get ready. You might also want to grab a book or something to keep you occupied, it is a doctors office so despite our appointment we may have to wait."

Harry nodded his understanding and stood along with Severus to head back upstairs where they both dresses for the day before leaving the house in a timely fashion. Harry climbed into Sev's car and felt a nervousness he hadn't experienced in a long time. It was just an ultrasound but somehow as the time for it got closer it made the situation all the more real for him. He was pregnant, yes, had been for a while, but unlike what he assumed a lot of pregnant people went through, he was ashamed to admit that he had not formed any sort of bond to his unborn childe. After thinking about it constantly he'd come to have a distinct fondness over the idea of having the baby but that was about it.

He clutched and un-clutched the book in his hands and stared unseeingly out the window. He really hoped everything went well today.

(O)(O)(O)

Severus didn't need to look at Harry's unknowingly open expression to know what was going through the boy's mind. The anxiety was rolling off of him in waves. He almost knew how Harry felt, he'd been the same way when he found out Lily was pregnant and went to the hospital with her the first time. It had been terrifying and the reality of becoming a father had become all too real. He could only imagine what Harry was going through being the one to actually carry his childe.

It was a parental I instinct that let him take one hand off the wheel and grasp one of Harry's that was trembling slightly in the boys lap. Green eyes blinked up at him and Severus smiled reassuringly without taking his eyes off the road. "It'll be fine," he said softly. "And if it's not there's no need to worry about anything just yet." Harry gave a shaky laugh.

"That shouldn't make me feel better at all but it does," he smiled and squeezed Severus' hand once to let him know he appreciated the comfort before letting it go and allowing the man to continue to drive.

(O)(O)(O)

Severus pulled up to the hospital almost twenty minutes before their appointment time and Harry looked up at the building in curiously. It was large and, as one would assume when it came to hospitals, alarmingly white, but there was a very welcoming atmosphere around it that, while it made Harry feel grateful, did not fully disperse his nervousness.

Severus directed him into the building and into a lobby that was cheerfully decorated, mostly with pictures of smiling parents and their children that had Harry feeling even more uncomfortable. _That_ certainly wasn't going to happen. At the front desk a woman that looked to be somewhere in her early fifties greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to St. Mary Catherin's, can I help you?" Her eyes trailed briefly over Harry before turning back to Severus.

"Yes, my son, Harrison Evans, has an appointment this morning with a Dr. Baldwin. Could you direct us to the appropriate place?" The woman nodded politely.

"Of course, give me a moment." She turned a bit in her chair to access the computer off to the side and quickly typed in the appropriate information. "Ah yes, here we are. You're a bit early but I don't see why you can go up now, Dr. Baldwin has no other appointments until 1. You'll want to head up to the third floor, room 317. I'll call page the Doctor so he'll know that you're here. The elevators are right down that hall."

Severus nodded his thanks and Harry gave a weak halfhearted smile and let himself be gently guided toward the indicated hall. The ride I the elevator only took a moment and soon they found themselves walking through another sterile white hall again lined with pictures of too perfect families. It was really starting to get annoying. They quickly found the room they were supposed to be in and made toward it only to be met at the door by a man about Severus' age with light brown hair and a cheerful demeanor. "Oh hello," he greeted happily. "You must be Mr. Evans and Mr. Snape. I'm Doctor Lawrence Baldwin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Severus intoned as it seemed Harry had suddenly lost his ability to speak. Dr. Baldwin smiled at him.

"Well Mr. Evans, would you like your father to accompany you through your examination?"

Harry's eyes widened and he nodded quickly and had to resist the urge to reach out and grab Severus' hand. Like hell he was doing this on his own. Dr. Baldwin seemed amused by his reaction but stood back to let them into the room. Severus and Harry entered both looking around at the typical medical examination room. "Take a seat," Dr. Baldwin said waving gesturing vaguely as he went to a desk to pick up some papers and a folder.

After a moments hesitation Harry left Severus' personal space which he'd been lurking in ever since the stepped foot in the place an went to go sit on the examination table while Severus took the chair by the door, the only other seat in the room besides the doctors chair which Dr. Baldwin promptly relaxed into. "I just have to ask you a few questions before we get started to make sure the information I have in your file is correct," the man said and Harry nodded his understanding.

"Alright then… Full name: Harrison Mikki Evans?"(1) Harry grimaced at the sound of his middle name, he'd never been fond of it, but nodded just the same. "Birthday: July 31st 1981... Hmm, you're a bit young," Harry frowned.

"Yes, I am." Dr. Baldwin just smiled at him.

"You've only moved here recently…currant address…" It went on for a while as apparently Harry had, at best, a very light file. He supposed it came from never really visiting the doctor and not having regular exams. The most information they had on him was from his brief stint there when he was 12 and his trip to the emergency the few weeks before he came to Severus'. Harry answered the questions about his allergies and past aliments as best he could, sometimes looking to Severus when he didn't know something that dealt with family history and Dr. Baldwin wrote everything down diligently.

"Well, everything's in as good of order as I can hope for," the man said as he sorted through Harry's folder. "I am concerned about your lack of check-ups though. I know you are only hear for an ultrasound but I hope you won't be opposed to me doing a full check up on you?" Here the man looked up questioningly and Harry not knowing what to do glanced at Severus who simply made a shrugging motion with his shoulders, indicating it was Harry's decision.

"Um, I guess… I wouldn't mind…" he agreed softly and the doctor smiled.

"Wonderful," he smiled. "I'll need you to strip down, would you be more comfortable if I left and went to get you a gown?" Harry shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he muttered and proceeded undress, managing to only blush a little. Generally speaking he had no problem with his body but the baby bump did make him at least a little self conscious.

Dr. Baldwin started what Harry assumed was a basic check-up, he hadn't gotten one since his early childhood so the details of it were mostly lost to him but he followed the directions Dr. Baldwin gave and breathed deeply when he was told and had his height and weight measured and his eyesight tested all in quick succession.

"You can redress now," Dr. Baldwin said a half hour later as he cheerfully documented the last of his findings and Harry did so feeling grateful it was over. "You're only a bit below average height and weight for your age but that can be brushed off as genetics and I'm sure you'll start gaining more weight than you care for now that you have two mouths to feed." The doctor chuckled at his own joke while Harry shared a look with Severus, the man was odd at best.

"It seems like your contacts are doing their job and you've had almost all of your standard immunization shots. You'll need to get a few more after your pregnancy but other than that you're all set to go." Dr. Baldwin grinned. "Now I think you've waited long enough for the real reason you're here, let's go to the monitor room, I'm sure our ultrasound technician is wondering where we are."

Severus stood and Harry almost immediately attached himself to the mans side as they followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall to what he'd called the 'monitor room' (a/n - not the real name for it btw). It wasn't until just then that Harry noticed the large number of people in this floor of the building. Everywhere he turned his eyes there was a doctor or a pregnant woman and even one or two men though they were all obviously older than Harry who had to assume he was the only knocked-up teenager in this place. Great.

They entered a dimly lit room and found a woman sitting at a desk in the corner who looked up as they walked in. "Ah, Lawrence, I was wondering where you got to," she smiled in greeting and Dr. Baldwin shrugged.

"Young Mr. Evan here needed a bit of a check up so we took care of that first. Mr. Evans, Mr. Snape, this is Elizabeth Adder, our ultrasound technician." Harry smiled tightly and Severus nodded.

"Pleased to meet you," Dr. Adder smiled. "Are you ready, Mr. Evans?"

"I suppose," Harry frowned and stepped forward when the woman beckoned him.

"You'll want to lay right here," she directed him toward a structure which greatly resembled a reclining chair and Harry situated himself on it carefully while Dr. Adder went around the room dragging over machine and hooking them up to each other. Harry watched tensely as she pulled closer what looked like a television screen and heart monitor all in one and attached it to an almost cylindrical device that she held firmly in her hand.

She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm sure everything's going to be alright," she tried to comfort and Harry was startled she managed to read his expression so well. Noticing he wasn't relaxing she looked to Severus who was hovering by the door. "You're his father, correct?" and when Sev nodded she gestured him over. "It might help him feel more comfortable if you held his hand."

Severus had crossed the room in an instant and had his hand wrapped tightly around Harry's. The younger boy squeezed it back as Dr. Adder pulled up a seat. "Okay then, shirt up," she instructed and with his free hand Harry tugged up his shirt to his chest so that his stomach was left exposed to the room. "This'll be cold," the woman warned be for squirting a gel like substance on Harry's stomach. The boy shivered in response, it was freezing.

Gently but determinedly Dr. Adder pressed the object in her hand to his abdomen and used it to spread the gel, as she did so a fuzzy picture lit up the screen in front of them. She moved the device slowly over his stomach before reaching over and turning one of the dials on the television look-alike and her eyes lit up.

"Ah, there we are…"

Suddenly a softy muffled thumping sound admitted from the screed and Harry almost gasped. "That would be your baby's heart beat. I'm sure you'll be happy to know that it sounds completely healthy and this," she turned another dial and the image cleared and Harry's eyes widened. "Would be you're baby."

Harry stared astonished at the black and white screen as he saw for the first time the little life that lay inside him. There, right in front of him, was the perfect outline of the head, arms legs and feet of his baby. It was mostly curled in on itself but it was there and it was real.

Harry didn't realize he was crying until Severus gently brushed a tear away from his suddenly much to pale cheeks. Harry didn't even spare him a glance as he watched the screen hungrily. He also ignored the soft clicking sound as Dr. Adder took a picture of the image and slowly moved the device toward one end of his stomach so that they had a clear view of the baby's head and then to the other end so that they could see the small feet, snapping a picture each time. "Would you like to know the gender?" she asked and Harry nodded absently but as soon as she went to move the monitoring machine across his stomach again the image jumped.

"Oh!" Dr. Adder exclaimed in surprise and Harry looked at her sharply.

"What? What just happened?"

Dr. Adder laughed lightly. "It would seem your baby likes it's privacy, it just rolled over a little. See? You can only see most of it's backside now. Unless it moves again, I don't think I'll be able to tell the gender. Sorry."

"It's okay," Harry responded softly and returned his eyes back to the screen. His chest felt unbelievable tight as he watched the screen and he had to take deep breaths to calm down. He clenched Severus's hand as tightly as he dared to keep himself grounded but somehow all the world still seemed to fall away.

(2)

(O)(O)(O)

Harry and Severus didn't speak at all on the drive home. In fact, Harry never once looked up from the pictures he held firmly in his hands.

Severus knew that this experience would make the pregnancy undeniably real to Harry and he stayed silent out of respect for his sons psyche, Harry needed time to come to grips with this. To be told he was pregnant was one thing, to actually see the life inside him was another. It wasn't until they returned home and had entered the house together that Harry spoke.

"Do… do you think I should start a Baby Book or something?" he asked hesitantly and looked up at Severus with a frown. "That's what some people do, right?" Severus smiled softly at the confused tone in his son's voice.

"Yes, they do. They document specific points in their pregnancy and then when the baby is born, it's milestones. That's what Lily and I did." Harry blinked up in surprise.

"I have a Baby Book?" he asked bewildered, he'd never seen evidence of such- though with Lily that wasn't so surprising.

"Indeed you do. I took it with me when we divorced. I haven't looked at it in years but it's around here somewhere." Harry smiled up at his father feeling more than a little relieved that something that was so precious from his childhood with the man hadn't been destroyed in Lily's twisted search for vengeance.

Harry looked back down at the photos in his hands and smiled softly. "I'm going to go put these up," he told Severus and proceeded up the stairs slowly his mind wandering. Severus let him be and went to the kitchen to make them a late lunch.

(O)(O)(O)

Harry collapsed on his bed and buried his face in the soft pillows for several minutes before he became short of breath and finally rolled over onto his back. He held his hands above him and looked at his ultrasound photos from the arms length distance and cocked his head to the side.

It was odd, freaky looking really, but for some reason it made his chest ache and a pleasant warmth build in his stomach. The thought occurred to him that up until he'd mostly felt as if the little thing growing in his stomach was some sort of interloper but now… this was his child. Just his. Something- _someone_ to love and care for unconditionally like Severus did him.

It was fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

He sat up, placing the photos gently by his side and lifted up his shirt so that he could look down at his stomach. He didn't look too much different, maybe a bit more pokey then he was used to, but he felt as if the world had been tipped on it's axis. He trailed a light finger across the bare flesh and grimaced at the slightly slimy feeling left over from the ultrasound gel that had been placed there earlier. There was something alive in there. Alive and, well, not breathing, but definitely moving around and such and in a few months Harry would be able to hold it in his arms. It was surreal, but now that he thought about it… he really didn't think it was such a bad idea anymore.

(O)(O)(O)

Draco fought down his nervousness as he approached his teacher's front door. He really, _really_ hoped the older man wouldn't be the one to answer it. Careful not to leave his finger there too long he rung the doorbell and waited. It took a bit longer than was usual for him to hear noise on the other side to indicate someone coming to answer it but he'd be damned if he was going to ring the bell more than once.

The door swung open a moment later and Draco felt dread build in his stomach as his eyes met with the black ones of Severus Snape in stead of Harry's emerald ones. "Mr. Malfoy," the man drawled and Draco swallowed.

"S-sir," he greeted. "Err, Harry asked me to-"

"Harry," Snape called cutting him off and turning away from him.

"Yes?" came the response from further inside the house.

"You have company," Snape said and he threw a very pointed sneer at Draco.

"Company?" Harry's voice was confused for a moment before he exclaimed, "Oh! Draco, right? I'll be down in a moment."

Snape turned back to the young blond and sighed. "Come in I suppose," he said in a way that it made it clear it was the last thing he wanted Draco to do but hearing the thinly veiled order Draco stepped inside and Snape closed the door behind him, leaving him effectively trapped. Draco glanced around, having not gotten the chance to do so last time and noticed how… nice the place looked. Somehow he'd always imagined Snape would live in some dark and dreary environment similar to a dungeon but the house was in fact finely decorated with clean, un-clashing, comforting colors.

"You have a very nice home sir," he complimented and the man raised an eyebrow which Draco assumed was the only acceptance of the remark he was going to get. The silence between them was stifling and Draco wished the man would just leave him in the front hall and go back to whatever it was he'd been doing but it was obvious he was not.

"Draco," the blond looked up as his name was called and saw Harry trailing down the stairs slowly, glancing between him and Snape with obvious curiousness.

"Hey," Draco greeted feeling infinitely better now that there was a witness (just in case). "Are you ready to go?" he asked, he'd been feeling ecstatic all day just thinking about the opportunity to go on another date with Harry even if it was only dinner and it would be a bit less exciting than the last.

"Sure," Harry smiled a small smile and looked over at Snape. "I can still go right?"

Snape hummed and while a look of obvious distaste was on his face he nodded. "Be careful and try to follow the diet Dr. Baldwin set for you," Harry nodded his agreement and came all the way downstairs and over to the door.

"I'll call if we're late," he smiled and much to Draco's and apparently Snape's surprise if the look on his face was anything to go by, the boy hugged the older many briefly but tightly. "See you later, dad," he said and pulled Draco by the sleeve of his coat out of the door.

Walking away with Harry Draco couldn't help but glance back over his shoulder where Snape was watching them with an odd look on his face. The man caught Draco's own look and he immediately sent him a warning glare before closing the door to the early night air. Draco shivered. How was it the man could be so warm to his son one minute and then so cold the next?

As he and Harry climbed into his car he recalled the man's last words. "Did you go to a doctor today?" he asked curiously and Harry hummed his response just like his father had done a minute before. Draco grimaced but shook his head to dismiss the similarity. "Are you okay?" he asked a bit of concern leaking into his voice and he was very much shocked when Harry sent him a large smile the lit up his entire face.

"Better than okay actually. And I kind of have something I want to show you…" (3)

* * *

**A/N - **

**(1) Dudes, don't laugh. I went through some trouble to come up with that (as he can't be named after James) and I don't think it sounds bad - it even has meaning to it. 'Severus' apparently is a Roman name, meaning 'stern' in Latin. 'Mikki' is an English name meaning 'strict' (which is a simile for stern obviously) and while it is the strictly **_**feminine**_** variant of the name Mickey, I thought it fit okay.**

I got this information from the website Behind the Name: the etymology of First Names

http: / www. behind the name. com/ (without the spaces)

They also have a sister site which deals in Surnames if your interested.

**(2) I'm… 18 and I've never been pregnant so… I can't really tell you how this whole procedure actually works so I'm going on my own very limited experience with doctors and the information I've gathered from my sister when she complains about having to go in for a ultrasound (Honestly, Keen, if you don't like it, stop getting pregnant).**

**(3) He's talking about the photo, just to be clear.**

Oh jeez, do you know what I just found out? There are at least 10 stories with exactly the same title as mine in the Harry Potter category? Is that not bogus or what? And another 10 involve it some what and at least one has a direct correlation to RENT. I feel violated (even though I'm the last one to name my story so). Here I was thinking I was being all unique and boarding and deep and it turns out a bunch of jerks had stolen all my bloody glory! How's that for mean? /pout/

**Obviously**_**…THE POLL IS STILL OPEN IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED YET. **_

Now if you really don't want to and don't care, that's fine, I understand and it's not like I can force you, but don't all of a sudden complain to me if something about this story pisses you off. I can only be open to suggestions if you give them…

**Love you all, hitori**


	13. We Must Let Go, To Know What's Right

11

**Author's Note - **I realized something recently that I personally thought was rather amusing. Despite the fact that this story is several chapters shorter, it has official surpassed The Lupin Childe in the category of word count.

I didn't realize until now just how long winded my chapters for this are comparatively (and the Lupin Childe word count is nothing to scoff at). I've always had an issue with overloading details (it's something that was both loved and hated when my teachers had to read my work in school, I believe Mr. H described it as "Fantastical [yes, fantastical, which is a word btw] but it's twice as long as everyone else. I get tried and excited at the same time at just the thought of reading it," and he was talking about my Biology Report) but it always comes out alright. I guess this story just has even more details then the others.

**Note/ Warning: I find it unnecessary and rather daunting to document **_**every moment **_**of Harry's pregnant life and so I won't be doing it. Instead, be prepared for a significant time skip.**

Let's get on with it. This chapter is… unexpectedly drama filled and much longer than I thought it would be. It took the better part of two afternoons. I missed _so_ much television.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - We Must Let Go, To Know What's Right**

Harry hummed absently to himself as he dressed for the day in the quiet of his room. He could hear the distant sounds of Severus cooking breakfast downstairs and while the thought of food wasn't particularly appealing this morning, he wasn't feeling nauseas so he figured he could probably choke down something cooked instead of just a bit of fruit.

In fact, he was feeling in a rather good mood this morning for no apparent reason and he hoped it lasted. The mood swings that were starting to effect him recently seemed to really grind on Severus nerves though the older man never said anything about it and was as patient as a saint when Harry would one minute be speaking amicably about school and the next be stomping around the house slamming doors and looking close to tears because he couldn't figure out a math problem. He hadn't actually _cried_ yet but it was only a matter of time.

Abruptly Harry stopped humming and frowned when he realized the tune he'd been carrying was a lullaby. _That _had been happening a lot recently too. It wasn't so much that he was upset about it then it was it kind of freaked him out- he hadn't realized until recently after all that he even _knew_ several lullabies; Lily certainly hadn't sung any to him and his short childhood with Severus was vague at best. The knowledge that he had knowledge of something so… parental was more that a bit startling for him though Severus found it amusing. He had been the one to point out the fact that a melody Harry hadn't been able to identify nor get out of his head had been "All the Pretty Little Horses".

With a light sigh that had more exasperation than sorrow in it Harry turned to look in his mirror to check his outfit. It wasn't so bad considering he'd been forced into baggy pants and a sweater that was a bit to big for him due to his stomach.

Draco was still the only student at school who knew he was pregnant but at four and a half months he wouldn't really have the option of hiding it for much longer. Baggy clothes seemed to do the trick for the most part but the baby bump was distinct now because of his otherwise slim frame and on the off chance that someone saw him tighter clothes or brushed against his front it would be obvious what he was hiding.

Harry bit his lip frowning. Severus had been dropping hints over the last few days that perhaps he should break the news to the people he had, in the short time he was there, become friends with and while reluctant to the extreme Harry was considering it. He had to admit, at least to himself, he was much happier with Draco knowing, it let him relax around the older boy in a way he hadn't been able to when they'd first met and it gave him a certain sense of security to know that not everyone, other than Severus of course, would abandon him because of his 'condition'. Not like his mother. Not like Blaise. Maybe he would get the same feeling of comfort if he told Hermione or Daphne or Dean for that matter.

"Harry, breakfast is ready," Severus called from downstairs and the emerald eyed boy started from his thoughts. He huffed out a breath making his bangs ruffle briefly before grabbing his bag and a ponytail holder of his desk and going downstairs. He entered the kitchen as he was pulling his long locks up into a ponytail and Severus was, as usual, already sitting at the table silently reading the paper and sipping some tea. Harry took his own offered mug and sat down. He would think more about it later.

(O)(O)(O)

"Hello beautiful,"

Harry glanced up and even after having become used to Draco's declarative greetings, he still blushed a bit in embarrassment when the few students already sitting in the classroom turned to look at them, some of them in obvious amusement. "Good morning," Harry muttered and tried to focus back on his book but it was gently tugged from his hands. He glared halfheartedly at the blond who smirked and leaned in closer.

"Now, now, that's not the proper way to greet your boyfriend, is it?"

Harry's blush deepened as he tried in vain to ignore Daphne's snickering. It was still a rather strange concept to him. After all he'd done to avoid even having contact with Draco in the beginning here the boy was proclaiming him his boyfriend. Harry had gone between arguing with and ignoring the other teen for a whole week after Draco had first used the term (though that could have been because Draco felt the need to proclaim it if front of the whole cafeteria on one of the few days he'd managed to convince Harry to come eat lunch with him and Daphne) but after realizing Draco wouldn't see him as anything less, he had relented and they were hence forth seen by the school as an "official" couple. Severus hadn't been exactly pleased.

With a long suffering sigh Harry tilted his head and presented his jaw fully to the other boy. Draco rolled his eyes in response but smiled softly nonetheless and dropped a gentle kiss on Harry flushing cheek. "Better," the blond teased and with a mildly irritated look Harry took his book back.

"Good morning, Daphne," he greeted to girl belatedly and she winked.

"Morning," Daphne said as she and Draco shared an amused look over Harry's head before the two sat down in their seats.

"You're here early," Harry stated but Draco could hear the question behind the words.

"Not our intention, I assure you," Draco deadpanned and Daphne grimaced.

"Yeah, we were on our way to get our morning cappuccinos when wouldn't you know it, we ran into Granger." Harry glanced up and saw that, as per usual, Hermione was sitting in her seat, head buried in a book like his own was. He glanced back over to Draco and Daphne.

"So?"

"Well her father drives her to school, right? His car had broken down and we spotted them as we passed and offered her a ride."

"Then she demanded that we not stop for our morning beverage and instead get her hear on time," Draco bemoaned. "

We were probably here before you," Daphne all but pouted. "But we killed some time outside,"

"Obviously not enough," Draco huffed looking around the partially filled classroom. Harry shook his head at the two of them but a smile was playing on his lips. Draco noticed. "Don't laugh at us," he chided and leaned over the gap between their desk so that he could rest his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry inwardly sighed in frustration at the heat rising in his cheeks again. He really hoped blushing was something you could grow out of. "I feel faint without my dose of caffeine!" Draco whined. "I won't even make it to forth period."

"I have tea," Harry offered. "Dad makes it for me and puts it in a thermos. I don't know if you like Peppermint but you're welcome to-"

"No offense Harry," Draco said immediately sitting back up in his own seat. "But I don't think I have the courage to drink anything that comes from you're father."

Harry looked vaguely amused but Daphne laughed outright having heard the rumors and confirmed them with Harry who his father was. "If he made it for Harry I doubt there would be anything wrong with it, Draco," she giggled but Draco shook his head firmly.

"He's out to get me," he protested and Harry and Daphne both rolled their eyes. "No really! If I drink that something bad will happen, I know it, because he _knows_."

"You're being paranoid," Harry reprimanded softly. "Severus is hardly out to get you. He's even been kind of nice to you,"

"Only when you're around!" Draco continued to gripe. "Not that I would exactly call that nice, but when you're not he's-"

Whatever Draco was going to say was cut off by the ringing of the bell and Ms. McGonagall calling the class to attention. Draco groaned as Harry's attention automatically left him and turned towards that of the teacher, leaving the blond frustrated as he kicked the back of Daphne's chair to make her quit laughing.

Class proceeded as it normally did and Harry and Draco made it through English and Chemistry (with Draco pointedly avoiding Severus' piercing stare which amused Harry to no end) and he was on his way to his World Geography class when something odd happened.

"Harrison Evans, please report to the main office. Harrison Evans please report to the main office." Harry looked up curiously as he was paged over the school's intercom.

"Surely you didn't do something," Draco commented and Harry shot him a look.

"Of course not. And if I had Severus would have been the first to know," he muttered and looked back down the hall where his father's class was and wondered if he should actually go back to him instead of answering the summons.

"True. Well that means it can't be something bad, right?" Draco smiled. "See you later," he said and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's cheek before continuing up the stairs to his next class. Harry watched him go for a moment before shaking out of his stupor and heading towards the office. He stepped through the door only a minute later and went strait for the front desk where the secretary was.

"I'm Harrison Evans, I was paged?" he half asked the woman who smiled cheerfully at him.

"Yes hon, you have a visitor," She nodded behind him and with a frown at the word 'visitor' Harry turned and could promptly feel himself pale as his eyes easily found the very familiar ones of the person waiting for him and his good morning abruptly turned bad.

(O)(O)(O)

Severus glanced up idly as his son's name was called over the loud speaker. He knew that the chances of Harry being in any trouble was slim to none (the boy had _just _left his class after all) but he still couldn't help but be concerned. If something was wrong he would have been told immediately, right?

Severus grimaced. Actually, knowing Albus, he might not have ever been told.

As his next class entered Severus sneered in his usual welcoming way ad started his lesson though his mind stayed on his green-eyed son. He would find out what the summons had been about come lunch time at the very least.

(O)(O)(O)

Harry had to place a hand over his chest to steady himself and to try to physically slow down his racing heart. This was as far away from what he was expecting as he could probably get.

"Hello Harry," the woman said softly and the boy in question swallowed.

"Ms. Marticia," he greeted and the dark haired woman smiled and stood. Harry watched her wearily as she approached and was beyond shocked when woman engulfed him in a tight hug. He couldn't do anything but stand there as he was hugged for several long moments though he could feel the curious gaze of the secretary on his back.

"Oh my," Marticia said suddenly and pulled back, her smoldering eyes so much like her sons wide in surprise as she gazed at his stomach. Harry abruptly jerked himself away from her and placed a protective hand over his clothing concealed baby bump. This did nothing to deter the Zabini matriarch however and instead she just smiled indulgently at him before turning to face the secretary. "Thank you very much for calling him down, Ms… Jones," she said glancing idly at the woman's name tag on the desk. "Would it be alright if I spoke with him for a while? I know he has classes but I'm sure his father won't mind…" The young Italian woman trailed off looking almost pleadingly at the secretary who glance questioningly at Harry who, after a moment of thought, nodded. He had to know what Marticia was doing here.

"Er…" Ms. Jones still hesitated. "He'll- he'll need to get a note pass signed by the teachers of the classes he'll be missing and he's not allowed to leave school grounds without parental consent-"

"That's fine," Marticia waved off. We won't go any further than the benches tables out side, if that's okay with you, Harry?" she asked the boy silent boy who merely nodded again. Marticia smiled. "Yes, well then, the pass?"

"R-right," Ms. Jones muttered and began to dig through her desk. A moment later she let out a triumphant hum and handed him a pre-written excuse note from class which was usually used for students going on trips with places for his teacher signatures.

"You get that signed dear, I'll wait outside." With the flourish of a true noble woman she turned and left the office and it's other two patrons staring behind her.

"Can you tell my father where I am if he comes asking?" Harry requested softly of the woman sitting behind the high desk. She jumped slightly and looked at him.

"Of course dear,"

(O)(O)(O)

It was maybe ten minuets later when Harry walked out of the building. It had only taken about five minuets to get his pass signed off on but it had taken another five to convince himself to go outside and meet the woman he knew was waiting for him. He pulled his coat tighter around himself when he shivered though he knew it wasn't from the cold.

Halfway across the yard on one of the tables that sat out there for student's to each lunch at when the weather permitted it, was the wavy dark brown hair of Marticia Zabini the mother of the bane of his existence. He stepped quickly and as lightly as he could which, considering his recently added weight, wasn't as light as it could have been, as he made his way towards her. She glanced up as she heard his approach and gently patted the empty space beside her indicating he should sit down. He did so without question though anyone could tell it was reluctant.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry staring at the ground and Marticia staring firmly at his lowered head before Harry buckled and spoke first. "How are you Ms. Marticia?" he asked quietly and received a hum of amusement in response.

"I have been well, considering," she answered vaguely. "And you?"

"I have been well, considering," he repeated back to her in the same bland tone though it was much more obvious what he meant.

"Yes," Marticia muttered. "I figured."

They fell silent again and the next time it was Marticia to break the tense air first. She sighed heavily. "A few weeks ago I received a rather interesting call from a man here in America," she started out slowly and Harry felt mildly sick with anticipation. "Imagine my surprise when he knew exactly who I was and my family. Do you know who that was, Harry?"

Harry remained quiet. After all, it wasn't really a question of who the person had been. "It was your father and for a moment I was so relieved because I hadn't any idea what had happened to you,"

Harry finally glanced up from where he had been watching the earth under his feet, a frown marring his face. "You'd just… disappeared. One day you were over having dinner and the next Blaise was telling me you'd broken-up and then I could find hide nor hair of you and after a while it was obvious you weren't with your mother, the _awful_ woman… Pardon me, dear."

Harry almost laughed at that. It was almost comforting to know not everything had changed. Marticia Zabini would always use that tone when talking about one Lily Evans. And would then apologize for it when noticing, more often than not, she was talking to the woman's son.

"I had been so worried and then that man, Mr. Snape, called and I was so happy you had found your way _home_, darling, but then he told me the most… interesting thing." Harry lowered his eyes again and sincerely wished the woman would just get the torment over with. He thought she'd liked him at some point, didn't that warrant just cursing him to hell and being done with it as quickly as possible? The only sound that broke the air was that of their soft breathing. That is until Harry gasped when he felt a hand being laid on one of his hunched shoulders. "Harrison… why didn't you tell me?"

Harry looked up at her sharply and saw the intense brown eyes staring back at him woefully. "If you had come to me or Michael we would have believed you… we could have done something… we want to do something." Harry watched in surprise as the older woman sighed again, muttered something under her breath in Italian and shook her head.

"Blaise… I've never been quite sure what to do with that boy, but this…" she kept shaking her head. "This is beyond what I thought he was capable of. I really thought I'd raised him better than that. Harry-" she gently took his chin and turned it towards her though he refused to meet her eyes again. "I am _so sorry _for what my son did you. Mr. Snape told me and… well, Blaise didn't exactly deny it."

Harry had to resist the urge to scoff at that. No, of course he hadn't, he'd been too busy denying other things. Then what she said sunk in. "You-you're sorry?" he asked confusion lacing his voice and Marticia released her light grip on his chin to stare fondly down at him.

"Of course I am dear, why wouldn't I be?"

"It-It's just…" Harry trailed off. "_You_ didn't do anything and… and Blaise is your son."

"Too right he is," Marticia rolled her pretty brown eyes. "But as far as I'm concerned, so are you, darling," At Harry's startled look, Marticia smiled. "Surely you knew that," she said softly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Despite what Blaise might think and feel about the situation, you and," she paused and lowered her hand to hover hesitantly over his stomach. "This little one, are a part of our family. And Michael and myself are fully prepared to play the roll of grandparents if you'd let us. Kanna is also very happy at the thought of being an auntie ."(1)

(O)(O)(O)

Severus never wanted so badly to slap somebody than he wanted to Hestia Jones at that moment.

"So you just let them walk out?" he growled at the obviously cowering woman as Albus tried in vain to sooth him.

"W-well he s-seem like h-he knew her," she stuttered.

"But you don't know that, do you, foolish woman?" he sneered and Hestia shivered.

"B-but-"

"I know there are no rule specifically against it besides not leaving the school grounds but you don't know what they did, do you? Because you're sitting in here and you let some strange woman walk out with _my son_!"

"Ye-yes, b-b-but-"

"Did she even give you a clue as to where they were going?"

"Sh-she ju-just said ou-out-side," Hestia all but sobbed. Severes glared.

"It's been over two hours…" he growled softly.

"B-but th-that's what sh-she said-"

"If I don't find him," Severus snarled and left the threat hanging in the air as he brushed past Albus and out of the office- scaring the students who were walking past on their way to their next class. He walked strait out of the front doors and his eyes swiftly scanned the empty grounds before they found what they were looking for.

The lightly messed black hair of his son was what caught his attention first quickly followed by the dark brown head beside him. His long strides brought him over to them quickly and Harry was the first to look up and see his approach. The boy's green eyes widened before he glanced down at his watch and winced and looked back up at Severus, biting his lip and frowning apologetically. Severus reached the picnic table and was about to set quickly into telling the boy off when he paused looking down into the curious gaze of the slightly exotic looking woman sitting beside the boy. He glanced at Harry before turning back to the woman.

"You are?" he drawled though there was an undertone of warning in his voice. The woman smiled and stood, extending a hand.

"Marticia Zabini, and you must be Mr. Severus Snape, a pleasure to finally meet you in persons." She hummed looking back at Harry. "I can see the resemblance," she smiled charmingly and Severus faltered at her announcement and looked sharply at Harry who nodded his confirmation that she was indeed who she said he was.

"A pleasure I'm sure, Mrs. Zabini," he greeted and shook her hand wearily. "I wasn't… expecting you."

"No, I imagine not," she laughed lightly. Severus raised a condescending eyebrow.

"You are quite a long way from home," he stated plainly and Marticia grimaced.

"Yes, I know. But I rather thought that what I had to say to Harry would be best done in person rather than over the phone. Besides, it's not as if I don't have the means to take impromptu trips to America," she all but shrugged.

"Indeed," Severus said slowly. Marticia seemed amused.

"I suppose I should be letting Harry get back to class now," she gracefully bowed her head. "I'll be here in the States a while longer," she offered. "We should all have dinner soon," she smiled and turned to drop a gentle kiss on Harry's head who glanced up warmly through his bangs at her.

"I'll be in touch dear," she told him and with a last glance back at father and son, waved and made her way off the school grounds.

Severus stood in silence and Harry sat on the bench as the watched her disappear into the distance before Severus' attention focused back on the boy in front of him. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

(O)(O)(O)

A week later Harry still wasn't sure wasn't to make of all that Marticia had said. She was leaving back for England the next day and they, he, Severus and her, had had had dinner together twice but still he was hesitant about believing what she'd told him.

How was it that he had garnered the support of Blaise's family while the boy himself had all but run away? From what Marticia said he came home at outrageous hours, gathered clothes for a few days and left again. Sometimes he stayed and ate with the family but those times where full of tension and few and far between. No one was happy with the arrangement but Marticia was adamant about the fact that until Blaise came to terms with his… she was hesitant to say 'mistake' but Harry knew that was what she meant, that she would not go out of her way to make peace with him. This was his responsibility and it was time he showed some integrity she said. He had been playing the spoiled rich boy for far too long.

Harry couldn't help but agree with that last bit but nonetheless felt guilty. He had, in essence, broken up a family. True, it was Blaise who'd gotten him pregnant and then proceeded to deny his child but Harry had played a roll too and he wasn't sure how he felt that Marticia and Michel had so strongly sided with him. For some reason he didn't think it was entirely fair to Blaise.

Harry sighed and bundled down into his bed. The whole situation was more than enough to make his head hurt.

He lay in silence in the mid Sunday morning and hardly noticed when the doorbell rang because it sounded so far away. He had a brief moment of considering _if _he should go and get it before realizing that he would have to. Severus had went out grocery shopping leaving Harry with the house to himself in his sleepy state.

With a groan he sat up, knowing his hair was ruffled but not caring and made his way slowly down the stairs, yawning into his hand more than once. He took a look out of the peak hole and blinked in surprise.

"Draco?" he asked as he opened the door for the older boy. "What are you doing here?"

The blond seemed just as surprised as Harry was though the raven haired teen couldn't figure out why. Draco raised an amused eyebrow. "Did I wake you up even though it's… 11:17 in the morning?" he asked idly looking down at his watch and Harry frowned.

"No, but I was still in bed," he half shrugged and turned away. "Do you want to come in?" he asked without really giving Draco a choice as he walked back up the stairs. He didn't see the humor quickly drop from Draco's face.

"What about your father?" the blond asked hesitantly as he only took a step into the front hall and looked around wearily. "Shouldn't you ask him?"

"He's out," Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Lock the door behind you, please?"

Draco resisted the urge to gulp and instead locked himself bravely in Severus Snape's abode. After a moment's paused he even dared to follow Harry's path up the stairs and into the other boy's room where Harry promptly crawled back into bed. Draco stayed close to the door eyeing the room around him with interest.

It was the first time he'd seen Harry's room (actually it was the first time he'd been beyond the front hall of the house) and he had to admit it was nice. Fairly large and welcoming and very lived in. There was a scatter of papers across the younger teens desk, most of them drawings. A few books lay at the bottom of the bookcase looking as if they'd just been dropped there after someone had realized they weren't the ones being searched for and his dresser was an organized mess of discarded clothes and the occasional hair band.

Above it was a vanity mirror which, tucked under the mirrors frame, was several pieces of paper. Draco was happy to see that two of the papers were the programs from both the play and the exhibit he'd taken Harry to on their first date. There was also random items like s leaf of stamps, an origami ball taped to the side and a two dollar bill but also, Draco reached a hand out a ran a finger down it gently, one of the ultra sound photos Harry had shown him.

Draco couldn't help but smile at the little black an white photo. True, as far as he was concerned it looked like a mostly amorphous blob, but it was precious to Harry which made it precious to Draco who was very happy he could share it with the boy.

Draco turned back to Harry who, even while partially buried under his covers, looked healthy and glowing. An absently sweet smile graced his face as he watched Draco though he blushed and averted his eyes when he noticed Draco was watching him back. With a grin Draco made his way over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed when the boy scooted over to make room for him. Draco trailed a hand through Harry's hair slowly.

"I came over to see how you were doing. That woman leaves tomorrow, doesn't she?" he asked softly. He'd been quite surprised when Harry had told him the circumstances of his summoning to the office and was more than a bit disgruntled when he learned it was that bastards mother. He didn't have anything against the woman personally but he still felt a little indignation on Harry's behalf that she would dare show her face after what he son did. That and the fact that she made Harry so uncomfortable even if she was giving him her support, though he supposed someone from that family needed to, didn't help matters at all.

"I'm alright," Harry responded quietly. "Tired and probably more stressed than I need to be, but alright."

Draco leant in and lightly kissed Harry's temple. "I'm glad," he smiled and Harry's green eyes turned away from him in embarrassment. Draco grinned. "You're much too shy," he snorted and Harry glared half-heartedly.

"You're much too daring," he grumbled and Draco laughed.

"I guess," he shrugged. "But you're the one who brings that out in me, I can't help it when I'm around you."

"Stop it," Harry protested mildly. "That's silly."

"That's true," Draco rebuffed. "I'm a lot more… out going when I'm around you. And that's saying something."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned over so that his back was facing Draco who laughed again. After taking a moment to glance at the open doorway and then back to Harry's back Draco came to a spontaneous decision and lay down with the younger boy in the bed. He could feel Harry stiffen but after a few tense moments in which the boy didn't move away Draco relaxed. After what seemed like ages Harry did as well and slowly rolled back over to look up into Draco's face as the blond watched the ceiling above them.

Green eyes watched the pale boy as he stared intently heavenwards and Harry felt a bit calmer, the stress and uncertainly of the pass week ebbing as he watched Draco's relaxed form. He was dosing moments later without really realizing it.

"What would you do," Draco's voice broke the silence between them and penetrated the oncoming fog of sleep. "If at any point in the future I told you I loved you?"

Harry, even while partially asleep, didn't hesitate with his answer. "I would tell you that you were very foolish."

As he finally fell into Morpheus' arms he could feel Draco smiling.

(O)(O)(O)

Severus wasn't sure what to make of the situation he had stumbled upon.

They were both still clearly dressed and Harry was under the covers and Malfoy was on top. The blond even still had his shoes and outside coat on. They weren't even touching. But still, he was rather certain he wanted to kill the boy who had the audacity to in an sleep in his house. But Harry, he was sure, wouldn't appreciate that.

Instead Severus bit his tongue and went back downstairs to make a late lunch. No, he wouldn't kill the boy but he was sure he could find something in the kitchen that would (not too seriously) harm him.

* * *

**A/N - Aren't you not glad I wrote all that? I could have left you at several points but instead you got a bit of drama and romance and even a little humor.**

**Note: I'm pretty sure Draco will not be hurt during the writing of this story. Severus will (eventually) not feel the overwhelming need to maim.**

**Now be honest, how many of you thought it was going to be Blaise that showed? Or (after actually thinking about it) Lily for that matter?**

**Yes, I do get a perverse pleasure out of this.**

**(1) Kanna is Blaise's little sister in this story, an OC I've mentioned once or twice. She's about, I don't know, four or something…**

**the Poll is still open though probably only for another chapter if everything goes alright. As it is I'm almost certain as to who the winner will be and it's due to the last influx of voting because before that there was never more than a two vote difference (I found it both irritating and amusing). But some of you are clearly out weighing the others. Either way, I already have names picked out ^_^.**

love you all, hitori-


	14. No Other Course, No Other Way

12

**Author's Note - Woot! Guess who officially broke 100 reviews my peeps! Who's boss? I'm boss!**

**No seriously, you guys rock ^_^.**

Okay, so we are at the point where there is _no_ turning back. We have passed the crossroads my friends and it is either do or die. As such, **I've started editing this. The first and second chapters are already done and reposted. **This won't really mean much to you guys that have been reading since _before_ the holidays as nothing much has changed expect a few spelling/grammar errors (and I'm trying to quietly patch up the holes in my time line-shhh!) and the fact that a few minute details were altered (for instance, the fact that my hand was forced and the timeline has official moved up 10 years (I.e. Harry was born in 1990) to accommodate for my extensive use 21 century technology) Nothing that would change the story, but… Just know that there is now going to be a less 'problem' filled version.

Also, **oh my god**. I don't know if you guys really listened to me about the voting thing but the results are constantly tripping me out. Every time I think there is going to be a sure winner…

On that note **the POLL IS STILL OPEN BUT **_**THIS**_** WILL BE THE **_**LAST**_** CHAPTER IT WILL BE.**

**Warning/ Note : The timeline in this chapter jumps several times (and is 'subtly' indicated) I don't think it's complicated but let it be noted that in this whole chapter Harry's pregnancy is progressing. I also have the feeling that this chapter deals with a lot of things all at once, I hope it doesn't seem rushed as I actually worked rather hard on it.** Not that I don't work hard on all my work… haha…

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - No Other Course, No Other Way**

Draco felt his eye twitch at the continual movement at his side and sent a stern glare to the younger boy next to him. Harry, of course, ignored him in favor of anxiously watching the door, biting his lip and continuing to bounce his leg in a swift, jerky motions which had become his new nervous habit.

"Will you please calm down?" Draco asked as calmly as he could and when it seemed Harry was once again ignoring him he put a firm hand on the boys knee, halting it's motion and bringing the emerald eyed teens attention to him.

"Stop," he instructed gently. "You have nothing to worry about, everything will be fine. You're working yourself up over nothing."

"This isn't exactly nothing, Draco," Harry snipped back but the blond ignored the tone, he'd become used to the fluctuations in Harry's attitude.

"Okay, I'll give you that," he amended slightly. "But you do have nothing to be worried about. They're your friends and I know for a fact that Daphne, for one, will be thrilled."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's smug look but couldn't help but agree. Daphne was just that type of person- she'd find the news of him being pregnant completely endearing he was sure. "And the others?" he questioned instead and leaned into Draco's side seeking comfort that the older boy provided when he wrapped his arm gingerly around Harry's waist.

"I can't speak for them," Draco said his smug tone fading. "I don't know Granger's posse personally like I do Daphne but like I said, they're your friends and as such don't you think you should have a bit more faith in them?"

Harry pressed his lips and refused to answer knowing Draco was right but not wanting to give the boy the satisfaction. Besides, he couldn't help it. Most of his life was made up of being insecure and if his friends turned their backs on him, well, it certainly wouldn't be the first time, unfortunately.

Harry took in a deep breath, held it, and then let it go in an attempt to calm his nerves. Even if Draco was wrong about them accepting him he was right in the fact that Harry may as well just calm down. He wasn't helping anyone freaking out like this. What would happen would happen.

Not a moment later the door to Severus' classroom open to admit several people who were chatting amicably and carrying lunch trays. Harry smiled fondly at the group consisting of Hermione and Ron, Dean and Seamus, Ginny, Neville and Luna and of course Daphne. "Hey guys," Daphne greeted cheerfully and bounded over to sit at the desk Draco and Harry had just slipped off of.

"This is so cool, Harry," she staged whispered drawing the others attention. "I've never been in here where Mr. Snape wasn't here, I feel like I'm breaking rules," she grinned and Harry smiled amusedly back.

"I think it's creepy," Ron grimaced. "I have enough of this room when I'm in his class."

"Tell me about it," Seamus said as he sat next to Daphne. "Of course he kicked me out after the first week declaring I was an impervious dimwit without an iota of acumen," Seamus paused. "Whatever that means."

They all snickered at the boy's expense, that is, except Neville who had a thoughtful look on his face. "You know," he said absently. "He said almost the same thing to me before I got kicked out too…"

The others erupted into full out laughter which caused Neville to blush as if he just realized he'd said that aloud but Seamus took it in stride. "I imagine he's said that to a lot of people, Nev," he assured. "I'm still waiting for him to say it to Dean and Ron."

Ron shrugged and muttered something that sounded like 'it's only a matter of time' while Dean shoved his friend looking offended. "I'll have you know I'm a solid C student, he can't kick me out!"

Amid the new amusement this statement caused Harry sat down across from Daphne after Draco had pulled a chair for the both of them. Hermione, ever the perceptive one, saw Harry's small smile but also the weary look in his eyes and cleared her throat pointedly. "Come on guys, let's sit down and eat."

The group agreed without protest and proceeded to collect chairs from nearby work tables and pull them over to the table Daphne, Seamus, Harry and Draco had settled at. It was a tight fit for the ten of them but being that the desk in the Chemistry room were designed to have a lot of space available for several people to work at when dealing with potential volatile experiments, it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. They nattered on for a while as they ate their lunch, occasionally laughing at some joke or making one and Harry could feel himself calming. It was nice to just sit here and be surrounded by his friends. He'd never had the chance to do something like this before, it was either Blaise or nothing.

"So Harry…" Luna said suddenly causing the boy to jump in surprise at her dreamy voice. "Why did you want us all to come here and eat instead of in the cafeteria?" she asked with a breezy smile.

Harry's lips parted in mild wonder and he wasn't the only one- Hermione looked quite put out that she couldn't be the one who asked first.

"Yeah…" Ginny blinked and turned to look at Harry almost suspiciously. "Why did you ask all of us to come in here?"

"Not that this isn't nice," Dean shrugged ignoring Ron's snort. "But it is kind of strange."

Harry was silent for a moment and Draco took the liberty to speak for him. "It's about to get stranger," he whispered conspiratorially before he yelped painfully when Harry punched him sharply in the arm with a glare. The blond winced and rubbed his arm looking properly reprimanded while the others snickered. Harry sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"So what's up, Harry?" Seamus asked, the first to recover and get back on topic.

Harry looked down at the desk in front of him for a long moment. "I… I wanted to tell you guys something and I didn't feel comfortable saying it in a lunchroom full of people."

"You don't look comfortable saying whatever it is now either," Neville pointed out but was quickly hushed by Hermione.

"Shh!" she snapped but she soon turned a compassionate gaze to Harry. "What is it Harry?" she asked softly and the others felt their amusement leaving them as they sensed the seriousness of the situation. Harry bit his bottom lip.

"It-it's hard to say…" he trailed off.

"Not that hard," Draco tsk-ed, obviously remembering how Harry had told him and the green eye boy smiled, taking comfort in Draco's humor.

"Right…" he said and after a deep, shaky breath, he let the words fall from his lips. "I'm pregnant."

The reaction was instantaneous. Hermione jerked as if shocked, Ron literally fell out his chair, Neville and Ginny shared a gasp and Daphne Seamus and Dean all chocked on the air around them. Luna was the only one who didn't have an obvious reaction but her already wide silver eyes widened even more. If the situation wasn't so serious Draco would have laughed. Was this how he looked when Harry had told him?

"You're joking, right?" Seamus asked disbelievingly and Harry licked his lips nervously and shook his head when he couldn't make his mouth form the proper words. "Well shit," the Irish teen scoffed and slumped back into his seat.

"No shit," Daphne stressed eyeing him shrewdly.

"Oh God," Ginny gasped again and her eyes traveled back and forth between Harry and Draco. Daphne and Dean were the first to catch on to her runaway thoughts and they both turned sharply to Draco.

"You knocked him up?" they asked incredulously and in eerie unison. Harry blushed at the implication and Draco sent them both a withering glare.

"No," he deadpanned and Daphne deflated looking embarrassed but Dean seemed to just be starting up.

"Who else than?" he asked crossly and Draco had to admire the fierce protectiveness that burned in the other boy's eyes, or at least he would have had the boy hadn't been snapping at him; that would not do. Before Draco could respond back however, with what was sure to be a witty and degrading comment, Harry cut in having found his voice.

"Draco isn't the other father," he said softly but the words carried and the table immediately silenced. "I- I was pregnant when I got here, by my ex-boyfriend back in England."

He looked up at them briefly, his face partially hidden by the shadow of his bangs but they could all see the hurt in his eyes. "We'd already broken up and when he found out about the baby he wanted nothing to do with me at all. When my mother found out she kicked me out. That's why I came here to live with dad, not as an 'exchange student' but because I had nowhere else to go." Not once did Harry's voice waver but his form was practically radiating sadness and distress and it hurt their hearts to see.

Harry sighed gratefully when he felt Draco's arm wrap around his waist again but he was surprised when he felt the same gesture coming from his other side. Hermione smiled softly at him. "Thank you for telling us Harry," she whispered murmured and Harry couldn't help but smile back at her easy acceptance. He glanced at the rest of them and while they still looked thoroughly shocked at the revelation they all smiled when he meet their eyes.

"Congratulations, Harry," Ron, surprisingly, was the first one to speak and soon the room was filled with such well wishes that had Harry flushing in embarrassed self-conscious relief.

"Oh this is so sweet!" Daphne gushed. "I never got to plan a baby shower before!"

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry grimaced. "I'm don't think I need-"

"Nonsense Harry!" the girl said flippantly. "Every impending mother needs a baby shower." Harry twitched and the other boys laughed at the term 'mother'.

"Daphne, you heard the _man_," Draco said haughtily. "You'll not be planning any baby showers." Daphne looked like she was about to protest when Ginny scoffed.

"Of course not," the girl rolled her eyes. "She won't be able to do it all her self,"

Harry resisted the urge to groan as the two redheads shared smug grins.

(O)

Severus sat in the teachers lounge and tried not to worry too much about Harry. The boy had told him this morning that he was prepared to let his new found friends in on his little secret. Severus had offered to let them use his room during their lunch period and so had cleared out before the other children got there but he had been able to see the hesitation and nervousness on Harry's face. The Malfoy boy had been with him and trying to comfort him, without actually trying to touch him in Severus presence, but it hadn't seemed to be working the last he'd seen.

He sighed.

He was worrying to much; either the brats would support Harry or not and though he knew it would hurt his son if they did not, he would just let Harry know that _he _would always be there as well as, as much as he loathed to admit it, Malfoy too. In the meantime though, he would just have to wait.

He grimaced at the prospect of sitting around doing nothing and as if to answer his plea for some sort of distraction, his mobile rang. A few of the other teachers on their break glanced over briefly but when they saw it was him they quickly turned back to their own business. He picked up the phone, a small smirk playing on his face for being able to get that reaction out of his colleges, most of whom were older than him.

"Yes?" he answered the device absently.

"Severus?" came the voice on the other end of the line. "It's Samuel Magrey,"

Severus started and sat up straighter in his chair. He knew this man, fairly well in fact. It was the person in law enforcement in London that he'd sought the help of to look into the case of his ex-wife and James Potter. "Samuel," he greeted solemnly. "How are you?"

"Very well Severus, especially now that I finally have some good news to tell you." Severus' eyes widened minutely.

"Really? And what might this news be?"

"We've made managed to gather enough evidence of a warrant and we've been able to make an arrest of…"

(O)(O)(O)

"What are you wearing?" came the amused voice from the doorway of Harry's room and the boy frowned as he turned to face the blond teen standing behind him.

"How'd you get in?" he asked curiously. After the incident a month ago where Severus had found Draco asleep in Harry's bed (though Harry had reminded the man several times that not only did nothing happen (further proved by their clothing still being on) but he was already pregnant and if something _had_ happened, what surprise result could there really be?) Severus had been rather adamant about not letting Draco into the house. Not that Draco had ever been enthusiastic about coming in anyway, but still.

Draco grimaced. "I caught your dad on his way out- he said he was going to the pharmacy and that I have ten minutes before he'll call to make sure I'm gone."

"That's silly," Harry shook his head. "I could always lie."

"But you won't," Draco snorted and Harry smiled fondly at the boy for knowing him so well. Lying just wasn't something Harry did and he suspected that if he ever did, he would be very bad at it.

"So, what are you wearing?" Draco asked again making himself comfortable on his boyfriends bed as the boy in question turned back to his mirror to eye himself grimly.

"They're…" Harry winced. "Maternity cloths…" he murmured and Draco had to resist the urge to laugh. The younger boy looked dreadfully put out by the prospect.

"Sev bought them for me, he _insisted_. Don't you think I look silly?" Harry asked as he glanced at Draco through the mirror, almost pouting.

"Not at all," the other boy said with a smile and it was true. While it was odd to see Harry dressed in such a way, he didn't look silly. He was used to seeing Harry in either his older pre-conception formfitting clothes or his more resent post-conception baggy cloths, that were worn strictly to hide the fact he was pregnant, but this was a combination of the two. The cloths he had on now were neither as constricting as Harry's old wardrobe nor as plebeian as his new one. They fit him well but were cut loose and the material made them roomy. And they also clearly showed off his protruding stomach.

"I've decided," Harry started slowly. "That I'm going to school on Monday."

Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Oka-ay. Congratulations?"

Harry glared at the patronizing tone. "I meant like this, with my maternity clothes on."

At this Draco sat up straight and his eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure you're ready for everyone to know?" Harry huffed.

"It's not like I have a choice…" he muttered almost bitterly and Draco winced in sympathy. Harry was right; at just over five months the decision was really out of his hand at this point.

"It'll be alright," Draco tried to encourage like he had when the other boy had told his friends but he could tell by the look on Harry's face he didn't believe him.

"You… you'll be there, right?" the younger teen asked hesitantly and Draco blinked before smiling softly and beckoning Harry over. Slowly the boy moved closer until Draco was able to wrap a firm arm around his waist and pull him sideways onto his lap. Harry shifted uncomfortably and bit his lip but Draco easily used his thumb to dislodge the often abused appendage.

"Of course I'll be there," Draco told him seriously. "I wouldn't even dream of letting you face that alone, Harry."

Harry blushed and smiled down at his lap. Lately Draco had been becoming a lot more physical with him. Not in a sexual way but definitely not platonic either. He just seemed to be becoming a lot more… caring. Which was saying something considering he doted on Harry almost as much as Severus.

"Thanks," Harry whispered. Though he wasn't looking at him he could practically feel Draco's smile and he also felt as the boy's face drew closer so that he could plant a kiss on Harry's cheek as he typically did. Suddenly feeling brave, Harry lifted his head which made his and Draco's lips brush softly. They stayed like that for only a moment before Draco pulled back looking pleased and oddly bemused. Harry could feel the heat around his face but was determined not to let it get to him this time.

"Thank you," he said again and they both knew he wasn't just talking about being there at school on Monday.

Draco nodded solemnly before a smirk slowly crossed his lips. Harry eyed him wearily and actually squeaked when Draco's arms tightened around his waist. The blond grinned devilishly and leaned in again when the phone range causing his confidence to deflate in a second. "That'll be your dad," he sighed and Harry laughed.

(O)

Monday came around much sooner than Harry had anticipated and as he rode in the car that morning with Severus wearing one of many maternity shirts and elastic waist-ed pants Severus bought him he felt a bit nauseas and it had nothing to do with the baby.

He knew Severus could tell he was beyond nervous, the man had been sending him concerned looks all morning and had offered twice to let Harry to stay home if he wasn't feeling well even though they both knew the cause of his unease. Harry knew the offers were genuine but he also knew his father would be a bit disappointed in him if he took the out even if Sev himself didn't realize it. No, this was something he had to do. It wasn't like it was such a big deal anyway. Draco knew and so did Hermione, Daphne, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Luna and Neville. They were his boyfriend and his friends and they were the only ones who really mattered. What anyone else said was inconsequential and while Harry may not like the stares and whispers he was sure to get, it would blow over and in the mean time he had his friends by his side.

He smiled slightly to himself at the thought of his beyond wonderful friends and felt himself relax just a little. Yes, he could handle this.

They pulled into the school's parking lot only minutes later but Harry didn't pay any mind to the scene around him, trying to keep his breathing as calm as possible. "Will you be alright?" Severus asked carefully, his hand finding it's way to the top of Harry's head so that he could gently brush some of his fringe back. Harry nodded shakily.

"I-'ll be fine," he stuttered and smiled tightly. "You go on ahead, Dra-Draco said he'd meet me here."

Severus rolled his eyes at the mention of the blond but smiled indulgently at his son. "Very well," he agreed. "My mobile is on, call me if you need me and I'll be back in a heartbeat, you understand?"

Harry nodded and after a pause wrapped his arms around his father over the seat divider between them. "Thank you," he whispered and Severus combed his fingers through his hands again.

"Oh course, love," he smiled and Harry released him and blushed. Severus chuckled before he gathered his things and climbed out of the car, sending Harry an encouraging smile through the window and made his way towards and into the building.

A few people close by looked at Severus and than curiously to him as he was still sitting in the car but Harry sunk down in his seat to wait. He knew that Draco and Daphne usually arrived later than most but he hoped that today Draco would think to hurry up; the anticipation was killing him. He sat in the silence of the car, the muddled sounds of voices outside the vehicle the only thing disturbing the peace and tried not to think too much on what he was about to do.

It was only a few minutes later when his semi-peace was disturbed by a tap on the window.

Harry started, his eyes snapping open and over to look at the offending person who'd done the tapping and smiled in relief when he saw Draco smiling in at him. Harry unlocked the car door and Draco opened it with a flourish. "Well good morning," he grinned and Harry smiled shyly back.

"'Morning," he replied softly. "I'm glad you got here on time,"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Trust me, it was hell trying to get Daphne to cooperate but eventually it worked out, she knows how important this is."

Harry's lips twitched in amusement; that did indeed sound like Daphne. "So…" Draco hesitated. "Are you ready?" Harry sighed.

"As I'll ever be," he muttered and the other teen nodded. Very sweetly he held out a hand to help Harry out of the car which caused the boy to raise an amused eyebrow. Draco just smirked.

"You look great, by the way," he also cared to mention as Harry took his offered hand and pulled himself up and out of the car. Draco locked and closed the door behind him while Harry closed his eyes and refused to look up. Draco tugged on his hand and entwined their fingers together. "Come on."

They walked at an average pace away from Severus' car and didn't make eye contact with anyone but Harry could still pinpoint the exact moment people noticed them. A slight hush fell over the normally loud parking lot and there were even a few surprised murmurs. Though Harry couldn't see, as he was watching his feet rather than the reactions of those around him, Draco leveled a Severus worthy glare to anyone who stared a moment too long or looked like they were going to say something.

No one blocked their path and while there were whispers they weren't loud enough to decipher. It wasn't until they reached the front door of the school that someone stopped them.

Harry froze when a pair of arms enveloped him but relaxed when he recognized Daphne's mane of red hair obscuring his view. She pulled back moments later and smiled at him encouragingly. "The worst is over," she assured and grabbed firmly onto the hand opposite of the one Draco was holding. Harry felt warmth at their caring and together, ignoring the looks they received from the rest of the student body, the three made their way inside.

(O)(O)(O)

Draco could feel the tension between and the older man sitting across from him intently. He'd only taken a few bite of his food so far, firm in his belief despite Harry's reassurances, that Severus Snape would poison as soon as look at him. Speaking of which…

Draco glance up again and internally winced at the glaring black eyes still watching him. He chanced a glance at Harry who was well in the middle of one of his 'moods' and cheerfully ignoring the death glare his father was giving his boyfriend in favor of devouring his lasagna with gusto and the occasional hum of appreciation. Draco had to smile at the boy's immaculate table manners. Despite the fact that at nearly six months along Harry was starving for food more often than not, he had not forgotten the grand rules of chewing with your mouth close or occasionally wiping remains off your face with a napkin; not at all Ron Weasley who he was sure just ate to eat and had no such home training.

Feeling a bit more content after watching the other teen Draco took a few more bites off his own plate and put more effort into ignoring Mr. Sanpe's glare.

(O)

Severus almost wanted to sulk simply for the fact that the blond was able to steadily ignore his gaze. Almost. He was much to dignified, of course, for such childish behavior. The boy was only here at Harry's request anyway.

Despite his cold exterior Severus found that he could hardly deny his child anything and when Harry had come to him in one of his other 'moods' and requested that the Malfoy brat not only be allowed in his home but be able to stay for dinner Severus had only had the will power to protest for about four minutes before Harry sighed sadly and the mans resolve melted like an igloo in the middle of summer.

Severus had, for a moment, thought himself rather pathetic, but it passed and here they were sitting down to enjoy a lovely dinner. How… quaint.

Severus had the feeling the Harry was very much aware of the tension and was just playing at being ignorant at their unease and was doing a damn good job of it too.

Severus sighed quietly to himself. He supposed it was for the best that he get used to Malf- _Draco_, if the boy was going to be a constant in Harry's life as he was already showing signs of being. He was mildly impressed by the boy's maturity level towards the whole situation; not many young men would agree to be with someone who was going to give birth to a child not their own (or their own, if he were to take the damned Zabini boy into account). It was… enlightening. Not to mention Harry was particularly smitten with the boy. _He_ might not realize it as he was still dealing with his hurt from his last relationship, and quite honestly probably would be for a long time, but Severus could see things from an objective view and he was fairly certain his son was falling in love with the boy- if he wasn't already- and Draco was much the same.

It wasn't really in their actions. He'd seen them together at school and when Draco came to pick him up for some outing or another and they acted more often than not like friends. Close friends whole occasionally held hands and pecked each others cheeks but friends nonetheless, so their physical relationship seemed strangely… platonic.

Not that Severus was protesting. If Malfoy even _thought _about doing something inappropriate to or with Harry Severus really _would_ have to kill him but still, they were teenagers and teenagers were notoriously known for being hormonal, so where was all that?

No, it definitely wasn't in their actions that they showed their feelings so maybe it was what they said to each other? But no, that didn't seem right either. Severus had overheard dozens of phone conversations between the two and Harry always acted the same; though he spoke softly and smiled often he seemed more exasperated than anything with the boy on the other end of the line during most of the call. That is of course unless they were arguing (though Severus was positive that it was Harry doing all the 'arguing' over a problem that probably developed due to a mood swing rather than an actual disagreement).

No, he wasn't quite sure what it was that made their affection for each other clear, but it was there and it was enough and he Severus would, unfortunately, just have to _deal_ with it.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed suddenly from across the table, his eyes wide and hand flying to his stomach and Severus was half way out of his seat before he even had time to think.

"What's wrong?" he demanded perhaps a bit harsher than intended but Harry didn't seem to notice. In fact, the boy didn't seem to had heard him at all. His attention was focused solely on his stomach and he looked rather dazed.

"Harry?" Draco asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" It seemed Harry still wasn't going to answer and Severus was preparing himself to bloody _shake_ the boy when he let out a perplexed whisper.

"It kicked me."

Severus blinked and Draco looked confused. "Huh? What did?"

"The… baby…" Harry answered looking utterly bewildered. Severs sighed in relief and all but collapsed back in his seat.

"Children in the womb do tend to do that," he drawled drawing the attention of the two boys. Harry frowned.

"Of course they do but _mine_ never has- not until just- ow!" Severus raised an eyebrow while Draco jumped. Grimacing Harry caressed the side of his stomach.

"Maybe it's just decided that now would be the best time for you to acknowledge it." Harry huffed.

"I guess," he muttered disgruntled. Severus smirked.

"Have you never felt it move before?"

Harry considered this for a moment. "I have…" he said slowly. "But only if they were turning over or something, never an out right kick."

Severus shrugged. "Some babies are very active, others are not. You weren't."

"Fantastic," he drawled in the same tone Severus had previously used and Severus' sent him a humored look while Draco looked mildly disturbed.

"I think it's great," Draco said to which Harry pressed his lips and sent him a withering look that the blond for the most part ignored. "Just think about it," he smiled. "Now you know for sure it's in there."

"I was already quite positive," Harry replied haughtily and sensing another one of his moods coming Severus sighed and stood to take his plate to the sink. He supposed he was lucky in a way. _He_ just had to deal with his son's relationship with Draco, Draco actually had to deal with his son.

(O)(O)(O)

Harry gazed over at the sleeping blond in amusement. It was beyond him how Draco could even think about going to sleep in his house when just a few weeks ago he would have been fretfully paranoid about Severus catching him on the block, let alone in Harry's bed. Then again, it did seem that in the past few weeks Severus had been trying a lot harder to get on with Draco; his glares were fewer and far between and in school he'd stop harassing the boy needlessly.

While grateful for his father's attempts Harry was a bit sad to see such obvious animosity gone. It was, after all, a great source of entertainment for him though he supposed Draco didn't feel the same. But the blond was obviously a lot more comfortable now if the light snores emitting from his form were anything to go by.

Harry shook his head fondly and turned back to his desk to continue writing his letter. As he had done since the woman had come to visit he's been making sure the Marticia Zabini was well informed about his pregnancy.

He'd write to her every two weeks or so with an update even if nothing significant had happened, but in today's letter that wasn't the case. He'd gone to see Dr. Baldwin again yesterday and they had scheduled a date for his cesarean section (which was to be on April 11th) that is, of course, if he didn't go into labor but that seemed unlikely. For some reason it was very rare in a male pregnancy for the man in question to actually go into labor and so it had to be induced.

Along with the information of him impending due date, he was also sending her the new ultrasound photos he had taken. They were more detailed than the first because at seven months the baby was much bigger, however the gender, much to Severus' amusement, was still undetermined. It seemed as if his little one really wanted to be a surprise.

Absently Harry rubbed his stomach. _Brat_, he thought fondly and almost as if in response he felt a odd wiggle in his belly that let him know the child was awake.

The unknown gender certainly made things more interesting but it also made it much more difficult to shop for the child. Draco, in true Malfoy fashion, had taken it in stride and had simply expanded on his original Christmas gift (an adorable white stuffed lion with a green ribbon tied around it's neck and an identical though smaller 'cub' with a red ribbon that was for both Harry _and _the baby) and bought a bunch of unisex outfits. Severus had been a bit disgruntled when Draco and Daphne had brought them over no more than an hour after they'd returned from the doctors but he'd admitted, to Harry alone, that it was a lovely (though that wasn't the word he used) gesture.

He finished his letter as he always did, with well wishes and thanks for her unwavering support and carefully folded it to fit into the envelope he produced, photo already inside. He sealed it and placed the stamp on it with care; he'd get Draco to mail it when the boy left for home this evening.

I still amazed him how resolved Marticia was to be on his side. He'd talked to her a few times on the phone and though he never brought it up he could tell in the undertones of her voice and the conversation that Blaise was no closer to coming around than he had been when he first found out Harry was pregnant and it hurt the woman. Marticia was nothing if not a kind soul and she'd thought she'd raised Blaise as such but his actions showed clearly that his mother's teachings had not rubbed off on him.

Harry could understand how she was feeling. The ache he felt when Blaise was mentioned had lessened over the past months but was far from gone. It wasn't so easy to forget someone who had once been so important to him. And it was much harder to forgive.

As it was, Harry wasn't out for any sort of revenge (though his friends had wondered why after learning his story) but he wasn't sure he'd ever forgive Blaise for what happened. There was too much bad blood between them. Sure he had moved on- Severus was more of a parent than Lily could have ever hoped to be, Draco was, in his own way, the sweetest person he could have ever hoped to meet, his friends were ones _he _had made, not ones that originally only associated with him because of someone else and _his_ baby was growing inside him and he, after thinking about it long and hard, was pretty sure he loved it.

But Blaise was still there, a bad memory that wouldn't fade, in the back of his mind. Try as he might something still connected him to that life that went beyond the childe they shared or the mother Harry occasionally conversed with.

At first Harry had thought it was love, that he _still_, after everything, _loved_ the asshole, but that thought was dismissed when he started to feel such strong… _affection_ towards Draco. No, it couldn't be love because already he felt more strongly for someone he'd only knew a few months than he ever felt for Blaise. He knew now that Blaise had been an out, not a lover, and while that was fine before in his hellish existence with Lily and James, he knew what a real home and family was like not and in this new environment Blaise would never measure up.

So what was it that kept the boy on his mind?

"What's with the serious look?"

Harry started at the sleep ridden voice behind him and turned surprised eyes to Draco's half awake gaze. "Nothing," he answered absently. "Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly," Draco yawned and sat up dragging a hand through his already rumbled hair. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can see that now," he deadpanned and Draco sent him a wicked smirk.

"How're you feeling?" he asked though instead of rising to Harry's bait.

"My feet hurt," the younger teen said giving him a withering look.

Draco pursed his lips. "I suppose you want me to do something about that, yeah?"

"Well you _were_ sleeping in my bed meaning I couldn't lay down lest Dad comes in and decides you've overstayed you're welcome- in the house, in the living world. Whichever."

Harry could see the faint coloring of Draco's cheeks and inwardly smirked in triumph. It was much to rarely that he managed to make Draco blush. "Right then," Draco cleared his throat. "Why don't you come over here and I'll get started on that… er, foot massage?"

"As a start," Harry smiled sweetly and rose slowly to his feet, his equilibrium having been totally thrown off these last months. "Afterwards I'm sure I'll be feeling hungry and Dad is working in his office and I'd really hate to bother him…"

"I get it, I get it," Draco waved off rolling his eyes. "I'm going to be punished the rest of the day for daring to take a nap."

"Nonsense," Harry replied swiftly as he sat again and made himself comfortable at his headboard. "You love doing these things for me,"

"What can I say? I'm a masochist." Both teens shared a slightly adoring smile for several moments before Harry realized they'd been staring at each other for much too long and turned his head sharply away, valiantly fighting a blush. Draco grinned but didn't comment and thankful, Harry's lips twitched upwards a bit.

Maybe the reason he couldn't forget Blaise was because he represented a dark point in his life when everything else was becoming so light? Hmm, he'd have to do something about that.

* * *

A/N - Finally! Wow, I think this is like my longest chapter ever. I type all my chapters in Times New Roman, size 10 font and it was + ten pages then so yeah… very long.

In other news, oh my gosh! I can hardly wait until the baby is born because I have _the_ perfect picture (I'm a bit obsessive) of Harry and Blaise's little biracial baby. It was so obvious I can't believe I didn't think of it before now!

Oh, and I have a curious **QUESTION: Do any of you, my darling readers, find the term 'Mulatto', offensive?**This argument came up several times on the internet while I was searching for that 'perfect' baby picture and it was something I never considered before. I personally never found anything wrong with it, it was just a term people used (and, at least when I heard it, non-offensively), but I'm also not biracial, so… After finding out the origin of the word [apparently it's derived from an old Spanish word meaning 'mule' for those of us who don't know] I can see why it would be found offensive. But, I want to know what you guys think. **If you have an opinion on the matter please review (or send me a PM or email if you prefer it not to be posted).**

**I think this question and the chapter in itself pretty much insures I will be getting insanely long reviews ^_^ To which I certainly would not oppose.**

Thanks!** Don't forget the poll**

Love you all, hitori

**Oh, and Duh. Happy New Year!**


	15. No Day But Today

**13**

**Author's Note - Yo. Long time no see. What you've just experienced is what the readers of my other stories have to go through on a regular bases and _still_ I update this first…**

**Regardless, I apologize. I've been a bit preoccupied with school. Pfft. Education. Who needs it?**

**Right now I'm supposed to be studying for my first Exploring Religious Meaning exam but am instead writing this and watching Prince of Tennis…**

**But that's not the point of this, is it? You probably ignored all that. But, I think you'll be happy with this chapter- we've reached that point my lovelies-**

**Let's get on with it… Ooh look, it's the title!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - No Day But Today**

"This is stupid," Harry grumbled as he all but waddled his way up the steps into the school building. People graciously moved aside to let him through but Harry didn't acknowledge them. After three months of the members of the school finding out he was pregnant the staring had died down but the whispers had not. He'd wondered more than once if they thought him deaf; it wasn't as if he could hear the rumors various people were spreading about him and even Draco. Every once in a while one popped up about Seamus or Dean too and how they were all involved in this much too twisted love… er, square. The story was riddled with betrayal and lust as far as Harry had heard.

"I know it is, love," Draco agreed easily and Harry almost glared, knowing the boy was just trying to appease him before he decided against it. Draco didn't deserve to be snapped at _all _the time just because he was in a perpetually bad mood theses days and Harry should probably be thankful the other boy took the abuse in stride and hadn't tried to push him down the stairs yet. Harry wasn't sure he could have dealt with himself on one of his good days let alone the bad.

Together they braved the throng of people, ignoring the, by now, common stares and whispers and headed to class. Draco hadn't quite taken Severus place in walking Harry into the building in the morning (he and Daphne did have to get their morning caffeine fix after all) but whenever he managed to get their earlier enough to meet them (which was maybe about four times a month) he insisted on being the one to help his pregnant boyfriend battle the front steps. Severus would roll his eyes and let the boy have his way, kissing Harry's head goodbye and throwing Draco a glare for good measure.

After getting into the building they weaved easily through the people already present (well, Draco did, and took care to tug Harry carefully behind him) towards their English class. Daphne was already there having gone ahead of them and seemed to be having a rather in depth conversation with Hermione. Both girls looked up as they entered and through them disarming smiles. "Hello, Draco, Harry. How are you today?" Hermione asked pleasantly and Harry was immediately on guard.

"Fine," he said slowly and edged around them to his seat, grateful not for the first time the his stomach, while huge to him, was not big enough that it prevented him from sitting at his desk. Hermione turned in her seat and though there was a gap of a few desk between them Harry suddenly felt cornered.

"So Daphne and I were wondering if you'd reconsider-"

"No," Harry cut her off now knowing where this was going. "No baby shower."

"Harry," Daphne whined and sent him a pleading look. "Please? You're due in a couple of weeks, you need a baby shower." Harry shook his head stubbornly.

"No, I don't. I have everything I could ever need. Dad finished the nursery weeks ago, Draco has bought out what I'm sure was the entirety of that baby boutique downtown and the both of them together could open up their own Babies-R-Us."

Daphne and Hermione looked at Draco he had sat in his seat and was watching the proceedings with interest. "It's true," he shrugged. "I made the mistake of asking my mother to go shopping with me- she went a bit overboard."

Both girls all but pouted. "But that's not fair," Daphne huffed and crossed her arms petulantly. "Ginny and I were sure we were wearing you down,"

"Hardly," Harry said rolling his eyes and Draco smirked at Hermione and Daphne's put out looks.

"It's just as well," the blond shrugged nonchalantly. "I dare say Mr. Snape would be horrified at the thought of even letting you two into his house."

"You're one to talk," Harry deadpanned. "I remember it wasn't so long ago that you weren't allowed to come past the front hall- and that's only after I insisted it was common curtsey to not make you stand in the doorway."

Draco turned his head away as the girls laughed and Harry's lips twitched in amusement. "That's not the point," he sniffed haughtily and Harry nodded turning back to the originator of the conversation.

"He's right. The point is: no baby shower." Daphne sucked her teeth and sat in her seat while Hermione turned back around in hers. Both girls glared determinedly at the front board. Harry and Draco exchanged amused glances but stayed silent as they prepared to settle in for the day.

**(O)(O)(O)**

Harry didn't quite know what to make of Severus' attitude the last few days. Whenever he tried to question the man the conversation was always redirected back to him and how he was feeling and dealing with things. Typically this would have annoyed Harry to no end but, with his pregnancy hormones very much active, he couldn't help but jump at the chance to complain about this or that and the number of things that were recently frustrating him. It wasn't until he'd finished his rant with Severus nodding along with it like the understanding father he was that he realized he hadn't been given an answer and by then he was much to worked up to _care _why Severus was acting all secretive. It was a truly maddening cycle.

Repeatedly, when he came looking for his father in the man's office he caught Severus on the phone, looking to be holding a very in depth conversation. Sometimes Sev would look smug and other times deeply frustrated but whenever he was having these apparently tense conversations, he would end them quickly the second Harry stepped into the room. It made the younger man not just a little weary because he had yet to face a time where Sev kept things from him (usually Sev was painfully open and honest about everything- particularly Draco) and it worried Harry more than he cared to admit. But Severus always managed to divert his attention or brush it off so that there was nothing Harry could do about it.

"Dad?" he asked hesitantly as Severus meandered around the kitchen fixing dinner for them. Harry's cravings, for the most part, had faded enough that he wouldn't automatically reject whatever it was that Severus suggested they ate but he was still rather picky. Severus hummed his acknowledgement. "Is…" Harry paused. What could he say? Was it really any of his business what his father was doing?

"Never mind."

This seemed to catch Severus' attention and he turned around to frown at the teen staring distractedly down at the table. "What is it?" he questioned and Harry sighed.

"Really, it's nothing."

"If it were nothing you wouldn't have began to ask in the first place," Severus pointed out and Harry grimaced.

"I was just wondering…" the teen trailed off again and Severus raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for him to continue. "I was wondering, well, what was going on with you…" Severus blinked.

"Me?" he said bemusedly. "What do you think is wrong with me?"

"Well, you have been acting rather odd," Harry halfheartedly shrugged and a smile briefly cross the older man's face.

"Says the pregnant and hormonal teenager," he stated blankly though there was a teasing undertone in his voice which caused Harry to roll his eyes.

"I'm being serious," he stressed and Severus nodded. The man silently turned of the stove and prepared them both plates of the meal he had made. Harry waited until he was done and the night's food was sat in front of him before he voiced himself again.

"You're always having these deep conversations on the phone with someone," he said bluntly but Severus merely looked at him as he took his seat. "They seem very serious but whenever I come into the room you hang up and then when I ask about it you brush me off. I don't much like the feeling." Harry fell silent as he waited for Severus to respond. The quiet of the house was deafening.

Finally, Severus sighed. "Alright. I figure there is no point of keeping it to myself anymore. Just know that the only reason I haven't told you before now is because I didn't want you to be unnecessarily stressed," he said gesturing vaguely to Harry protruding stomach. Harry frowned.

"What's going on?"

"I made a promise to you when you first got here that the things you were subjected to under Lily and James' care would not go unpunished," Severus started and Harry felt himself jerk in surprise, of all things this was not what he had expected. "Since then I've been in contact with a few people back in London- those who are in law enforcement and hold other positions of power that would help me build a case against those two without you having to be there. It's been difficult but I managed to get them investigated and a few weeks ago we finally had enough probable cause to get a warrant on James."

Harry blinked furiously and could feel his heart speed up. James had been warranted? "He was brought into Scotland Yard and I suppose he thought he was just being questioned and he immediately gave up the name of the man who molested you when you were younger. He's since been arrested."

The breath caught in Harry's throat. Arrested? He had even known who the man was at the and after all these years he had been arrested? "The fact that he'd known about this allowed quite a few charges to be brought up against him and in turn it brought Lily into question. Recently she has also been warranted and we are now pressing for a trial." Severus paused. "At the moment, I think that is all you need to know."

Harry bit his lip and lowered his eyes to the table again. This was… a lot to take in. Severus had probably been right to keep it from him.

"Everything will be okay Harry," the man continued after a few moments and green eyes gazed up at him dazedly. "I'll take care of it."

**(O)(O)(O)**

Harry winced as his back hummed in pain. It wasn't exactly new but it was still annoying. Over the past few days the pain had been steadily growing but in the past few hours he'd been experiencing irregular though consistent twinges of pain that left him irritated rather than in any real discomfort. This was something that Draco had realized earlier that day and had resolved himself to being the one to get the bunt of Harry's irritation but, much to his relief, Harry had been getting better at simply holding his tongue and trying not to inflict too much abuse on the poor blond.

After school Draco had cheerfully told him that he was, again, going shopping with his mother to buy some other things Harry was sure no child would ever need and Harry had waved goodbye with a reminder not to over do it as he had long since given up on trying to stop the process completely. He had yet to meet Draco's parents face to face but he couldn't help but feel indebted to the people who hadn't condemned him. Draco's mother had sent her congratulations and seemed as taken with him as her son was. Draco had also told his father about their relationship and hadn't hid the fact that Lucius Malfoy had been far from impressed that he was dating an impending teen father but he also hadn't put a stop to it. That was good enough for Draco apparently and Harry agreed.

Narcissa Malfoy had expressed her desire to meet him but Harry had politely refused. It wasn't that he hadn't _wanted_ to meet Draco's mother but he couldn't help but be a bit bashful given the fact he was pregnant with someone else child. Maybe after he'd had the baby and was feeling a bit more confident about his and Draco's relationship but not now…

Harry winced again as another pain laced his back and simultaneously caused his stomach to constrict. Well… that was different, he thought absently and the baby must have thought so to as he felt the fluttering of movement which indicated it was turning.

For what felt like the millionth time Harry was grateful that the baby was very active. It shifted a few times a day but was usually blessedly still most of the time. True it was bothersome when it settled in a certain spot, say, against his bladder, for several hours on in, but he believed firmly that it was better than the alternative. The odd movement and the occasional kick was still foreign to him but it was usually accompanied by a smile spreading across his lips nowadays. His _baby_ was moving with_in _him. That, no matter how you looked at it, was special. Severus had smiled when he'd told him that and Draco still found it utterly fascinating whenever he had his hands on Harry stomach and the baby moved.

Another spike of discomfort pulled him from his thoughts and this time cause him to groan in a mixture of pain and frustration.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Harry blinked open his eyes and looked over at his open bedroom door where Severus stood watching him in concern.

"Nothing," he muttered waving off the concern. "I'm just aching more than usual." Severus' eyes narrowed but Harry didn't notice, having turned back to the homework he had supposed to been completing until he gotten lost in his thoughts.

"What kind of pain?" Severus asked and Harry, not noticing the tone of voice answered absently.

"I keep getting these twinges in my back and stomach. They've been coming and going for a few days but they're happening more today."

"…More?"

Harry nodded and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry for all the complaining," he apologized causing Severus to raise a brow. "I know you can't do anything about it," Severus hummed his acknowledgement. "It's nothing for you to apologize for," he replied softly and slowly turned to walk away. Harry smiled after him trying to ignore the lingering pain in his abdomen. Hopefully it would fade away like usual.

**(O)(O)(O)**

The pain didn't fade away like usual. In fact, it intensified as the evening drew on.

Several hours later Severus came to get him for dinner only to find him laying on his side in bed, eyes closed tightly after another pain laced through him. Severus quietly made his way over and ran a comforting hand through his hair. "Idiot boy," he mutter fondly. "You're in labor."

Harry's body jerked and his eyes opened, startled. "What?" he croaked. "I can't be, my caesarian isn't scheduled for almost another two weeks!"

Severus raised an amused eyebrow. "While that's true, I assure you that ultimately the baby decides when it's ready to come. Your's seems to have decided that it want's to come earlier than expected." Harry tried to sit up, looking more than a little panicked.

"Bu-but-"

"Are they irregular?" Severus asked calmly.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"Are they irregular? As in, can you time them? Or are some farther apart than others?"

"Some are farther apart," Harry said biting his lip.

"Ah," Severus nodded and turned away heading for Harry's closet.

"'Ah'? 'Ah' what?"

"You're having what's called Prodormal Labor pains." Harry shook his head.

"I've no idea what that is,"

"It's basically like a phantom labor before the actual labor," Severus replied his voice still frustratingly calm. "I'm assuming that since you've experienced it for a few days now and it's gotten progressively worse as the day has gone on that you're body is about ready to start active labor,"

"Active labor?" Harry echoed faintly. Severus looked at him gently.

"I'll pack you're bag for the hospital, you're to tell me the moment they get worse."

**(O)(O)(O)**

Harry noticed the instant it happened.

It was late that night, well early morning, when the twinges of pain turned into full out contractions. He was awoken from his light sleep because of the feeling and for several seconds wasn't able to breath because of the intensity of it. When the pain finally lessened and he could suck in a breath his eyes filled unconsciously with tears. "Oh God," he moaned and struggled for a few moments trying to sit up. Clutching his stomach with one hand he used the other to help shift himself out of bed, a task that had become increasingly difficult with the more weight he put on. "Oh god, of god," he muttered and winced as he finally planted his feet on the ground and slowly made his way to Severus' room. He knocked on the door and only had to wait a few moments before Severus opened the door, took one look at him and said, "Let's go."

The activities that followed became a whirlwind as Harry could hardly function through his nervousness and the pain that erupted in his center about every twenty minutes. Severus quickly got him dressed and into the car where they drove to the small family hospital he had become accustomed to going to for check-ups and the like. Severus, to Harry, seemed far to calm for the situation at hand and it did nothing to settle his nerves but he kept his mouth firmly shut so as not to voice his disgruntlement nor whimper in pain.

Suddenly he found himself wishing for Draco who he knew would take any snide comments he spit out in stride rather than Severus who would also take the comments without reproach but who he would later would feel very guilty for yelling at. Not that he wouldn't feel guilty for yelling at Draco it was just… well, it was Draco.

Harry bit his lip in pain as another contraction hit him. "Calm down," Severus instructed softly, eyes on the road but one of his hands reached out to grab Harry's. Harry felt like snapping but instead nodded shakily though his mind was racing. He wasn't ready for this. What had he been thinking bringing a baby into the world? A _baby_. A bloody _baby_? How was he _ever_ going to do this?

"Calm down," Severus murmured again and Harry shuddered a breath and closed his eyes.

**(O)(O)(O)**

The receptionist at St. Mary Catherin's was surprised to see them but quickly called for the doctor when she saw Harry's condition and brought around a wheel chair for safe measures. "Sit down, dear," she insisted and with Severus' help Harry sank into the cushioned seat gratefully. If he thought his balance was suffering before merely because of added weight, labor barely allowed him to stand up. It was only a minute later when Dr. Baldwin arrived in the lobby smiling cheerfully.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you until the week after next," he grinned and Harry felt the strongest urge to hit _something_. "But no matter, let's get you to the Maternity OR, okay?"

Harry nodded tightly and Severus coolly pushed Harry's wheelchair after the doctor. They trip from the lobby to the Maternity Ward was much too long for Harry who due to the pain the world was getting a bit blurry.

"How long has he been in labor?" Dr. Baldwin asked directing the question to Severus though he was gazing down at Harry in mild concern.

"He's been in Prodormal Labor for the past few days, he's been in active labor for about an hour in a half." Dr. Baldwin blinked as Harry whined in pain.

"How close are the contractions?"

"Close," the dark haired man deadpanned. "I'd say about every five minutes for the past half hour." Dr. Baldwin's eyes widened.

"Oh, progressing quickly are we?"(1)

"Apparently," Severus drawled.

Dr. Baldwin nodded seriously and ushered them to the OR. "We'll have to get him prepped for the surgery. Will you be staying with him?"

Severus only hesitated a moment before Harry's panicked gaze caught his and he nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Than you'll need to be prepped also," the man told him and gestured for someone to come over. Harry seemed terrified when he saw Severus was about to be lead away.

"Dad," he whimpered and Severus dropped a soothing kiss onto his forehead.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get cleaned up so I can be with you during the operation. We talked about this, remember?"

Harry still looked unsure but nodded slowly and watched as Severus walked away. "Don't worry, Harry," Dr. Baldwin tried to assure him but Harry stayed silent as he was taken into an operating room and a lot of things happened in quick succession. He hardly noticed as he was stripped and washed down in some type of antiseptic. At some point the was given a spinal block that caused a wide spread numbness and something else was stuck into his side- a catheter he was told- and drapes were placed over his stomach. A short screen blocked out the view of his abdomen and all of a sudden Severus was back and sitting by his head.

"Doing okay?" he questioned softly.

"I don't know," Harry replied solemnly. Severus smiled and grasped Harry's hand and rubbed his thumb over it gently.

"You're almost ready, they said. You progressed very quickly which is rare."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. There was movement around them as the doctors present prepared themselves and Harry attempted again to calm his racing heart. This was it, he was about to have a baby. The very idea was sounding absurd to him again like it hadn't since he'd found out it was pregnant but it was much too late to feel distressed now; the baby was coming.

"We're ready to start," someone beyond his field of vision said and Harry gripped Severus' hand like a vice.

"Ready, Harry?" he heard Dr. Baldwin's voice from somewhere beyond his curtained off abdomen.

"I suppose," he muttered and squeezed his eyes shut.

There was no pain, only a faint tugging sensation as whoever was doing the operation did their work and in the time Harry breathed as deeply and evenly as he could and tried to block out the quiet sounds of someone actually cutting into and suctioning fluids out of his body. And then, he heard it.

It was a tiny cry, tired and irritated and it caused Harry's eyes to snap open and he was sure if he could have he would have sat up in astonishment as something small, messy and wet was held up over the curtain for him to see. The announcement that followed brought tears to his eyes. "It's a boy."

Harry watched in silent amazement as the wriggling burden was handed off to a nearby nurse and taken a bit away. Much to his relief they stayed in his line of sight and he was able to watch with his head turned every moment as they cleaned off the small squiring and crying body. He paid no mind to the rest of the operation as the placenta was delivered and his stomach muscles were stitched back together. He didn't even notice Severus' hand clutching his as hard as he was doing the older man's. His eyes were only for the new life that was brought into the world. His son.

**(O)(O)(O)**

It was near an hour later that Harry was laying in a bed in a recovery room and a nurse finally handed over a little bundle, draped in blue and softly whining. Harry was stiff as the woman amusedly arranged his arms to show him the proper way to hold the child. "There, just like that," she smiled and stepped back.

Trying not to tremble Harry to his first real look at the baby in his arms and it amazed him how _tiny_ he was. The small face was a bit red and thin black hair was plastered to his forehead, but he was all there, fingers and toes accounted for, and he was perfect.

"Harry?"

For only a second the boy's eyes were drawn away from the child to see his father coming to stand by his side. The emerald orbs immediately found the little face again however. "Look at him, dad," Harry said softly.

"He's perfect, Harry," Severus responded softly and was graced with a tired but beautifully glowing smile. A throat was cleared and both looked up to see Dr. Baldwin smiling in the doorway, still dressed in his surgery garb.

"You'll need a name for the birth certificate and then you'll have to sign," he told Harry holding up a clipboard in his hands and the teen nodded as his gaze drifted unwittingly back to his son.

"His name is Cailean. Cailean Elijah Evans." Dr. Baldwin smiled.

"That's a wonderful name," he smiled as he wrote. "Cailean Evans, born the 2nd of April, 2005. Welcome."

* * *

**A/N **-Aww, how sweet was that? This was, obviously, the result of the poll. In the beginning it looked as if girl was going o win out but that completely changed. It was almost sad because it had kind of grew on me but I'm happy now with baby Cailean ^_^.

Also, I've never been there for the birth of a baby and after doing some reading even think about c-sections kinda disturbs me (seriously, they are no f***ing joke) but I think I've made it as realistic as possible (you know, other than the 'mother' being a guy) and I hope no one has any real complaints.

**(1) **Apparently they tell you not to come into the hospital until you have 5-1-1 or have been having contractions every five minutes, duration one minute for at least one hour. Harry and Sev were a little early but he was also progressing really quickly.

Originally it was my goal to finish this story before January was out but… that didn't happen, did it? But look on the bright side, I'd say I have a pretty reasonable excuse this time (dudes, if I didn't have to take so many notes in my f***ing Art History class I would totally be writing this during that mind numbing hell hole, but alas…)

Hopefully, I'll see you guys soon (maybe the end of February should be my new goal- I'll be home for spring break by then and I write better when I'm there, typically speaking)

**PLEASE review. This chapter really meant a lot to me and I'd like to know how I did so… pretty please?**

Love you all, hitori


	16. I Can't Control My Destiny

16

**Author's Note **- Hey all! It seems as if the last chapter was met very well and that makes me beyond happy. I didn't receive any complaints but I just want to extend my apologies to those of us who wanted a girl and were a bit put out by the poll result. C'est la vie. But come on, I'll bet you'll love Cailean (pronounced 'KA-lan' for those who are curious). On that note, let's see where this leaves us!

Also, I'm sorry it took so long. I started this chapter immediately, got two pages in and then ignored it for a month (oh. Two months? Really? /winces/). But I shall finish this up, update the Lupin Childe and finally re-post Changes for those of you who know what those are. I also have something else in the works that I may or may not post (which means I probably will).

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - I Can't Control My Destiny**

It was later in the morning when the nurse came in to check on the new parent and baby and found Severus Snape watching silently over his son and grandson. After feeding Cailean for the first time hours before, the new pair had dropped off to sleep, the excitement of the day finally catching up to Harry and the full stomach putting Cailean down for the count. Severus had since kept up a silent vigil, though he knew intellectually nothing would harm them in the hospital.

The nurse smiled at both them and Severus as she entered and the older man looked up at her. "I just came to check on the new daddy," she supplied when he threw her a questioning look and Severus nodded turning to look back at Harry.

"He seems to be doing well, after bonding a little with Cailean he fell right to sleep." The nurse chuckled.

"That's usually how it is with early morning deliveries," she smiled and stepped in. She briefly checked on the baby and then moved over to take Harry's pulse. "Cesareans are tricky business but you're right, he seems to be doing well. As long as his vitals stay were they're supposed to be he should be able to go home the day after tomorrow."

Severus nodded and the nurse left as quietly as she came leaving him alone once again with his two precious people. A gentle look crossed Severus face as he gazed first at Harry and then at Cailean. His hands itched to hold his grandson as he had not had the chance to earlier, having wanted Harry to get used to holding the child, and now he didn't want to risk waking the baby up.

They made a lovely picture. Harry on the bed, pale and tired but glowing and Cailean in his bassinet by the bed, cherubic in looks and sleeping soundly. He almost felt bad that Lily would miss meeting her grandson and the Zabini boy would miss out on raising such a beautiful son. Almost. As far as he was concerned, neither of them had a right to Harry nor Cailean anymore. He was all the family the two would need and maybe, if the boy persisted as Severus had the feeling he would, Draco.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Severus missed the tell-tale signs of the baby waking up but it soon became apparent when a small whimper went through the room followed soon by a full out wail that though quiet in nature pierced the silence of the room. In a second Harry's eyes snapped open as he was jerked from his apparently light sleep by the sound. Instinctively his hands flew to his stomach in alarm before the cry fully registered and he turned in wide eyed amazement to his son. He stared for only a moment before shaking himself out of his stupor and reaching out with trembling hands to tenderly pick-up and sooth the baby, letting Cailean's head rest in the crook of his awkwardly placed arm. Severus smiled in amusement knowing that with some practice Harry would become more comfortable with the position.

"Shh," Harry murmured quietly. "It's okay, Cailean. Don't cry, baby." His tone must have had some sort of calming effect because Cailean's cries lowered but did not stop. Harry frowned and looked up at Severus. "What do I do?" he asked biting his lip and Severus chuckled.

"Newborns eat almost constantly because they need to put on weight; he's probably hungry."

"Right," Harry sighed and then looked around the room a bit lost. Severus stood and patted his head.

"I'll get it," he told him and the boy smiled gratefully and looked back down at Cailean, now chewing on his lip out of nervous habit. Harry was startled to find that for the first time little, watery eyes were staring back up at him. They were surprisingly light in color, hazel but with obvious tinges of green.

"Hi, baby," he whispered. "Are you hungry? Granddad is getting something good for you."

Those hazel eyes blinked and tears rolled but the cries had turned into whimpers as Severus returned. "Thank you," Harry said softly as he took the bottle and rearranged his arms so that he could feed Cailean without much trouble.

He pressed the nipple to the nipple to the small, bow shaped mouth and smiled in amusement at the ferocity of the sucking that took place. "Slow down," he reprimanded lightly. "It's not going anywhere."

Harry glanced up when Severus chuckled. His father caught sight of his questioning look but just shook his head. "How are you feeling?" he asked instead and Harry shrugged carefully, his eyes returning to his hungry baby.

"Fine… good… Light headed I suppose." Harry didn't have to look up to see that he had confused his father. He was feeling a bit confused himself. "It's just so… different, holding him that is. He's real."

"That he is," Severus agreed sagely and a smile flitted across Harry's face.

"I guess I'm stuck between shock and wonder. I was so scared when this all started but now…"

"It was worth it?" Severus suggested and Harry's smile widened.

"Yeah… it definitely was."

(O)(O)(O)

"Yes… Mmhm… 4:22 this morning… Er, 6 pounds, 12 ounces… yes, that's what the doctors said… Haha!"

Severus watched in interest as Harry talked on the phone while he himself finally got the chance to hold his grandson in his arms. The childe had drifted off to sleep again after being fed and Severus had succeeded in usurping him after he reminded Harry that he had promised to call Marticia with the good news when the baby finally arrived.

"I'm doing well," the teen continued. "And Cailean… Cailean's just perfect." His face flushed happily as he spoke of his son and as Severus looked down at his napping grandson he could tell why. He hadn't felt so proud of something since Harry himself was born, he could imagine how Harry felt.

"Yes, of course," Harry said softly. "I won' stop you from seeing your grandchild. I'd like him to know he has other family out there."

Harry fell silent for a while as apparently Marticia talked on the other end of the line. "Right…" he muttered. "Yes Ms. Marticia, I know… you too… okay, bye." Harry sighed as he hung up his cell phone and though he looked distressed for a moment, his frown quickly leveled into a smile as he took in the sight of Cailean in Severus' arms.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, more in tuned to his sons feelings then the younger would care to admit.

"Marticia says they want to come and visit to see Cai. I said yes of course."

"Am I finally going to be able to meet Mr. Zabini then?" Harry could tell easily by Severus' sneer which Zabini man he was talking about.

"No. Marticia wouldn't do that and besides, he wouldn't come anyway." Severus hummed his irritation but stopped when the rumbling of his chest must have disrupted Cailean's sleep because the child whimpered. Severus sent him a fond look before carefully handing him back over to his young father. Cailean whimpered again in protest of being handed off but he didn't get a chance to wake as Harry settled him back into his arms, perfectly content to just sit and watch him sleep.

"So when are you going to inform your young beau that you are now in possession of a living breathing child and want him to come visit?" Severus asked casually. Harry's brows forwarded and his already lightly colored cheeks darkened.

"He'll be in school right now, I can't just call him much less demand that he come see me." Almost as soon as Harry finished speaking his cell phone vibrated on the bed next to him. A quick glance at the clock told Severus that first period classes would have just been ending and the Malfoy boy would have no doubt realized that both he and Harry were not there.

"Somehow," Severus smirked when Harry leaned over slightly to check the number on the phone. "I doubt the fact that he's in school will dissuade Mr. Malfoy form coming to see you." Harry sent him a withering look.

(O)(O)(O)

Draco hardly gave it any thought when he rushed out of the building (I say rush but remember, he is a Malfoy, so it was more of a controlled swagger) and into his car. He didn't think to get excused form his classes nor inform his parents that he was skipping school or Daphne that he wouldn't be able to drive her home today. His mind was completely focused on what Harry's light, hesitant voice had said.

"_I'm in the hospital. I had the baby early this morning."_

Draco had felt a bit faint at the news before feeling dimly amused. He really should be used to Harry's blunt statements by now but no, the boy still managed to shock him. So here he was driving, though he wouldn't admit it, quite above the speed limit to get to the hospital Harry had reluctantly given him the directions to. He could practically hear the disapproval dripping from the other boy's words at the though of Draco skipping school but with the ease that came from months of sidestepping Harry's mood swings, he ignored it and was well on his way. He was a bit surprised by how long the drive took but he made it there in a timely, if not mildly illegal, fashion.

He parked a bit less skillfully than he usually would have and rushed inside the nice sized hospital and marched strait up to the front desk. "I'm looking for Evans, Harrison," he all but snapped at the woman behind the desk who looked up, startled.

"Er, y-yes," she stuttered and quickly typed into the computer in front of her. "Erm, he's in the maternity ward, room 437, on the forth floor," but Draco was gone as soon as he heard the room number. He quickly spotted the elevator and waited impatiently for it to come. When he got off less than a minute later a quick look at a sign pointed him in the direction of the room he was looking for. He arrived more harried then he would have liked and was promptly struck dumb by the sight before him.

A dark head was bent over a smaller but equally dark head on the sterile bed in the middle of the room. Harry, pale and peaceful looking and clad in a hospital gown, cradled a small bundle in his arms tenderly and Draco's breath caught at the serenity of the moment. It was broken by an amused voice.

"Mr. Malfoy,"

Draco almost flinched at the sound of his chemistry teachers call. Though he and the man had reached some kind of unspoken agreement, though Draco wasn't sure what it was, he was still a bit weary of being in the same room as him. "Sir," Draco greeted his face holding a hint of embarrassment.

The salutations had gained Harry's attention and he looked up, green eyes mildly surprised as he saw the blond in the doorway. "Draco," he said softly.

"Hello, Harry," the other boy returned in kind. Suddenly feeling more hesitant than he would have thought he asked "May I come in?" Harry blinked owlishly at him for a moment before nodding his consent.

"I didn't think you'd get here so soon," he commented as Draco entered and stood awkwardly at the end of the bed, trying not to stare at the small thing curled to Harry's chest.

"Yeah," was all he said in response.

The room fell into an pregnant silence before, in a swift movement, Severus Snape stood. "As amusing as it is to sit here and watch you two skirt around each other, I haven't eaten since dinner last night. Harry, I'll be back in a while," he stated. Green and grey eyes stared at him.

"Sure, dad," Harry muttered and Snape waved absently over his shoulder as he left. Harry looked back up at Draco and his eyes were shining lightly in humor. "Have a seat," he instructed nodding towards the chair Snape had just vacated and Draco took it with a sigh.

"How are you?" Draco asked after a beat. Harry hummed and glanced toward the ceiling as the thought.

"I think the pain relievers are starting to wear off so my stomach hurts like hell but other than that, I don't think I've ever felt better."

Draco glanced up to find Harry smiling at him, one of his rare, genuine, little smiles that spoke volumes. Draco grinned back. "I'm glad," he chuckled. His eyes fell on the bundle cradled in the other teens arms once again.

"Is that…" he started to ask, already knowing the answer.

Harry's smile widened and carefully he adjusted his arms so that Draco was looking into a tiny face, a bit plump and smoothed out in sleep. "Yeah," Harry replied softly. "This is Cailean. Cailean Elijah Evans."

"Oh, Harry…" Draco whispered as he drunk in the sight of the child. He'd never seen a new born baby before but he was sure that Cailean was the most precious of any in the world. He was tiny. _Really_ tiny and a bit red like he was flushed. Even now he could tell that the child's skin would be several shades darker than Harry's own pale form but he was still beautiful. Black hair swept a little over his forehead and equally dark eyelashes brushed toffee colored cheeks.

"He's beautiful," Draco said lowly, and so he was. With no sense of the modestly that was usually present in the boy Harry nodded, his lips pressed in an attempt not to grin goofily though his face was flushed with pride.

"Of course." Draco laughed lightly and Harry graced him with a brilliant look. They fell back into silence and after a moment Draco couldn't resist anymore.

"Do you-" he started before swallowing nervously. "Do you think I could, erm, hold him?"

Harry's somewhat eerie green gaze fixed on him for a moment before the younger boy nodded. "Come here," he instructed. Draco blinked in surprise as the other slid a bit over so that there was room on the bed next to him. Draco paused before joining him, sitting facing Harry, right leg tucked under him and left dangling down toward the floor. Very carefully the younger leaned over to place his small child in Draco's arms, adjusting them so the Draco was supporting the tiny head and body properly.

"Wow," Draco muttered even as he kept still, terrified that if he moved he would do some kind of irrevocable damage and Harry would never forgive him.

Harry watched the two as Draco sat stiffly, much like he himself did whenever he held Cailean and couldn't help the wide smile the blossomed at the sight. "I know, right?"

(O)(O)(O)

Harry had many visitors that day and the next in the form of his friends form school. Daphne, apparently outraged that Draco had bailed on her, had called to throw a fit but in learning that Harry was in the hospital and the reason why had promptly shouted in excitement and had spread the word around Harry's makeshift group of friends. Of course that meant that word was spread around the school as well and Harry had gotten several calls of well wishes from people he'd never spoken to much less could identify. There was even one odd call from Albus Dumbledore that involved the elderly man rambling on about his own childhood and commenting on how he would have a basket of lemon drops waiting for him on his return home since Severus had refused to bring it in.

Draco had stayed both days for as long as he possibly could and was there now as Harry was preparing to go home. His vitals hadn't suffered and Cailean was as healthy as could be so there was no reason to hang around anymore. He'd been given instructions about how to care for his stitched up stomach and Severus had been told to return him in a few weeks to make sure they had dissolved properly as they were meant to.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, fully dressed for the first time since he got here and watching over a sleeping Cailean absently as Draco checked over the room making sure he hadn't forgot anything. Harry didn't know _what _the boy thought he would forget, he'd only be here for two, well, three days, but he let Draco feel useful and check every nook and cranny of the hospital room. Severus had went to bring the car closer to the doors so Harry wouldn't have to strain himself walking across the parking lot. The raven haired teen seriously doubted that would happen but, like Draco, there was no arguing with Severus.

Harry smiled absentmindedly at the thought of what his father and his boyfriend would say if he even suggested they were in some ways similar. "There's nothing you've left that I can find," Draco announced to the room. Harry considered briefly telling him that that's because there was nothing_ for_ him to leave behind before dismissing the thought, the blond wouldn't listen anyway.

"Is Cailean ready?" Draco asked coming over to join Harry at starting at the sleeping babe. Harry hummed in answer that Draco correctly took as a 'yes'. Cailean was bundled up as much as could be without suffocating the poor thing to combat the indecisive April weather. Cailean hadn't liked being all bundled up and confined if his whimpered protest were anything to go by and Harry's heart had hurt doing it, but the warmth and security had quickly put the little one to sleep.

"Well, come on then, we can meet you dad in the lobby," Draco urged and Harry nodded and went to stand when a voice interrupted.

"Not so fast, Mr. Evans," Harry blinked at the door and saw Dr. Baldwin standing there but the teens attention was drawn by the abomination at the doctor had with him. Draco outright laughed at the look on Harry's face and Dr. Baldwin smiled knowingly. "Come now, Harry. It's hospital policy," the good doctor tried to persuade.

Harry's glare was worthy of the Snape line.

It took some time but eventually Harry sighed and relented and settled down in the wheel chair to be taken out of the building. The whole time he hugged Cailean close to him steadfastly ignoring Draco's smirk and Dr. Baldwin's smug look. He ignored Severus' equally amused gaze as the man met them downstairs. He was just glad to be going home.

(O)(O)(O)

The following days were not as hectic as Harry had expected them to be. It seemed that Severus had taken care of everything just as he'd promised. Harry wasn't surprised to hear that he would not be going back to school for the rest of the year except for his finals. His work would be sent to him via Severus and returned the same way. He would sit any test with his father present in their own home and would otherwise be considered a stay home dad until the next academic year were someone from a Severus approved babysitting agency would come and take care of Cailean during the day while they were at school.

They could have, of course, done this now but Severus was right in assuming that Harry would be uncomfortable leaving his newborn son alone with anyone, much less a stranger. Once Cailean got older, maybe he and Harry both wouldn't suffer from such separation anxiety.

For now though Harry was perfectly content with being a hands on daddy. He could do without the pamper changes but every moment he spent in his son's presence, he couldn't seem to find anything wrong with the world. Cailean was, for the most part, a quiet baby. He whined when he was wet and when he was hungry and the only time he sprung a few tears was when Harry took a bit to long to heed to his unspoken commands.

Harry himself didn't mind all the work he had to put into caring for the child. Sure, he was tired more often than not and still achy from the surgery but he was happy and after feeding or changing his son would just sit and stare at the little one, completely enraptured with the life he had created. Besides, it's not like he didn't have enough to do. In the times Cailean were sleeping peacefully Harry either rested along with him, completed his homework, or was finishing fixing up Cailean's nursery exactly how he wanted. For now the childe stayed in Harry's room in his bassinet or, when he refused to be put down, in the bed with Harry himself. Harry took it in stride but was staring to get the feeling the Cailean was aware that he had his father wrapped around his little finger.

Severus, of course was a big help. He didn't wait for Harry to come to him with any problems or asking him to take Cailean so he could rest- he did it himself. He enjoyed spending time with his grandson and couldn't be prouder of the handsome baby or his hardworking son.

Draco, in true form, had come over every day after school claiming he was there to help Harry with his homework but he spent most of his time, while Harry was working diligently, making little sounds to a stoic Cailean when the child was awake or watching the babe if he was sleep. He'd even, much to Severus' amusement, changed a pamper though he quickly refused to ever do it again. Harry had simply rolled his eyes. Cailean was only a few days old so there wasn't much waste in his system. It would get much worse later on.

Cailean had just reached his fifteenth day of life when there was a ringing on the doorbell. Harry was alone with a sleeping Cailean upstairs as Severus had already headed out to work, and he winced as the sound rang through the house. A glance showed that Cailean hadn't even stirred in his spot, cocooned in pillows, on Harry's bed so the teen got up and left the room wondering who would be coming to call in the middle of the day. If it was Draco skipping school after attending Ms. McGonagall's and Severus' classes again he would not let the boy stay like he had the last three times, he would hold his resolve. Who it was, however was quite the shock.

He was pulled into a tight hug quite suddenly by the familiar woman. "Oh, Harry dear, I'm sorry it took us so long to get here. Harry blinked pass Marticia Zabini's curly hair to where her husband Michael stood behind her holding their daughter, Kanna.

"Er, hi, Ms. Marticia," Harry said still felling startled and the older woman pulled back.

"Hi? Is that all you have to say?" she teased gently and Harry smiled back.

"I'm glad you came," he replied truthfully and stepped back to let them in the house.

"Hi Harry!" Kanna explained, extending her arms to the boy she'd came to see as an older brother over the past few years.

"Hello, Kanna," Harry laughed lightly taking the girl into his arms and hugging her before letting her slid to the floor.

"Harry," Michel greeted warmly and Harry replied in kind. A few minutes later they were settled around the table and Harry had set Kanna up with a cup of juice as he went about making the adults tea.

"Darling, how are you?" Marticia asked softly and Harry threw her a small smile over his shoulder.

"I'm doing very well," he said without hesitation because it was true. He felt strangely… liberated. He didn't see Marticia and Michel exchange glances but he did hear Michel's deep voice proclaim that they were glad. He smiled at them both as he served them.

"So," Marticia started again, this time sounding exaggeratedly innocent. "Where's my grand?"

Harry's face softened into a fond look. "He's upstairs, sleeping," he announced just before he heard a warbling wail. Harry snorted and stood up. "Or he was. I swear that kid knows when I'm gone," he muttered more to himself than the others and headed back upstairs to get his son. I swift change later and he returned with a small bundle in hand this time.

"Oh," Marticia cooed immediately and Michel stood to offer Harry the seat next to his wife. Harry took it with a nod and cradled Cailean close as Marticia took the baby in from one side, Michel over his shoulder and Kanna came around to peek over his arm on his other side.

"That the baby?" she asked curiously and Harry nodded.

"Yes, his name's Cailean."

"He's really tiny," Kanna said seriously and Harry laughed lightly.

"Yes, he is."

"Oh, he's precious," Marticia smiled teary eyed. "May I-?" Harry nodded and as carefully, as he always did with Draco, handed the baby over. Unlike Draco or even himself Marticia took the baby with a ease and held him just right.

"Oh, dear," she whispered as she gazed down at him. Michel hummed his agreement over her shoulder but to what Harry didn't know. Cailean's eyes which had been getting steadily greener over the last two weeks, were open and he was staring back up at the woman holding him. They held steady and Harry smiled. Severus had said that Cailean seemed very aware of his surroundings. "Hello baby," Marticia greeted. "I'm your grandma."

Of course the words meant nothing to the little boy but her soft voice must have been soothing enough as Cailean closed his eyes at the sound of it. Michael chuckled. "I guess he's still tired," he commented before glancing at Harry. "May I-?" he asked imitating his wife and with a smile Harry nodded again and the baby was passed over.

(O)(O)(O)

When Severus arrived home the last thing he expected was for there to be people, other than Harry and Cailean that is, there. He recognized Marticia Zabini on sight and could easily deduce who the others were.

"Hi dad," Harry greeted sounding just as sheepish as the first time Severus had caught him sitting with the older woman. This time, however, Severus didn't terribly mind.

"Good afternoon," he intoned to his son as well as their guest.

"Mr. Snape," Marticia said as she stood. "It's a pleasure to see you again, I apologize for our intruding."

"Not at all," Severus brushed off easily as he put down his bag. Marticia smiled and the man in the room stood up next to her.

"This is my husband, Michel and out daughter Kanna," she introduced the man and the little girl who'd looked up when he'd walked into the room before going back to cooing and leaning over his grandson.

"Mr. Snape," the man, Michel, greeted and Severus nodded.

"How was he today?" he directed at Harry and the boy smiled.

"The same as usual: quiet. Demanding, but quiet." Severus smirked and came over to the couch as Marticia and Michel retook their seats to run a hand through Harry's hair.

"He reminds he of you," he sighed in a put upon way and quirked a very small smile when Harry rolled his eyes.

(O)

The Zabini's ended up staying for dinner, as did Draco who'd showed up as usually. Harry had been worried about how the boy would react to them but Draco had been his usual charming self and hadn't let the disdain he showed for the couples son come through. Marticia had watched them silently together as Draco doted over Cailean and Harry expressed his exasperation at the boy over something or other. When Harry had caught her staring she offered him a sad little smile and nothing more.

It wasn't until after dinner that Marticia managed to corner Severus. He was clearing up the kitchen while Harry with Cailean, Draco, Kanna and Michel went to sit in the living room. Marticia offered to help but really she wanted to know something.

"You know," she started out and Severus glanced at her, not knowing what she wanted but figuring subtlety wasn't one of her strong points. "There's been a lot in the news lately back in London about a trial involving two people I'm vaguely familiar with."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really," he drawled, unconcerned.

"So you knew?" Marticia asked, surprise.

"Of course I knew," Severus deadpanned. "Who do you think started it?" He turned to face the woman fully. "I don't take what was done to my son lightly by any means." Marticia heard the undertone knowing he was talking about her own son as well.

"Does Harry know?" she asked softly instead of acknowledging the silent accusation.

Severus eyed her for a moment. "He knows they were arrested and that there has been an investigation but no, he doesn't know that it's already gone to trial. I wanted to wait until after Cailean was born, he didn't need the extra stress." Marticia nodded her understanding.

"What about now?"

"Now," Severus said turning back to the sink. "Now we wait and see what happens."

(O)(O)(O)

The Zabini's were scheduled to leave the following Sunday and by the day of their departure poor Cailean had been subjected to an unknown number of photo shoots and being constantly passes around. If the child understood what was going on he would probably be very glad to see them leave.

Harry, though a bit exhausted by the extra company had been happy to have it. It was nice to know that Cailean would be acquainted with more than just Severus in terms of family. The Zabini's were due back at noon to say their last goodbyes before they made their way to the airport to fly home. So, when the bell rang a quarter of Harry didn't think anything of it as he left Severus in the living room with Cailean and went to open the door for his extended family.

This is also why he was thoroughly shaken when he came face to face with bright hazel eyes he had hoped to never see again.

* * *

A/N -

**I'm soooo sorry. Don't hate me! It had to be done. And besides, did you really expect anything else of me?**

**Okay, apparently this is something I'm gonna have to address: Why is the baby's last name Evans? **The simple answer: Harry's last name is Evans. **Why doesn't Harry just change his last name?** The simple answer: I don't see the point. He's lived with that name almost all his life, yeah Lily's a bitch (and, technically speaking she only had him re-named Evans to spite Sev) but it's still his name. If my mom were like that, well, my last name is still _, I'd feel some kind of way about someone trying to change that. It's a simple question of taste on my part, nothing more, nothing less. Don't worry yourselves over it.

Oh. And because I'm a lazy bum and have almost resigned myself to the fact that I'm not going to get anything properly edited in my free time, **would anyone like to be my BETA**? Because the story is at it's end that just means editing the chapters I've written so far but, if you finish that before I finish the last chapter, you can edit that too before I post it. You can point me to your Beta profile if you have one or list your credentials ^_^ in review or PMs. Whichever.

Love you all, hitori


	17. My Only Goal Is Just To Be

17

**Author's Note - Well, my darlings, we've reached the end of our journey together. This has been beyond amazing and I've loved each and every one of my readers/reviewers. It's been lovely talking to you all and even lovelier tormenting you with cliffhangers and the like (hope you won't hold that against me). Don't think that just because it's over that I don't want to keep hearing from you guys. I love reviews/PMs if you want to ask questions (you'll may have some for this chapter) or want to talk.**

**I worked very hard on this, not long by any means (it really sort of started to write itself after two months of slacking), but hard. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**I…I may or may not be doing an epilogue. It depends on my inspiration for it so no promises. If I do it, it would be a separate story, one-shot (but I'd post an indication here since I know I'm not on many people's Author Alert's ). This is over. Fin. **

**Ciao.**

**The time line of this chapter skips a bit. It takes place over about a week (7 days).**

**-x-  
**

**Chapter Fifteen - I Trust My Soul, My Only Goal Is Just To Be**

* * *

_The Zabini's were scheduled to leave the following Sunday and by the day of their departure poor Cailean had been subjected to an unknown number of photo shoots and being constantly passes around. If the child understood what was going on he would probably be very glad to see them leave._

_Harry, though a bit exhausted by the extra company, had been happy to have it. It was nice to know that Cailean would be acquainted with more than just Severus in terms of family. The Zabini's were due back at noon to say their last goodbyes before they made their way to the airport to fly home. So, when the bell rang a quarter of Harry didn't think anything of it as he left Severus in the living room with Cailean and went to open the door for his extended family._

_This is also why he was thoroughly shaken when he came face to face with bright hazel eyes he had hoped to never see again._

Seeing Blaise Zabini again after being apart for several months and having just gave birth to the other's child was nothing like Harry had expected. He had expected he would feel anger towards the boy and the hell had had knowingly put him through. He had expected to feel hurt at seeing the one he'd been thoroughly in love with for three years looking at him with such indifference in his eyes. He had expected to have the tears of either emotion falling down his face as he demanded to know what Blaise was doing here. Instead, however, he felt only an odd stirring of irritation mixed with reassignment as he thought absently to himself that he really should have seen this coming. Had it been some silly daytime soap opera like ones Lily had once been so fond of, this would be the _epic _season finale.

"Blaise." The name slipped from his mouth without the anger, without the sadness and without the tears and the other seemed mildly surprised by the coolness in which he was addressed.

"Harry," he responded in kind and then waited. Green eyes held his firmly and Harry inwardly sighed. If Blaise was waiting for an outburst of pent-up aggression, he'd be waiting for a long time because it wasn't going to come from Harry.

"Harry?" Severus called from the living room. "Who's on the door?"

It may however come from his father. Without looking back, Harry responded with a nonchalant "No one," and took a step outside, forcing Blaise to quickly move back and he closed the door behind him. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked softly, looking up at the other who narrowed his eyes at the question.

"You know why I'm here, Harrison."

"Pardon me, but I'm afraid I don't." Harry replied, his voice coolly clipped. Blaise sneered and while once such an expression would have taken Harry aback and left him feeling pitiful, now it only served to strengthen his resolve, whatever that may be. He wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish here by playing dumb.

"My _mother_," Blaise spat out the word like a curse. "Had this address in her phonebook under Severus Snape. She then booked a flight for her, Kanna and Michel to travel to this shit hole in the middle of nowhere about seven months after you left London. I was under the impression that since Severus Snape was your father that you lived here and that if my mother of all people was visiting you that you had your…baby."

"I marvel at your powers of deduction Blaise, really I do," Harry said blinking. "But that hardly tells me why you are here."

Hazel glared at him in contempt. "You had your baby," the Italian boy hissed slowly and Harry nodded just as slowly.

"Yes, and…?"

"You didn't tell me!" the other finally snapped and Harry resisted the urge to raise the condescending eyebrow he'd inherited from Severus.

"Despite what you may think, Blaise, the world does not revolve around you and many people, every minute of the day, are quite capable of having babies without you presence or permission."

Blaise twitched at the jibe but didn't back down. "You need me," he stressed and Harry snorted softly.

"Hardly," he deadpanned. "Considering there is a living, breathing baby about four meters behind me, I'll have to argue that point."

"You don't seem to understand, do you?" Blaise asked mockingly and Harry, indeed feeling very confused about what he was talking about replied with an easy 'no'. Blaise seemed to smirk but his eyes never lost their anger.

"You just gave birth to a bastard, Evans." Harry grimaced at the tone but didn't object because, though that term was offensive, that was, technically, what he'd done. "You're fifteen, still in secondary school and have no income to speak of. You should be on bended knee, thanking me for my generosity."

If his pride would have allowed him to gape, Harry would have. "Obviously I've missed something," he frowned instead. "What exactly have you done that I should be thanking you for?"

Blaise sighed in a put upon way that at some point in the past he had found amusing but now it just gave him the irrational urge to want to take a swing at the boy. "Mother and I have been talking a bit," Blaise explained as if talking to a small childe. "I think she was determined to make me feel guilty for leaving you in such a state even though I explained to her that your _state _wasn't my doing."

Harry clinched his fist at the old insinuation that he'd been fucking around but let Blaise continue with his little tirade without interruption. "After giving it careful consideration I realized how highly she thinks of you, though that judgment is misplaced. However, I love my mother and I used to have a certain fondness for you," If Blaise noticed the thin line Harry's lips had become he didn't comment. "That is why I've decided that, if you can keep in your pants, I'd be willing to take you back and help you care for your spawn."

Whatever Harry had thought was going to come out of Blaise's mouth it wasn't that _utter bullshit _and for the first time during the entire conversation he felt a previously coiled strand of anger suddenly rear up inside him. "_You_ are willing to take _me_ back?" Harry hissed as he took a heavy step forward. "You _arsehole_!" he sneered and his accent, which had started to ever so slightly fade when surrounded by Americans was thick and full of disgust. "You _must_ be taking the mick because I can't even _begin_ to imagine how you garnered the balls to say that to me seriously!"

Blaise didn't look terribly surprised by his reaction but showed no signs that he was joking which only served to make Harry madder. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are Zabini but I don't need nor want you and I would never go back to such a bloody idiot!"

"Harry," Blaise reprimanded and Harry almost shook with indignation. "Really, now think about this," he all but simpered. "Remember what I said about you being a teenaged father? How do you expect to take care of a baby? To get an education? As a former lover I'm looking out for your best interest. I'm all you have."

"I have my father!" Harry raged and Blaise tsked. "Ah, but how long will that last? You had your mother, too, before she met James. You had me before you got yourself knocked up. What do you think will happen once your dad meets someone who might not particularly like you or your brat? Do you think he'll keep you around? What happens when you inevitably fuck up and he sends you packing like Lily?"

Blaise shrugged. "I've seen the worse in you Harry Evans. I certainly don't appreciate you cheating on me but like I said, mother helped me to empathize with your unfortunate situation and I've learned a long time ago to put up with you."

Harry had never in his life felt so consumed with anger. He'd never hated someone as much as he did Blaise Zabini in that moment and he wondered, belatedly, how he could have ever thought he _loved_ such a _prick_. He didn't get the chance to respond however as the door behind him flew open.

(O)(O)(O)

Severus smiled contently down at his grandson who, he was proud to note, was turning out to be a rather intelligent little thing if he did say so himself. Eyes that were almost the same shade of vibrant green as his fathers regarded Severus solemnly before leaving his face so that they could examine the room. He knew it would be a while yet before Cailean learned how to work his facial muscles but he could hardly wait for the moment that the baby boy smiled. The olive toned skin, the cherubic face and the dazzling eyes were sure to make for a dashing picture. Then again, Severus thought fondly, he already has Harry at his beck and call. If he learns to be even more endearing the brat may just spell trouble for me as well.

Logically speaking Severus knew he was already completely enraptured with his grandson but he wasn't about to admit it to anyone.

"Cailean," he spoke softly and, much to his amusement, green eyes fluttered back to him. "Where has your Papa gone? He's certainly taking his time given the fact that 'no one' was at the door."

Cailean let out a slightly huffing breath and his face twisted itself into a frown as a whine started in his throat. "No, no, no," Severus tutted. "None of that." Before the babe could get a good wail going, Severus had presented the nipple of his bottle to him and he calmed instantly and he sucked on it harshly.

"You're easy to please," Severus commented absently and Cailean closed his eyes in response, perfectly content to be held and feed. Severus watched him intently though he often teased Harry for doing the same. There was nothing particularly interesting about watching the baby eat. Cailean made no odd faces and the no sounds though the bottle guzzled somewhat loudly at the ferocity of the sucks but Harry always gazed at him in fascination every time the child feed.

Draco watched in fascination every time the child took a _breath_.

Instead of being put off by the fact that his boyfriend had a baby, Draco was completely smitten with both father and son for which Severus was reluctantly grateful. Though Harry was ecstatic about Cailean and took the thought of having a son much easier now than he had at the beginning, he was sure the boy would be terribly lonely without Draco's nearly constant presences. He'd have to, at some point, have a chat with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Harry had confided in him that Draco had indeed told his parents about their rather unorthodox relationship and though not particularly delighted (though he had to wonder considering the amount of gifts Harry had garnered from Mrs. Malfoy) they had permitted the continuation of the relationship. It was only right that in the future Severus met the people who were so supportive of their son and had raised someone as, as much as he hated to admit it, _fine_ as Draco.

Grimacing at the thought of actually complementing the boy instead of tormenting him, even in his mind, Severus stood. He only gave a glance toward the front door where he could hear low voices talking as he passed through the front hall to take Cailean upstairs.

In Harry's room, in the middle of the bed, a little pile of pillows, nest like in structure, was already sat up specifically for Cailean's use. The boy only slept in his bassinet when utterly exhausted and he didn't have the energy to protest being put down there. Harry simply didn't have the heart to continue to do it any other time ("It must be uncomfortable if he whines every time I put him in it," "It's feather down.") so he let him sleep in his bed most of the time.

Severus, in a swift, well practiced motion switched the bottle out for Cailean's binky before the now sleeping baby even had time to register the exchange. Gently he settled him down in his spot and after waving his tiny fist and shifting a little in protest, Cailean settled down for his nap without difficulty. Feeling rather smug, Severus turned on the baby monitor, the corresponding of which was already downstairs in the living room, and left to go check on his son who was taking far to long to talk to 'no one'. He didn't expect, as he reached the top of the stairs leading down, to hear Harry shout angrily that he had his father.

With a frown not only because Severus had rarely heard his son raise his voice over a certain decibel but also because he knew no one that could make Harry as angry as he obviously was, he stalked down the steps and paused at the front door. _"…t particularly like you or your brat? Do you think he'll keep you around? What happens when you inevitably fuck up and he sends you packing like Lily?" _

Severus sneered, his mind already working out where this conversation was going and trying to work out who had the nerve to say that to his son. _"I've seen the worse in you Harry Evans. I certainly don't appreciate you cheating on me but like I said, mother helped me to empathize with your unfortunate situation and I've learned a long time ago to put up with you." _

Feeling rage bubble and though there was no way to be sure, he already knew who was on the other side of the door before he flung it open and ignored it as it slammed into the wall where it was sure to leave a mark.

The resemblance between mother and son was uncanny. The dark skin, the shape of the face, soft but distinctly aristocratic, and the finely maintained hair and eyebrows lead to the undisputed knowledge that they were of relation. However, the difference between Marticia Zabini and her son, Blaise, was that Severus doubted he would see such an arrogant, disgustingly satisfied look on the soft spoken and gentle woman's face.

Harry whipped around at the sound of the door being opened so savagely and Severus had to only take one look at the tear blurred green eyes to know that he would at the very least have to maim this boy. "Mr. Zabini, I presume," Severus drawled at the startled young man at his doorstep who's much to gleeful look at the effect his words had on Harry had dropped the instant he'd seen Severus. He met the obsidian gaze without flinching and that made Severus regard him even more coldly.

"Sir," the boy replied easily and with narrowed eyes Severus stepped forward and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder pulling him back towards the house. He didn't tell the boy to go inside, knowing that Harry would not listen and that that boy had to see this. He had a point to make.

"My name is Severus Snape," he introduced stepping in front of his son in one long stride that put him right into the Zabini boy's personal space. A hasty step back made by the boy was all it took to increase the space between them again but Severus paid it no mind, he was still in arms reach after all. "Might I asked what your business is here?"

Severus was pleased to note that the boy seemed a bit hesitant before he drew himself up to his full height. Severus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, as he still towered over the boy by a good three or so inches _without_ the pompous effort. "I've come to see Harrison, sir," he answered and Severus detected more than a hint of conceit in his tone.

"About?" Severus asked sharply and such a charming smile crossed the dark face that had Severus not already knew enough about the boy, he may have been fooled. As it was, he was only revolted.

"If it's all the same to you, sir, it's a personal matter between myself and Harry."

Severus could feel is son trembling at his side in fury and felt the same feeling come over himself. He stepped forward again and this time didn't give the boy time to step back. "Listen closely to me, Mr. Zabini," he hissed and hazel eyes widened at the malice he let show through. "If you ever come to my home again, whether it be by unfortunate coincidence or _talk _to my son, I will not hesitate to make it so you'll never walk again, much less hold an even remotely intelligible conversation with anyone. And I'll tell your mother that I was the one to put you in such a state."

The boy looked first shocked before his face morphed into outrage. "My mother-!"

"Has grown quite fond of me," Severus cut his off. "We've bonded, you see, over being grandparents." The boy seemed stuck for a moment before he sneered.

"You can't threaten me!" he growled. "If the kid really is mine than I'll apply for custody! Neither of you will ever see the brat again!"

Severus could practically feel the panic shoot through Harry in that instant but Severus didn't react to the misguided threat at all. "And how, pray tell, do you expect to get custody of a child whose birth certificate you never signed? Whose name you don't know and whom I doubt you even know the gender of. What judge would award a what? 17? 18-year-old? Custody of a child who already lives in a house hold where they are perfectly well provided for and there's a steady income?"

The Zabini teen curled his hands into fist. "I have my inheritance," he bit out disdainfully and Severus smirked.

"Ah, but do you really?"

Harry's heated gaze snapped from Zabini and turned to Severus' in curiosity while Zabini seemed to blanch. "Your mother has grown quite fond of me," Severus repeated. "And so she asked my opinion about what she should do about you. If she should continue with her plan on turning over your inheritance into our grandchild's name so that they could be taken care of, undoubtedly, where you refused to do so."

Severus shook his head solemnly as Zabini glowered. "I told her it wasn't necessary but she said the process was almost done-she felt it would be a fitting punishment."

Ignoring the fuming teen in front of him, Severus turned back to a slightly wide eyed Harry. The boy's lips were parted in surprise and his still watery eyes were gazing back and forth between Severus and the other teen in something akin to wonder. "Are you alright?" Severus asked softly.

Harry blinked rapidly, a few tears falling from his eyes as he nodded and Severus considered him silently.

"Hey!" the other teen all but barked from behind them and Severus both wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation and strangle the little imbecile.

"Is there something more you wish to discuss, Mr. Zabini?" he asked, his voice curt as he turned and fought off both urges.

"Of course there is!" the teen yelled. "You nor your little slut of a son have any right to my inheritance and if you don't demand that my mother return it to me, I will find other ways of acquiring it! Even if I have to fight tooth and nail to have custody of the little bastard!"

Severus was silent for several moments in the wake of such shouted ultimatums. "Forgive me if I'm wrong…but was that a threat?"

The idiot boy had the audacity to grin victoriously. "It's a promise."

Two things then happened in the span of the next few seconds and later Severus Snape would not be able to say whether they happened simultaneously or just in quick succession. One was that a car door slammed a little bit away from the 'conversing' adult and teens and an angry voice shouted out something that was rendered unintelligible due to the sound of the other thing, which was the thundering crack of a fist hitting a face as Severus' resolve snapped, the result of which was one Blaise Zabini falling to the ground in a heap.

The silence in the air was heavy as several pairs of eyes watched the boy on the ground freeze in shock for untold moments before he groaned piteously. If it were up to Severus the situation would have ended then and there and he would have directed Harry back into the house perfectly content with leaving the abominable boy collapsed on his doorstep. But as it was, he suddenly spotted Marticia Zabini standing at the end of his walkway. The rental car behind her had Kanna watching curiously from the back seat and Michel halfway out of the vehicle, wide-eyed.

"Marticia," he greeted easily as if he had not just downed the woman's son in front of her.

"Severus," she muttered stepping forward slowly.

"Young Blaise here came to discuss the matter involving his inheritance with Harry and I'm afraid we've had a bit of a disagreement on the subject."

Marticia laughed in her throat a bit hysterically. "Indeed," was her breathy reply.

The sounds of their voices seemed to rouse some form of coherent thought in the boy at their feet as pain filled eyes looked up at them. "Mother…" he moaned and Severus, feeling particularly self-satisfied, turned again to usher an unresisting Harry into the house.

"Severus," Marticia stopped him briefly. "I think we'll be extending our stay a little."

Severus hummed his acknowledgement glancing back at the woman who was staring blank faced down at her son. "Feel free to inform us whenever you're ready to do so. I'm sure Harry would like to say goodbye to you properly." With that he closed the door behind him and locked it contemptuously as he heard the vague sounds of Marticia's son moaning again. The bitch.

Black eyes sought out Harry who hadn't ventured far into the house and instead took a precarious seat on the stairs a few feet away from him. His face was paler than normal and he seemed to be a bit stunned by what had just occurred. "Are you alright?" Severus repeated his earlier question as he used the thumb on his hand that wasn't smarting to wipe away the lingering traces of tears.

Harry blinked up at him and touched his face absently after Severus had wiped it. The confused light in his eyes indicated that he hadn't noticed that at some point he'd been crying. He nodded, though Severus thought it was more to appease him than because he was actually okay.

"Do you want to talk?"

Before Harry could even attempt to open his mouth his mobile rang causing the boy to jump and take an unnecessarily large breath due to his still dazed nerves. Severus held out his hand for the phone which Harry handed over absently as he stood on shaky feet and wandered away from his father, up the stairs. Severus answered for his son already knowing who it was.

"Mr. Malfoy," he greeted and he could practically feel the surprise from the boy on the other end of the line. "I think it would be best if you didn't come over today…"

(O)(O)(O)

After hanging up with Draco Malfoy whom he had no trouble explaining the situation to (he was by no means regretful of his actions and the boy had sounded both impressed and enraged when he heard why they were necessary) Severus followed Harry's path up to the next landing and ventured to his son's room whose door which was wide open. Harry was curled up near the middle of his bed, body wrapped around a still sleeping Cailean protectively and Severus sighed.

He hoped this situation wouldn't prove to be too stressful for his son.

He suspected that it would cause at least a few days of brooding and maybe some tears here and there, but Harry was strong. Eventually this hardship would fade, just like all the others he'd faced and lived through and he would come out the better for it.

Quietly he shut the door after a muttered 'sleep well' and went back downstairs to his office. Harry would come to him when he needed and Severus would be waiting to assist him.

(O)(O)(O)

"Do you have even the tiniest hint of an idea where he's staying?" Draco demanded and Harry watched him in between adding another egg to his otherwise lumpy batter as the blonde stormed around the kitchen being careful not to touch anything (he was angry, not crazy, and this was still Mr. Snape's house) but clenching and unclenching his hands as if he longed to slam a chair against the wall. He was furious he hadn't had the chance to have a go at the other boy and while he felt an enormous amount of pride in his Chemistry teacher, he still wanted to deal the boy a blow that had the viciousness only a teenager could muster.

"No," Harry replied shortly.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone could be so stupid," Draco continued on. "How did he even grow the amount of balls needed to say that shit?" Harry hummed as he added another egg and turned back to the sink in case he needed to add more water to the mixture.

"Because that sort of thing needs at least four balls, Harry. Or a fucking pedigree." Draco waited a moment to have Harry agree with him as he had over the past half-hour he'd been here but when the boy didn't he turned to the raven haired teen who was standing stiff-backed at the sink.

"Harry?" he called hesitantly and when the boy's reply was a bit shaky.

"Yes?"

Draco sighed. "Harry," he muttered and came over to be by his boyfriend's side. Harry didn't acknowledge his presence by his side and instead stared intently down into the bowl he was stirring meticulously. Draco watched him for several moments and glanced down at the batter.

"What are you making now?" he asked softly. A sniff.

"Brownies."

"You know, I didn't know you could cook," Draco said returning his grey gaze to the side of Harry's head.

"This is baking but yes, I can. I had to fend for myself living with James and Lily," Draco listened as Harry's voice warbled as his own eyes burned a hole in the side of Harry's head as he willed he boy to look at him. "So I taught myself how. D-dad do-doesn't let me cook much, I think he enjoys it more than he let's on." It was Draco's turn to hum in mindless agreement now as he lightly grasped Harry's trembling hand to stop his stirring. A shuddered breath turned into the faintest hint of a sob before Draco wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy in an embrace as he began to cry.

Much like it had been when he was pregnant, Harry's mood the last few days had been versatile at best. One moment he was fine and the next he was a bit hysterical. The shock of Blaise's actions, while simply enraging at first, was mush more emotionally overwhelming for Harry than anyone had anticipated. It shouldn't have been, really, Draco thought idly as he ran a gentle hand up and down Harry's heaving back. The boy Harry had been in love with and had had his heart broken by had suddenly reappeared, spouting hurtful nonsense all in an attempt to win the favor of his mother to get back his inheritance and no one had anticipated that that might be emotionally damaging for the young father? It was almost pathetic.

Draco would be the first to admit Harry was strong, but everyone had a breaking point and logically speaking, Harry should have reached his long ago. As it was, the younger teen was struggling to keep himself from completely falling apart. He occupied himself by hovering over Cailean obsessively and locking himself in the kitchen when Severus insisted, like he had today, that he needed a break. Draco could hear the murmur of the man's voice over the monitor that Harry insisted on carrying with him regardless if his son wasn't actually alone and wondered if he should turn it off. His train of thought was broken when Harry pulled slowly away from him, face red and wiping at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," the other muttered. "I don't know what's wrong with me. You probably think I'm being ridiculous."

"No," Draco denied running a soothing hand through Harry's hair, causing a few precarious locks to fall from his messy ponytail. Harry brushed them behind his ear absently as his sad eyes regarded Draco and then turned to his brownie batter. Draco let him turn away, knowing that Harry wouldn't want him to continue to see him all puffy eyed.

"I don't even love him," Harry murmured as he regained possession of the large spoon he was using to stir his concoction. "I don't think I ever did." Draco blinked. That was news to him. "So why do I feel so- so-"

"Broken?" Draco offered with a shrug and blushed a bit when Harry shot him a withering look. "Sorry."

Harry sighed.

"Look, Harry," Draco whispered and took Harry's left hand and intertwined their fingers. "You are perfectly within your rights to be so upset. He hurt you, repeatedly, and you're angry. No one would question you if you cried for the next twenty years but you won't because you're a stronger person than that."

When Harry looked about to protest Draco shushed him smiling a bit as the boy's lips twitched into the slightest hint of a sneer as being shushed. "You'll have a few more weeks of this before you remember you have to be strong for Cailean. You'll have a few more weeks of this before you realize that Zabini is an asshole and needs to die for making you feel so badly and that he shouldn't be given the time of day beyond those homicidal thoughts. You'll have a few more weeks of this before you remember that you have a dozen people willing to care for you and fill whatever sized hole he left behind."

Draco kissed Harry's temple tenderly. "You are a lot of things, Harry, but you're not broken. I'm sorry I said that."

Harry gazed down at their joint hands but Draco could see a small smile. With a smirk he couldn't help but add, "You're just a little banged up at the moment, but we'll just put some tape of you and you'll be fine."

Harry let out a startled snort and rolled his eyes squeezing Draco's hand tight in retribution. "Idiot," he murmured affectionately, removing himself from Draco's grasp and continuing on with his self appointed chore. Draco winced as he rubbed his abused hand but was happy to see the smile return to Harry's face.

"So," Draco began. "Why do you say you weren't ever in love with him? I remember distinctly you being rather hung up on that fact."

Harry sent him a halfhearted glare but responded. "Well I very much doubt I could have been considering the fact I already feel more for you than I ever did for him, don't I?"

Draco stiffened and stared wide eyed at the boy who was refusing to meet his gaze though he surely knew it was there if the redness on his face that had nothing to do with his previous tears was any indication.

"Do…do you mean that?" Draco hastened. Harry glanced at him before turning away and going towards the table where a greased baking pan already sat.

"Don't read too much into it," was the only protest Harry offered as he transferred his batter but the grin that split Draco's face was blinding.

(O)(O)(O)

_"…age, rosemary and thyme_

_Let me know that at least he will try_

_And then he'll be a true love of mine_

_Love imposes impossible tasks_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Though not more than any heart asks_

_And I must know he's a true love of mine_

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_

_Remember me to one who lives there,_

_He once was a true love of mine."_

"That has the potential to be a rather morbid song."

Harry looked up and blinked owlishly at his father who was standing in the doorway before glancing back down to his son. Unfortunately the little boy in his arms was having none of that napping nonsense apparently as the song he'd been singing who's airy quality held a likeness to lullabies didn't even make his green eyes droop.

"What do you mean?" the put out young father asked as he gently rocked the baby. Cailean's eyes were trained to his face and the baby was cooing soft sounds to himself.

"Just that there are a lot of interpretations of those lyrics," Severus brushed off. "How are you?"

Harry paused in his movements with a frown as he thought but Cailean's small whine of protest quickly broke him from that temporary spell. "Better," he decided as he rocked again. "Ms. Marticia called earlier to check up but I didn't much feel like talking to her at that moment. Is that horrible?"

"Not at all," Severus soothed and took a seat next to his son on the boy's bed. Cailean noticed his movement and briefly gazed up at him before his eyes trained back on the teen holding him. Severus smiled slightly. As much as Harry obsessed over his son it wasn't surprising that Cailean was never perfectly content unless he was in his father's arms.

"But she didn't do anything to me, she's been nothing but helpful. I feel like I should thank her but I'd much rather avoid the whole family right now."

"I'm sure she's not offended, Harry, if that's what you're worried about," Severus commented. "What…_Mr. Zabini_ did was not by any means appropriate and the fact that you don't want to have any contact with him, even distant and secondhand is perfectly understandable. Marticia knows this. She likely wanted to make sure you weren't blaming yourself for anything that happened."

"Hardly," Harry drawled. "After the initial shock, I'd like to think I'm handling things a bit better now. Draco helped, and you, of course. I've gone from being hurt to just angry. Besides," here the boy smirked a little and Severus was somewhat startled by the resemblance between them and idly wondered if his grandson would be capable of the same look. "What do I have to be guilty about? As much as I wanted to, I wasn't the one that probably caused brain damage with how hard I hit him."

Severus sniffed haughtily not looking the least bit apologetic for his actions which were, as far as any reasonable person would be concerned, completely justified. The action made Harry laugh lightly, his voice softer than normal in a vain attempt to try to sooth Cailean into sleep. "I haven't been able to figure out if Draco is now one of your biggest fans or more frightened of you than he was before."

"Personally I prefer the latter," Severus intoned before pausing. "One of my biggest fans?" he questioned and a light blush crossed Harry's cheeks.

"Well, yes. Draco wasn't exactly about to keep the fact that he hates Blaise with a vengeance to himself and apparently your name came up when discussing that hatred with Daphne and the others. He told me that they're all rather fond of you now."

Severus grimaced at the idea of any of his students being _fond_ of him, he had a reputation to uphold after all, but now that he thought about he wasn't terribly surprised that they knew. Ms. Granger hadn't been as obnoxious with her vast amount of knowledge as she usually was in his class, Weasley was being more tolerable in general and Thomas seemed to actually be attempting to do decent quality work.

"Of course though, none of them can compare to your biggest fan," Harry continued his blush spreading when Severus raised a questioning eyebrow. Taking a breathe the teen leaned over and pecked his father softly on the cheek. "I never did thank you," he said quietly. "For defending me like that."

Severus stared for only a moment before his eyes softened. "Don't worry about it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Harry smiled though his eyes were focused back on Cailean in slight embarrassment. "Love you, dad," he murmured and pleased Severus pulled him and Cailean closer with one arm.

"I love you too."

They sat in silence for a few comfortable minutes, Harry periodically whispering something to a wide awake Cailean about him being naughty for not taking naps. After a while Harry seemed to remember. "Did you come up here for something in particular?" he asked his father curiously and was surprised when Severus seemed to stiffen and pulled his arm back reluctantly.

"Indeed I did," and though there was an odd hesitance in his voice his eyes looked remarkably pleased.

"What's going on?" Harry asked somewhat weary of what could make such a man as his father weary.

"Nothing bad," Severus assured. "I'm just not sure how you'll take it."

Harry considered him for a moment before nodding. "I'll be fine. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Severus sighed a bit. "My contact at Scotland Yard has been keeping me up to date with the business with Lily and James."

Harry stilled momentarily but started rocking Cailean again almost instantly, lips pressed in a thin line as he mentally calmed himself. Severus had promised he'd take care of it _and_ he said it wasn't bad news so nothing could have gone wrong, right? Lily and James were being punished, they had to be.

"I didn't tell you because you were so close to your due date at the time but the charges brought against them were put on trial together." Harry felt a small bit of disgruntlement at not having been told this information because of his physical state but he understood and nodded again for Severus to continue.

"The evidence against them, physician reports, school reports, the social worker you had to talk to when you were twelve, the psychotherapist who had your files but that Lily never took you to see, the nurses who interacted directly with you, James' own admittance that lead to Lily's warrant, all of it was overwhelming and the trial has already been wrapped up. My contact, Samuel Magrey, faxed me a copy of the verdicts."

Harry hesitated, breathing through his nose. "And?" It came out more of a whisper than anything else but Severus heard.

"Lily was charged with several counts of Child Abuse including Emotional Abuse, Emotional and Physical neglect, Moral-Legal Maltreatment and smaller felonies that she was charged with because she knew both about James' abuse and the molestation. In total she was given 6 ½ years prison time followed by a one year probation period though she can appeal for parole after 4 years. Her parental rights to you have also been terminated."

Unwittingly Harry suddenly clutched Cailean to his chest. The baby squirmed for only a moment before settling into the new position and continuing on with his soft cooing. Severus eyed his son with concern but before he could ask after his well being Harry asked in a strangled voice, "What about James?" It was apparent that Severus was indecisive about continuing but he reluctantly realized that Harry needed this comfort.

"James was found guilty of much the same as Lily. Emotional and Physical Abuse, but sense he wasn't your parent nor legal guardian, he couldn't be charged with Neglect. Instead, because he was witness to the sexual abuse you suffered and neither stopped nor reported it, he was guilty of Exploitation. Like Lily he was also charged with Moral-Legal Maltreatment as well. In total he's facing 8 years of prison time, two year probation and the possibility of parole after 5 years. Also, because I'm sure you're wondering, the man who molested you, Harry, was also found guilty of his charges and is facing 10 years because _apparently_," Severus spat out. "He has a record of such charges."

The only sound for long minutes was Cailean's nonsensical babbling but Severus was expecting and so was ready for the moment when Harry let out a sob and he promptly gathered both his son, and by addition his grandson, to his chest. He held both of them as Harry shook silently and Severus could feel the relief rolling of him in waves.

Though pleased with his own actions glad that some justice was being brought to his son, he couldn't imagine all of what the boy must have been feeling at that moment knowing that those that had tormented him for over a decade were locked away, not for good unfortunately, but for now it was enough. Harry himself, curled around his son in his father's arms couldn't even identify all the emotion running through him. It was…indescribably.

He felt terrified and relieved, invigorated deadly tired all at once.

He'd wanted so much when he was younger for things to change but nothing had, and in the plus seven months he'd been with his dad, his whole world had been tilted on and axis. He had his father. He had a baby. He was free of James. He was free of _Lily_. The only thing that could have made it better was for Blaise to get a clue and wander back across the Atlantic so that he could finally live in peace with Severus and Cailean and Draco.

Draco.

Harry giggled a little hysterically as he thought of the boy who would undoubtedly find something insensitive to say about the situation before he hugged Harry and smiled that sweet, cocky smile at him. For some reason he _desperately_ wanted to see it in that moment.

"Harry?" Severus asked quietly, cautiously, but Harry was already pulling back from the embrace as Cailean decided that he didn't particularly enjoy being squished and was letting out doleful little whines. In response to the unasked question Harry just smiled, red faced and teary but much happier than Severus was used to seeing him.

"Thank you, dad."

(O)(O)(O)

It was two days later that Harry was sitting next to Daphne in Severus' living room as the girl babbled nonsense to Cailean who was lying in his father's arms, as per usual, and watching her with a curious look in his eyes.

"Who's the sweetest most adorable baby ever? You are! You are, Cai-lee-an!" she grinned, drawing out his name as she wiggled her finger over his nose, causing the green orbs to cross and Cailean to let out a cry of protest at the feeling.

"Hey," Draco scold from Harry's other side. "Stop harassing the baby." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like the proud Papa and learn to take a joke, it's not like I hurt him. Isn't that right Cailean?" she cooed to the babe again ignoring her best friend's blush.

Harry watched the two in amusement from between them but at Daphne's referral to Draco as a 'proud Papa' he wasn't sure if he should laugh or blush along with the blond. Draco did indeed act as though he were Cailean's father, playing with him (as much as you could play with a baby about a month old), feeding him and taking the silly delight in just watching him sleep. It didn't bother Harry of course, in fact, he often thought it was sweet and it was beyond helpful those days that Harry was utterly exhausted but Severus couldn't be pulled away from his work as soon as either of them would like. Besides, Cailean seemed to like Draco. While quiet in general, typically he was a bit more vocal and wriggly when faced with people other than Harry and Severus but he held still for Draco as well.

But, Harry supposed, it was odd that Draco, a boy in high school like himself , was picking up the slack and acting like a father to a baby that wasn't even his.

He had often felt it was unfair to Draco, especially when they had started their little relationship, that he was forcing all his own baggage onto the other, but Draco had been so _persistent _and hadn't seemed at all concerned about said baggage. Instead he'd smiled easily at all Harry's self-loathing thoughts, pushed away emotions and mood swings, when they finally came, and had somehow integrated himself into Harry's everyday life quite literally.

When Draco wasn't there at the house with Harry, he called to talk and complain about nothing and Harry found himself enjoying the nonsensical conversations that he was sure, had it been anyone else, would have annoyed him instead. Yes, Draco was a bit pompous and talkative and much too forward to be appealing to most people but he was also considerate of Harry's feelings and intelligent and thoughtful when the situation called for it. He was a pleasant mix of an arrogant blond, a daft flirt, and a mindful partner and Harry loved him for it.

Harry's face felt hot as his thoughts shuddered to a halt. _Loved? _Of all the foolish, stupid things to think-

"Harry, are you okay?" Harry jerked back slightly as Draco's hand reached for his forehead but that didn't stop the blonds movements. He frowned as he felt for fever. "You're all flushed but you're not hot…do you think you're getting sick? I told you were overworking yourself. Should I get your dad? We'll leave if your tir-"

"I'm fine," Harry muttered which wasn't strictly true but not for the reason Draco was thinking. He was more pleasantly surprised than anything. Draco wouldn't take that for an answer however and was already standing.

"Let me get you some water, at least," he said already walking away towards the kitchen. Harry looked after him still blushing but Daphne was giggling.

"He really tries to take care of you, doesn't he?" she grinned and Harry hummed feeling warm not only in the face, but also in the chest.

"Yeah, he does."

They waited for Draco to return and when he did he first sat the glad of water down on the coffee table before sitting and holding his hands out for Cailean. Harry passed the baby over slowly and felt his heart jump when Draco smiled softly down at the young boy and cradled him gently. Daphne vacated the spot next to him to sit on Draco's other side so that she could continue talking to the baby but Harry paid it no mind as he sipped the water Draco had gotten him.

He…probably shouldn't be as surprised as he was. He already knew and had admitted to caring for Draco a lot, love was only the last step he supposed. Besides, he thought as he glanced over at the three though his gaze only really focused on two, what wasn't there to love?

(O)(O)(O)

"I just don't know what to do with you," Marticia sighed as she gazed mournfully at her son across the table from her.

Blaise scowled and continued eating his breakfast, ignoring her disappointed look, the disapproving look of Michel and the curious one of Kanna…as well as the ache on the side of his face. The majority of the right side was bruised, ranging from his black eye to the discoloration that reached down to his chin. He didn't regret doing what he did, not by any means, but he did sort of wish that he'd thought his plan through a bit more when it came to the greasy haired bat. It wasn't really his fault, after all, it was his mothers.

How could she possibly be mad at him? She was the one who had practically disowned him by giving away his inheritance to some brat. She hadn't questioned the other teen, hadn't demanded a paternity test or something of the like on his behalf and was now punishing him because _precious Harrison _claimed that Blaise was the one who knocked him up.

His whole _livelihood_ was in that inheritance! He'd been waiting on it from the moment he could understand what it was. It was supposed to insure he'd be taken care of, no matter the circumstances. That he'd be able to live in relative luxury without having to lift a finger to work unless, on the off chance, the urge hit him. At the age of 21, it was going to be his.

But no, one tearful word from that raven haired fiend and now _he_ was the monster. Now _he_ was at liberty to take care of 'his own'. Sure Harry had been a bit of fun, great in bed after Blaise taught him a few things, a sweet kid, mentally disturbed, but sweet enough and he followed Blaise around like a devoted puppy but that didn't mean Blaise wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, catering after the brat and his spawn.

The _only_ reason he even flew out here to see Harrison is person of all things was because he'd had no other choice. His calls had long since been blocked on the other's mobile and while his mother had Snape's number, he'd been hoping to avoid the man even over the phone. Sure, flying across an ocean to see his ex instead of just calling was a roundabout way to do things, but it wasn't as if he didn't have the means. With only an address in hand he'd made the trip, not even considering running into his own family or Harrison's father in the flesh which was an unfortunate oversight that was, apparently, detrimental to his health.

He frowned up at his mother who was now eating painfully slowly as he considered his options. Their weren't many. The paperwork, he was sure, had already gone through to transfer his inheritance into a trust fund for her supposed grandchild and the only way he'd be able to touch it again was if he and Harry were together or if he had custody of the baby.

Neither seemed very likely at this point.

He'd been both surprised and angered when he was faced with Harry's cool attitude. He hadn't expected the boy to be so…put together. Rather, he imagined, he'd be just as dreary and heartbroken as ever and would jump on the chance to be taken back by Blaise. However, sometime during the past few months the boy had, unfortunately, grew a backbone. He suspected it had something to do with the reason his second option would also fall through, Severus Snape. The man was a force he hadn't expected after having a few meetings with that drunken bitch Lily. Snape, unlike his ex-wife, was unexpectedly intelligent and in control. If that was the influence Harry had been living under, it really wasn't a surprise that the teen seemed more headstrong than ever.

Though he hated to admit it even to himself, the man would probably kill him if he ever decided to proceed with a custody battle. He'd seen the relatively well hidden animosity in the man's eyes and the not at all hidden pleased and vindictive look in them when he'd downed Blaise who actually had a very strong since of self preservation and was not entirely sure he wanted to fight in such a one-sided battle.

With a sigh Blaise stopped eating. It wasn't fair but there also seemed there was nothing he could do on the matter. Maybe if he made nice instead, his mother would take pity on him? The woman was much too softhearted considering she had a reputation as being the 'Black Widow'. So a few of her husbands died and her mourning period was dreadfully short, so what? It didn't mean she killed them; she wouldn't have been able to stomach it. She was a money and power hungry person, not heartless.

"We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow," Marticia announced suddenly. "I want to go say goodbye to Harry and the baby properly, like we were supposed to do the other day." She leveled a look at Blaise. "You can stay in the car," she seemed to offer but he knew a demand when he heard it. While outwardly he grimaced, inwardly he smirked. Ha, stay in the car? Not bloody likely.

(O)(O)(O)

"Ms. Marticia called."

Draco looked up from where he'd been doing homework at Harry's desk to look at said boy who was laid out on the bed doing the same. Cailean had actually been put down for his nap today in his bassinet so Harry was taking the rare opportunity to stretch out on his bed even if that meant being slightly awkward whilst working. Draco had been persuaded to stop watching the baby sleep and do his as well and while he was more comfortable in his Chemistry teacher's house, he wasn't comfortable enough to be caught in Harry's bed with him again, regardless the circumstances, and so was working at the cluttered desk.

"Hmm? Why?"

"They're leaving today and want to say goodbye to us like they were planning to…before."

Draco studied Harry's face carefully and knew when the boy refused to look up at him that there was something more to it. "Will he be there?" There was no need for elaboration.

"She said that he wouldn't be leaving the car."

"But he'll be there." Green eyes finally looked up at him and Harry had a slightly pained expression on his face.

"I think…it would be better if you left, before they got here."

Draco had been expecting that but that didn't mean the words didn't hurt. "Harry-"

"Draco," the other cut him off, sitting up and looking at him beseechingly. "I trust you impeccably but I'd also like to think that I know you and so I know that if you see him…"

"Well what would you have me do, Harry?" Draco asked quietly, ever conscious of the sleeping baby in the room. "He _hurt _you, of course I want to beat him to a bloody pulp."

"That's just it. I want all this over with," Harry all but pleaded. "He's not a part of my life anymore so you don't have to worry about me being hurt. Besides, dad already taught him a lesson and I'm sure the proof is all over his face."

"He wasn't part of your life when your dad had to teach him that 'lesson' either, but he still managed to hurt you." Draco pointed out. "Maybe he needs to meet me so that that lesson really sinks in." Harry sighed but before he could protest, Draco continued. "However, if it means that much to you, I'll…restrain myself. I can't make any promises but I also can't just leave you here alone with them."

"Dad's here," Harry muttered but didn't offer a stronger argument than that knowing that, with Draco, it would be no use. He would try his best, if only to keep Harry happy, but Blaise, like he had with Severus, just tended to bring out the worse in people.

Draco smiled at him and Harry glared halfheartedly which made him grin and they both continued with their work.

When the Zabini family finally did arrive it was close to dinner, Cailean was up and Draco had abandoned his work in favor of mooning over the little one. Harry and Draco both heard the bell ring but neither moved as Severus was already downstairs cooking. They heard the door when it opened and the some soft words exchanged before it came: "Harry, the Zabini's are here."

Harry breathed deeply and gently took Cailean from Draco who he could tell was trying not to scowl. They left the younger teen's bedroom together and headed down the stairs. Marticia looked up at them with a small smile, Kanna grinned and Michel nodded in greeting. Severus glanced at them idly before returning his eyes to where they were looking outside over Marticia's shoulder, narrowed and indifferent. It wasn't hard to guess why.

"Oh, sweetie," Marticia tsked and hugged Harry to herself as soon as he was close enough. The boy let her though they were both conscious and careful of Cailean in between them. "We're going to miss you," she whispered to him and he smiled; it was a comforting thing to be missed. Severus turned to watch as she pulled back a little and smiled lovingly down at Cailean.

"We'll miss you too, darling," she told the babe who waved his fist at her causing the group to smile.

"I wanna say goodbye!" Kanna demanded and Harry chuckled and knelt so that she could plant a gentle kiss on her nephews forehead. "Bye baby," she whispered. "I'll come play with you when you're bigger-er."

Harry stood again and this time Michel drew him into a small hug. "Take care of yourself, Harrison," he told him and looked down at Cailean. "Watch out for your Papa," he instructed as seriously as possible and Cailean gurgled in response. Marticia looked up at Draco then and graced him with a smile as well.

"It was nice to meet you, Draco," she said and Draco responded politely as he came to stand behind Harry.

"You as well, Mrs. Zabini."

"Please," she implored him. "Look after them?" Draco stared at her for only a moment before his smile turned genuine and he nodded sagely.

"Of course." He went to shake her hand but was interrupted by a voice.

"Who are you?"

Eyes snapped towards the still open door and Harry held Cailean tighter to him as Draco took a half eager, half threatening step towards Blaise. "Blaise!" Marticia snapped. "I told you to stay in the car!"

Blaise spared her a look before turning his attention back to Harry and Draco, steadily ignoring Severus who was watching him both angry that he'd managed to sneak up on them and smug as he clearly saw the bruise that was etched across the teen's face. "I'm Draco Malfoy," the blond replied easily and Harry recognized the charismatic tone from when Draco had first started speaking to him. The only difference was that now a cruel smirk was plastered on the handsome face instead of a flirtatious smile. "I'm Harry's boyfriend. You are?"

Blaise's mouth gaped before he snarled and threw an outraged look at Harry. "Is _he_ why you refused my offer? Why you think you're so better than me now? You didn't tell me you already found another _fuck_-buddy."

Severus reached for him but Harry's hand shot out to grab his father just as Michel held an infuriated Marticia back. Harry gazed not at Blaise but at Draco who hadn't moved a bit. "I assure you, that's not what we are to each other." The blond smiled pleasantly. "Besides the fact that Harry is much to exceptional to be something so ghastly, I love Harry, I would never see him as a…fuck-buddy."

There was silence in which the adults seemed hesitant and Harry was still staring at Draco, eyes unwavering but his heart feeling a bit erraticly. Then, Blaise made to grab him and Draco reacted exactly as Harry expected him to. In an instant the two had fell to the floor in the middle of the hall and Severus had positioned himself in front of Harry and Cailean and Marticia did the same with Kanna as Michel tried to break the boys up.

Bliase looked absolutely furious as he threw punch after punch and Draco viciously gave back everything he was thrown and more. More mesmerized than appalled at the fight Harry watched the punching and kicking and had a wild moment when he wondered who exactly Severus was scowling at, Blaise who he hated anyway or Draco who all but jumped at the chance to deal the boy some blows. Michel, after several minutes of the ferocious roughhousing, in a fit of strength pried them away from each other but had to slam Blaise into the wall as he struggled to get back at Draco who straightened up calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Get off of me," Blaise shouted and Michel snarled, momentarily startling Harry who didn't know the usually quiet man could make such a noise.

"Idiot boy!" he snapped in response but Blaise still struggled. When it became clear he wasn't going to be allowed back near Draco he turned a livid look to Harry.

"You fucking whore! Just you wait! Nobody wants you and he'll leave you just like I did! Just like everyone will!" Michel pressed him harder into the wall but Harry just regarded him and the wild look in his eyes curiously. If he was so sure he didn't want Harry, that no one would, than why was he so angry? Rocking Cialean, who had become irritable during all the ruckus, Harry stepped from behind his father.

"I'll never understand you," he told Blaise plainly and the boy sent him a dark look. "You were always kind of strange to me, but now…" Blaise reared up again but was fixedly held in place by Michel. Harry sighed.

"I do want to thank you though." This stirred the interest of the others in the room and Draco frowned at him from the other side of the up-against-the-wall pair. "If you hadn't been such a complete arse to me, I might have stayed in London and would have never known the world was any bigger than you. I wouldn't have come to live with my father, I wouldn't have met Draco or the friends I have here…I might have even let you convince me to get an abortion." He bounced Cailean gently in his arms when the childe cooed, not understanding the words floating around him in the otherwise silent hallway.

"So thank you. I hate that everything happened the way it did but I'll never regret it happening." Harry paused. "Now I think you should get the fuck out."

Draco snorted, Severus sighed and Marticia let out a small hysterical laugh. The only ones who weren't amused were Harry who was completely serious, Michel who was still holding back his stepson and said stepson who was breathing heavily as he watched Harry and Cailean with malice. Harry stepped back and, taking the hint, Michel gripped Blaise tightly and dragged Blaise out of the house. Harry didn't meet the other boy's eyes as they passed. This stupid argument was over.

The car door slammed a moment later and Marticia stood, carrying Kanna up with her. The young girl looked terribly confused but smiled at Harry, waving a silent goodbye. Marticia smiled through her tears and just nodded solemnly before she left as well. Severus waited a moment before shutting the door behind them. He turned to look at the two teens still present.

"Dinner is probably burning by now," he said shortly, kissing Harry forehead lovingly, carding a hand through Cailean's feathery soft hair and giving Draco his customary glare before leaving to the kitchen to salvage what he could. Harry smiled slightly after him for a moment then walked to and up the stairs.

"Come one," he instructed Draco his voice leaving no room for argument and feeling a bit of dread for the first time that evening, the blond followed. They went to Harry's bedroom and he indicated silently that Draco should sit. When he had settled precariously on the bed Harry handed Cailean over to him and left the room again.

"Well," Draco whispered to the baby who gazed up at him in interest after a quiet moment. "He can't be that mad if he's still letting me hold you."

"Oh, but I am." Draco resisted the urge to jump as Harry returned, this time carrying a cloth, antiseptic and a box of bandages. The younger sat on the bed next to Draco and calmly started the process of cleaning his wounds. They weren't numerous, a split lip, some scratches and a few places that felt like they would bruise but overall he felt fine though he was worried when Harry didn't say anything more.

"So, um," Draco started unable to take the suffocating silence anymore but he hesitated when Harry stopped to look at him. "You-you don't really believe all that stuff he said…do you?"

Harry sniffed. "I think I would have and did at one point but no, not anymore. I mean if you didn't really love me, you would have never fought for my honor like you did, hm?"

Draco froze. Right. He _had_ said that, hadn't he? He had been a bit caught up in the moment and he hadn't wanted to tell Harry that way but…it had just sort of slipped out.

"And…" his voice wavered before he cleared his throat. "That's-I mean, you're okay with that? You don't think I'm…foolish?"

"Oh no, I think you're incredibly foolish," Harry contradicted, pressing against a particular scratch right above Draco's eye causing him to wince. "You're foolish, idiotic, impulsive and you _never _listen." Harry tilted his head up a bit rougher than was necessary so that he could glare right into Draco's eyes. "And I love you, too."

The Malfoy teen was shocked for all of a second before a self-pleased smile crossed his face. "Do you now?"

"Hmm."

Harry went back to cleaning and bandaging but Draco couldn't keep the grin off his face even as it pulled at and hurt his lip. "I never thought you'd say that," Draco whispered a few minutes later as Harry finished up.

"Yes, well," Harry muttered as he stood, putting the first aid material on his night stand and then taking Cailean back from slack arms. Draco stood up as well and wrapped his arms around the both of them. Blushing, Harry continued. "I did tell, didn't I, that I was flawed. I suppose that means I'm a bit foolish too."

With a snicker and a soft kiss on Harry's mouth and Cailean's head, Draco kept one of his arms around Harry's waist as they left the room together.

* * *

**FIN.**

**NO DAY BUT TODAY**

Chapters - 17

Word Count - 83,813

Hits - 32,763

Reviews - 150

Flames - 0

Alerts - 215

Favorites - 133

C2s - 19

Thank you to everyone who read this story. My very first (long) completed fanfic guys! Is this like novella length?

Love you all, hitori-


	18. Epilogue

**Author's Note - PLEASE DON'T FEEL OBLIGED TO READ THIS IF YOU THINK THE CONCLUSION WAS FINE ON ITS OWN. A lot of you expressed interest but as much as I love reviews, I've no desire to ruin a good thing for anyone. **

**I'd like to say I thought about this long and hard but…I didn't. I just sort of wrote it because No Day But Today took up a LOT of my muse and I just can't seem to shake the damn thing, though I suppose some of you are happy about that, hmm?**

**Obviously I changed my mind about making this a separate entity, that's because it turned out different than I expected.**

**Anyway, this takes place in the somewhat short-term future after the conclusion of No Day But Today. There is about a 2 year gap between now and then. Reminder: I mentioned at some point earlier that my hand was forced and the time line had been bumped up a decade (ex. Harry's born in 1990), so it's 2007 now.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Harry struggled with his hair more than what was typical for him. It wasn't like him to be so nervous; it was only Draco after all, but the boy-_man_, had been acting so odd lately. They had both just finished their first year of college and while during the academic year they often had to work around each other's hectic schedules to even be able to spend time together, Harry hadn't anticipated it would be like this during the summer as well; even with Draco taking three summer classes in a commendable attempt to graduate early and the all consuming time Harry had to put aside for his personal imp. Maybe something had just happened that Draco hadn't been able to tell him about yet? He was probably overreacting.

"P-papa!"

Harry turned immediately, seeking out the voice and spotted the small figure standing in his doorway, green eyes tear-filled and mouth trembling. With an absent smile and a well practiced motion Harry fell to his knees heavily and held his arms out so the toddler could immediately run in to. "Cai, baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I di-don't w-want you go!" Harry sighed in fond exasperation.

"Baby, it's only for a few hours, remember? I'll be back before you even go to bed," he tried to reason but knew it was no use when Cailean shook his head viciously.

"Go with?" he pleaded and feeling awful Harry shook his head in a negative, though with Cailean's face buried in his chest the little boy didn't see it.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry." Harry listened to the wail that was released with a heavy heart. "You'll be with granddad, baby. That'll be fun, right? He promised to play games with you and watch _any_ Disney movie you'd like."

Sniffling the two year old looked up. "Really?" he asked and smiling Harry nodded.

"Really."

Cailean eyed him suspiciously before glancing quickly towards the door and leaning in conspiratorially. "E-been The Lil' Mermaid?" he whispered as quietly as any child could and, mentally wincing at how he was going to pay for this later, Harry nodded.

"Even The Little Mermaid." Still downtrodden but momentarily pacified Cailean nodded solemnly and, relieved to have avoided an all out tantrum that his _precious_ baby had been prone to since he entered his Terrible Twos, Harry stood and carried Cailean over to the bed. He sat him down gently and the boy bundled himself in the covers whilst Harry went back to his mirror to continue to get ready. He regarded his hair with a scowl before finally deciding to just braid it and let it be.

"Papa come back right?"

"Don't I always?" Harry replied easily to the hesitant inquiry and winked when he caught his son's eyes through the mirror. Cailean giggled and buried his face in one of Harry's pillows. Harry wasn't quite sure where the little boy had got the insecurity from. He did always come back the rare times he actually get out but perhaps it was simply genetic. Severus had been wrong so far when he said the separation anxiety would go away. True, it had faded somewhat as Harry got more and more comfortable with actually leaving Cailean with a sitter while he was in school (a necessity rather than a real choice) but he still missed his son rather keenly whenever he was persuaded to have an outing with Draco or their friends.

The doorbell rang but neither occupant of the room moved, Cailean because he knew he wasn't suppose to open the door after the _last_ time and Harry because his father was downstairs and would therefore get to it first anyway. The tones of the voices that spoke after the door had been open made Harry smirk slightly. It was obvious to him that Severus was, at the very least, somewhat fond of Draco after all this time but the other male was still rather adamant that his old teacher was out to get him and it showed in the nervous way Draco still spoke and acted around the man. He couldn't hear what was being said but Severus's dry tones and Draco's own taut ones were something even Cailean was familiar with.

"Draco's here, Papa," the little boy informed him sitting up in bed and Harry smiled indulgently.

"I suppose so."

The voices continued for a little longer before the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs had Cailean scrambling back under the covers with wild laughter, not noticing the curious look Harry turned around to give him. Frowning at the boy as he was, he started a little when Draco actually appeared in the doorway. The other was dressed semi formally in slacks and a collard shirt complete with tie, Harry felt a little better with his own wardrobe. Like hell he was wearing a tie but at least he was dressed appropriately considering Draco wasn't telling him where they were going.

"Hello, beautiful," the blond grinned and Harry rolled his eyes as he was greeted with a soft kiss. One thing that had faded over time, thankfully, was that horrible tendency to blush at Draco's every complement. At least when they weren't in public.

"Hey," he replied and though the smiled was small, in was real and loving and had Draco pecking him again for it. Grey eyes left his momentarily as they scanned the room.

"Where's Cai?"

Before he could reply, the tot in question let out a muffled giggle drawing Draco's attention to the lump in the middle to Harry's comforter. "Find me Draco!" his laughing voice demanded and finally Harry caught on to the game he hadn't known was being played. He snorted softly as Draco smirked and stalked closer to the bed.

"Cailean? Is that you? Where are you, imp?"

"You got find me!" Cailean singsonged and Draco sighed in a put upon way collapsing heavily on Harry's bed, causing the lump to shift and more giggles.

"But I don't know where you are," the man whined. "You're much better at hiding than I thought. Please? Give me a clue?"

"No! Got find me!" Draco groaned loudly and Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing when the other lay back on the bed, his head landing on Cailean who jerked under the covers. Draco gasped sitting up.

"What's that? Harry, love, is something in you're bed?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

"There's a bump here," he continued. "How can you possibly sleep on this?"

"I'm afraid I've never noticed it before but it has been a bit uncomfortable," Harry conceded watching amusedly as the scene progressed. Draco poked at the lump and Cailean giggled causing the man to grin and poke him again.

"It even laughs, that's going to keep you up tonight." Harry nodded resignedly.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well, before I go off to find Cailean, I think we should smooth this out for you. Do you think if we beat it with pillows it's go away?"

"We can try," Harry grinned a little and came over to join the pair on the bed. Draco handed him a pillow and winked.

"On the count of three then, one…two… thr-"

"Wait, wait!" Cailean shirked and scrambled from under the sheets laughing. Draco gasped and Harry pretended to jump in fright. "It's me!" the boy exclaimed. "Don't beat lump!"

Harry dropped the pillow and gathered the boy in his arms. "Oh, sweetie, I was so worried when Draco couldn't find you. How did you become that lump? I'm glad we didn't have to beat you with pillows."

The boy giggled, green eyes sparkling as he looked up at Harry adoringly before turning his attention to Draco. "Hi, Draco," he greeted and the older man kissed the little boy on the forehead in response.

"Hello, lumpy," he said sagely Cailean blushed though he was grinning.

"No lumpy," he shook his head and squirmed when Draco reached forward to tickle him.

"You sure?" he smiled and Cailean nodded with a grin.

"Well alright then," Draco smiled. "Do you think I can borrow your Daddy for a few hours then? I wanted to buy him something to eat at a pretty restaurant."

Harry wanted to warn Draco about the fuss his leaving had cause just before he got here but Cailean, it seemed, was much more agreeable with Draco than he was with Harry. "Bring back?" he double checked and when the blond nodded Cailean bobbed his own head is resigned agreement. "'Kay, Draco take care daddy."

"Of course," Draco grinned and kissed the little boys forehead again. Harry rolled his eyes at the pair of them, wondering if he should be offended or amused by how easily that went for Draco.

Together they took Cailean downstairs where Severus was waiting in the living room and the second Harry put the little imp down he bounded over to his grandfather. "G'anddad! Papa say we watch the Lil' Mermaid!"

"Did he now," Severus drawled sending a withering glare towards his son and Harry shrugged a bit helplessly. His father wouldn't deny Cailean of course but Severus _hated_ that movie and he was sure to have something to say on the matter when Harry got home. Draco was looking towards the ground and Harry, knowing his blond was in danger of laughing, gently tugged the other man out.

"Bye dad, thanks again." Severus hummed his disgruntled acknowledgement while Cailean waved more enthusiastically than Harry would have expected.

"Bye-bye Daddy, bye-bye Draco!" Both smiled and waved back at him.

"Bye, imp."

"Bye, Cai."

-x-x-x-

The restaurant they pulled into was a very nice one but thankfully not nice enough that it would make Harry uncomfortable or would make him think he probably should have put on that tie. Draco had made a reservation and had their waiter substitute the clichéd romantic wine for the equally clichéd sparkling cider but Harry appreciate the effort anyway.

After they had ordered he sipped his drink and eyed Draco a bit more intensely than he was prone to do. Not that Draco didn't have the tendency to be helplessly romantic, but he knew that this time it was…important some how. The other was up to something. Draco noticed his gazed and smiled his charming Malfoy smile that Harry didn't buy for one instant but he let his suspicious look drop and opted for looking around their environment.

It was a nice little place, the walls a dark wood paneling and with matching floors. It seemed tonight that they weren't very busy (or it could have been that it was still early enough in the evening that they weren't) and only about two-thirds of the systematically scattered tables were occupied by couples, sometimes larger groups of people. They also had the option of sitting in a row of more private booths next to the far window and the cloth cover seats looked comfortable. It was a pleasant place and Harry may have appreciated it more if he wasn't so hung up on whatever it was Draco was planning.

If Harry would have thought Draco was the type of person to do something so devious, he would say it was the perfect place to break up with someone in. It was nice but not overly so and had enough of a crowed that making a scene would be embarrassing but not the end of the world if it happened. As it was, Harry knew that wasn't the case. Not only did he feel oddly secure about his relationship with Draco considering the last disaster he'd been involved in, but he knew Draco well enough to know that the other teen had enough self preservation that he would not invoke the wrath of Severus, nor for that matter, his own parents.

The first time he'd met the Malfoy's had been uncomfortable at best. Harry hadn't known where he stood with them, walking into their home carrying a baby and having Draco proclaim him as his boyfriend. Narcissa had adored Cailean from the start and had been welcoming to him if not a bit too polite to be normal but Lucius apparently couldn't see the reason why he should be even that to Harry. He hadn't been openly hostile but more than once the teen had caught the older male grimacing at him.

Draco, in his usual show of determination, kept prompting Harry to come back until the day Narcissa asked him to call her by her first name and had begun fussing over both him and Cailean. Lucius, however, was not to be tempted by Harry polite shyness and Draco's goading but as fate would have it, even the cold Malfoy patriarch could not withstand the appeal and cuteness of a three month old, well behaved baby. Cailean had the man wrapped around his little finger and though Lucius still greeted Harry with an air of distaste, he indulged the teen's son like he was his biological grandchild.

No, Draco wouldn't be breaking up with him even on the off chance he wanted to, the resulting war within his family would be enough to dissuade him.

The clearing of Draco's throat turned Harry's attention back to him and the blond raised an eyebrow in question of his wandering thoughts. Harry smiled a small sweet smile at him despite his still very much present suspicions and shook his head. Draco nodded easily in agreement that they would let the matter drop and soon struck up a conversation. "So, The Little Mermaid?"

-x-x-x-

Dinner passed without much fanfare. They talked and ate and Harry was glad for the night out despite having felt guilty earlier about leaving Cailean behind. He wasn't big on indulgence in the first place and his son was his life but it was nice just spending time with Draco nonetheless. It wasn't until desert was presented to them that Draco started behaving oddly again. He seemed rather nervous about something and Harry watched him idly as he ate his cake and waited for the boy the gather the courage to say whatever it was he so desperately wanted to. After several minutes Draco sighed and straightened his back and looked at Harry dead on.

"I love you," he said quite seriously and Harry frowned putting down his fork in response.

"I love you too," he replied. It wasn't like that was a big secret.

Draco nodded as if reassuring himself before digging in his pocket. "I have something to give you," he muttered and a few seconds later pulled out a little velvet box that he sat down in front of himself.

Harry stared down at the box Draco had produced before his eyes wandered up and met his boyfriend's gaze seriously. "If that is what it looks like, I _will_ kill you." Snorting and relaxing a little Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just open it," he insisted, sliding the box across the table. Harry picked it up gingerly and, after giving Draco one last stern look, opened it. He paused, confused. Slim fingers picked up the piece of silver and held it in front of his face curiously.

"It's a key," Draco elaborated when it seemed Harry wasn't going to say anything.

"So I've noticed," Harry deadpanned and placed the trinket back in the box carefully.

"The reason I haven't been around much lately," Draco continued as if Harry hadn't spoke. "Was because I was finalizing the paper work for my new flat."

"You moved out?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure Ms. Narcissa was thrilled about that."

"Ecstatic," Draco drawled and Harry quirked a smile at the obvious sarcasm. "But that's beside the point. I'm giving you that key to let you know that you, and Cailean of course, are welcome to come over, unannounced anytime." Draco reached across the table and grasped Harry's hand lightly. The younger man allowed the action, feeling a bit warm in the face. "I would have asked you outright to move in with me but I figured I'd have to face one of two things, you calling me and 'idiot',"

"That sounds about right,"

"Or you feeling pressured because you're not ready yet. That particular one would also lead to me being beat viciously by your dad, which I don't revel in." Draco hesitated looking down at their intertwined fingers. "I love you Harry," he reiterated softly. "And I actually spend a lot of time thinking about a time when we really will live together…spend our lives together."

Harry bit his lip, considering the blond for a moment before he squeezed Draco's hand, causing the Malfoy heir to look up at him. "I…think about it too," he admitted a bit shyly. After a few seconds he detangled his hand from Draco's and picked up his glass, taking a long sip whilst he ignored Draco's much too smug grin and his own hot cheeks. He _knew_ he would never grow out of this stupid blush entirely.

"So," Draco continued, his voice much more haughty than it had any right to be. "Could this be our first step towards a…full out commitment?"

"I'm already committed to you Draco," Harry replied without hesitation even though he refused to look up until his blush faded. "But thank you, for the key I mean." He glanced over the rim of his glass.

"I still need my dad right now," he tried to explain even as Draco nodded his understanding. "But-well, I-"

"Knowing that I care for you and trust you enough to give you that key without insisting you move in makes you feel loved and accepted but not overwhelmed?" Harry glared at the twinkling grey eyes, disgruntled, as that was exactly how he felt. Draco laughed.

-x-x-x-

The drive home was quiet but not uncomfortable. Draco had this silly smile on his face the whole way and Harry played with his key ring in his lap, giving more consideration to the new silver addition than was strictly necessary. How was it that such a little thing made him feel closer to Draco? It wasn't like the other had proposed like Harry had dreaded for all of ten seconds but this key did mean something, it bound them closer in some way.

"You're thinking too much," Draco said sounding humored and Harry sighed.

"One of us has to," he muttered undeterred from his contemplative thoughts.

"Care to share?"

"You're so strange," Harry shook his head lightly. "Any other guy wouldn't have gone through all the trouble you just did to give me a key-"

"I don't consider it trouble."

"And they probably wouldn't have even gave me a key, just surprised me with a new apartment and then tried to fuck me-"

"I'd like to think that, despite popular belief, that I'm not that crass."

"So why are you so different?"

"I've been told," Draco stressed so that Harry wouldn't continue with his rant. "From a very reliable source that I'm a number of things including foolish and impulsive and really I just think those flaws appeal me to you." Harry turned his head to stare at him. "Besides, you would never have dated me if I was 'that guy'. Hell, it took you so long to go out with me because you thought I was." Briefly taking his eyes off the road Draco smiled towards him.

"We're not the norm Harry," he told the raven haired teen sagely. "That's what makes us compatible."

Harry considered him for a few moments as Draco continued to drive before rolling his eyes. "You're such a sap," he mutter using the American terminology he'd become fond of and that described Draco so well at times liked these.

"A sap you love undeniably and that _will _convince you to marry him one day when the notion won't seem so _foolish_ to your delicate sensibilities."

Harry didn't even think of correcting him.

-x-x-x-

Harry carried Cailean up to bed, tenderly patting the little boy's back as he dozed. Severus had said he was dreadfully tired but had refused to go down until Harry got back, or, at least that was what it sounded like through the man's slight unintelligible mumbles as he kissed Harry's forehead goodnight and went to his own room, thoroughly Disney-ed out. Harry and Draco just exchanged amused looks before Harry gathered up his son who'd curled up on the sofa and decided that bed would be a good idea and started up the stairs, Draco trailing behind.

Knowing that Cailean would throw fit and a half if he woke up and his dad wasn't in immediate sight, he decided that tonight the toddler could sleep in his bed. Once there Harry struggled with the mostly asleep boy who whimpered when he tried to lay him down. "Here," Draco stepped in holding out his arms. "You get changed, I'll hold him," he smiled and Harry handed over the boy who Draco cradled and looked down upon reverently. It still amused Harry that the older boy still mostly enjoyed watching Cailean sleep.

Gathering a few sleeping clothes Harry left for the bathroom to change. He took his time, trusting Draco only second to his father with taking care of Cailean, and lingered so he could brush his teeth and hair and wash his face as well. Standing in front of mirror with his shirt off showed the scar going across his lower abdomen and Harry smiled absently at it as he brushed out his braid. Draco liked touching it whenever he held Harry and that made him feel more than a little special as it cemented, in his mind, that Draco was okay with everything. He didn't think Blaise would have liked the scar even if he had taken on the responsibility of actively acknowledging his son.

Harry paused in his actions as he thought of the other boy. He was still in regular contact with Marticia Zabini of course and so, though they never planned on discussing him, he usually came up. The woman hadn't had much contact with her son as of late. He was in University after all but during the summer he had as little contact with his mother as he could get away with.

Marticia had admitted that things had sort of went to hell the day they got back to London two years ago. Blaise and Michael had physically fought and Blaise had denounced all of them and fled. More than once Marticia had contacted the wayward boy and suggested therapy, anger management, anything really that could explain all the misgivings he had about Harry and Cailean and his animosity towards his own family.

Blaise had, of course, refused.

Marticia didn't know if he had a job or any plans for after University and was worried about her only son but was determined not to enable him in any way. She was firm in the fact that what he did was wrong and until he started moving in the right direction, there was nothing she was willing to do to help him other than make sure he could go to school.

Harry didn't feel any particular way about the situation other than feeling sympathetic of Marticia's stress and the woman realized this and so their conversations always drifted back to where they started; Cailean. Harry sent updates on the boy and Cailean enjoyed talking to his Gran on the phone (though he and Kanna, being closer in age, seemed to have much _more _to talk about) but they hadn't seen him in person in years. Harry was a bit weary of them coming to visit as he knew eventually he'd have to explain to Cailean why he had more grandparents but not another Daddy (or even a Mommy). It was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to.

Finishing up with his hair and pulling on a t-shirt Harry trailed back to his room and his lips twitched at the sight before him. Draco, it seemed, had bee just as tired as anyone else and had fallen asleep, fully clothed in Harry's bed, Cailean draped across his chest. Both were breathing deeply and Harry didn't have the heart to wake them.

Maybe Cailean would never notice he didn't have another Daddy, Harry thought amusedly as he pulled his already disrupted duvet from their earlier gamed over the pair before climbing in on the other side. If Draco _had _proposed that night Harry was sure he would have said yes, as unready and hesitant as he would have felt, specifically for this reason. Draco loved him and Cailean and that was all he could ask of the man. That, and that he continued to do so.

Slowly, he moved to lay as close to Draco as he dared in worry of waking them up, which ended up being quite close as his head rested on the others out stretched arm that would probably be cramped in the morning. Feeling pleasantly warm and content, he curled his fingers around Cailean's small hand on Draco's chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N - Now it's really done ^_^**

**love you all, **

**hitori-**


	19. Note

**Author's Note **- Hello all! Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me again so soon. I have some news for you.

First, thank-you for helping me reach 200 reviews, you all are awesome ^_^.

Second, editing is underway and is completed for the first several chapters of this fic so, on the off chance you ever read it again, it's much more grammatically correct.

Third, and the real reason I'm here, I have a surprise for those people who wanted a sequel-it's probably not gonna happen! But! I have started something special, just for you, entitled:

**No Day But Today Drabbles**

It's new on my profile so it's open for you guys to check out. PLEASE, if you like the ending as is, DO NOT feel obligated to read it. I'm really paranoid about messing up a good thing _but _I know _some_ people will be interested so I'm just throwing this out there. Okay? Okay.

For some of you, don't worry, **The Lupin Childe **is and will continue to be my main story priority for now. The next chapter (and the next one shot for that matter) is already mostly done. It's relatively long as well.

Because having chapters that are only author's notes are frowned upon, here's a sample, the first one. Enjoy,

hitori-

* * *

**Sleeping**

**Word Count: 202**

Draco hovered over the basinet, watching the small form sleeping inside with a deep intensity. It still amazed him, how he could consider something, someone, so perfect, when they didn't belong to him. Olive toned skin and emerald eyes hidden behind closed lids made that clear, but still he watched over Cailean like an obsessive parent.

Grey eyes glanced back over his shoulder at the sleeping teen curled up on the bed and Draco smiled softly. Harry teased him about it but he new the babe's actual parent did the same-they couldn't help it. Cailean was fascinating, his whole existence was breath taking and Draco was as in love with him as much as he was with the child's father.

One day, he promised himself silently, they would be a proper family. Harry and he would marry and Cailean would be his son officially. He was certain of it.

Sighing heavily he watched as Cailean shifted, nose wrinkling in mild discomfort before he settled again, and walked over to the bed. He joined Harry in laying on top of the duvet and closed his eyes. A sleepy smile crossed his lips as he listened to the breathing of his two precious people.


End file.
